Boku Dake no Ojou (My Truth)
by kurotsuhi mangetsu
Summary: Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan.[UPDATE CHAPTER 12] Newbie/No Lemon/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto -** Masashi Kisimoto **in High School DxD –** Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Warning:**

Newbie/OOC/little action/naruto side/...ecchi (maybe)

…

* * *

Berjalan di koridor yang sudah sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, suara langkanya dan staff wanita di depanya seolah menggema, perasaannya terlalu beragam antara senang, takut, gugup, bingung, dan tidak sabar. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugupnya dengan mengamati lingkungan sekolah dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa klasik yang masih asing dimatanya. Beberapa kelas sudah dilalunya tapi staff sekolah di depannya tak kunjung berhenti. Dari awal siswa baru itu merasa rasa aneh dengan aura yang ada di sekolah _'Bukan hanya manusia eh? menarik'._ Saat melewati deretan kelas XI meraskan aura yang membuatnya tertarik untuk sekedar menoleh dan mencari siapa pemilik aura aneh ' _Neko kah?'_ Tidak bisa mengenali beberapa aura di sekolahnya, tentu saja baru hari ini dia keluar wilayahnya dan hanya dapat mengenali aura dari jenisnya dan aroma seseorang sedang dicarinya.

Setelah sekian waktu kakinya berhenti di depan kelas, saat staff di depannya mengetuk pintu meminta perhatian dari pengajar yang tengah menulis di depan kelas, sedangkan suara- suara bisikan dari dalam kelas seiring _sensei_ nya berjalan menuju pintu. "Maaf _sensei_ , saya mengantar murid baru." Sambil menunjuk siswa pirang yang tersenyum ramah dan dibalas anggukan oleh _sensei_.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk uzumaki- san.. dan perkenalkan diri di depan kelas." Di depan kelas berdiri remaja laki – laki berkacamata tebal, surai pirang dengan beberapa helai ujungnya yang orange disisir rapi dengan tindik merah rubi di daun telinga bagian atas. Penampilanya seperti siswa teladannya namun ternodai dengan adanya anting yang melingkari telinga kirinya, tak banyak respon dari murid yang lain namun aura yang dimiliknya berhasil menyita perhatian dua siswi terpopuler di sekolah yang memandang penuh selidik kearahnya yang tentu di abaikan oleh Naruto dengan mempertahankan muka temboknya. Dua siswi yang memilki aura berbeda dari murid yang lain, tapi ada yang membuatnya senang dengan merasan aroma seseorang yang saudah lama dia cari.

"Uzumaki naruto pindahan dari Kyoto, mohon bantuannya" Jangan berharap teriakan histeris dari para gadis karena naruto memilih style murit teladan dengan tampang serius yang tampak membosankan seolah mengatakan ' _Diam kau!'_. _Sensei_ menunjuk satu bangku kosong di belakang salah satu siswi yang mengamatinya sedari tadi. Menyuggingkan senyum manisnya sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya di samping gadis _ponytail_ , sambil meliriknya dan berbisik " _Hisashiburi desu, ojou- sama"_ dan kembali berjalan menuju mejanya sedangkan gadis bersurai hitam yang duduk di depanya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya 'A _ra~ .. dia menggodaku? Auranya sedikit aneh tapi... ufufufufu.'_ Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari siswi bersurai merah di sampingnya yang terus memperhatikan murid baru yang membisikinya dan mencoba fokus kembali dengan pelajaran.

"Kamu mengenalnya, Akeno?" Rencananya untuk menghadang murid baru harus di urungkan gadis crimson karena tersangka pulang lebih awal sebelum jam istirahat dengan izin dari sekolah, dan jadilah sahabatnya sendiri yang harus diintrogasi lebih dulu karena bisikan _ojou- sama_ yang di tujukan untuk sahabat bersurai _dark blue_ yang ternyata bernama Akeno... Himejima Akeno merupakan ratu dalam peeragenya sekaligus wakil dari _occulute club_ yang dia pimpin.

"Murid baru? Entahlah, ku rasa tidak .. tapi dia cukup menarik, rias.. fufufufu" Kebiasaan Akeno entah kenapa tidak membuatnya kaget, senyum polos dan suara – suara sensual itu menjadi sebuah topeng untuk menutupi emosinya, ratunya ini benar - benar. Jawaban Akeno tidak memberi kepastian tapi jika diingat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat menatap Akeno, Rias bisa menyimpulkan jika Naruto mengenal Akeno. Bukan tatapan mesum atau tatapan memuja seperti yang biasa dia temui pada murid bergender laki- laki saat melihat Akeno, Naruto seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia cari dan mengesampingkan apa yang dimiliki Akeno. Ya, Rias dan Akeno merupakan dua siswi terpopuler di kuoh gakuen dan mendapat julukan _the great onee- sama_ berkat wajah yang tidk diragukan serta fisik mereka yang tidak hanya membuat laki- laki tergiur tetapi perempunpun menjadi iri dibuatnya.

"Akeno, kamu merasakannya? seperti manusia tapi ada aura kekuatan yang menaunginya, _sacred gear_ kah?" Rias mempertimbangkan Naruto untuk di reingkarnasikan dalam keluarganya dengan merasakan potensi pada aura Naruto.

"Ara~ aku tidak bisa memastikannya Rias, kurasa kita bisa menanyakannya besok" Akeno termenung kembali mengingat moment saat Naruto mendekat tadi yang dia raskan aura manusia tapi ada aura lain. "fufufufu.." tanpa sadar Akeno tersenyum di balik telapak tangannya dan dihadiahi tatapan heran Rias yang mengerutkan alisnya. Sedangkan Akeno sedang memikirkan rencana untuk besok saat bertemu Naruto, bagaimanapun Akeno juga penasaran dengan panggilan _ojou- sama_ yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Ah akeno.. Kiba bilang jika melihat issei di sekitar gereja.. bisa tolong panggilkan dia setelah bel pulang." Dan begitulah topik Naruto teralihkan dengan membicarakan Issei _kouhai_ mereka, anggota terbaru club dan direingkarnasikan menjadi iblis beberapa hari lalu setelah diserang malaikat jatuh yang berpura- pura menjadi pacarnya. Dan sekarang Issei sudah berulah dengan berkeliaran di sekitar gereja yang merupakn tempat suci seharusnya dijauhi oleh iblis sepertinya.

 **To be continued. . . . . . . .**

Author minta maaf juga jika alur cerita atau karakter ooc, karena author belum nonton high school dxd jadi kurang pengetahuan istilah – istilah yang ada. Aku kenal anime ini karena baca di fanfic, jadi karakter di fic ini merupakan kesimpulanku setelah baca sekian fic milik author senior.

Fic ini sebagai perkenalan juga pertanda aku berhenti dari aksi silent reader.

03/10-15


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto -** Masashi Kisimoto **in High School DxD –** Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Warning:**

Newbie/OOC/little action/naruto side/...ecchi (maybe)

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah lebih awal karena mendapat izin dari sekolah, tanpa pulang terlebih dulu. Dia berkeliling Kuoh untuk mengurus segala keperluannya selama tinggal di kuoh, mulai dari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan sampingan yang menyita waktunya sampai hari menjelang malam. Perjalanan menuju apartemen yang baru dia sewanya tadi siang terasa normal, namun tiba- tiba Naruto merasakan tekanan kekuatan dan niat- niat buruk. Berawal dari rasa penasaran setelah membeli minum di sebuah minimarket. Naruto bergerak cepat menuju sumber kekuatan yang berasal dari gereja tua yang sekarang terlihat ramai dengan adanya pertarungan antara makhluk- makhluk bersayap dengan beberapa murid satu sekolahnya. Tanpa berniat ikut campur Naruto mengamati dari atas pohon agar lebih leluasa mengamati tanpa harus ketahuan dan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanya dengan menggunakan aura manusia yang di miliki agar tidak menarik perhatian. Dimulai dengan siswa rambut coklat.

Dilihatnya Issei yang terdorong kebelakang setelah mendapat pukulan dari salah satu makhluk bersayap hitam. _'Bocah coklat itu sepertinya belum terbiasa bertarung, gerakannya payah sekali.'_

Beralih ketika salah satu makhluk bersayap hitam terbanting ketembok karena dihantam tinju oleh Koneko. ' _Gadis loli rambut perak_ _.._ _untuk ukuran gadis kecil dia terlalu kuat tapi akan lebih mengagumkan jika dia bisa menggunakan senjutsu. Dia benar – benar bau kucing.'_

Suara tebasan pedang kembali mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari si gadis kucing, tertarik dengan permainan pedang Kiba yang sedang menyerang musuh dengan gerakan cepat. ' _Tadi pagi aku sempat melihat dia di kerumuni gadis – gadis, kouhai pirang itu sepertinya cukup populer. Ahli menggunakan pedang dia juga gesit dan gerakkannya cepat, mungkin bisa menjadi lawan sparing._ _._ _Sugoii! dia membuat pedang dari kehampaan, kalau saja aku punya yang seperti itu'._ Pedang adalah senjata yang selalu diinginkannya, katana yang hanya bisa didapatkannya jika telah mampu melewati level tertentu.

Suara sambaran petir mengagetkan Naruto dan hampir saja jatuh dari atas pohon jika saja tangganya tidak berpegang pada dahan pohon di atasnya. Setelah mengatur nafas dan gemuruh di jantungnya, Naruto kembali fokus ke pertarungan. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada gadis _dark blue_ yang baru datang bersama sahabat merahnya, Naruto tercengang bodoh saat melihat tangan Akeno yang aliri listrik sedang menyerang musuhnya sambil tersenyum manis. _'_ _A_ _re! petir tadi darinya, a..a.. aku jadi merinding sekarang. Beneran nih dia ojou- sama? Ojou- sama?'_ sambil melihat tangannya yang masih bergetar efek terkejut, kembali melihat Akeno yang tengah menghadapi malaikat jatuh dengan melayang menggunakan sayapnya yang saling berbeda. ' _Hheemm..? tapi aku cukup yakin jika dia_ _O_ _juo- sama, aromanya mengingatkanku padanya. Meskipun auranya bukan aura manusia.'_

Beralih pada Rias yang berada tak jauh dari Akeno. ' _Si rambut merah, eto..? Rias Gremory?_ _K_ _ami sekelas dan_ _O_ _jou- sama juga, mungkin satu ukuran dengan ojou- sama, hehehehe.. stop! Aku tidak tau serangan yang digunakannya, aura serangan aneh. Sebenarnya mereka itu apa?'_ Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebenarnya mengamati adalah hal yang membosankan untuknya. Sejak kejadian itu Naruto tidak diperbolehkan keluar kekai dan hanya mengingat beberapa ingatan yang berkesan untuknya. Bisa mengenali aura saat usianya menginjak 10 tahun itupun berkat latihan keras yang dijalaninya. Dan beginilah saat keluar wilayah kekai dia tidak mengetahui keadaan dunia luar yang penuh dengan hal diluar nalarnya.

"Kalian bantu Issei, aku dan Akeno akan mengurus disini" Teriakan Rias menjadi perhatian kedua bidaknya dan berlari masuk gereja sesuai dengan komando dari sang _K_ _ing_. Sedangkan Akeno yang sudah selesai dengan musuhnya mendekat ke Rias sambil membuka jalan dengan halilintar yang terus menyambar ke arah malaikat jatuh.

Sedangkan Naruto masih berjongkok di balik bayangan pepohonan dan terus memantau keadaan di depannya, mencuri dengar setiap perkataan yang masih mencapai pendengaranya. Hingga Rias dan Akeno berhasil melumpuhkan musuh- musuh dan berlari masuk ke dalam gereja menyusul anggota yang lain. Dibelakang mereka, Naruto mengikuti dengan sangat hati- hati menghindari tubuh- tubuh tergeletak yang beberapa mengalirkan darah akibat luka perlawanan.

"Rias.. sejak sampai di gereja ini aku merasakan aura manusia dan sepertinya dia mengikuti kita." Akeno besuara pelan di dekat Rias agar tidak sampai ketelingan orang yang dimaksud.

"Aku juga merasakannya Akeno, tapi kita urus saja nanti. Tidak ada aura suci berarti dia bukan _exocist._ " Rias berujar pelan dan di jawab anggukan singkat oleh Akeno yang masih berlari di sampingnya. Berbelok di jalan depannya dan mendapati seorang bidaknya tengah menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri di depan tubuh suster gereja yang tergelak tidak berdaya. Sedangkan Kiba dan Koneko berdiri tidak jauh dari Issei.

" _B_ _uchou.._ tolong hidupkan kembali Asia.. aku berjanji tidak akan mengabaikan perintahmu lagi."

 **"** Apa yang terjad dengannya Issei?" Rias berjalan mendekat kearah Issei untuk melihat tubuh seseorang tertutupi puggung Issei

" _S_ _acred gear_ nya di ambil oleh malaikat jatuh.. Malaikat jatuh sama juga yang telah membunuhku." Issei berbicara sambil menatap tubuh malaikat jatuh perempuan yang tergelatak di dekat tembok retak- retak.

"Ini Rias.. Mungkin kamu bisa mereingkarasikanya jika _sacred gear_ nya dikembalikan." Akeno menyerahkan sebuah cincin pada Rias. Dan sebuah ritual reingkarnasi menjadi iblis berhasil dilakukan.

Naruto yang bersembunyi melihat takjub dengan keajaiban di depannya, menghidupkan kembali yang sudah mati. Selama hidupnya baru kali ini dia melihatnya, bahkan para tetua yang terkenal karena kehebatannya tidak sanggup melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Rias. Karena terlalu fokus berfikir, Naruto tidak menyadari jika sambaran listrik mendekat ke arah kolom bangunan tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Ara~ apa yang dilaukan manusia disini?" Suara manis Akeno bersamaan dengan halilintar yang menghantam kolom. Dan seseorang di baliknya segera berguling menghindar, persembunyiannya telah diketahui dan.. tiba- tiba tubuh yang bergulingan tadi menghilang dalam gambaran yang mengabur.

"Ara ~ ara~ sepertinya.. Aku terlalu lembut padanya sampai dia lari seperti itu fufufuu.. Lain kali aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik." Dan semua anggota yang mendengarkan hanya _sweetdro_ p di tempat kecuali Asia yang masih tampak lemah dan tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar.

 **To be continue** **d** **. . . . . . . .**

* * *

Yosh..! maaf masih pendek, aku akan berusah di chap 3nya. Juga mohon koreksi ulang, aku masih belum terbiasa ngedit di fanfic, jadi setelah copast langsung aku publis aja.. heheheh


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto -** Masashi Kisimoto **– high School DxD –** Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Warning:**

Newbie/OOC/little action/alur cepat/...ecchi ( _maybe_ )

 **Pairing :**

Naruto x Akeno

* * *

 _Story by me –_ _ **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu**_

 ** _My Truth_**

 ** _Chapter 3 : Keinginan_**

* * *

Belum genap satu hari Naruto tinggal di Kuoh tetapi sudah menemukan hal – hal aneh yang belum pernah dijumpainya, mulai dari makhluk- makhluk aneh bersayap, teman sekolah yang ternyata bukan manusia ditambah juga dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Apalagi si rambut merah yang bisa menghidupkan orang sekarat tidak lupa juga dengan insiden nyaris tersengat listrik dan ketahuan sebagai penguntit, beruntung dirinya bisa segera kabur tanpa ketahuan berkat keahlian yang di pelajarinya dari seorang mesum bergelar gurunya. Tepatnya jika Naruto belajar sendiri dari perkamen- perkamen yang di berikan oleh _Ero-sensei_ nya.

Merenggangkan sedikit ototnya setelah acara kabur dan melihat tempatnya berada sekarang. Duduk di atas tatami kamar apartemen yang dia sewa tadi siang, dengan ruangan yang masih tampak kosong tanpa furnitur dengan beberapa kardus dan sebuah koper besar yang bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya. Menghela nafas lelah dan tidur terlentang melihat langi- langit ruang tengah dan saat menggaruk lehernya gatal _'sial !'_

Naruto tersentak dan langsung terduduk karena sadar jika dari pagi dirinya masih memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh lengkap dengan blazernya. Merutuki kebodohanya dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dengan seragam yang masih dipakainya pasti akan mudah diketahui oleh mereka.

"Hah.. lebih baik aku mandi lalu tidur.. Semoga esok baik- baik saja." Berjalan gontai menuju kamar dan melangkahi koper di depan pintu tanpa ada niat untuk menggesernya.

* * *

 ** _Kembali ke gereja_**

"Ara~ sepertinya aku terlalu lembut sampai dia kabur seperti itu... fufufufu." Akeno berbicara dengan nada kecewa namun tersenyum dibalik telapak tangannya, sementara anggota yang lain hanya menatap biasa, karena sudah hafal dengan sifat _Queen Sadist_ dalam _peerage_ Rias. Akeno hanya menatap datar kerusakan kolom bangunan akibat serangannya tadi sambil mengingat ciri- ciri _stalkers_ yang kabur dengan kecepatan gerak yang sulit terlihat sehingga hanya terlihat seperti gambar yang terdistorsi, sesaat sebelum dia menghilang dengan cara tidak manusiawi.

"Kita tidak usah repot- repot mengejarnya, Akeno." Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Rias karena mempunyai alasan kuat untuk menyeretnya ke club penelitian terhadap illmu gaib. Dia mengingat stalker yang berhasil kabur adalah salah satu siswa kuoh academi terlihat jelas dari balazer yang dipakainya _._ Dan Akeno membalas dengan senyuman tanda dirinya sudah paham dengan maksud Rias. Tapi berbeda dengan anggota lain yang merasa keberatan dengan titah Rias, diwakili Kiba yang menyuarakan pendapat mewakili anggota yang lain.

"Tapi _buchou,_ dia—?"

"Tenanglah Yuuto.. Kita akan bertemu dengannya besok pagi." Rias menenangkan Kiba.

"Fufufufu.. Siapa lagi yang punya rambut kuning selain Kiba." Akeno meyakinkan pernyataan Rias.

Sedangkan Kiba yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya tersenyum menyebalkan tanda tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua _senpai_ nya yang membicarakan warna rambut terang miliknya. Berdasarkan ingatannya tidak ada lagi pemiliki rambut mencolok selain dirinya meskipun banyak murid asing di Academi Kuoh sembari melangkah mundur dan menghilangkan pedang di tangannya beralih menuju Issei yang sedang bersama Asia.

"Kita kembali dan bawa Asia juga, untuk sementara dia akan tinggal bersamaku di ruang club.. Mungkin mendaftarakannya ke Academi Kuoh tidak terlalu buruk." Setelahnya semua anggota peerage menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang di buat Akeno, meninggalkan gereja tua yang tidak terurus dengan beberapa tubuh malaikat jauh tergeletah disekitarnya. Sesaat setelah cahaya dari lingkaran sihir menghilang sebuah pergerakan tubuh yang terlihat lemah, berlahan- lahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeram kesal karena bawahannya berhasil di kalahkan. Sesosok tubuh laki- laki yang sudah mampu berdiri itu tersenyum psikopat.

* * *

 **Krrrriiiing... kriing...** sebuah jam beker berdering menunjukan arah jarum jam 7.

 **Tack..** Sebuah tangan terjulur dari balik selimut untuk menghentikan suara berisik dan berlahan menampakan rambut kuning dan mengerjabkan mata menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menimpa wajahnya dari jendela kamar di samping kirinya.

"Hemmm... aku malas sekali berangkat sekolah.." Meskipun menggerutu Naruto tetap berdiri untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah, mengingat kembali jika dirinya siswa baru dan sudah berani membolos akan memberikan citra buruk untuk kehidupan sosialnya.

* * *

Siswa dengan rambut kuning dengan beberapa helai berwarna orange, berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menengah atas dengan nama Akademi Kuoh sebagai pengenal gedung sekolah, dia sudah memperlambat langkah kaki namun tetap saja keinginannya untuk membolos malah menjadikan perjalanannya terasa lebih cepat dari yang dia bayangkan. Melangkah ke dalam halaman sekolah, terlihat di matanya jika terlalu banyak jumah murid perempuan dibandingkan murid laki laki. Memandang heran dengan bangunan sekolah yang berarsitektur eropa klasik padahal ini di negara jepang, 'S _ekarang inikan bukan lagi Era Meiji.'_ Menggeleng dan kembali fokus menuju kelasnya karena bel akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Naruto melangkah maju sambil bersuara pelan," _Ohayogozaimasu.."_ Dan kembali berlalu menuju bangkunya di deretan belakang tanpa menghiraukan sekitar, Naruto berdoa dalam hati karena merasa nervous mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Karena saat mulai masuk sempat bertemu pandang dengan _duo onee-sama_ yang duduk berdekatan dengan kursinya.

" _Ohayou..._ Uzumaki-kun" Sapaan Rias dan Akeno menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang tengah menyeret kursi kebelakang ingin duduk, namun segera tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan pergerakkanya begitu menyadari Akeno yang membalikkan badan menghadap padanya.

" _Hmm_.." Hanya anggukan tanpa berniat balik menatap lawan bicaranya, Naruto segera menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari melingkarkan lengannya di kepala berpura- pura tidur. Sekarang, Naruto menyesali perbuatannya tempo hari dengan menyapa Akeno dengan sebutan ' _ojou-sama'_ dan memilih pura- pura tidur agar tidak ada percakapan lebih lanjut dengan Akeno yang sudah duduk menghadap kearahnya dari tadi. Sedangkan Akeno yang menyadari dirinya diacuhkan tersenyum misterius sambil mengulurkan tangannya merasa tertarik dengan ring berwarna merah rubi di telinga kiri Naruto.

"Ara.. ara~ tidak baik mengacuhkan gadis cantik di depanmu Na-ru-to- _kun_ "

"It.. ta- ta.. _go-gomen.. gomenasai!_ " Seketika tarikan di telinganya terlepas saat Naruto menegakkan kepala meminta maaf sambil meringis karena tindikkan di telinganya ditarik keatas oleh Akeno. Dan tersangka di depannya tersenyum manis, teramat manis malah sampai Naruto melupakan perasaan dongkol dan ras perih di daun telinganya. Saat Naruto ingin protes niatnya terhenti begitu guru sudah memasuki kelas.

Di sebelah meja Akeno dan Naruto, duduk Rias yang memandang heran ke arah Akeno yang sudah berbalik kedepan dengan tersenyum senang. ' _Segitu bencinya kah kau pada Naruto, Akeno? Sampai menjahilinya seperti itu?'_

* * *

"Haahh..." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, karena kegagalannya untuk kabur dari Rias dan Akeno. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan kebanyakan murid mulai keluar melewati gerbang sekolah, kecuali Naruto yang tengah di seret oleh Akeno menuju ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib di area gedung lama sekolah. Naruto diseret dengan kerah bajunya yang ditarik oleh Akeno yang berjalan di depannya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajanya bersama dengan Rias, sedangkan di belakang ada Kiba yang memandang tajam ke arah Naruto bersamaan dengan Issei dan Koneko di sampingnya. Dikawal seperti tahanan karena saat jam istirahat Naruto unjuk kebolehan dengan aksi kaburnya yang cepat dalam menghindari pertemuan dengan setiap anggota _occulute club_. Dan naasnya Naruto gagal melarikan diri karena dihadang _Ojou -sama_ nya yang didampingi Rias saat hendak beranjak dari kursinya.

Lagi dan lagi, Naruto dibuat heran dan kagum dengan tempatnya duduk sekarang. Malihat fasad banguanan yang mereka masuki Naruto mengira akan di sekap di dalam gudang dengan ruang pengap dan kotor tapi di hadapannya sekarang, interior yang mewah dan dia juga melihat gadis pirang yang sekarat kemarin malam sedang merona berdiri di samping Issei.

' _Ini diluar logika ku., apa- apaan mereka ini!'_ Begitulah batin Naruto menghadapi keadaan di sekitarnya. Di ruangan yang sama juga ada beberapa murid selain dari anggota club ilmu gaib yang mengenalkan diri sebagai anggota OSIS. Semua penghuni ruangan selain dirinya beraura gelap yang sama, mereka adalah ras iblis dengan Rias dan Sona yang merupakan iblis berdarah murni sekaligus pewaris dari keluarga Gremory dan Sitri sebagai ketua di masing- masing kelompok, sedangkan anggota yang lain adalah iblis reingkarnasi. Mendengar keterangan itu, Naruto hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ja-jadi aku sekarang berada di wilayah iblis? Pantas saja aku tidak mengenali aura kalian.. Aku belum pernah bertemu iblis sebelumnya." Setelah memberi pernyataan, Naruto meraih segelas _ocha_ yang dibawakan oleh Akeno. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat belum percaya dengan pernyataan dibuatnya, karena eksistensi mereka sudah lama ada sama dengan ras yang lainnya, setidaknya Naruto bisa menganggap mereka mitos.

"Hmm.. _oishi ne., arigatogozaimasu... ojou-sama"_ Naruto tersenyum tipis, belum sadar dengan kecerobohannya.

"Ara ara~ fufufufu.." Akeno tertawa sensual di balik telapak tangan mendengar naruto meyebutnya ' _Ojou-sama'_ secara terang- terangan bukan cuma bisikan seperti tempo hari.

Setelah meletakan gelas dan menimbulkan suar benturan kecil, barulah Naruto sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Menelan ludah kasar, semua mata tertuju padanya meminta penjelasan, setelah pihak mereka yang menceritakan tentang dunia supranatural dan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Jadi Uzumaki- _san_.. bisa jelaskan kau manusia apa? Dan kenapa memanggil Akeno dengan sebutan _ojou-sama_?" Sona kembali menyadarkan Naruto jika dirinya benar- benar _baka_.

"Etoo.. Si-thori.. ? Sitri- san? _Gomen_ aku lemah menghafal nama.. eto.. aku manusia dengan sedikit kelebihan kurasa dan untuk panggilan _ojou-sama_ bukankah Himejima-san populer dengan julukan _Onee-sama.._ jadi karena seumuran kurasa lebih pantas memanggilnya _ojou_ dari pada _onee."_ Naruto tersenyum senang dengan hasil karangan mendadaknya.

"Manusia yang dapat menghilang dengan cepat dan panggilan _ojou-sama_ saat untuk pertama kalinya kamu menginjakan kaki di Akademi Kuoh? Rias sudah menceritakan padaku Uzumaki-san." sanggahan Sona membuat Rias jengah, sedangkan naruto sendiri memandang bingung dan panic.

"Ehem! Jadi sebenarnya Naruto- _kun.._ boleh ku panggil seperti itu? Aku mengundangmu kemari karena semalam kamu berada di sekitar gereja saat kami bertarung menyelamatkan Asia, aku tidak salahkan?" pertanyaan Rias membuat Naruto kembali bumkam.

Nyengir lima jari, itu yang Naruto lakukan sekarang karena tidak sanggup menjawap setiap pertanyaan yang diarahkan padanya. Terbebani untuk berkata jujur tetapi juga kesulitan untuk berbohong dengan segala bukti yang memang mengarah padanya. Berfikir keras mencari alasan tetapi tak ada jawaban untuk berkelit.

"Etoo.. sshhh... ku rasa aku tidak bisa menyangkal akan hal itu Gremory-san... heheheh" semuanya melongo melihat tampang konyol Naruto dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Jadi.. apa kamu tertarik untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargaku Naruto- _kun_?" Pertanyaan Rias membuat Sona tersentak kecil.

"Keluarga? Apa dengan ritual seperti kemarin? Aku tidak sekarat, apa untungnya bagiku?" Naruto menyunggingkan sebelah alis, bingung.

"Tidak harus sekarat untuk mereingkarnasikanmu Naruto- _kun_.. Jika kamu menjadi bagian keluargaku, kamu akan mendapatkan apapun yang kamu mau.."

"Benarkah? Jika menjadi bagian dari keluargamu, aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau?" Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi blank.

"Tentu saja, semua hal yang kamu inginkan akan terwujud.. harta, kekuatan-" Kembali Rias meyakinkan.

"Jika begitu.. bisakah kau mengembalikkannya untukku? Kembalikan dia padaku.." Tiba- tibasorot mata Naruto berubah tajam mendengar perkataan Rias.

"Apa kamu kehilangan sesuatu dan menginginkannya kembali? Kamu akan mendapatkannya, asal kamu menjadi bagian dari keluargaku.."

"Benarkah?" Sambil menatap Rias dengan seringaian megejek, sikap sopan yang ditunjukkannya tadi hilang entah kemana. "Jika kamu bisa mengembalikkannya seperti dulu, aku tidak akan meragukan setiap perintahmu." Mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menyembunyikannya di balik saku celannya masih dengan menyunggingkan bibir menantang Rias.

"Ara.. ara~.. Jadi intinya apa yang kamu inginkan Na-ru-to- _kun~_?" Kini suara Akeno tampak tidak sabaran, pembicaraan tidak akan selesai jika Naruto tidak mengungkapkan apa dia inginkan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak kesulitan untuk mengungkapnya, membuat Akeno membatin sebal ' _Kenapa membujuk Naruto tidak semudah membujuk Issei yang terang- terangan ingin menjadi raja harem'_. Sedangkan Naruto beralih memandang Akeno yang tersenyum polos seperti biasa, Naruto memandang Akeno dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca yang menimbulkan sedikit rona merah di wajah putih Akeno.

"Ya.. katakan saja Naruto-kun, katakan saja keinginanmu.." Sambil tersenyum Rias melihat wajah naruto yang masih setia melihat akeno di sampingnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kembalikan _Ojo-_ bukan! bukan.. Jika benar Gremory-san bisa memberikan semua yang aku inginkan.. Bisakah? Hidupkan... Himejima Shuri untukku?" Tampak cetakan urat di leher Naruto memberikan tanda jika dia sedang menahan emosinya. Sedangkan semua iblis di ruangan itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto, keinginannya adalah menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, ditambah dengan marga Himejima kembali menimbulkan tanda Tanya. Atas dasar hubungan apa Naruto dan keluaga Himejima? Himejima Shuri.. Himejima.. Himejima Akeno!

Sedangkan Rias memijit pelipisnya karena pusing, membangkitkan orang mati bisa dengan mudah dia lakukan dengan _evil piece_ milikinya tapi berbeda dengan kasus ini karena orang yang dimaksud sudah meninggal bertahun- tahun yang lalu, mungkin jasanya tinggal tulang yang mulai membatu. Dan lagi Rias tau siapa Himejima Shuri yang dimaksud Naruto. Kembali menegakkan kepala untuk melihat reaksi _Queen_ nya setelah nama ibunya diseret dalam pembicaraan, dan yang dilihatnya ekspresi Akeno yang mengeras dan tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa _Okaa- sama_? Kenapa kau menginginkannya sebagai syarat?" Senyum sensual dan wajah polos akeno tergantikan dengan ekspresi sendu yang mengingat kembali tragedi itu dan merasa marah," Kau? Kau ini siapa!"

Marah karena mengingat kenyataan jika ibunya tidak lagi ada di sisinya, marah karena tidak seharusnya orang yang baru dia kenal mengetahui kisahnya. Sedangkan para iblis muda, kembali syok dengan penuturan Akeno yang mengakui Himejima Shuri sebagai ibunya, memang tidak ada yang tau tentang latar belakang Akeno selain hubunganya dan keluarga Gremory, yang mereka ketahui dari akeno hanyalah tentang dirinya yang merupakan setengah manusia dan _da-tensin._ ' _Orang yang diinginkan Naruto adalah ibu Akeno senpai, kenapa?'_ berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala para iblis muda.

"Hem? Senang bertemu kembali, _Ojou-sama.._ Aku dengan yang dulu sudah berbeda, _Ojou-sama_ tidak mengenaliku. Bisa aku pastikan itu. _"_

"Tolong tenangkan dirimu Akeno.. dan jangan pergi begitu saja Naruto- kun pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Rias memperingatkan Naruto yang tiba- tiba bergerak cepat dari dudukan kursi dan dalam sekejap berhenti dengan tangan yang menggantung memegang handel pintu. Kiba dan Saji sudah bersiap menghentikan Naruto.

"Jadi sebenarnya Uzumaki- san, siapa yang kamu inginkan kembali dan siapa yang ingin kamu hidupkan kembali? Dan kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kali ini berganti lagi ketua osis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam pendek meminta penjelalasan Naruto. Sedangkan iblis yang lain hanya memandang heran ke arah Sona yang menyunggingkan senyum karena memang tidak memahami maksud dari permainan kata Naruto.

Hanya dengusan nafas dan bahu yang naik karena kepalanya yang menunduk menahan tertawa, tanpa membalikkan badan, Naruto menjawab pelan," _Matta aishita_.. _ojou-sama._ " dan kemudian menghilang cepat dengan efek distorsi tanpa membuka pintu.

 **To Be Continued . . . . . . .**

* * *

 **Sankyu readers . . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** by Masashi Kisimoto **– high School DxD** by Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Pairing :**

Naruto x Akeno

* * *

Huoo.. atas reviewnya, arigatogozaimasu...

hikz.. hikz.. jadi begini rasanya kalo dapet review dari readres, aku jadi sadar sekarang.. Huee * _nangis gulung- gulung*_ maafkan aku author- senpai yang ficnya jadi korban dari aksi silent readersku. Aku janji jika signal wifinya kenceng, aku akan nyari ficnya senpai dan ngasih review ke fic itu biar senpai jadi semangat lagi update ficnya..

 **review chap 3**

 **Deva Gremory** \- san : gak janji.. lihat aja kedepannya entar.. ^_^

 **Zii mawar choklat** \- san: akan ada bagiannya sendiri nanti,. ^_^

 **Tenshisha Hikari** \- san: chapter depan- depan, flassbacknya.. :D

 **Ambarthefill** \- san : masalah itu masih aku fikirkan.. :D

 **Rei01** \- san : ntar de liat chap selanjunya :D

 **Gues –** san : itu misteri untuk chap depan :D

 **Camen Lieder** – san : bukan chakra thor, gomen author blom nonton anime itu,( emang gak berencana nonton karena takut iri sama issei -_-), naruto di fic ini sederhana banget cuma alur cerita dibikin berteka-teki aja.. :D

 **The Black Water** \- senpai to **Minna** \- san mo: aku sendiri kurang suka baca fic yang wordnya dikit, jadi akan berusaha untuk nambah wordnya, amin. ^_^ untuk chap 1 dan 2 itu murni karena akunya yang gak sabaran pengan ngepublis. Chap 3 masih memunculkan mood ngetik karena alasan tertulis di chap 2.

 **mikaze9930** \- san **:** terimakasih... akan beruasaha memperbaiki skill mengetik kedapannya..^_^

 **Minna ..** _arigatogozaimasu_ ^_^

Dengan menjawab review, secara otomatis nambah word kan?! Ha ha ha ha... _*tertawa antagonis*_

tapi ngetik balasan review sedikit merepotkan, harus copast one by one -_-

Sebenernya aku menduga akan dapet flame keras karena aku author baru nulisnya berbelit- belit dan naruto jadi kayak terobsesi sama tante- tante, atau mungkin setelah chap ini. ^_^

 ** _Happy reading, minna.._**

* * *

 _Story by me (_ **Kurotsuhi mangetsu** _)_

 ** _My Truth_**

 ** _Chapter 4: sekarang aku yang menghilang.._**

* * *

Melotot takjub bercampur herang karena menyaksikan cara pergi Naruto yang sangat cepat. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, iblis muda yang ada di ruang club masih terdiam mencerna kembali kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Memperhatikan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat namun Naruto bisa menghilang dengan cepat, bebarapa spekulasi negatif berputar di kepala mereka. Bahkan untuk Rias dan Akeno yang sudah pernah menyaksikan cara pergi Naruto, masih saja di buat terperangah. Bahkan iblis kelas atas seperti Rias dan Sora belum tentu bisa pergi secepat itu meskipun dengan menggunakan lingkarang sihir, sedangkan Naruto menghilang tanpa tanda apapun.

" _Sugoii ne..!_ Naruto- _san_.. bahkan aku yang sudah menjadi iblis harus menggunakan kertas teleport untuk bisa pergi secara instan." Issei benar- benar kagum dengan Naruto yang bisa pergi dengan cepat seolah menghilang dengan sihir teleport tanpa simbol dan tanda, menurutnya itu lebih efisien dan bermanfaat jika digunakan untuk kabur dari kejaran anggota perempuan club kendo. "he he he he.." tanpa sadar Issei tersenyum mesum dan darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya membayangkan jika dia bisa menghilang seperti Naruto. Tak jauh dari Issei, Koneko sudah siap melancarkan serangan andalannya.

"Mesum dilarang di sini _senpai_!"

 **dakk..! kratak...**

Tanpa Issei sadari kronologinya dengan pasti, seluruh permukaan tubuh bagiannya depanya terasa sakit seperti menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Dan Koneko memandang hasil pekerjaanya yang berhasil membenamkan Issei di tembok club tak menghiraukan Asia yang panik berjalan mendekati Issei untuk membantunya sadar karean darah tidak hanya keluar dari hidung tapi juga jidatnya akibat benturan keras dengan dinding.

Karena suara keributan yang dibuat oleh Issei dan koneko, para iblis muda lain mulai sadar dari keterkejutan dan kembali menguasai diri. Sona dan Tsubaki membenahi kaca mata mereka yang sedikit melorot, Kiba dan Saji kembali mendekat kearah king mereka masing- masing. Koneko kembali memasang wajah datar setelah menjitak kepala Issei, sedangkan Akeno yang kembali mencoba mengatur emosinya dengan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menenangkan diri. Rias menatap prihatin kepergian _Queen_ nya, dia tau perasaan Akeno sedang buruk karena mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit dan memilih untuk memberikan waktu pada Akeno untuk menyendiri. Sona memperhatikan pandangan Rias yang mengikuti pergerakan Akeno menuju dapur.

"Ehem! jadi Rias, bisa jelaskan kenapa tiba- tiba kamu merubah pembicaraan tadi? Dan mengakibatkan Uzumaki- _san_ pergi sebelum kita mendapat penjelasan tentang statusnya." Rias tentu mendengar suara Sona yang duduk di sampingnya tapi dia tetap diam memperhatikan pintu dapur, tidak ingin memberikan jawaban pada Sona. Sedangkan Sona yang diabaikan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku tau kamu sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang kuat untuk lepas dari masalah itu dengan cara menarik Uzumaki- _san_ kedalam _peerage_ mu. Tapi untuk saat ini, bersikaplah sedikit bijaksana. Kita bahkan tidak mengetahui detailnya dan apa tujuannya berada di Kuoh, bisa saja dia merupakan ancaman." Keluarga Sitri memang terkenal karena kecerdasan mereka, dan Rias sendiri sudah mengakui jika Sona memang lebih cerdas dan dewas jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Ini ruang club ku, aku ketua club disini dan aku yang mengundang Naruto- _kun_ kemari, seharusnya aku yang memberikan pertanyaan." Seolah tidak mau kalah Rias kekeuh mempertahankan egonya. Sedangkan Sona hanya menanggapinya dengan menaikkan frame kaca matanya, sudah paham dengan karakter Rias yang keras kepala. Jawaban yang sedikit diputar balik dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam fikirannya. Karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan tumbuh besar bersama, meskipun Rias yang tumbuh besar pada aspek yang berbeda.

"Dari yang kulihat kau tadi menyeret bukan mengundang Uzumaki- _san_ " Sona bermaksud bercanda meskipun dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak mendukung kesan humor pada perkataanya.

"Pppfffff...hahkh-pfff... " Saji kesulitan menahan tertawa dengan membekap mulutnya kuat dengan telapak tangan karena menurutnya perkataan _kaichou_ nya tepat mengenai sasaran. Dilihatnya Rias sedang memerah karena salah bicara.

"Baiklah! Karena Uzumaki- _san_ juga sudah pergi.. Aku dan _peerage_ ku, kami juga akan pergi.." Sona berlalu begitu saja tanpa jawaban Rias, dan itu bukan masalah menurutnya, toh Rias tetap akan membiarkannya pergi.

Sepeninggal anggota osis, club penelitian ilmu gaib masih bungkam tanpa suara hanya gerakan- gerakan wajar yang dilaukan pelan karena suasana yang begitu akward. Rias hanya duduk berdiam diri sambil menyangga wajah cantiknya seperti memikirkan sesuatu, di samping kursinya yang diduduki Sona sudah berisi Kiba yang duduk sambil membaca novel dalam diam, sedangkan Koneko memang aslinya pendiam jadi diam adalah hal normal untuknya. Issei sedikit salah tingkah dengah keadaan sunyi di sekitarnya dan Asia hanya tertunduk malu- malu kucing saat menoleh pada Issei. Beberapa saat saat berlalu tetap tidak ada perubahan sebelum Akeno sudah kembali dengan ekspresinya yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Ara~ apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Dimana _kaichou_ dan yang lain, _Buchou_?" Akeno berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Rias. Suara dan ekspresi Akeno memang sudah kembali seperti biasa, tapi dengan hanya melihat kedalam manik ungu itu tau jika di dalam hatinya, Akeno menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Mereka sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, Akeno.. dan kurasa untuk hari ini kita sudahi saja, kita bisa bertemu besok lagi."

Untuk anggota yang lain segera berdiri karena sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, sedangkan Rias berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib di ikuti Asia yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

* * *

 **Akeno Side**

Untuk hari ini, Akeno malas berjalan kaki dan lebih memilih menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk sampai tempat tinggalnya. Tempat tinggal yang sekarang dia tempati bukan lagi rumah yang terasa hangat seperti dulu. Akeno tinggal di sebuah kuil yang terletak di pinggir kota kuoh, kuil yang hanya dihuni olehnya. Mendekat kearah futon putih di tengah ruang, sekilas Akeno melihat baju miko yang biasa dia gunakan saat bertugas sebagai iblis keluarga Gremory. Baju dengan atasan putih dan bawahan merah, tentu tidak asing untuknya karena ibunya dulu juga mengenakan baju yang sama dengannya karena Akeno memang melanjutkan pekerjaan ibunya sebagai miko atau perempuan penjaga kuil, meskipun Akeno tidak lagi hidup di lingkaran keluarga Himejima yang terang- terangan menolaknya karena di dalam dirinya mengalir darah ayahnya. Ayah yang sekarang menjadi objek kebenciannya karena Akeno beranggapan jika kematian ibunnya akibat jabatan dan latar belakang ayahnya. Mengingat ibunya, Akeno jadi teringat kembali dengan Naruto. Pemuda asing yang seolah menjadi bayangan masa lalunya.

Bergelung di dalam selimut tebal mencari kehangatan dan mencoba tidur untuk sejenak menangkan fikirannya. Tapi perkataan Naruto masih berulang- ulang ddalam ingatannya ' _Kembalikan dia / hidupkan Himejima Shuri untukku/ aku dengan yang dulu sudah berbeda, ojou-sama tidak mengenaliku.'_ Kata- kata itu mengganggu Akeno. Kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya dan menatap sendu baju khas miko yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Naruto benar, jika dirinya tidak mengenali Naruto. Karena bagaimanapun cara Akeno mencoba mengingat, dia tidak menemukan sosok Naruto dalam memori masa lalunya. Entah kenapa perasaan marah tadi kini menjadi perasaan bersalah, Akeno merasa jahat karena tidak mengingat seseorang di masa lalunya. Padahal Akeno masih mengingat setiap teman masa kecilnya, lalu dimana peran Naruto? Naruto yang malah mengetahui rahasianya dan Akeno tidak mengingat pemuda itu sama sekali. Atau memang Naruto yang sebenarnya kejam pada Akeno karena memberinya teka- teki yang rumit, pemuda kejam yang dengan mudahnya memaksa Akeno memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya.

"Tapi dia terasa hangat.." Akeno bergumam sendu dan menggelung tubuhnya di dalam selimut seperti kucing, mengingat kembali saat dirinya berada di sekitar Naruto. Akeno merasa jika Naruto akan selalu berada di dekatnya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya karena perasaan itu pula Akeno suka dan berani menjahili naruto. Bukan karena di tidak menyukai Naruto tapi justru sebaliknya. Berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada Issei, Akeno meras terhibur dengan mendapati muka terkejut Issei saat dia goda. Memang benar jika Akeno baru mengenal Naruto tapi dalam dirinya seolah mengenali perasaan hangat itu, perlahan Akeno mulai tertidur.

 **Akeno Side Ending**

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 2 menit yang lalu, tapi _duo onee- sama_ Akademi Kuoh masih tidak menunjukan tanda- tanda pergi beranjak dari kursi mereka. Rias menopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong, entah melamunkan apa sedangkan Akeno menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan menoleh ke arah kiri, tepatnya sambil melirik bangku kosong di belakangnya. Lama- lama berada di posisi itu membuat Akeno lelah karena memang sejak pagi cara duduknya menelungkup di meja, jarang menegakkan punggung kemudian beralih menghampiri Rias yang duduk di sebelah kursinya.

"Kita tidak ke ruang club, _Buchou_? mungkin yang lain sudah ada di sana" Rias tidak memberikan banyak respon selain dirinya yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan di depan Akeno. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas Akeno sempat menoleh ke kursi kosong milik Naruto dan bergumam pelan namun dapat didengarkan," Mungkin hari ini dia bolos untuk menghindar lagi." Namun sebuah suara feminim terdengar dari arah belakangnya dan Rias berhenti saat itu juga.

"Apakah Uzumaki-san? Dia mengambil cuti sekolah selama dua hari kedepan karena urusan keluarga." Suara Tsubaki menyita perhatian Akeno dan Rias yang memutar punggung untuk melihat pemilik suara.

"Ara.. ara~ _fuku-kaichou_ kenapa baru memberitahu sekarang?" Akeno sudah membalikkan badan.

" _Sumimasen.._ kami juga baru mendapatkan kabar dari kepala sekolah" Setelahnya Tsubaki berbalik menuju ruang osis, meninggalkan Akeno dan Rias yang mulai melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang club.

Sepanjang koridor banyak mata yang melihat kearah mereka, Rias yang berjalan dengan anggung mencirikan dari keluarga kalangan atas dan senyuman manis dari Akeno yang hampir tidak pernah lepas di wajahnya. Tapi mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam sampai memasuki ruang club. Akeno segera kedapur menyiapkan teh untuk anggota yang lain dan Rias duduk di kursi yang biasa dia duduki, di dalam ruang club sudah ada anggota yang lain dengan aktivitas yang biasa mereka lakukan.

 ** _Skiiip... (aktivitas club seperti biasa)_**

* * *

Malam harinya di ruang club setelah menyelesaikan misi memburu iblis liar, suasana hening sama yang terjadi setelah kaburnya Naruto di ruang club, perlahan suasana kembali menghangat. Rias mulai membicarakan hal yang membebani fikirannya kemarin setelah anggota club pulang dan Asia sudah kembali kedalam kamarnya, hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Akeno yang duduk berhadapan dengan papan catur berada di tengah mereka.

"Akeno, sebenarnya aku memikirkan permintaan Naruto- _kun_ kemarin. Jadi sebenarnya kalian saling terhubung?" Rias berbicara dengan ragu karena pasti pembicaraannya memberikan efek tersendiri pada Akeno.

Menggelang lemah "Aku benar- benar tidak mengingatnya Rias. Saat para _Da-Tensin_ menyerang kami, aku sangat yakin tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu karena rumah kami memang jauh dari keramaian. Aku juga berfikir dari mana dia mengetahui jika ibu meninggal, dengan keluarga Himejima yang sangat tertutup pada publik." Akeno berbicara normal dengan suara sendu menanggalkan _cover onee-sama_ yang sering di tampilkan di muka publik.

"Aku benar- benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan oleh Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa dia tidak bilang ingin jadi raja herem sekalian sih! Dengan penampilan seperti itu seharusnya keinginannya adalah cepat mendapat pacar" Sekarang Rias malah merasa dongkol karena dibuat bingung.

"Ara~ ara~ biarkan saja penampilannya seperti itu, kau hanya tidak tau Rias, jika dilihat dari dekat dia itu... fufufufu.. Biarkan.. biarkan Akeno saja yang menjadi _Ojou-sama_ nya fufufufu..." Dan kembali lagi menjadi Akeno versi penggoda dengan mudahnya ketika menyinggung penampilan Naruto, dan mengesampingkan dukanya dengan cepat.

Mendengar pembelaan Akeno membuat Rias memutar mata bosan, selama ini Rias tau jika Akeno beberapa kali menggoda Issei dan sepertinya sekarang Naruto akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Tapi seingatnya, Akeno bukannya menggoda Naruto justru seperti menjahilinya atau memang Akeno memiliki perasaan tersendiri pada Naruto yang membuat Rias merinding sendiri saat memikirkannya. Rias tidak tau maksud Akeno karena memang tidak pernah berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Naruto. Dari sudut pandangnya, Naruto tidak terlalu menarik dan tampak normal, berbeda dengan Issei yang seakan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang mendorongnya beberapa kali menyelinap ke dalam kediaman Hyoudou tepatnya menyelinap ke kamar Issei mungkin efek dari _sacred gear_ yang dimiliki Issei, yang merupakan salah satu dari ke-13 _Longinus_ yang diisukan dapat membunuh tuhan.

* * *

 **Naruto Pov Side ( '** _mangetsu_ _ **' –**_ _ithalic = mind / naruto pov_ **)"( 'mangetsu'-bold = normal setting)**

 **Diwaktu yang bersamaan di tempat Naruto berada** , _'aura yang biasa tenang kini menjadi bergolak terasa seperti ombak, dengan perasaan cemas dan kebingungan. Sebelum aku pindah ke Kuoh, memang seakan terjadi sesuatu yang hanya diketahui para petinggi namun tetap membuat penduduk menjadi khawatir, bagaimanapun dunia spiritual memang sedang mengalami pergolakan'_

' _akh..! sekarang aku baru tau ternyata isu- isu peperangan juga terjadi di luar kekai. Seharusnya Ero-sensei itu memberikan informasi tentang dunia luar jika ingin menyekapku. Sekarang dimana dia..? menyuruhku pulang seenaknya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja'_ **setelah menyelesaikan latihannya, Naruto mengelilingi isi rumah dengan arsitektur khas jepang namun hasilnya nihil**. _'Sejak aku pulang tidak ada sensei atupun yang lain. kalau saja aku bisa berjalan – jalan bebas disana..'_ **berbicara pelan tanpa emosi sambil duduk di atap rumah memandang keramain yang jauh darinya kemudian tidur terlentang memandangi langit malam** ' _terlihat sangat luas dan membuatku merasa seperti mendapat kebebasan tanpa batasan'_

' _lalu dari mana aku akan mulai cerita saat bertemu ojou-sama ya? Emmh.. sedikit sakit jika alasan aku menemuinya hanya untuk berterima kasih.. tiba- tiba saja aku teringat ojou-sama mungkin karena merasa sedikit bersalah meninggalkan ojou-sama begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut_. **Mengingatkan Naruto kembali pada saat- saat bersama akeno yang dulu, bahkan terasa sampai sekarang. Karena bagaimanapun itu pertama kalinya dia merasakannya setelah menyadari keberadaanya di dunia**. _'aku memang tidak mengingat wajah ojou-sama, tapi senyuman itu.. dulu terasa sangat tulus. Aku memaklumi jika saat ini ojou-sama tidak mengenali ku, karena sudah banyak hal yang berubah padaku namun izinkan,. sekarang aku yang menghilang untuk sementara.'_ **Kata- kata yang memberikan pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa bersaahnya pada Akeno.**

' _Dan aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena ojou-sama tidak mengenaliku, aku akan mengingatkannya secara pelahan sambil mengenalkan diriku yang sekarang pada ojou-sama_. _Karena dulu ojou-sama menerimaku dan membiarkanku berada disekitarnya, membiarkan aku beranggapan jika aku berharga untuk Akeno ojou-sama._ _ **'**_ **Naruto merasa dimiliki dan dianggap, itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga untuknya yang selalu mendapatkan penolakan** **_'_** _aku tidak akan membiarkan ojou-sama menghilang lagi'_ **itu adalah tekat yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini.**

 **Memang merasa dongkol saat tiba- tiba dirinya mendapat perintah untuk kembali padahal naruto mulai merasa dekat lagi dengan** _ojou-sama_ **nya meskipun dengan cara sedikit berbeda. Misalnya Akeno yang tiba- tiba menjahilinya dengan menarik tindikan dan menyeretnya menuju ruang clubnya, tapi interaksi itu membuatnya merasa senang pada saat yang bersamaan.**

 **End Naruto Pov Side**

* * *

Kembali matahari menerangi kota kuoh, pagi yang tenang dengan suara kicau burung memberikan hiburan alam yang memberi relaksasi. Juga hari ke-4 setelah Naruto di seret ke ruang club tetapi menghilang tanpa jejak, berarti dua hari juga Naruto bolos sekolah karena cuti yang dia minta hanya berlaku selama dua hari. Absennya Naruto memang tidak diperhatikan oleh kebanyakan murid Akademi Kuoh karena dia murid baru lagi pula Naruto juga tidak populer. Tapi bolosnya Naruto menjadi perhatian bagi para iblis muda yang bersekolah di Akacemi Kuoh, karena Naruto menghilang setelah mengetahui informasi yang tidak seharusnya diketahui manusia apalagi Naruto dikategorikan sebagai eksistensi manusia dalam tanda tanya. Terlebih untuk Rias, Akeno dan Sona. Sona? Tentu saja karena Sona mencurigai Naruto sebagai mata- mata, intinya dirinya masih belum bisa mempercayai naruto hanya manusia biasa yang masuk Akademi Kuoh hanya untuk belajar seperti kebanyakan murid manusia.

 **Rias Side**

Rias menginginkan Naruto sebagai salah satu bidak iblisnya tidak memperdulikan Naruto adalah manusia yang sedikit berbeda karena Rias menganggap naruto memiliki kekuatan yang pantas untuk memiliki salah satu bidaknya, untuk membantunya lolos dari masalah yang kelak harus dihadapinya. Namun Rias meras ragu sangat ragu malah dengan syarat yang di ajukan Naruto, dia adalah iblis bukan tuhan. Tapi kabarnya tuhan juga telah wafat saat _great war,_ jadi? intinya Rias tidak dapat menghidupkan kembali tulang belulang menjadi tubuh manusia. Karena perasaan dongkolnya pada Naruto, Rias sempat terfikir jika Naruto memiliki orientasi di atas normal. Karena terlihat kekeuhnya keinginan Naruto untuk menginginkan ibu dari ratu sekaligus sahabatnya. Kenapa tidak meminta sahabatnya itu menjadi pacarnya saja, toh Akeno juga tidak tampak keberatan. Tapi Naruto juga terlihat memiliki ketertarikan pada Akeno juga.. jadi apa yang sebenarnya Naruto inginkan. Apa mungkin Naruto memilki obsesi lain yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Naruto membuat Rias kelimpuhan.

 **End Rias Side**

* * *

Rias dan akeno sudah duduk manis di dalam kelas bersama murid yang lain menungu _sensei_ datang memulai pelajaran. Namun tiba- tiba mereka, Rias dan Akeno merasakan aura pekat yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka, auranya terasa gelap membuat mereka merasa sedikit terancam. Rias dan Akeno meningkatkan kewaspadaan dalam duduk dan memperhatikan arah pintu masuk yang sedikit lagi sosok itu akan mencapai jangkauan pandang mereka. Tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok dengan aura gelap yang tidak terlalu kuat namun para manusia yang ada di kelas tampak merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah tiba- tiba.

Sosok rambut kuning yang biasanya hanya berwajah datar sekarangtampak lebih menyeramkan di saat bersamaan, dengan mata sayu namun penuh ketajaman. Naruto kini berdiri di ambang pintu, tanpa memakai kaca mata tebalnya karena mata sebelah kiri yang ditutup sehingga hanya menampilkan mata beriris biru di sebelah kanan, dengan sorot mata dingin memperhatikan setiap penjuru kelas yang menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak pada manusia di kelas sehingga memaksa mereka kembali fokus dengan urusannya masing- masing dari pada memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan mendekat ke kursinya.

Berjalan pelan, Naruto menarik kursi utuk duduk dan langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja untuk menghindari Akeno dan Rias. Dua gadis itu hanya memandangi Naruto karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Auran manusia Naruto yang biasa dilingkupi kekuatan kini menjadi terasa gelap, bahkan Akeno yang biasanya nyaman menjadi sedikit terganggu dan manjadi gelisah. Akeno memandang kearah Rias meminta petunjuk tapi Rias mengendikkan bahu karena ini memang masih jam sekolah.

"Ara~ Na-Naruto- _kun_ apa kamu sakit? Kamu terlihat pucat." Bahkan Akeno mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik telinga Naruto seperti yang lalu.

Malah suaranya menjadi aneh karena gelisah, dari dekat Akeno bisa merasakan aura negatif. Naruto hanya menegakkan kepala dan memperlihatkan wajahnya sampai batas mata untuk melihat Akeno yang duduk menghadap padannya tampak gelisah. Naruto sadar jika keadaanya sekarang akan sangat mudah terpancing emosi. Ini adalah resiko yang dia ambil karena gagal menguasai diri pada tahap kelima dan tidak bisa kembali pada tubuh manusianya secar utuh. Menekan auranya juga percuma jika tubuhnya saja bukan tubuh yang seharusnya. Lebih tepatnya mata yang tidak seharusnya, sebagai bukti cacatnya proses perubahan Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto jatuh pada telapak tangan Akeno yang menggenggam sandaran kursi di depanya. Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto lepas dari lipatan tangannya, dengan ragu mencoba meraih telapak tangan Akeno. Sangking malunya Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan siku lengan kirinya, tidak bermaksud menggenggam tangan Akeno. Naruto menarik tangan kiri Akeno menuju helaian rambut kuningnya, dan memberi instruksi apa yang dia inginkan. Usapan yang memberinya kenyamanan adalah hal positif yang dapat menekan emosi negatif Naruto saat ini. Lama sekali Naruto ingin meraskannya lagi tangan itu, masih dengan kehangatan yang sama namun keadaan mereka sudah berbeda.

Awalnya Akeno sempat ingin menarik tangannya namun berlahan dirinya mulai paham dangan keadaan Naruto dan menggerakkan tangannya tanpa panduan lagi. Jika saja Naruto tidak tertunduk dia akan mendapati senyum tulus Akeno seperti dulu yang sekarang dia inginkan. Bukan hanya hawa kebencian tapi juga rasa ketakutan dari tatapan mata Naruto, dan Akeno bisa merasakan sedikit aura lain milik Naruto," Naru- _kun_.. apa kamu -"

"Ehem! Himejima dan Uzumaki, bisa kalian lanjutkan nanti?" Berakhir sudah adegan yang membuat para siswi memerah dan tangisan anime para siswa yang menyaksikan _onee-sama_ mereka terlalu dekat dengan laki- laki lain. Akeno segera sadar dari keterkejutan, dan tersenyum polos seperti biasa. Namun semburat merah tipis tampak pada wajah putihnya.

"Ara~ ara~ _sensei,_ anda mengganggu fufufufu..." Kebiasaan Akeno ini yang membuat para siswa menghentikan tangisan anime mereka dan tersenyum aneh setelahnya. Sedangkan Rias, memendang Akeno dan Naruto dalam diam, dia masih akan berusaha menarik Naruto kedalam _peerage_ nya.

" _Sensei_ ? Izinkan aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan, aku merasa kurang sehat." Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya tentunya setelah menghilangkan blusing karena malu. Dan _sensei_ mengizinkannya karena memang benar jika Naruto tampak kurang sehat, wajahnya pucat dan mata yang terlihat sedang terganggu.

 **Skiiip...**

* * *

"Akeno kita ke club, ada tamu yang kemari, biarkan Naruto diawasi oleh _peerage_ Sona" rias segera memanggil Akeno sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Akeno mengangguk menyetujui. _(udah_.. _author udah cape' ngetik)_

 **To Be Continued . . . . . . .**

* * *

Yosh..! chapter 4 **complete. . .**

Geh! Seharusnya bocorannya di chap 5, tapi untuk mengejar alur terpaksa deh.. semoga chap depan readers masih penasran.

So.. bagaiman readers? Udah bisa menebak kah? siapa naruto? Aku udah ngasih beberapa petunjuk dari chap 1.. :D specially for **Camen Lieder** – san yang nanyain tentang cakra. Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime yang lain, mungkin sebenarnya multicrossover ( _bener gak tu istilah?)._

Special quiz for **guest** \- san yang nanyain tentang " **Naru meminta untuk menghidupkan kembali ibunya Akeno** ". Udah tau jawabannya kah? _(akhirnya.. pancinganku dapat ikan *yee! Jingkrak2*)_ sengaja belum ditulis secara gamblang biar readers juga tetep penasaran sama fic ini, hehehehehe.. _\_

 _._ jadi katarea itu dikalahin sama siapa di canon?

 _. terakhir.. fic ini ubah rated?_

 ** _Sankyu reders. . .! sampai ketemu di chap depan (_** _kalo masih ada yang nunggu'in_ _ **) :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** by Masashi Kisimoto x **high School DxD** by Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Rated :**

Beranjak ke rated M (T+)

 **Genre :**

Romance/psycology/...

 **Warning:**

Typo/ littel action?/ecchi/...

* * *

 **Untuk fic ini aku yakin akan bikin urutan alur tersendiri, karena author gak yakin mau nonton / baca light novel high school dxd, tentu masih dengan alasan yang sama.** Naik rating untuk berjaga- jaga dan juga pergantian judul, re-make summary karena rahasia Naruto akan terbongkar di chap ini, gak sepenuhnya sih..

* * *

Review chap 4

 **Ryu de rudi** \- san: jadi setiap nama pake kapital? Yosh! Aku akan berusah mengingat.. arigatou ^_^

 **Namikazeal** l- senpai : ^_^ , semoga tetep itu pairnya senpai..

 **Izanagi - no - Ookami** \- senpai : yosh! arigatou senpai..! aku tungguin updatenya The Devil Hunter dan kawan2... :D

 **Asrofil vroh** \- san : etoo.. masih hutang penjelasan jadi belum bisa ngetik owari. Ha ha ha, jodan :D

 **Nawawim451** \- san: arigatou.. :D

 **Arafim 123** \- san : arigatou... aku sempat kefikiran ganti summery, itu summery dadakan, bahkan aku harus ngepas- pasin kata biar bisa masuk di chap 4 kmaren. Typonya akan aku usahankan berkurang..

 **the black water** \- senpai: arigatou.. itu akan mejadi referensi chap depan...

 **AidenP-** san **:** akan diungkap dichap ini...^_^

 **Rein01-** san: makhluk setengah supranatural, aku udah ngcode dari chap 1.. aku usahakan gak sampe discontinue, tergantung respon dari readers juga mungkin..

 **Ren Ashihara-** san: mungkin yokai ^_^ aku masih bingung mau kasih kekuatan kyak apa sama naru-_-

 **Camen lieder** -san : kalo gk gitu gak ada yang penasaran nanti.. ha ha ha karena ide ceritanya terlalu sederhana,.

 **SLIFER** \- san : bacalah chap ini, nanti kalo udah tau duluan, fic aku jadi kurang menarik..

 **Ryuki** -san: mungkin suatu saat nanti bakal terjadi..

 **Gokaiger** -san: hemm... etoo.. ? mungkin iya.. tapi kembali ke page atas " aku akan bikin alur tersendiri"

Gokaiger- san sebut saja fic ini sebagai penulisan.. kata "karya" itu membuatku jadi terpuruk, hikz.. karena author malah belum bikin karya yang berhubungan dengan studyku.. yosh! Makasi dukungannya..

 **Guest** tachi: Arigatou gozaimas... ini! Chap 5 UP! :D

* * *

 **Summary:** Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ aku memang tidak mengingat wajah ojou-sama tapi.../aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi ojuo-sama/...

* * *

 _Story by me (_ **Kurotsuhi mangetsu** _)_

 _ **My Truth**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Aku yang sebenarnya. . .**_

* * *

Setelah mendapat izin dari _sensei_ , Naruto berjalan pelan menuju UKS sambil memegang mata kirinya yang berasa berdenyut nyeri. Kembali mengingat penggalan kalimat yang diucapka Akeno, Naruto berspekulasi jika _ojou- sama_ nya sudah mengetahui jati dirinya. Sedikit merasa khawatir membayangkan jika _ojou-sama_ nya benar- benar mengetahui tentangnya, apa yang akan _ojou-sama_ nya lakukan? Menerima keadaanya atau malah berbuat sebaliknya, seperti anggota keluarga Himejima yang sudah membuangnya jauh dari _ojou-sama_ nya.

Memperhatikan mata kirinya dengan saksama di pantulan cermin yang tergantung di dinding UKS. Mata beriris vertikal merah menyala yang mengeluarkan aura sisi _youkai_ nya. Mata merah yang menatap penuh intimidasi bagi yang melihatnya, mata yang penuh dengan kebencian yang selama ini terpendam dalam batinnya. Naruto membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur bersprei putih. Dan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat, menit demi menit telah berlalu tapi Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan beban ingatan yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Saat sekali lagi dirinya dijauhkan dari orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Keadaaan yang sulit memang, tapi dia memang tidak seharusnya bisa tinggal di dalam kekai. Berkat _ero-sensei_ nya juga dia mendapatkan tempat tinggal, dan saat dirinya menghilang, siapa lagi yang bisa mempertahankan keberadaannya.

Hingga saat jam pelajaran berganti menjadi jam istirahat, naruto tidak bisa berbaring tenang hingga dia merasakan kehadiran dua aura iblis yang memaksanya harus berpura – pura tidur.

* * *

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Akeno bermaksud menemui Naruto untuk menayakan ras Naruto yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan _Sensei_ tadi pagi. Akeno merasakan samar aura Naruto yang terasa seperti aura Koneko. Namun niatnya harus diurungkan dengan kedatangan Rias yang sudah berdiri di samping kursinya untuk mengajaknya ke ruang club.

"Akeno kita ke club, ada tamu yang kemari, biarkan Naruto diawasi oleh _peerage_ Sona" Rias segera memanggil Akeno sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Akeno mengangguk menyetujui.

Dalam pejalanan mereka bertemu denga Sona dan anggota _peerage_ nya, kecuali Saji dan Momo yang ditugaskan mengawasi Naruto di UKS. " Sona? Kenapa mereka datang tiba- tiba sekali?" Rias membuka pembicaraan dengan Sona yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

"aku juga tidak tau Rias, tapi entahlah aku merasa mengkhawatirkan sesuatu." Sona berbicara dengan wajah serius yang sudah menjadi _image_ nya sebagai ketua OSIS yang tegas dan kejam.

* * *

"jadi ada maksud apa, kedatangan perwakilan fraksi surga datang ke Kuoh?" Rias berbicara sopan pada dua gadis beraura suci berambut biru dan satunya berambut coklat yang duduk di hadapannya.

Awalnya Rias merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tamu yang tiba- tiba saja datang, karena bagaimanapun aura suci dari para _exocist_ memang tidak pernah membuat para iblis merasa tenang. Dua gadis yang baru saja tiba dari Vatikan, dengan membawa dua pedang beraura tidak menyenangkan, bahkan Rias bisa menyaksikan wajah tegang dari Kiba. Rias tau hubungan tidak baik antara Kiba dengan pedang beraura suci yang dibawa para tamunya, dia yakin jika saat ini Kiba pasti menahan emosi.

"pedang excalibur telah dicuri, dan kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk mengadili si pencuri dan menghancurkan serpihan dari pedang excalibur,.. " salah satu gadis yang berambut biru berbicara dengan nada sinis sambil memandang ke arah Rias.

"Xenovia-san tidak bermaksud menuduh pihak iblis, bukankah begitu?! Benda beraura suci tidak cocok untuk kami" Sona menangkap maksud lain dari Xenovia yang seolah melimpahkan kesalahan pada fraksi iblis. Dan sekali lagi hanya Sona yang bisa menangkap maksud lain dari pembicaraan seseorang karena para iblis muda yang lain menoleh dengan wajah seolah bertanya.

"hemh.. hemh... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Xenovia sedikit menahan tawanya.

Xenovia tersenyum mengejek dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat penghuni ruang, tiga orang laki- laki yang memilki aura kekuatan, tapi laki- laki berambut coklat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kemudian menolehkan kepala kesamping kiri melihat kerekannya berambut coklat yang tampak memperhatikan laki- laki yang sempat menjadi perhatiannya tadi. Xenovia mengerutka alis melihat raut wajah aneh Iriana yang tengah memandang Issei, sedangkan Issei sendiri ampak gugup entah kenapa.

"Iriana ayo kita pergi, urusan kita sudah selesai disini." Rekannya berambut coklat yang bernama Iriana sedikit tersentak kaget karena tidak fokus, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan dan mulai berbalik menuju pintu keluar, sebelum salah satu iblis muda menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"kau?! Aku menantangmu bertarung, gunakan pedangmu..!" Kiba Yuuto menantang Xenovia sambil mengangkat pedang yang baru saja dia buat

"Yuuto! Bersikaplah sedikit sopan, hal ini bisa menimbulkan masalah antara fraksi iblis dan fraksi surga." Suara keras yang memperlihatkan kemarahan dari Rias.

Hal yang ditakutkan Rias akhirnya juga terjadi, Kiba memang memilki masa lalu suram sebagai satu- satunya subjek yang berhasil selamat dari objek penelitian yang dilakukan untuk pedang excalibur. Dan Kiba tidak menanggapi Rias sedikitpun dengan masih memandang kearah Xenovia penuh kebencian.

"kamu menantangku bertarung pedang? Baik lah kita buktikan pedang siapa yang terkuat.!" Xenovia menerima tantangan dari Kiba yang sudah semakin geram menahan emosi.

"tunggu! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan sekarang! Ini masih jam sekolah, banyak manusia yang berada di dalam akademi.. Rias kau harus lebih berusaha keras menjaga para bidakmu." Rias yang mendapat teguran dari Sona menolehkan kepala ke arah lain, merasa di rendahkan. Tapi memang kenyataan jika bidaknya sering bertindak diluar kendalinya.

"untuk para utusan Fraksi Surga, kalian bisa menunggu disini atau berjalan- jalan di Kota Kuoh. Tapi tolong jangan berbuat hal mencolok yang menarik perhatian manusia atau makhluk supranatural lain, karena ini adalah wilayah yang diawasi keluarga iblis Sitri dan Gremori. Kita kembali Tsubaki, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Tanpa menunggu yang lain Sona sudah keluar ruangan bersama dengan Tsubaki.

"kami akan melihat- lihat Kota Kuoh, permisi.." Iriana mewakili Xenovia yang sudah berjalan keluar terlebih dulu. Tak lama berselang para iblis muda beranjak keluar menuju kelas masing- masing, Akeno kembali harus menurungkan niatnya menemui Naruto karena jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Pertemuan yang dia sangka akan cepat selesai ternyata malah memakan waktu banyak karena insiden yang dibuat Kiba.

 **Skiip . . . . .**

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun bentukkan selimut yang menggunung di atas kasur UKS masih tidak berubah sejak jam istirahat sekolah tadi siang. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara lenguhan saat seseorang dibalik selimut mulai menunjukan tanda- tanda ingin bangun.

"eeemmmhhhh.. eh! gelap?.. _Kuso!_ Aku tertidur sejak jam istirahat makan siang.." naruto segera saja berdiri dan mencoba membuka pintu, namun pintu UKS sudah dikunci. Saat Naruto memasuki UKS, petugas kesehatan sedang keluar dan Naruto tertidur di ranjang yang tertutupi tirai putih. Jadi bisa dipastikan jika petugas kesehatan tidak mengetahui ada murid yang menghuni UKS dan langsung mengunci pintu setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

 **Ckerk... ckerk...** naruto masih saja mencoba membuka pintu UKS yang terkunci. Sampai dia menyadari jika ruang UKS begitu seram saat malam hari, Naruto mengusap tengkuknya merasa merinding karena ketakutan. Berdiam diri di balik pintu tanpa bergerak beberapa saat, karena tidak berani melihat keadaan UKS. ' _kuso! Baka!'_ mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri saat teringat, jika dia bisa pergi dengan cepat menuju tas sekolahnya yang pasti masih tertinggal di dalam kelas.

Saat menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang terang, Naruto sempat merasa bingung dengan ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang. Merasa familiar dengan tempatnya berdiri namun tetap mengidentifikasi ruangan. Tidak ada jajaran meja dan kursi seperti dikelas, namun tergantikan dengan sofa yang tampak nyaman dengan desain interior bergaya klasik. Beberapa saat berfikir akhirnya dia teringat jika ruangan yang didatanginya adalah ruang club penelitin ilmu gaib.

"kenapa bisa disini?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil meraih tasnya di atas meja yang dikelilingi sofa. Sementara Naruto tengah berfikir, tiba- tiba dia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang hebat bersamaan dengan niat jahat penuh keinginan membunuh. Merasa ada bahaya disekitarnya, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tanganya dan menghilang untuk menuju kunai satunya yang telah hilang dari dalam tas.

Begitu sampai didekat area pertarungan, Naruto bersembunyi untuk membaca situasi sebelum dirinya ikut andil dalam pertarungan antara _peerage_ rias melawan malaikat jatuh yang terbang dengan keenam sayap berwarna hitam. Dua gadis yang tidak Naruto kenali bekerja sama dengan Kiba- Koneko melawan anjing berkepala tiga, sedangkan Issei sedang disembuhkan oleh Asia. Atensnya tertuju pada objek yang melayang diudara.

"are?! Bagaimana cara paman itu menggunakan jumlah sayap sebanyak itu?" disaat genting, Naruto tiba- tiba teringat capung yang memiliki 4 buah sayap saat melihat Kokabiel terbang diudara. "apa dia juga terbang dengan cepat..? dari tadi dia hanya mengambang diudara." Disaat bersamaan Kokabiel memukul keras Rias dan Akeno yang melawannya, sehingga menyebabkan _duo onee-sama_ itu terjelembab di atas tanah.

"jadi hanya ini kekuatan dari adik Maou Lucifer dan anak dari petinggi malaikat jatuh Baraqiel? Jika kalian mati, perang akan terjadi lagi" Kokabiel tertawa jahat melihat lawannya yang bersusah payah mencoba berdiri.

Naruto yang tadi hanya menahan diri, tiba- tiba matanya membulat kaget saat dihadapannya, Rias dan Akeno mendapat serangan brutal dan kesulitan berdiri kembali. Sedangkan tombak cahaya besar yang dibuat kokabiel dengan cepat menuju arah mereka. Tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, Naruto menghilang dari persembunyiannya dengan mata kirinya berkilat menguarkan kebencian yang bersusah payah dia tahan tadi siang.

* * *

Rias dan Akeno membulatkan mata melihat tombak cahaya yang semakin mendekat, sedangkan mereka dalam kondisi tidak bisa melarikan diri akibat serangan sebelumnya. Issei yang memiliki kekuatan naga merah sedang kesulitan bergerak dan membutuhkan Asia untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sedangkan Kiba dan Koneko juga dalam keadaan gawat karena serangan anjing besar berkepala tiga, meskipun dibantu oleh Xenovia dan Iriana.

 **Wuuss...**

 **Darr... !**

 **Gggggrrrrrrr... Gggggrrrrrrr...**

Akeno semakin terperanjat kaget ketika tiba- tiba sekelebat berwarna orange mengahalau tombak cahaya yang sebentar lagi akan membunuhnya. Suara geraman disertai tatapan penuh kemarahan tiba- tiba berada di depannya. Gumpalan orange yang merupakan tubuh rubah dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, berjalan mendekat kearahnya seiring detak jantungnya yang semakin terpacu. Rubah orange mengamati Akeno beberapa saat dan mengitari tubuhnya sambil menggeram dalam. Kemudian Akeno memperhatikan rubah disekitarnya menggeram dalam sambil menetap kearah Kokabiel yang masih melayang diudara.

Sedangkan Rias merasa khawatir jika rubah dihadapannya adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana Kokabiel seperti anjing neraka. Beberapa saat kemudian Rias kembali terkaget saat tiba- tiba rubah orange itu melompat untuk menyerang Kokabiel. Naruto dalam wujud yokai rubah _(sebesar Akamaru)_ segera merobek sayap Kokabiel. Menggigit sayap kiri Kokabiel, sedangkan tangan _(kaki rubah)_ kanannya mencengkram bahu dan cakar kirinya ditancapkan pada leher Kokabiel. Hingga Kokabiel tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya di udara dan perlahan jatuh, saat salah satu sayapnya dipatahkan oleh taring Naruto.

 **GROooaaaarrr...**

"AARRGGHHHH... KITSUNE- TEMEEE, LEPASKAANNN..! Kokabiel berteriak kesakitan dan berusaha membuat tombak cahaya dalam keadaan genting, untuk menyerang tubuh youkai.

 **Gggrrrrrrrr...**

Naruto menggeram berhasil merusak kedua sayap dan nyaris memantahkan pundak kiri Kokabiel. Naruto terus menyerang tanpa memperdulikan Kokabiel yang sudah menyiapkan tombak cahaya. Saat Kokabiel ingin menusukkan tombaknya keperut Naruto, tiba- tiba tubuh rubah besar yang ada dipundaknya semakin menyusut. Aura youkai Naruto semakin memudar seiring tubuh rubahanya menyusut, membentuk tubuh manusianya. Naruto membulatkan mata kaget saat melihat lengan berbulunya sudah berganti menjadi lengan manusia, cakar rubahnya yang menancap ke daging Kokabiel hanya menyisakan kuku runcing di jari manusianya.

Sedangkan Kokabiel yang melihat kesempatan menyerang, kembali menghunuskan tombak cahayanya ke arah kepala naruto. Tombak cahaya yang seharusnya menancap ke kepala berambut pirang itu, malah melesat mulus sampai menghantan dinding bangunan sekolah. Kokabiel yang tadi tersenyum bangga kini geram, mencari musuhnya yang malah menghilang tanpa dia lihat pergerakannya.

 **Bruk!..** "hah.. hah.. hah.. kenapa.. ah.. kembali lagi.." Naruto muncul dengan menabrak sedit keras dengan posisi terduduk menghadap Kokabiel yang diselimuti debu. Naruto memperhatikan bayangannya yang terlihat gelap di atas tanah. Muncul disamping Akeno yang masih tampak syok sambil menatap Naruto yang sudah menengadah keatas langit dengan tatapan membulat tidak percaya.

"kenapa disaat seperti ini bulan purnama. KUSO!"

 **duk!** Melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meninju tanah dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri menyentuh rasa sakit yang terasa pada wajahnya. Naruto menyeka darah dari pipi kirinya karena goresan cukup dalam dari tombak cahaya Kokabiel. Jika saja dia tidak memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan segera pergi, bisa dipastikan jika saat ini tombak itu sudah menembus tengkorak kepalanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA... ternyata kau hanya manusia.. kau menggunakan sihir untuk melukaiku.. TEME! Kokabiel bangkit dari kawah dengan luka- luka menganga menampakan daging yang terus mengeluarkan darah, akibat cakaran dan gigitan Naruto dalam wujud kitsune. "Setelah ini aku pastikan tombak cahayaku akan menembus kepalamu".

Sedangkan Naruto seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Kokabiel, memutar badannya untuk mengahadap Akeno yang berada tepat di sisi kanan naruto. Naruto melihat ekpresi Akeno yang seperti ingin bicara namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Menjulurkan tangan kanan untuk mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang terselip dipinggang Akeno, sebuah kunai pendek dengan tiga ujung runcing. Sebelum menarik lepas kunainya, naruto berkata pelan, " aku pastikan, kali ini akan melindungimu _ojou.._ kau tidak boleh menghilang lagi."

Dan kembali Akeno dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto, belum ada pertanyaan Akeno yang terjawab. Tapi Naruto kembali menambahkan deretan pertanyaan di kepala Akeno. Tanpa Akeno sadari Naruto telah berhasil mengambil kunainya dan bergerak berdiri menghadap Kokabiel yang tubuhnya sudah kembali utuh. Naruto kembali dibuat kaget dengan hal- hal yang dilakukan pada makhluk supranatural.

"KAU CURANG PAMAN...!" Naruto menuding Kokabiel dengan kunainya karena merasa kesal, hasil serangan awalnya tadi sudah tidak berbekas ditubuh Kokabiel. Naruto mendekatkan ujung kunai untuk menggores kedua telapak tangannya _'aku akan menggunakan cara yang sudah diajarkan oleh ero-sensei, bertarung dengan tubuh manusia akan sulit jika aku sampai terluka'._

* * *

 **Flassback. . . . .**

"Naruto.. aku akan menjalaskan tentang sedikit kekuatanmu.." pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang sepenuhnya adalah uban, berbicara pada naruto yang duduk di teras rumah.

"maksud _sensei?_ Apa kelebihanku sebagai _hanyou?_ aku hanya setengah _youkai_ dan manusia. . akan menjadi manusia sepenuhnya saat terjadi purnama.." Naruto berusia 12 tahun, tidak tertarik menanggapi perkatan _sensei_ nya.

 **Ctak..! "** dasar bodoh..! tentu saja kau memiliki kelebihan di bandingkan _hanyou_ lain ataupun ras _youkai._ Darah manusia dalam dirimu memberikanmu potensi lain yang tidak dimiliki _youkai._. memang benar jika saat purnama, kau akan menjadi manusia.. tapi bukan berarti kekuatan _youkai_ mu menghilang.. darah _youkai_ lebih dominan dalam tubuhmu dan hanya melemah saat bulan purnama. Disaat purnama, kau memang melemah sebagai _youkai_ tapi disaat bersamaan kau adalah manusia yang tangguh.." _sensei_ nya bicara dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"jadi apa sebenarnya maksudmu?! Kau bicara berputar- putar itu membuatku pusing..!" Naruto menjerit sebal.

"haahh.. jadi kau masih bisa menggunakan senjutsu saat purnama, tapi tidak akan berdampak besar seperti saat kau menjadi _youkai._ Kau hanya bisa membagi senjutsu pada benda yang berhubungan denganmu yang setengah _youkai._ Kau tau? Setiap _youkai_ memiliki senjata bersamanya sejak lahir _(Naruto mangangguk)_ , dan akan muncul ketika _youkai_ tersebut telah memenuhi kapasitas kekuatan yang cukup. Senjata _youkai_ yang hanya melayani pemilik sekaligus pewarisnya.. Meskipun kau _hanyou_ tapi kau tetap _youkai,_ Nar _uto.._ " entah kenapa mendengar penuturan _sensei_ nya, membuat sesuatu beban berat hilang dari tubuhnya. Perlahan pria tua itu, mengambil kotak yang berisi dua buah kunai bercabang tiga yang memiliki aura _youkai_.

"kunai ini yang akan membantumu sampai kau bisa memanggil senjatamu sendiri.. kunai ini akan memanjang menjadi pedang jika kau mengalirkan senjutsu padanya, tentu dengan imbalan darah saat kau menjadi manusia untuk bisa mengalirkan senjutsumu.. kunai ini memilki kekuatan lain yang bisa kau manfaatkan jika berlatih lebih lama padaku.." sekarang kunia itu telah berpindah tangan ke tangan Naruto.

"ne _sensei.._ kenapa kau bisa tau banyak tentang ku? bukankah kunai ini senjata _youkai_?" Naruto memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat wajah _sensei_ nya terkejut dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"ettoo...

 **End of Flassback . . . . .**

* * *

Saat darahnya mengenai kunai, naruto memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi menyalurkan senjutsu pada kunainya. Sambil memutar pegangan kunai yang dia mainkan ditangganya. Kunai yang tadinya pendek sekarang menjadi memanjang ujung tengahnya, menjadi seperti pedang rapier.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH... dalam pertarungan, tidak ada kata curang bocah!" Kokabiel membuat tombak cahaya untuk menyerang Naruto, yang dapat menangkisnya dengan menggunakan keduua pedang ditangannya. Sedangkan Naruto mulai bergerak menuju arah Kokabiel yang seolah menantangnya dalam posisi diam. Naruto bergerak cepat menyerang titik- titik vital Kokabiel dengan kunai pedangnya, Kokabiel memang tidak bisa mengimbangi gerak cepat yang dilakukan Naruto. Akan tetapi sebagai salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang sudah berpengalaman dalam perang, tidak akan sulit menangkis pedang naruto yang menyerang tidak terlalu kuat.

Saat tusukan pedang Naruto hampir mengenai dada Kokabiel, tiba- tiba tangan kiri Kokabiel menarik sebuah pedang beraura suci yang di layangkan ke perut Naruto. Merasakan bahaya Naruto segera melempar salah satu pedangnya kearah belakang dan seketika Naruto sudah muncul di depan pedang yang dilemparnya tadi.

"bahaya.. tidak bisa jika aku menggunakan pedang untuk menghindar.. akan menjadi sulit untuk mendekatinya.." dengan Kokabiel yang sendirian Naruto kesulitan untuk menyerang, ditambah dengan pedang yang memiliki tekanan kekuatan. ' _kekuatanku belum cukup mengalahkannya, berarti saatnya menggunakan taktik'_ Naruto muncul secara mengejutkan di depan Rias dan Akeno.

"aku butuh bantuan.. bisa kalian pinjamkan tangan kalian?" meskipun tanpa persetujuan pun Naruto menarik lengan mereka dan berkonsentrasi melakukan hal yang tidak diketahui Rias dan Akeno. "Yosh..! tenang saja tanda ini akan hilang kurang dari dua jam.." Naruto langsung menghilang setelah melempar pedangnya yang menuju Kokabiel. Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno yang belum paham dengan perkataan Naruto melihat sebuah tulisan kanji di tempat Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan mereka.

 **Ting.. cting.. cting.. ting..!** Naruto menyerang Kokabiel membabi buta tanpa memperdulikan pertahanannya, tujuannya adalah membuka celah. **Bukk!** sebuah tinju kuat yang mengenai pipi kirinya dan Naruto terpental kebelakang dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang melesat kearahnya. **Daarrr...** tombak cahaya menghancurkan bangunan sekolah.

"KAU..! JANGAN LARI BOCAH..!" kembali Kokabiel meraung marah, tombak cahayanya selalu meleset.

 **Bruk!** Naruto sudah muncul di tengah Rias dan Akeno dengan posisi berjongkok tangan kanan menyangga berat tubuhnya karena perpindahan mendadak. Nafas Naruto memburu karena terus menyerang Kokabiel ' _kuso! Sulit sekali menyentuhnya!'_

" Naruto-kun kamu tidak apa- apa?" Rias terlihat khawatir, tatapan mata Naruto begitu menyeramkan.

"kamu sudah pulih? Serang makhluk itu dengan kekuatan kalian dan jangan memperdulikanku.." Naruto langsung saja berpindah menuju tempat Kokabiel untuk melakukan serangan. Kemarahan dan kebencian sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Kedua pedang ditangganya terus bergerak mencoba menusuk jantung ataupun menebas leher kokabiel, namun bisa ditangkis dengan mudah. Tiba- tiba dari arah belakang tubuhnya, melesat halilintar dan bola hitam kemerahan. Naruto segera menghindar menyisakan Kokabiel yang menerima serangan dari Rias dan Akeno. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto sudah muncul ditengah Rias dan Akeno.

"SERANGAN SEPERTI INI TIDAK AKAN MELUKAIKU.. KEMARI KAU BOCAH TENGIK..!" Naruto yang melihat Kokabiel tidak terluka kembali mengeraskan wajahnya.

"jangan ragu- ragu menyerangnya! Aku bisa menghindar dengan mudah.. JANGAN PERDULIKAN AKU!" tanpa sadar Naruto membentak Rias dan Akeno yang merasa bersalah. Setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya naruto mendapatkan ide _(yang ini kebiasaan buruk author -_-)_ menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Sekali lagi Naruto akan menyerang Kokabiel _'kali ini harus berhasil'_. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat, Naruto melemparkan pedang di tangan kirinya yang sudah menjadi kunai kembali. Sedikit lagi kunai akan mengenai kepala Kokabiel yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"jangan main- main bocah!" Kokabiel hanya memiringkan kepanya sedikit untuk menghindari kunai, dan Naruto menyeringai melihat kecerobohan Kokabiel. Sedetik kemudian naruto sudah berpindah cepat.

" **aaarrrggghhhhh...** " Kokabiel menggeram kesakitan saat merasakan sakit pada sayapnya yang berhasil ditebas oleh Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto menusuk punggung Kokabiel tanpa ragu, menusukkan pedangnya cukup dalam tepat diantara sayapnya, namun Naruto telat menarik pedangnya saat Kokabiel menusukkan pedangnya ke belakang punggungnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

 **Trakk! Jlep..** Naruto tidak bisa menghindar saat pedang tipisnya patah terdorong pedang Kokabiel. Belum pulih dari keterkejutan Naruto membulatkan mata saat merasakan sakit di pundak kirinya dibarengi dengan darah kental yang membasahi seragamnya. **Bruk..** Naruto tersungkur cukup keras diantara Rias dan Akeno sambil merintih kesakitan dan menekan pundaknya yang terluka cukup dalam.

"Naru! Kamu baik saja? Kau terluka..!" Akeno yang merasa panik segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih merintih di atas tanah. Tiba- tiba Rias menjerit saat melihat Kokabiel yang mengeluarkan sebuah botol dengan tangan kirinya yang diyakininya adalah air mata phoenix yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang akan diminum Kokabiel, namun melihat reaksi Rias dan Akeno yang tegang dia tau jika itu adalah pertanda buruk.

 **Jrass... brukk..**

Saat tutup botol terbuka tiba- tiba Kokabiel merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada pergelangan tangannya. Dibarengi dengan wajah tersenyum Naruto yang tiba- tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan memegang patahan pedang yang ternoda darah.

Naruto terlalu fokus menebas lengan kiri Kokabiel dan terbawa uforia ketika di depan matanya, tangan kiri yang tengah memegang sebuah botol terjatuh diatas tanah. Darah dari lengan Kokabiel menciprat searah tebasan Naruto, dan beberapa menetes dari patahan pedang kunai miliknya. Naruto tidak menyadari kemurkahan Kokabiel yang sedang menghunuskan pedang ke arah punggungnya yang sedikit memutar saat menebas tangan Kokabiel.

 **Jleb..**

Kembali Naruto merasakan sakit di tubuhnya saat Kokabiel yang murka berhasil menusukkan pedangnya di pinggang kanan Naruto. **Bruk!** Naruto terjelembab di atas tanah dan tidak lagi bisa bergerak karena tusukan pedang yang menembus perut kanannya. Naruto hanya mampu menggeram kesakitan saat pundaknya di injak kuat oleh Kokabiel yang murka karena kehilangan lengan kirinya. Tidak sampai disitu, dengan tawa kemenangan Kokabiel mengangkat pedangnya tinggi- tinggi dan mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kearah jantung Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah tidak mampu bergerak, hanya bergerak sia- sia memjadikan tangannya menjadi pengahalang. Kurang dari setengah meter nyawa naruto tidak terselamatkan, namun tiba- tiba kekai transparan melindungi tubuhnya..

 **Zzztttt...** Suara gesekan pedang dan kekai terdengar seperti voltase listrik ketika Kokabiel memaksakan pedangnya menghunus jantung Naruto. Keadaan Naruto semakin buruk dengan kaki Kokabiel yang menekan kuat pada tulang rusuk kirinya dan menimbulkan suara patahan di dalam sana.

 **Shyuut... duuaarrr... !**

Issei yang sudah membaik memberikan serangan balik pada Kokabiel bersama dengan Rias dan Akeno. Sedangkan Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena darah yang terus keluar dari pundak dan perutnya, bernafas susah payah karena tulang rusuknya menusuk organ vital yang dilindunginya. Asia mendekati Naruto yang tampak buruk untuk menolongnya, tapi kekai yang melindunginya dari pedang Kokabiel malah menyengat tangaannya. Kekai yang tidak membiarkan Naruto disentuh, tapi juga menjadikan Naruto tidak bisa ditolong. Sedangkan para iblis yang lain sedang menyerang Kokabiel yang tampak kewalahna, Asia menjadi panik karena tidak bisa menolong Naruto.

* * *

' _Aku merasa jariku mulai terasa dingin pendengaranku mulai menurun, suara- suara ledakan keras terdengar seperti berada di kejauhan dan aku tau jika pertarungan masih berlanjut. Lalu ada seseorang yang bersimpuh didepanku, wajahnya terlihat mengabur. Kuras sudah saatnya aku beristirahat. Tapi sesuatu seperti mengalir di tanganku, rasa hangat benda itu tidak membiarkanku kehilangan kesadaran.'_

Terbaring lemah di atas tanah, Naruto masih terjaga meskipun metanya menutup. Beberapa saat berlalu Naruto merasakan kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan sebuah benda kecil seperti diletakkan didadanya yang tidak tertutup kain. Bersamaan dengan aura gelap yang semakin terasa kuat mendekatinya, tiba- tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu mendorong dadanya dari dalam dan mengembalikan kesadaranya.

 **Uhuk.. uhuk..** Naruto tersadar begitu memuntahkan darah dari tenggorokanya, membuat iblis disekitarnya terkejut. Merasakan udara kembali mengalir menuju paru- parunya meskipu sedikit sulit, atensinya tertuju pada sebuah bidak catur yang tergeletak di dadanya. Naruto tau benda itu, benda yang sama ketika menghidupkan susuter gereja yang sekarang menjadi iblis.

"jangan coba- coba melakukannya padaku Gremory- san" dengan suara bergetar Naruto memperingatkan Rias yang masih terbengong melihatnya sadar kembali.

"ta-tapi kamu tadi.. bahkan sudah tidak bernafas.. aku hanya ingin menolongmu Naruto-kun" rias sadar begitu melihat tatapan lemah Naruto seolah mengancamnya.

"terimakasih.. tapi tolong singkirkan bidakmu dari ku.. aku sudah sadar sekarang" tubuhnya masih terasa terasa lemah, sedangkan Rias terlihat enggan mengambil bidaknya kembali.

"aku tau kamu menginginkanku menjadi salah satu bidakmu,. tapi masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika aku menjadi iblis sekarang.. tolong mengertilah" Naruto ingin marah, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Rias mengambil kembali bidaknya yang sudah tergeletak di dada Naruto. Kesempatan untuk mendapat bidak baru sudah gagal dan itu membuatnya kecewa. Tapi perkataan Naruto seolah memberikan kesempatan padanya. Rias meminta Asia untuk membantu menyembuhkan Naruto. Awalnya Naruto menolak kerena Asia sendiri tampak kelelahan, namun paksan dari Rias dan Akeno membuatnya harus menurut.

"eh.. bagaimana dengan paman tadi? " tiba- tiba Naruto teringat pada Kokabiel

"tenang saja.. dia sudah kalah dan dibawa pergi oleh Vali" Rias menjawab dengan tenang. Sedangkan Naruto tidak berniat bertanya lagi karena dirinya kalah dari Kokabiel dan tidak ingin mengingatnya. Lebih memilih melihat _peerage_ Rias yang berdiri dibelakang Rias.

Sejak memangku kepala Naruto, Akeno memperhatikan ikatan Orange pada lengan atas naruto yang selama ini tertutup seragam. Namun karena pertarungannya tadi, beberapa bagian bajunya robek mengekspos kulit tan Naruto. Ikatan Orange dengan bandul logam kecil bertuliskan "kurama" yang terlihat familiar. Akeno mencoba mengaitkan beberapa fakta ' _rubah, youkai, pita orange, ojou'._ Dan Akeno mendapat sebuah kesimpulan yang terlihat mustahil namun layak untuk di coba.

"ne.. Naru-kun.. kenapa tiba- tiba muncul kumis kucing di sini.. fufufufu" Akeno bertanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Naruto yeng terdapat tiga guratan halus sejak perubahannya menjadi manusia.

"eh?! Ini bukan kumis kucing! Aku kitsune, jadi ini kumis kitsune..!" Terlihat di wajah Naruto jika dia tidak suka disamakan dengan kucing.

"mouu~ Kurama-chan kenapa seolah tidak suka kucing? Kurama- chan kan imut seperti kucing.." Akeno memulai rencananya.

" _ojou!_ Kenapa _ojou-sama_ selalu saja menyamakanku dengan kucing..?! _boku wa KIT-SU-NE tebayo!_ Kucing itu pesek, bertubuh pendek, dan berbulu mengembang seperti kemoceng, kenapa _ojou_ selalu menyamakanku dengan mereka?!" dengan berwajah sedih dan nada bicara sedikit bergetar tidak terima. Akhirnya Naruto bisa mengeluarkan uneg- unegnya yang tertahan sekian lama saat dirinya masih berwujud _youkai_ lemah yang tertahan dalam tubuh rubah berekor duanya. Naruto sudah bangun dan menatap tidak terima kearah Akeno dengan alis yang saling bertautan dan bibir bawah maju.

Sedangkan Koneko yang merasa dirinya kucing memberi _death glare_ pada Naruto. Dan Naruto yang merasakan hawa membunuh dari Koneko, menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu," kenapa?! Kau tidak pesek ataupun berbulu mengembangkan..? apa masalahmu?!" membuat ekspresi Koneko melunak karena memang dia tidak seperti itu."dasar pendek..!" dan Koneko kembali menguarkan hawa membunuh, meskipun dirinya sendiri mengakui jika dirinya bertubuh lolli. Siapa yang terima jika dirinya dikata- katai tentang tubuhnya.

"eh? Kurama..?" beberapa saat barulah Naruto menyadari jika dirinya dipanggil Kurama, Naruto melepaskan pandangan dari Koneko yang masih memandang marah kearahnya. Naruto ingat hanya dua orang yang akan memanggilnya Kurama, dan sekarang pasti hanya satu orang yang akan memanggilnya Kurama. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada si pemanggil yang manampakan ekspresi gembira.

 **To Be Continue . . . . .**

* * *

Emm..(-_-) gomen tentang actionnya.. biasanya saat membaca action selalu aku skip dan saat aku ngetik action sendiri hasilnya membuat author jadi ilfeel sendiri.. geezzz..

.

Yoshh... Sankyuu readers sudah membaca fic ini.. ^_^

17 Oktober 2015


	6. Chapter 6

Eto Gomen karena update lebih lama tanpa pemberitahuan di chap 5, karena author lagi kesenengan jadi reader kemarin (maklum sebelum jadi author, mangetsu cukup lama menjadi reader).. Hontouni Gomen..

 **Jawaban rivew chap 5**

The Black Water –senpai: kalo Akeno di bilang inget juga enggak, Akeno ingetnya sama Kurama.. etoo? intinya akan tersirat pada chapter- chapter depan.

Aiden2Prince- san : Sebenernya udah muncul di chap 5 tapi akan dijelaskan di chap ini, senjata yang diinginkan Naruto pastinya, di chap 2/untuk pairing pasti singel, Akeno akan Possesif di fic ini.. iblis posessif? Lihat kriteria di bio author nista ini :D

uciha kimcil- san: Single pair.. Akeno Onee-sama selalu berbagi dengan gampangnya, di fic ini Naruto akan jadi milik Akeno/ meskipun aku hobi baca harem, tapi kalo suruh bikin fic harem, author belum mampu.. :D gomen untuk harem fans..

namikazeall- senpai: Pasti! Udah tertulis di summary yang lalu," aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi ojuo-sama. " berarti Naruto masih akan menjadi kuat/ singel pair,. aku buat seperti fandom, naruto disukai beberapa gadis tapi tetap akan berakhir di satu gadis :D

Guest Dhan – san: Arc Rizer rolling sama Arc Kokabiel (mungkin), kan lucu kalo Naru yang belum punya akses ke ruang ORC? Tiba- tiba nongol, terus ngehajar Rizer ( _naru jdi kyak pahlawan kesiangan -_-)._ Untuk pedang Naruto, akan di jelaskan di chap ini dan tambahan keterangan di bawah **t.b.c.**. arigatou sudah memperhatikan fic ini ***ojigi**.

Ryu de rudi- san : Dimengerti.. ! arigatou sudah memperhatikan fic ini ***ojigi**.

Donquixote Tamao- san : author akan berusaha lebih baik kedepannya. arigatou sudah memperhatikan fic ini ***ojigi**.

* * *

 **Naruto: "** gooomennassai Koneko fans! Salahkan author nista ini yang memaksaku! Huueee _ojou-sama,_ Naru mau di jadi'in kitsune panggang! " _(ngacir ke tempat Akeno)_

 **Author:** " lah kok author? Kan elu yang ngomong Nar! Heheheh gomen, Koneko jadi korban author. Habis cewek2 di kelas author sering hueeboh banget kalo ngomongin kucing, " _(*jdak/ ditimpukin bata)_

* * *

 **Summary:** Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah ojou-sama tapi..."/"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu ojuo-sama."/...

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto x high School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi_**

 ** _Rated :_**

 ** _Beranjak ke rated M (T+)_**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Romance/psycology/..._**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _OOC/TYPO(s)/..._**

* * *

Story by **Kurotsuhi mangetsu**

 **Boku dake no Ojou**

 **Chapter 6: Perkenalan..**

* * *

"Eh? Kurama?' Naruto menoleh pada Akeno yang tersenyum sambil melihat kearahnya.

Tidak tau kenapa, tapi Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya ketika mendengar kembali panggilan lamanya. Tersenyum penuh membalas pandangan Akeno yang menampakan ekspresi senang, sedangkan iblis lain kembali bertanya- tanya ' _Kurama?'—'Are? siapa lagi itu, Kurama?'._

Setelah kejadian yang mereka hadapi, Rias bisa melihat Naruto yang sebenarnya. Bukan lagi pemuda normal dengan kesan membosankan, Naruto dihadapannya berubah menjadi Naruto yang menarik. Rias merubah pandangannya kepada Naruto dengan aksi heroiknya saat melawan Kokabiel, muncul dengan aura _Youkai_ yang gelap dan kuat. Kemudian berubah lagi menjadi manusia, namun mampu melukai Kokabiel sampai terluka parah dan memudahkan keluarganya untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel. Poin lain dengan penampilannya yang berantakan namun terlihat keren dengan rambut acak- acakan, otot- otot yang terlihat karena bajunya yang tersobek akibat perlawanannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat imut dengan wisker di kedua pipi Naruto, Rias mulai memerah.

"Ara ara tidak boleh _Buchou,_ ada _Ojou-sama_ nya disini, fufufufu," Akeno melihat Rias yang memerah segera mengambil tindakan.

Rias berusaha berkelit,"Kurasa ada banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan, ne~ Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" dia harus mengakui jika Naruto di depanya benar- benar imut.

Tiba- tiba perasaan senang yang Naruto rasakan, hilang terbawa angin ketika Rias menuntut penjelasan padanya. Berkata jujur bukanlah hal yang mustahil, akan tetapi Naruto merasa jika dirinya sendiri bingung harus menceritakan apa tentang dirinya. Saat memikirkannya tiba- tiba Naruto merasa tertarik melihat bulan di atasnya, begitu terang dan indah. Berlawanan dengan dengan hidupnya yang penuh ketidak pastian dan abu- abu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Naruto akan bermain- main sebentar, _'bukankah rubah sering dianggap penggoda atau penipu?'_ senyuman Naruto yang tiba- tiba, mengundang tanya dari iblis muda dan dua _exorcist_ yang menatapnya heran.

"Haa~ Gremory-san tubuhku masih lemah.. besok saja lah., aku baru bangkit dari kematian," Naruto berujar seperti bercanda dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dibuat- buat.

Saat Rias membuka mulut mencoba protes, dengan seenak jidat Naruto menyamankan tubuhnya diatas tanah seolah tidak memperdulikan debu yang menempel di kulitnya. Menjadikan paha Akeno sebagai bantal, seperti sebelumnya. Namun tiba- tiba tangannya memeluk badan Akeno sampai telapak tanganya saling tertaut dan menggulungkan tubuhnya melingkari punggung Akeno. Melihat kelakuan Naruto itu, memunculka urat kemarahan dipelipis Rias karena merasa tidak dihiraukan.

"A – aa... apa yang kau lakukan?!(mengawasi Akeno yang tersenyum tampak tidak keberatan) hikz... hikz... haremku.." Issei pundung karena tidak yakin ingin menyelamatkan calon haremnya, karena memang Akeno tidak butuh diselamatkan.

Kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa menit teralihkan karena suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat kearah kumpulan makhluk yang berbeda ras tersebut. Menoleh serentak saat terdengar suara perempuan yang setengah menjerit dengan memanggil gadis crimsom yang masih merasa dongkol karena diabaikan. Anggota OSIS semakin mendekat dengan berlarian.

"Rias?!.. apa kalian tidak apa- apa? Bagaimana dengan Kokabiel?" begitu mendekat Sona langsung saja mencecar beberapa pertanyaan kepada Rias yang sudah membalikkan badan menghadap Sona.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, kami selamat meskipun dengan beberapa luka, sedangkan Kokabiel dibawa oleh Vali sang Hakuryuuko.." Sona sempat kaget begitu mendengar nama salah satu naga, namun atensinya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang tertutupi tubuh Rias.

Tsubaki berdiri di damping Sona. Melihat _Kaichou_ nya yang tampak penasaran dengan pemandangan di depannya, namun Tsubaki lebih memilih memperhatikan kerusakan gedung akademi. Karena dari awal Tsubaki sudah melihat apa yang _Kaichou_ nya sedang selidiki. Kerusakan akibat pertarungan tadi akan menghabiskan energi para anggota OSIS. Jika saja anggota OSIS tidak membuat kekai pelindung, bisa dipastikan area Akademi sudah dipadati para manusia pencari berita, ' _hah_.. _ini akan melelahkan'_.

Melihat keadaan _peerage_ Rias dan ketiga lainnya yang tampak kelelahan membuat Sona harus mengurungkan beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat ingin diutarakan olehnya. Karena bagaimanapun lawan yang dihadapi oleh mereka tidak bisa dianggap mudah, sebuah keberuntungan besar mereka masih hidup dan hanya mendapatkan luka- luka yang bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat. Sona dan _peerage_ nya akan memperbaiki gedung sekolah yang rusak disana- sini, mempersilakan anggota ORC untuk beristirahat setelah pertarungan yang pasti menguras tenaga mereka.

* * *

Begitu mendengar _kaichou_ memerintahkan anggota club ORC untuk beristirahat, Naruto terduduk susah payah di bantu Akeno begitu mengingat kunai yang tidak lagi ada tangan. Meskipun luka – luka tusukan sudah menutup, tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan nyeri dibagian dalam tubuhnya yang tertusuk pedang. Berdiri perlahan sambil menekan perut kanan yang berkedut nyeri, Naruto mencoba mencari kunai yang biasa dibawanya. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengingat dimana tempat tadi melempar kunainya, sedikit kesulitan mengingat karena kerusakan bangunan tidak sama seperti yang dia ingat. Naruto berkonsentrasi merasakan keberadaan kunainya, namun nihil karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya semakin menjadi. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya disertai nafas yang terasa berat, tubuhnya masih belum kuat untuk menopang berat badannya. Begitu keras kepala Naruto mempertahankan keseimbangannya, namun beberapa saat berdiri tubuhnya hampir jatuh jika saja Akeno tidak menahan tubuh yang dipaksakan. Naruto hanya diam ketika merasakan lengan kanannya dikalungkan ke pundak yang terasa kecil. Nafasnya semakin memburu karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri terlalu lama.

Meskipun kepalanya menunduk Naruto tau siapa yang menopang tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil yang seharusnya dia lindungi, sekarang menopang tubuhnya yang lemah tidak mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang awalnya hanya berasal dari tubuhnya kini menjadi semakin sakit, begitu merasa harga diri juga terluka. Dengan berani dirinya menyatakan akan melindungi Akeno namun pada akhirnya, kenyataan tidak seperti yang diucapkannya. Tanpa dia tahu alasannya, tapi dadanya terasa sesak, ' _aku hanya seorang mulut besar yang tidak mampu membuktikan perkataanya.'_

* * *

 **Akeno Side**

Kiba sempat menawarkan bantuan begitu menyadari langkah kedua _senpai_ nya terhenti, tapi ditolak oleh Akeno karena dia tahu jika tubuh kiri Naruto terluka lebih banyak. Akeno berjalan paling belakang dengan memapah Naruto, sebagai iblis Akeno tidak kesulitan dengan berat tubuh Naruto. Namun hal lain menjadikannya kesulitan ketika Akeno menyadari emosi Naruto tidak sekuat tubuhnya. Dengan penampilan serius yang selalu diperlihatkannya di muka umum, ternyata Naruto begitu cengeng. Akeno merasa jika Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Dengan sedikit usaha ekstra, akhirnya Akeno berhasil memapah Naruto menuju salah satu kamar kosong di ruang club. Melihat wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur menjadikan Akeno tersenyum, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan memilih berjongkok memperhatikan wajah Naruto lebih dekat.

"Ne~ Naru-kun? Apakah kamu benar Kurama-chan?" sekarang Akeno beralih menusuk- nusuk pipi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya,"akan ku buat kamu mengaku sendiri padaku, ufufufufu."

Kembali perhatian Akeno teralihkan begitu melihat Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam kotornya yang sudah sobek dibeberapa bagian dengan noda- noda darah yang mulai mengering. Awalnya Akeno hanya ingin melepaskan seragam sekolah Naruto, agar bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Namun begitu melihat bagaimana kulit tan dan bentuk tubuh Naruto, membuat wajah Akeno memanas dan ingin menyentuh bagian kotak- kotah di perut Naruto. Tentunya dengan modus membersihkan darah, debu dan tanah yang menempel pada kulit remaja tersebut, Akeno memulai penjelajahannya.

" Ara ara~ aku jadi merasa terlalu lelah untuk pulang, lagi pula ranjang ini terlihat terlalu besar untukmu, ufufufu," dengan ukuran king size, tentu masih banyak spase kosong di sebelah tubuh Naruto. Dan Akeno tidak ingin menyia- nyiakan ruang kosong tersebut.

 **End of Akeno Side**

* * *

Bulan terang yang menyinari malam, mulai meredup dengan adanya cahaya terang kemerahan yang mulai tampak di ufuk timur. Sosok pemuda masih tidur terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai bahu lebar yang terekspos tanpa baju. Dan perlahan- perlahan mulai muncul perubahan pada tubuh remaja laki- laki itu, mulutnya yang sediki terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa gigi yang mulai tumbuh panjang meruncing. Helaian rambut pirangnya bergerak seiring munculnya telinga berbulu hitam dan orange dan dari balik selimut mulai bergerak, memunculkan ekor- ekor panjang yang sewarna dengan telinga binatangnya.

"Eeemmhh.. hemh.." suara mirip geraman terdengar dari pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka menampilkan warna iris mata yang berbeda. Mata kirinya yang semalam berwarna biru terang seperti mata kanannya, sekarang mata kiri itu menampilkan iris merah darah dengan sorot tajam. Sangat kontras dengan mata kanannya yang masih beriris biru laut yang terang. Mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, Naruto menendang kuat selimut dengan kaki kirinya dengan wajah sebal karena teringat kekelahannya semalam. Sampai selimut itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan apa yang tertutup oleh selimut tadi.

Awalnya Naruto menengadah memperhatikan plafon putih ruangan yang tidak dia kenali, hingga beberapa menit terus seperti itu. Sampai Naruto mulai merasakan sensasi lain pada tubuhnya, terasa hembusan hangat di permukaan dadanya, sesuatu yang menempel pada tubuhnya terasa sedikit berat, dan benda tersebut bergerak mengikuti irama nafasnya. Dengan curiga, Naruto menurunkan pandangannya menuju arah tubuhnya yang ditindih sesuatu bersurai hitam dan terlihat sebuah lengan putih yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan posesif. Ditambah kaki jenjang yang menindih kaki kanannya yang mulai terasa kesemutan.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

 **Gluk. . . .**

 _'_ _Apa yang kau lakukan Ojou-sama? Shit! jangan bergerak, itumu yang lembut dan kenyal menindihku. Dengan kemeja kebesan seperti itu, aku bisa melihat pahanya kanannya yang mulus menimpa kakiku kananku. Kuso! Otakku mulai ero, mungkin sebaiknya aku bangunkan saja.'_ Jantungnya semakain berdetak cepat karena Akenosemakin mempererat tangannya, semakin menekannkan asetnya dan mengekspose tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup oleh kemeja putih kebesaran yang terlihat kusut. Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di helaian rambut Akeno begitu mendengar suara lenguhan _, 'kurasa dia sudah bangun.'_

"Eeeenngghhh..." dan benar saja. Setelah mengeratkan pelukannya, Akeno mendongakkan wajah khas orang bangun tidur ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum polos begitu melihat sepasang mata biru yang melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Tentu saja terkejut, karena Akeno menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang mulai terlihat salah tingkah. Akeno bangun tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya, dua kancing baju yang terlepas mengekspos dua tonjolan yang tidak terlindungi apa pun.

 _'_ _emmmhh? Aku bisa merasakan teksturnya dengan jelas, begitu lembut, padat, namun tetap memiliki elastisitas yang baik. Entah situasi ini membuatku senang tapi juga membuat wajahku terasa terbakar._ _Tentu aku bukan pemuda polos yang tidak tau dengan dua benda itu, gara- gara kau ero-sensei! Kembalikan kepolosanku.'_

" _Ohayou_ Naru-kun..,"

 _'_ _Damn! Suara itu tidak seperti biasanya, terdengar begitu eemm? Nakal? Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku yang merespon situasi ini. Aarrrgghh! Kenapa ini terasa menyenangkan?'_

" _O-oha-"_ suaranya tersendat karena tiba- tiba wajah Akeno sudah di depan muka Naruto, dan tiba- tiba sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit lembab terasa di sudut bibirku. Tambahan juga di permukaan dadaku kembali tertindih Oppai kenyal. Situasi ini membuat otak standarku kesulitan.

 **Naruto POV End**

* * *

Pemuda itu hanya dapat membelalakkan mata, merasakan kelembutan bibir yang sedikit menekan pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Tidur bersama dan ciuman selamat pagi merupakan hal bisa, yang dulu dia dapatkan dari gadis di atasnya, tapi sekarang kedua hal tersebut teras berbeda. Mungkin karena faktor usia yang semakin bertambah, sehingga mempengaruhi sensasi yang dia rasa pada tubuhnya. Dia bukan lagi rubah kecil yang masih polos terhadap dunia, dia sudah semakin dewasa dengan pengalaman yang sudah di jalaninya.

Tenggelam dalam fantasinya sampai Naruto tidak sadar, Akeno sudah mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang sambil menatapnya jahil.

"Ara ara.. penampilan yang sangat menarik Naru-kun, _heterochromia_ kah _?_ " Naruto masih setengah sadar.

" Nfufufufu sebaiknya kita segera bersiap, dua jam lagi pelajaran dimulai," Akeno memperhatikan telinga dan ekor rubah milik Naruto, ditambah dengan mata kiri merah yang ditutupinya kemarin.

Tersadar dari dunianya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari Akeno, "Himejima-san bukankah, hari ini kita libur sekolah?" melihat wajah Akeno, mengundang sesuatu dalam dirinya.

" _Ojou-sama desu_! kamu hanya boleh memanggilku seperti itu Naru-kun nfufufufu." Akeno membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman polos namun menguarkan aura membunuh, seolah mengancam Naruto agar menuruti perkataanya. Tidak hanya itu, Akeno meremas kuat salah satu ekor Naruto yang sudah digenggamnya sejak bangun.

" _Ha-Ha'i wakarimashita, Ojou-sama!"_ Naruto langsung menarik ekornya terasa sakit, dengan Akeno yang perlahan menghilang dengan lingkaran iblis khas Gremory setelah memerintahkan Naruto bersiap.

* * *

Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan iblis- iblis disekitarnya, tidak paham dengan hal- hal yang bisa dilakukan mereka. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto sudah menemukan semua kebutuhan sekolahnya terletak diatas kasur. Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto memakai perlengkapannya.

 **Nyuutt~**

Sensasi lembut menekan punggungnya yang masih belum terlapisi kain, Naruto mematung saat dua tangan lain mendekap tubuhnya. Benda di punggungnya semakin terasa tercetak jelas dengan dua tangan yang mulai berpindah menuju bahunya.

"Tidak sopan mengganti baju di depan seorang gadis Na-Ru-Kun..!" suara bisikan bersemu desahan menggelitik telinga Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, tadi tidak ada siapa- siapa di sini, _Gomen Ojou.."_ efek bisikan Akeno menjadikannya grogi. Dan yang Naruto dapati hanya cekikikan sensual yang tedengar erotis di telinganya.

* * *

Dengan langkah beriringan Naruto dan Akeno berjalan keluar kamar, setelah kejadian bangun tidur tadi pagi, Akeno seolah menempel pada Naruto yang sudah menutup kembali mata kirinya. Langkah keduanya terhenti di anak tangga begitu gadis crimsom yang duduk di sofa melontarkan pertanyaan dengan tampang menyelidik curiga.

"Akeno? Kenapa kamu bisa bersama Naruto-kun?" Rias mengerutkan alis untuk mendukung kebohongannya. Tentunya Rias berbohong karena dia sudah tahu dengan kejadian antara Naruto dan Akeno tadi malam, menjelang dini hari Rias mencoba menyaalinap ke kamar Naruto. Begitu muncul dari lingkaran sihir, Rias melihat Akeno yang sudah terlelap di sebelah Naruto dengan memeluk pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana sekolahnya yang sobek di beberapa bagian. Sedangkan Akeno hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang nyaris transparan dan memperlihatkan siluet celana dalam putih.

"Ara ara _Buchou.._ fufufufu" Akeno menjawab dengan tawa ambigu yang di tutupinya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak memeluk lengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tidak ingin menjawab dan ingin cepat pergi dari ruangannya sekarang. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah keluar..

"Naruto-kun? Kamu harus kemari saat jam istirahat jika ingin benda ini kembali, kulihat kemarin kamu berusaha mencarinya," Rias mengayunkan dua buah kunai didepan wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Naruto bukan lagi manusia karena bulan sudah berganti matahari, tubuhnya sudah kembali pada keadaan semula. Otomatis juga berpengaruh terhadap emosinya yang kembali tidak stabil. Tidak senang dengan kejadian di depannya, Naruto kembali menguarkan hawa mencekam. Kunai itu adalah miliknya, tidak seharusnya dibawa oleh orang lain seenaknya. Naruto mendekat kearah Rias untuk mengambil miliknya, sebelum sepasang tangan menariknya, bersamaan dengan tubuh lain yang memeluk tubuhnya. Seperti kemarin saat di kelas, Akeno sedang menenangkan Naruto dengan memeluknya. Tinggi badan Akeno hanya sebatas dagu Naruto, menjadikannya terlihat pendek dari biasanya.

"Haahh, terserahlah," Naruto tidak paham dengan emosinya sendiri yang terasa labil. Marah dengan Rias yang mengambil miliknya, dan kembali tenang dengan Akeno di sisinya.

Rias membatin adegan didepannya, _'Dijinakkan oleh ultimate sadist?! Aku merasa ada yang aneh disini.'_ Sebelum kembali membuka pembicaraan, bel sekolah sudah mendahului suaranya yang terhenti sebelum sampai pita suaranya.

* * *

Seperti perkataan tadi pagi, Naruto mengikuti duo _Onee-_ sama menuju club ORC. Di hadapannya bukan hanya _peerage_ Rias tetapi seluruh anggota OSIS seperti pertama kali Naruto diseret ke ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bosan menghadapi antusiasme para iblis tentang identitasnya, kenapa mereka sangat ingin tahu tentangnya. Alasanya kedatangannya ke Kuoh memang bukan untuk sekolah, tetapi juga bukan mencari perkara yang menyulitkan hidupnya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran _Kaichou_ dengan otaknya yang menyeramkan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto merasa kesulitan untuk mengelabui lawan bicaranya jika ada Sona di hadapannya, setiap tipuan kata yang digunakannya dapat dipahami olehnya. Dan didepannya kini Sona tengah duduk dengan ekspresi datar seolah menunggu Naruto menjelaskan sendiri tentang identitasnya.

"Baiklah.. Uzumaki Naruto pindahan dari Kyoto, aku adalah _Hanyou,_ hasil persilangan dua ras yang berbeda _,_ salam kenal.." dengat tampang ogah- ogahan Naruto kembali duduk setelah berojigi.

"Jadi kamu setengah manusia setengah _youkai_?" Rias menanggapi Naruto

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, aku bilang jika aku adal hasil persilangan manusia dan youkai.. kata _sensei_ , gen _youkai_ lebih dominan dalam darahku." Entah kenapa seisi ruangan menjadi cengo dengan perkataan Naruto yang terkesan berbelit- belit.

"Ya.. ya ,. Anggaplah seperti itu. Lalu apa tujuanmu di Kuoh Naruto-kun? tidak mungkin kamu datang ke Kuoh hanya untuk bersekolah."

"Pertanyaanmu menyangkut privasiku, bisa aku mengajukan syarat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Gremory-san?" di balas anggukan oleh yang lain. " Setelah ini aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang mengusik privasiku. Dan kedatangan ku ke Kuoh memang bukan untuk sekolah., aku hanya memastikan keselamatan seseorang saja. Setelah aku memastikan dia baik- baik saja aku akan pergi dengan tenang, hanya itu. " Rias mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu sia-" "eits! Maaf itu mengusik privasiku _kaichou"_ Sona membenahi frame kacamata dengan sebal

Naruto benar- benar bosan duduk dikelilingi para iblis yang seolah menjadikannya sebagai tersangka kejahatan. Apa lagi dengan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang mengusk privasinya, beruntung _Ojou-sama_ nya sedang berada di dapur dan tidak mendengar pernyataanya tadi. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika rahasianya terungkap, rasa bersalah menjadikannya ragu untuk bicara terbuka dengan iblis muda di sekitarnya.

"Lalu, aura _youkai_ semalam berasal darimu? Tapi kemudian lenyap begitu saja, bisa tolong jelaskan Uzumaki-kun?"

"Kalian tahu aku tidak sepenuhnya _Youkai_ , sebagai _Youkai_ yang tidak sempurna kami lemah saat bulan purnama. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas ketika bulan purnama kekuatan kami sebagai _Youkai_ akan melemah dan menjadikan kami berubah sesuai dengan setengah darah kami yang non _-Youkai."_

 _"_ Jadi kau seperti perempuan yang memilki siklus bulanan?" Issei bertanya antusias jika menyangkut perempuan dan oppai. Sedangkan perempatan siku- siku muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"Pppffffftttt.. " suara tawa yang ditahan terdengar dari seseorang yang sengaja diabaikan oleh Naruto yang sok cuek, meskipun kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"Gggrrr.. aku tidak suka mengakuinya tapi itu adalah faktanya. Lain kali cari analogi yang keren _ero_ Issei, aku laki- laki!" Naruto bersendekap dengan wajah dongkol sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kamu harus tahu senpai, itu adalah pengetahuan yang penting untuk laki- laki. Karena saat itu ujian dimulai, dimana kita harus bersabar sebagai pria," Issei sok bijak dengan bersendekap tangan sambil manggut- manggut.

Lain halnya dengan para gadis iblis yang memerah malu, karena pembicaraan yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan oleh lawan jenis. Koneko memukul kepala Issei dengan kuat karena merasa tidak terima. Sungguh Naruto merasa harus berterimakasih pada _Neko lolli_ yang membalaskan kekesalannya pada Issei.

"Cukup Saji! Apakah ada _Hanyou_ yang lain, apa kalian memiliki kelompok sendiri? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?," Naruto mengernyit tidak suka.

"Maaf Sitri-san, tapi bukan kewenanganku menjawabnya. Aku terikat janji agar tidak memberikan informasi apapun menyangkut para _Youkai_ dan kebijakannya."

Entah suasana menjadi sedikit tegang begitu Naruto memicingkan mata dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Aura _Youkai_ yang terasa gelap menguar dari Naruto, membuat para iblis meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Tekanan aura negatif yang kuat sampai Akeno bisa merasakannya dari dapur, dan bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Naru! tenangka dirimu.." begitu sampai di ruang tengah, Akeno melihat Kiba dan anggota _peerage_ Sona yang sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya.

Naruto memutar kepala untuk menoleh pada Akeno yang baru keluar dari pintu dapur dibelakangnya, terlihat ekspresi khawatir dari _Ojou_ nya. Tekanan negatif sediki menurun ketika Akeno memasuki ruang tengah. Dengan langkah cepat, Akeno menyelesaikan tugasnya menyiapkan teh dan menuju kursi belakang Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Iblis yang lain hanya menyaksikan dalam diam saat Akeno menarik lepala Naruto dalam pelukannya.

" _Ojou!"_ Naruto berusaha menghentikan tangan Akeno yang menarik penutup mata kirinya.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan hal ini Naru-kun, bisa kamu menjelaskannya? Tidak apa- apa, tolong turunkan senjata kalian, dia hanya terbawa emosi," Tidak ada nada menggoda yang biasa keluar dari sura Akeno, hanya suara normal yang menginginkan penjelasan. Bahkan dengan sopan meminta iblis yang lain untuk tenang, sisi lain Akeno yang membuat iblis lain tercengang.

Naruto menghela nafas dan melepas penutup mata kirinya, dan melepaskan bentuk _Hanyou_ nya. Telinga rubah, wisker di kedua pipinya, dan lima ekor yang melambai dari belakang tubuhnya, membuat para iblis kembali terkejut kecuali Akeno yang sudah melihat tadi pagi. Matanya kananya yang berwarna biru sudah menjadi mata merah darah yang sama dengan mata kirinya, dan aura _Youkai_ juga terasa dari Naruto, menggantikan aura manusia yang perlahan memudar.

"Ini adalah tubuhku sebagai _Hanyou_ , para _Youkai_ bisa melakukan hal ini dengan mudah,. Agak berbeda dalam kasusku yang _Hanyou_. Mata merah tadi adalah mataku saat menjadi wujud _Youkai Kitsune_. Beberapa hari yang lalu karena alasan tertentu, aku mengalami pertarungan dan harus bertransformasi menjadi _Kitsune_ , tapi karena terdesak aku menggunakan kapasitas senjutsu berlebihan sampai aku kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Dan beginilah, mata kiri _Kitsune_ menjadi permanen." Naruto tidak memperdulikan Koneko yang seolah ketakutan saat melihatnya, lebih memilih menoleh ke arah Rias di seberang meja.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aku dari clan rubah api. Jadi bisa kembalikan kunaiku? aku sudah mengikuti permintaanmu Gremory-san! jam istirahat hampir habis.. aku melewatkan makan siangku selama dua hari," emosi Naruto memang labil, ketika membicarakan kunai dia serius dan berubah suram begitu menyadari kemalangannya. "Bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti atau besok? "Aku benar- benar kelaparan, apa kalian para iblis tidak butuh makan?"

"Kyaaaa...!" Gadis- gadis _peerage_ Sona, menjerit histeris menyaksikan tampang memelas Naruto yang mereka anggap imut. Namun jeritan itu segera hilang begitu merasakan tekanan energi yang berasal dari Akeno yang masih berdiri di belakang kursi Naruto.

"Ara ara.. ayo ikut aku! aku punya sesuat di dapur untukmu Naru-kun," Tidak ada yang membantah kepergian Naruto yang mengekor di belakang Akeno.

"Benar juga, kita lanjutkan setelah bel pulang Sona?" Para iblis muda mengahabiskan sisa jam istirahat dengan meghabiskan bento yang mereka bawa.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah disepakati, Naruto kembali ke ruang ORC setelah bel pulang bersam Rias dan Akeno. Begitu sampai di club ORC, Naruto duduk terdiam mengamati patahan salah satu kunainya, kebiasaanya menggunakan dua pedang harus dia ubah.

"Pedang apa yang digunakan _Da-Tensin_ semalam? Meskipun Kunai ini bukan asli milikku, aku yakin dengan mengalirkan senjutsu akan membuatnya lebih kuat, kecuali jika pedang lawan memang bukan pedang biasa. Selain itu, aku masih bisa merasakan sayatan pedang yang masih terasa sakit disini," Naruto menekan pudak bekas tusukan pedang yang memang masih terasa nyeri.

"Kamu benar Naruto-kun, Kokabiel memang menggunakan salah satu pecahan dari pedang suci Excallibur. Meskipun hanya pecahan, tapi kita tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatannya. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan kunai mu ini, dia bisa menjadi pedang dan seolah seperti kertas teleport yang digunakan Issei untuk perpindahan." Rias memandang Naruto penasaran.

"Aku memang menggunakan kunai ini untuk media perpindahan saat pertarungan, sebenarnya bukan kunai melainkan kanji yang ada di kunia ini. _Sensei_ ku menyebutnya kanjifuin, mungkin mekanismenya hampir sama denga cara perpindahan kalian. Hanya saja, aku harus menandai tujuanku untuk dapat melakukan perpindahan."

"Seperti kanji yang kamu berikan di tangan kami Naru-kun? Ara ara.. Berarti saat itu kami menjadi medium perpindahan karena ada kanji itu?" berganti Akeno yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya.. seperti itulah _Ojou_ , tapi tenang saja itu tidak permanen dan pasti sudah hilang sejak tadi malam," Naruto tidak lagi merasa sungkan dengan panggilannya pada Akeno.

Setelahnya Rias terdiam mempertimbangkan sesuatu sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang masih serius dengan kunai patahnya. Kemudian mengangguk pada Akeno saat dia merasa yakin.

"Sebenarnya Naruto-kun, kami juga menemukan benda lain selain kunaimu ini _._ Sayangnya benda itu menolak disentuh oleh kami, bahkan menolak Asia yang ingin menyembuhkanmu.."

"Maksudmu Gremory-san? aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Hemm..? Sebenarnya dari tadi aku merasa aura _youkai,_ apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Akeno berdiri dari tempat duduknya disamping Naruto, menuju ruangan lain di lantai satu yang tidak diketahui Naruto. Beberapa saat suasana menjadi sepi, Sona masih merasa ragu bertanya setelah kejadian jam istirahat. Sedangkan iblis lain hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat pusing melihat patahan kunainya. Namun atensinya teralihkan begitu merasakan aura _Youkai_ bersamaan dengan Akeno yang keluar dari ruangan. Naruto bisa melihat halilintar kuning yang menyambar di tangan kanan Akeno, selain itu terlihat aliran listrik yang seolah menyerang halilinta kuning. Perlahan listrik dari pedang putih tersebut semakin menguat dan membuat Akeno kesulitan, sampai pedang ditangannya nyaris terjatuh.

 **Tack..**

Naruto muncul di belakang tubuh Akeno, sambil memegang pedang yang sudah terlepas dari tangan Akeno. Tidak ada penolakan dari pedang terebut begitu dipegang Naruto.

"Jadi ini, yang kamu maksud tadi Gremory-san? _Ojuo.. daijobu kah?_ " Rias dan Akeno hanya mengangguk menanggapi Naruto.

"Bisakah kamu menjelaskannya Uzumaki-san?" Sona angkat bicara setelah lama diam.

Sejenak Naruto hanya memperhatikan pedang dalam genggamannya dan menimbang- nimbang berat pedang tersebut. Dan secara mengejutkan Naruto menggenggam pangkal mata pedang dengan tangan kirinya dan menariknya hingga seluruh mata pedang terlumuri oleh darahnya sendiri. Para iblis disana hanya terperangah menyaksikan Naruto menjilati sisa darah di tangan kirinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pedang di tangan kanannya, sedangkan Akeno yang masih berdiri di sampingnya terlihat memerah karena efek dari sifat sadistnya. Perlahan namun pasti, darah di bilah pedang mulai menghilang seolah terserap, bersamaan dengan luka ditangan Naruto yang mulai menutup.

"Heem? Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah pedangku, pantas saja aku merasakan aura _Youkai_ dari tadi. Pedang dengan dua sisi tajam, Tsurugi kah?" Naruto masih meneliti pedang ditangannya dengan senyumaan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pedang itu sudah ada ditanganmu, sepertinya pedang itu membuat _kekkai_ pelindung saat Kokabiel mencoba membunuhmu. Tapi pedang itu juga menolak Asia meskipun dia ingin menolongmu, kamu tidak akan tertolong jika saja Akeno tidak menggunakan _Holly light_ untuk menahan sengatan listrik dari pedang itu, dan memindahkannya dari tubuhmu." Naruto terdiam mengingat kejadian itu, kekalahan bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat.

"Terimakasih _Ojuo,_ maaf merepotkan. Pedang ini hanya mencoba melindungi pemiliknya, kurasa dia bisa membuat _Kekkai_ pelindung. Akhirnya aku bisa memanggilmu.. Pedangku" Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa kamu bisa membuat pedang seperti Yuuto? Naruto-kun.." tanya Rias penasaran.

"Tidak.. tidak seperti Kiba-san yang membuat pedang dari kehampaan, aku adalah tulang dari pedangku _(dari Fate Stay Night ^_^)_ , keberadaanku adalah keberadaan pedang ini.. Karena secara alami para _Youkai_ memiliki senjatanya sendiri bersama kelahirannya, jadi hanya satu pedang ini yang aku punya, Karena itu lah.. hanya setelah melewati level kekuatan tertentu, baru pedang ini bisa berada ditanganku. Begitu keberadaanku sirna, maka pedang ini juga akan menghilang."

"Jadi, pedang yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya?" Kiba mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hn! Kurang lebih seperti itu." Naruto masih tidak mengalihakan pandangannya pada pedang di tangannya.

"Jadi itu pedang milikmu? Lalu kunai ini milik siapa Uzumaki-kun, kenapa kamu bisa menggunakannya? Apakah maksudnya pedangmu bisa diwarisi oleh anakmu kelak saat kamu meninggal?" Naruto memandang horor ke arah Sona yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Otakmu benar- benar membuatku takut _Kaichou,_ hhaaah.. aku tidak tahu pasti pemilik sebelumnya dari kunai itu, _sensei_ ku yang memberikkannya padaku. Tentunya kunai itu bukan milik _sensei_ karena dia masih memegang senjatanya sendiri. Tentang kenapa aku bisa menggunakan kunai itu yang notabennya adalah senjata _Youkai_ , mungkin aku memiliki ikatan darah dengan pemilik sebelumnya, jadi aku bisa menggunakannya meskipun tidak sehebat pemilik aslinya," Naruto mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Seorang makhluk pasti akan kehilangan nyawa dan mati, namun keberadaan makhluk ini tentunya akan terus berlanjut meskipun dia sudah mati. Dia akan terus ada karena saat dirinya mati, masih ada pewarisnya yang akan mempertahankan keberadaanya di kehidupan. Memang benar jika senjata ini menggunakan sistem pewaris, tidak akan hilang selama pemilkinya masih memilki ahli waris namun kekuatannya akan melemah seiring dengan bergantinya si ahli waris. Dengan kata lain, senjata ini masih akan bertahan setelah melewati beberapa generasi setelah pemilik aslinya mati, kecuali jika tidak ada lagi pewaris yang memiliki darah pemilik aslinya. Darah akan perlahan memudar setelah melewati beberapa pernikahan, yang dapat melahirkan calon pewaris," Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan dengan sedikit blusing di kulit tan nya.

Penjelasan yang begitu panjang sedikit menyulitkan iblis disana terlebih Issei yang melongo sambil melihat kearah Naruto, Akeno tersenyum polos memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang berada tepat sampingnya sambil mengingat kata "pernikahan" dan "calon pewaris". Sona mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Kiba masih terlihat penasaran dengan pedang yang digunakan oleh _senpai_ nya itu.

"Pedang bermata dua.. apakah itu Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Naruto-san?" rasa penasan membuat Kiba mengalihkan pembicaran.

 **To Be Continue . . . . .** lanjut chap depan

* * *

Shankyuu : putra uzumaki/ The Black Water/ rohimbae88/ Neko Twins Kagamine/ The KidSNo OppAi/Tenshisha Hikari/ Aiden2Prince/ uciha kimcil/namikazeall/ Zii mawar choklat/ adityapratama081131/ Asrofil vroh/Antoni Yamada/Kitsune857/arafim123/Ryu de rudi/asd/Dhan/Sederhana/Namefrenz/Af1/Donquixote Tamao/A zoldyck/ dan juga readers yang menyempatkan berkunjung

Arigatou minna-san, atas respon di chap 5 yang mengembalikan semangat author yang sempat pundung karena gagal scene action. . ('-_-)

Aku menambahkan beberapa scene humor di beberapa chap .. apakah berakhir menjadi humor garing? Gomen jika memang seperti itu..

* * *

A/N:

Boku Dake no Ojou ini terinspirasi dari anime Inuyasha, tentang miko (kikyo)dan hanyou (inuyasha) yang aku masukkan pada chara Akeno dan Naruto. Jadi aku mempertimbangkan kekuatan Naruto berdasarkan anime Inuyasha dan Naruto (canon), misalnya kemunculan pedang Naruto. Aku diskripsikan senjata youkai bukan senjata biasa tapi kunai Naruto dipatahkan pedang Kokabiel, itu karena kunai memang bukan pedang asli milik naruto- ini aku mengambil scene sesshomaru saat mendapatkan bakusaiga. Sesshomaru memang mendapat pedang warisan (tenseiga), namun tenseiga bukan pedang untuk menyerang, itu agar sesshomaru bisa memanggil pedangnya sendiri (bakusaiga) yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur dalam sekali tebas.

Sebenarnya aku pengan ngasih bakusaiga ke Naruto, tapi itu kurang cocok sama naruto. Jadi aku ngasih dia pedang yang mirip kusanagi no tsurugi yang pernah muncul di canon Naruto, tapi menurutku kurang menarik juga karena itu pedang yang dipakai orocimaru dan sasuke (kayaknya sasuke juga). Jadi aku ngasih pedang lain yang masih berhubungan sama naruto. Tentu pedang ini aku buat lebih kuat dari kunainya, karena pedang milik naruto adalah tsurugi asli miliknya jadi bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan maksimal. terimaksih dhan-san yang menyakan hal ini, semoga bisa menjawab review kemarin, penjelasan lebih lanjut di chap 7..

* * *

Penjelasan alur di chap depan, kepanjangan nanti AN nya... ^_^

Yoosh... sankyu readers sudah membaca fic ini, jika ada yang perlu ku jawab atau ada yang ingin disampaikan bisa PM atau Review di kolom bawah ini...

30 Oktober 2015


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah ojou-sama tapi..."/"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu ojuo-sama."/...

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_** in **_High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi_**

 ** _Rated :_**

 ** _Beranjak ke rated M (T+)_**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Romance/psycology/Ecchi..._**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _OOC/TYPO(s)/..._**

* * *

Story by **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu**

 **Boku dake no Ojou**

 **Chapter 7: Tunggu! Aku kenapa?!**

* * *

"Pedang bermata dua.. apakah itu Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Naruto-san?" rasa penasan membuat Kiba mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Mungkin bentuk pedangku mirip dengan kusanagi, aku tidak tau seperti apa Kusanagi no Tsurugi itu, tapi aku bisa memastikan jika pedangku adalah milikku sendiri dan bukan pedang lainnya.. karena sekali lagi, pedang ini lahir bersama dengan kelahiranku, anggap saja pedang ini adalah bagian dari diriku. Sedangkan kusanagi adalah pedang legendaris yang sudah dikenal jauh sebelum aku lahir."

"Lalu, apa nama pedangmu itu Naruto-san?"

"Humm? Entahlah, aku belum tau kekuatan lainnya selain _kekkai.._ yang pasti namanya harus sesuai dengan kekuatannya."

"Kamu bisa menggunakan _senjutsu? Senpai?"_ kali ini Koneko bertanya setelah lama diam.

"Tentu saja.. _senjutsu_ adalah basis kekuatan yang paling dikuasai _Youkai.._ menurutku terlalu arogan jika seorang _Youkai_ tidak menggunakan _senjutsu."_

Tidak jelas apa yang difikirkan oleh Koneko begitu mendegar jawaban dari Naruto. Hanya ekspresi datar namun menyimpan maksud lain dalam benaknya. "Tapi.. efek samping penggunaan _senjutsu_ sangat buruk.. bahkan _senpai_ sendiri tidak bisa mengatasinya."

"Yare yare _neko-chan,_ setiap kekuatan pasti memiliki resiko. Tentu hal itu bisa diminimalisir dengan penggunaan yang tepat dengan catatan kamu bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Yang perlu aku tegaskan adalah, aku terkena dampak dari senjutsu karena aku tidak bisa mengendaikan emosiku. Selama aku tau diri dengan kemampuanku, seharusnya _senjutsu_ itu tidak akan berdampak buruk padaku."

"Kulihat luka mu sudah sembuh Uzumaki-san, apakah kamu memilki kemampuan regenerasi?" Sona kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto sendiri hanya cengo mendengarkan topik pertanyaan yang berganti dengan cepat, segitu ambigu kah dirinya? Iblis diruangan seakan memilki pertanyaannya sendiri- sendiri, setiap iblis berganti bertanya maka topik pertanyaan juga berbeda. Membuat Naruto lebih memilih berdiri agak jauh dari deretan kursi yang diduduki iblis muda untuk mengurangi rasa tertekannya.

"Aku memang bisa melakukan regenerasi, kecuali saat aku menjadi manusia ketika bulan purnama. Karena itu lah kemarin malam aku menolak disembuhkan, karena luka- luka ku akan sembuh begitu matahari menggantikan bulan. Aku tidak selemah seperti yang kalian kira," Moodnya kembali buruk mengingat kejadian itu, kekalahan dari Kokabiel seolah menghantuinya. Dan itu juga berdampak pada tekanan di dalam ruangan yang terasa berat. Akeno kembali harus menenangkan Naruto.

* * *

 **Sona Side**

Sona yang mengamati dari tadi bisa menyimpulkan jika Akeno berperan seperti penenang Naruto, kembali mengingat rincian yang diberikan Naruto dan sifat Naruto saat didekat Akeno. Semua keterangan dari Naruto saling berhubungan dan terkait, sehingga Sona bisa membuat kesimpulan dengan akurasi 60% benar. Tinggal mencari pecahan puzzel lain sebelum Sona menemukan kebenaran dibalik teka- teki Naruto. Sona sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak ingin di jawab Naruto. Dengan hanya melihat dan menilai, Sona tau siapa orangnya. Panggilan _Ojou-sama_ dan sifat Naruto yang mudah luluh pada Akeno sudah cukup memberikan keyakinan pada Sona, yang masih membuatnya bingung adalah apa hubungan mereka berdua? _'Seorang youkai dan akuma, sepertinya dari faksi iblis dan akuma jarang terjadi interaksi.'_ Keraguannya yang mengasumsikan Naruto sebagai ancaman sudah menemui titik terang, Sona tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Selain itu, dilihat dari segimanapun Naruto bukan makhluk lemah seperti yang dikatakannya. Meskipun sebagai manusia yang sering diremehkan makhluk akhirat, tapi dia bisa melukai salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh yang terkenal karena kekuatannya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sona berfikiran jika Naruto memiliki potensi untuk dijadikan _peerage._

 **End of Sona Side**

* * *

"Naruto-kun, kami tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah,. Menolongmu bukan berarti meremehkan mu, kami hanya mencoba membalas kebaikanmu.. Bagaimanapun kamu sudah menyelamatkan hidup kami, " Rias berbicara pada Naruto yang sudah menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kepala dan bahu Akeno.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong kami,. Ara ara kamu ini sangat emosional Naru-kun," Akeno berkata jujur, sambil membelai helain rambut kuning yang lebih tinggi darinya. Akeno sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan jika Naruto terlihat manja padanya, justru hal itu membuat Akeno tidak kesulitan menjaga rubahnya, Akeno tersenyum misterius.

Sebenarnya Sona maupun Tsubaki sudah jengah dengan adegan didepannya tapi untuk melanjutkan investigasi, mereka harus lebih bersabar. Beda halnya dengan Issei dan Saji yang pundung dipojokan karena merasa iri, Saji sendiri menjadi iri karena tidak bisa sedakat itu dengan _Kaichou_ nya, _'Mungkin aku harus mulai memanggil kaichou dengan ojuo atau hime, hikz.. hikz.. kenapa bukan aku dan kaichou saja yang seperti itu'._

"Uzumaki-kun? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, jadi bisa kita lanjutkan?" Sona kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Sedangkan tubuh yang memunggungi penghuni ruangan tengah menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mengatakan _, 'siapa yang peduli denganmu weeekkk!'_ Naruto benar- benar ingin mempermainkan para iblis disana. " _Gomen_ Sitri-san, tapi aku harus pergi, aku tidak mau dipecat karena sudah berhari- hari aku bolos kerja." Dengan santainya Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuju pintu keluar, setidaknya itu yang difikirkannya. Sampai sebuah tangan menarik salah satu ekornya. Dan saat menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengancam, malah dirinya sendiri yang sekarang terancam karena ditatap mata yang menyipit dihiasi sunyuman sadist yang begitu manis .

"Ara ara~ siapa yang mengijinkamu pergi? Naru-kun! Serahkan masalah itu pada _Kaichou_ dan silakan duduk kembali !" Tak perlu menunggu Naruto mejawab, karena Akeno dengan senang hati menyeret Naruto menuju kursi kosong yang ditinggalnya tadi.

* * *

Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa duduk sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang lelah _(bayangkan ada hantu putih yang melayang di depan mulutnya)._ Dia tidak tau apa yang _Kaichou_ bicarakan dengan seseorang dibalik androidnya, tapi yang pasti hal itu tidak akan menyenangkan untuknya. Menghilang menuju kamaranya bukan hal yang sulit, tapi merasakan salah satu ekornya yang belum lepas dari tangan Akeno yang seolah ingin dipatahkan membuat nyalinya menciut dan lebih memilih jalan aman dengan menurut.

"Baiklah.. kamu memperoleh izin libur untuk hari ini.." Sona dapat melihat wajah tidak percaya Naruto yang seolah merasa dirinya dibohongi," Kamu bekerja di Cafe Levithan kan?" Naruto mengangguk.

" Itu cafe milik _Onee-sama_ ku, dan aku sudah meminta izin pada manajernya," Sona tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya tengah malu dengan rona- rona merah di sekitar pipinya. Naruto hanya bisa pundung karena harus meladeni pertanyaan para iblis lagi.

"Jadi.. Naruto-kun? Apa alasanmu memintaku untuk mengidupkan Shuri-san, sebagai syarat merekrutmu menjadi keluargaku?" Rias langung saja bertanya.

"Skip.. pertanyaan yang lain, itu masalah pribadi Gremory-san.." Naruto sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaan terlontar dari Rias, dia tidak menyangka jika hal itu masih diingat oleh _Buchou_ dari club penelitian ilmu gaib.

Sedangkan Rias menatap ke arah Akeno, barharap akan mendapatkan dukungan seperti saat Naruto menunjukan wujud _Hanyou_ nya. Tapi yang di dapatinya hanya Akeno yang menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya masih dengan mengusap- usap pelan bulu ekor Naruto. Sedangkan si pemilik ekor terlihat begitu yakin tidak akan memberikan penjelasan. Akeno sendiri diam bukan karena berpura- pura tidak mendengar, dia meyakinkan pendiriannya untuk membuat Naruto mau menceritakan sendiri kepadanya tanpa unsur paksaan.

" Baiklah, lalu Akeno, siapa itu Kurama? Kenapa memanggil Naruto dengan nama Kurama."

"Itu karena Naru-kun mengingatkanku pada kucing berbulu orange imut, pelihataraanku dulu, kyaaa...!" seketika penghuni ruangan tercengang begitu mendengar Akeno yang menjerit imut sambil memeluk (mencekik) leher Naruto dari samping. Benar- benar diluar kebiasaan Akeno yang selalu tenang dan elegan dengan gestur- gestur sensual.

 **Jbuk!**

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang menabrakkan kepalanya kesandaran kursi, begitu menyadari dirinya disamakan dengan kucing LAGI! ' _KU SUMPAHI KAU! Kucing peseknya Tama-chan.. hikz.. hikz.. boku wa Kitsune! Tebayo!'_

"Ara? Sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan nfufufufufu, _gomen minna_.." Akeno menangkupkan pipinya dengan dua tangan sambil menatap polos ke arah para iblis, "Kamu kenapa Naru-kun?" Akeno bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa begitu melihat Naruto yang menangis anime.

"Baiklah pertanyan terakhir dariku.. bagaimana jika kamu menjadi salah satu keluargaku, Naruto-kun?"

Pertanyaan Sona membuat perubahan besar pada atmosfer ruangan, Rias memandang tidak percaya kearah sahabat dari bayinya. Saji merasa tidak suka karena merasa akan ada saingan baru. Dan si tokoh utama yang berkeringat dingin tidak berdaya, karena ekornya sudah diremat kuat oleh Akeno yang memasang ekspresi polosnya. Juga terlihat kilatan kuning yang berasal dari telapak tangan Akeno.

" _Go-gomen_ Sih-Sitri-san _.._ masih banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan sebagai bagian dari ras _youkai._ D-dan aku tidak bisa menjadi iblis sebelum hal itu aku selesaikan. Lagi pula kau mengajukan syarat yang sama dengan yang ku ajukan pada Gremory-san, _"_ Naruto mengatur kembali nafasnya yang sempat memburu, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya rasa kejut dari ekornya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu selamat bekerja Uzumaki-kun, kamu mendapat shift malam mulai hari ini.." Sone berbicara sambil menaikkan frame kaca matanya yang berkilat terimpa cahaya.

"Eeehhh?! Sitri-san! Lib-"

" _Iko minna_ , kita kembali keruang OSIS.." anggota OSIS berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai meraung tidak jelas.

Cekikikan meremehkan terdengar dari anggota club ORC yang memandang Naruto seolah berkata, _'Kena kau kitsune!'_ Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka jika akan medapat balasan karena sempat mempermainkan para iblis disana. Bahkan Koneko sampai harus menahan tawanya dan terlihat tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar menahan tawa. Ditertawakan itu menjengkelkan.

Tapi sebelum benar- benar keluar ruangan, Sona berbalik dan berbicara pada Rias," Rias? kurasa lebih aman jika kamu yang melaporkan penyerangan Kokabiel.. Eem? Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya bukan?" entah kenapa, wajah datar Sona tampak seperti wajah yang ragu- ragu.

Tentu saja Rias tau alasannya dan mengangguk pelan," Hn.. Aku akan ke dunia bawah malam ini.."

* * *

Hari- hari setelah introgasi para iblis berlalu, terjadi perubahan pada _Buchou_ club ORC yang menjadi pendiam dan terlihat sering melamun. Selain itu ada anggota baru berambut biru terang yang dia kenali sebagai salah satu dari _Exorcist_ yang membantu saat penyerangan Kokabiel, namun sudah bereingkarnasi menjadi iblis Gremory. Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia merasa WAJIB berterimakasih pada k _aichou_ , karena Naruto memiliki jam kerja ekstra di Cafe untuk mengganti jam kerjanya yang bolong selama beberapa hari. Bahkan hari libur sekolah harus dia manfaatkan untuk menebus jam kerjanya. Dia tidak menyangka masih berurusan dengan iblis meskipun berada di luar lingkungan Akademi.

* * *

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa Rias semakin suram dari hari kehari setelah kepulangannya dari dunia bawah. _Ojou-sama_ yang baru keluar dari dapur sudah menyiapkan halilintar kuningnya saat melihat Naruto memperhatikan ke arah Rias yang menopang dagu melamun. Begitu merasa firasat buruk semakin mendekat, Naruto nyengir ke arah Akeno untuk mencari aman. Halilintar- halilintar kecil saling menyambar di sekitar Akeno yang tengah membawa nampan berisi teh untuk Rias.

"Akeno? Apa kamu sudah memberitahu yang lain untuk segera berkumpul?" Suara Rias menyelamatkan Naruto karena Akeno kehilangan fokus pada halilintarnya yang mulai terurai menghilang.

"Ara ara.. tentu saja _Buchou,_ sesuai perintahmu," Akeno berjalan kearah dapur setelah meletakkan teh untuk Rias, " Naru-kun! Kesini !"

Akeno memanggil Naruto dengan suara biasanya namun tersirat adanya penekanan, yang membuat Naruto mau tidak mau beranjak dari kurisnya. Tidak ada halilintar ditangan _Ojou-sama_ nya bahkan dia tersenyum melihat Naruto mendekat, tapi keringat dingin semakin bercucuran dari pelipis Naruto. Tubuhnya tiba- tiba merinding saat tangan Akeno mencapai pundaknya dan sedikit meremas seragamnya.

" Naruto-kun? Bisa tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini?" Naruto mengernyit merasa dirinya diusir, padahal Rias sudah menyetujui permintaan Akeno untuk memperbolehkan Naruto berkeliaran di ruang club.

" Hanya untuk hari ini saja, besok kamu bisa disini lagi.. ini masalah intern keluarga Gremory."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan bermaksud melangkah kepintu keluar meninggalkan Akeno dibelakangnya, sebelum sebuah nampan besi menabrak wajahnya. Tentu saja merasa dongkol dengan pelaku yang seenaknya memukulnya dari belakang, tapi perasaan dongkolnya hilang begitu saja karena merasa kaget. Sebuah lengan kiri melingkari lehernya disertai dengan benda lembut yang menabrak punggungnya. Tapi lebih parah di cuping kanannya yang tiba- tiba dihimpit merasakan hangat, lembab dan sesuatu yang berlendir basah bergerak disana. Sensasi asing yang membuatnya kulitnya merinding, Naruto hanya bisa meringis ngeri saat sensasi itu berganti dengan rasa sakit akibat gigitan.

"Jangan macam- macam saat aku sibuk Naru-kun! atau kamu akan kehilangan bekal makan siangmu!" bisikan bersemu desahan yang diakhiri sebuah jilatan, membuatnya hanya mampu mengangguk kaku.

* * *

"Hhhhh..." desahan nafas disertai kepalanya yang menunduk, Naruto baru sadar jika tidak memiliki arah tujuan. Berjalan dikoridor sendiri membuatnya tidak nyaman, Naruto merasa ada hal aneh akhir- akhir ini, setelah Akeno mematahkan _Frame_ kaca matanya. Entah kenapa tapi dia merasa banyak mata yang memandang kearahnya, hal itu membuatnya risih. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang berubah berantakan, tangannya sendiri gatal ingin merapikan rambutnya yang acak- acakan. Tapi ancaman _Ojou-sama_ nya masih terngiang ditelinganya, membuat tangannya gemetaran ketika ingin merapikan rambut pendeknya.

Menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, tujuan final Naruto adalah mejanya ruang kelas untuk tidur siang. Tapi tidurnya terasa tidak nyaman dan menegakkan punggungnya di sandaan kersi dengan wajah kusut. Naruto memicingkan mata heran, kenapa tiba- tiba siswi di ruang kelasnya sering melihat kearahnya dan berpura- pura menoleh kearah lain saat Naruto membalas pandangan mereka. Padahal dulu Naruto seolah makhluk transparant yang jarang diperhatikan oleh manusia di sekolah. _' Manusia tidak kalah anehnya.'_

"Hm?" Naruto merasakan beberapa aura lain yang tiba- tiba muncul di Akademi. Lalu Naruto bisa merasakan niatan tidak baik dari salah satu pemilik aura disana, perasaan mengintimidasi dan perasaan marah. Tapi Naruto paling kenal dengan perasaan ini, selama beberapa tahun hidup dengan orang mesum menjadikannya bosan merasakan niat buruk yang dirasanya sekarang.

Naruto masih duduk tengan dengan bersendekap, masih memantau keadaan disana. Matanya terbuka begitu merasakan kemarahan yang semakin menjadi- jadi, Naruto tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya dan melakukan perpindahan begitu memastikan tidak ada mata yang mengawasinya. Menghilang munuju tempat dengan seseorang yang memiliki niat buruk, Ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib.

* * *

Awalnya dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan. Tapi dengan perpindahanya yang sangat cepat, Naruto sempat melihat Issei yang ditodong senjata oleh seorang gadis bertubuh kecil. Naruto bahkan sempat membuat pemikiran ingin kembali ke kelas, ' _Mungkin kemesuman tadi berasal dari Issei dan gadis marah itu ingin membunuh Issei.'_ Tapi dia mengurungkan niat awalnya setelah melihat kearah lain dan memanggil pedang miliknya saat menyadari asumsinya meleset.

 **Trakk!**

 **Grap!**

Semua iblis hanya terperangah setelah menyadari asal suara pukulan berasal satu eksistensi lain yang memegang katana dan pergelangan tangan kiri salah satu iblis disana.

"RAIZER-SAMAA!" beberapa gadis iblis disana berteriak memanggil tuannya ketika Naruto tiba- tiba muncul di belakang tubuh Akeno dan menyerang Raizer. Naruto memukul pergelangan tangan kanan Raizer yang mengarah ketubuh Rias dengan katananya, dan mencengkram pergelangan kiri lainnya yang mencoba meraih tubuh Akeno yang sedang meletakkan teh. Dia bisa melihat jika laki- laki yang sedang dia cengkram ini memiliki niat yang buruk dan semua keburukan yang dia rasakan berasal darinya. Dari penampilannya saja dia tau, jika laki- laki bernama Rizer ini bukan makhluk dengan tabiat baik.

"Are?! bisakah anda sedikit sopan Akuma-san?! Niat menjijikanmu mencemari udara disini."

Naruto memandang Raizer dengan tatapan tajam, dan mengeratkan cengkraman tangan kanannya sampai Raizer meringis menyembuyikan apa yang dirasakkanya. Sedang kumpulan gadis disana sudah bersiap menyerang Naruto yang mengancam tuan mereka. Seorang wanita dengan pakain _Maid_ yang biasanya tenang masih tampak terkejut dan mencerna kejadian dihadapannya, munculnya makhluk ain yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengancam iblis kelas atas. Akeno dan Rias sendiri tersenyum tipis, menyaksikan wajah Raizer.

" Berhenti ! apa yang dilakukan Manusia disini?!" Akhirnya wanita _Maid_ membuka suara, Raizer yang menyadari pemuda didepannya adalah manusia mengernyit marah dan memunculkan api di sekitarnya, _' Hanya Manusia?!"_

Naruto bisa merasakan kakinya yang terasa sangat dingin dan tiba- tiba muncul bongkahan es disekitar _Kekkai_ yang dibuat pedangnya. Jika api dirinya sudah terbiasa mengahadapinya tapi kemunculan es disekitarnya, mau tak mau membuatnya kaget.

"Grayfia! Dia bukan musuh.." Rias berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka suara.

" Tidak sepantasnya ada manusia yang berada disini _Ojou-sama!"_ Grayfia masih mencoba menembus _Kekkai_ yang dibuat katana Naruto.

Naruto mundur dengan menarik perut Akeno. Raizer pun tidak tinggal diam karena merasa diremehkan, dia mengarahkan salah satu apinya menyerang Naruto namun hanya menabrak _kekkai_ transparat yang memercikan listrik. Merasa direndahkan sebagai manusia, Naruto melepaskan aura _Youkai_ nya secara perlahan dan memunculkan _wisker_ di kedua pipinya. Tapi sebelum mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup berubah merah, Akeno menekan tubuh Naruto untuk memberi isyarat ' _Jangan lakukan.'_ Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain menurut.

" _Ojou-sama_ , Raizer- _sama_ , keadaan ini sesuai dengan prediksi dari Lucifer- _sama.. Rating game.._ ini adalah solusi yang bisa diambil untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini,." Grayfia menghilangkan esnya.

Terlihat wajah tidak senang Raizer, tapi dengan adanya ratu terkuat dunia bawah, dia harus berfikir ulang untuk memusnahkan naruto yang dia anggap sebagai manusia rendahan. Raizer bangkit dan berjalan menuju _Peerage_ nya yang kesemuannya adalah perempuan dengan berbagai keadaan.

" _Rating game?!_ Aku setuju dengan rating game!" tanpa ragu Rias mengambil solusi yang diajukan Grayfia, dari pada harus menerima pernikahan tanpa perlawanan.

"Baiklah jika Rias sayang menyetujuinya,. Aku akan mengalahkanmu di rating game dan kau! tidak akan bisa menolak pernikahan ini lagi," Raizer berkata arogan sambil menerima pelukan dari gadis- gadis _peerage_ nya. Tentu saja masih menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Issei pun sudah terbebas dari senjata yang mengancamnya.

"Rating game sudah disepakati, aku akan melaporkan pada Lucifer- _sama_ dan Gremory- _sama_ , tapi sebelum itu.. sekali lagi aku bertanya, kenapa ada manusia yang bisa kesini?!" Grayfia memandang tak suka pada naruto yang masih berdiri di belakang Akeno dengan wajah datar andalannya.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kalian, tapi aku merasa ada ancaman dari sini.. jadi aku kesini dan mendapati laki- laki itu ingin berbuat tidak senonoh."

"Tid-" perkataan Grayfia segera dipotong oleh Rias.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan.. bisa tolong kalian kembali kedunia bawah, Raizer! Kita sudah sepakat mengadakan rating game, urusanmu sudah selesai bukan?"

Tentu saja dia tidak terima, karen Rias mengusirnya secara halus. Tapi keberadaan Grayfia membatnya sedikit pintar menjaga emosi," 10 hari lagi, sampai ketemu di rating game, Rias sayang,dan jadilah pion yang tidak mempermalukan keluarga Gremory, Sekryuutei!" Raizer beserta _peerage_ nya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir bertuliskan "Phenex". Sebelum benar- benar menghilang Raizer sempat melemparkan pandangan pada Naruto seolah mengatakan, _'Manusia brengsek!'_

* * *

" Dasar! Aku sudah bilang jangan macam- macam saat aku sibuk kan? Naru-kun?!" Naruto tau jika _Ojou-sama_ nya tidak benar- benar marah meskipun dengan nada bicara seolah marah, dan senyuman itu bukan sebuah senyum mengancam.

Para iblis Gremory disana duduk mengisi deretan kursi di tengah ruangan, tentunya bersama dengan Naruto yang duduk diam dengan pandangan bosan. Merasakan niat- niat buruk dari Raizer juga membuatnya _mood_ nya ikut tercemar. Bahkan Naruto terlihat mengabaikan kata- kata ancaman dari Akeno. Berulang kali, dia merenungkan kehidupannya di Kuoh yang seolah tidak lepas dari iblis. Tujuannya untuk tidak menarik perhatian benar- benara gagal, karena nyatanya dia malah semakin terjerumus dengan urusan para iblis. Dari awal memang salahnya sendri karena tidak mencari informasi tentang kebenaran ras iblis. Tunggu?! Tentu, ini salah _Ero-Sensei_ yang tidak memberikan informasi dunia luar.

" Na-ru-kun! aku bicara denganmu," Akeno kembali menjewer cuping Naruto untuk meminta perhatian,"nfufufufu.."

" _Sumimasen Ojou-sama_.. aku hanya penasaran dan datang kesini lagi gara- gara niat buruk iblis tadi," Naruto bicara dengan mengusap cupingnya yang terasa panas. "Aku kira itu karena Issei-san melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis kecil tadi marah, ternyata aku salah. Jadi itu tadi hanya gerak reflek."

* * *

 **Isse Side**

Diseberang kursi terlihat Issei yang meringis sedang diobati oleh Asia, karena mendapat serangan dari salah satu _Peerage_ Raizer sebelum Naruto datang. Issei sedikit membenarkan perkataan Naruto karena memang dia sempat berfikir nista tentang _Buchou_ nya, yang membuatnya marah dan ingin menyerang Raizer. Tapi malah dia sendir yang kena pukul dari gadis _peerage_ Raizer. Saat dia mencoba bangkit, sebuah senjata tajam sudah mengarah kelehernya.

Issei bisa menangkap keraguan pada Rias, sejak awal memang dia sudah merasakannya dan terbukti dengan kedatangan Raizer. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi _Buchou_ nya apa pun yang terjadi. Akibat insiden penyerangan Kokabiel, dia sadar jika dirinya terlalu lemah dan mulai berusaha berlatih untuk lebih kuat lagi. Dia merasa terlalu lemah karena Naruto yang menjadi manusia saja bisa melakukan penyerangan kepada Kokabiel, sedangkan dirinya pemegang _sacred gear_ salah satu dari ke-13 Longinus harus pingsan diawal pertarungan.

Kali ini dia bertekat akan melindungi _Buchou_ nya dari laki- laki play boy yang memaksakan pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan oleh _Buchou_ nya. Itu adalah janjinya sebagai satu- satunya bidak pion milik Rias Gremory, tekat untuk melindungi majikannya.

 **End of Issei Side**

* * *

Rias masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap _Peerage_ nya satu per satu, melihat Issei cukup lama dan berakhir di Naruto.

"Kalian boleh pulang, tidak ada kegiatan club hari ini.. sampai ketemu besok, Akeno ikut aku," Rias mulai berdiri, tapi Akeno masih terduduk sambil menarik kerah belakang Naruto. Menjadikannya seperti anak kuc- eh, rubah yang dibawa- bawa dengan hanya memegang kulit disekitar tengkuk lehernya.

"Hhhhh.. baiklah, asalkan dia bisa berguna.." Rias memutar bola mata bosan, dia paham dengan maksud Akeno. Beberapa hari belakangan Rias memang merasa Akeno semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Akeno tersenyum senang dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Rias yang berjalan ke bagian dalam ruang club, yang belum diketahui oleh para bidaknya yang lain. Tentunya Akeno masih dengan menarik Naruto agar mengikutinya. Sedangkan anggota lain mulai membubarkan diri.

* * *

Lagi – lagi Naruto menempati ruangan asing, masih dengan gaya interior yang sama dengan ruangan lain namun terkesan lebih tertutup lebih tepat terisolasi. Ruangan putih tanpa jendela yang terasa begitu luas karena didalamnya hanya ada dua buh sofa yang berhadapan, bahkan dinding hanya berisi ornamen- ornamen geometris tanpa bingkai foto atapun lukisan. Bahkan hanya ada satu pintu sebagai akses keluar dan masuk ruangan, Naruto menyebut ruangan ini sebagai penjara mewah karena dirinya terbiasa dengan ruang terbuka.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan hanya tinggal dirinya dan _Ojou-sama_ nya, karena Rias keluar ruangan dengan alasan ingin mandi. Duduk bersebelahan dalam satu kursi sofa putih dengan aksen kayu yang diukir melengkung- lengkung.

"Ara ara.. Naru-kun, aku jadi ingat.. bukankah untuk melakukan perpindahan kamu harus menandai tujuan perpindahanmu terlebih dulu?" Naruto mengangguk disertai tawa gugup karena penyataan Akeno, dia tau akan kemana arah pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya kamu muncul tiba- tiba di dekatku.. Nfufufufu.." Akeno semakin mendekat kearah Naruto yang semakin terpojok di sudut kursi.

Naruto mulai dibanjiri keringatnya sendiri mendengar tawa khas Akeno, dia terpaksa tertawa kikuk. Namun merasa bersyukur karena tidak mengeluarkan ekornya, yang pastinya akan dalam keadaan bahaya pada situasi ini.

" Ara ara, Jadi?"

Semakin terasa debaran jantungnya saat tangan Akeno menekan pemukaan dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, dan merasakan betapa seramnya senyuman sadist milik Akeno. Dia ragu, tapi keadaanya semakin terjepit.

"E etto? Umm? Sebenarnya aku memang membuat _kanji fuin_ untuk menandai tempat keberadaan _Ojou-sama, Gomenasai.."_ Naruto meneguk ludah dengan kasar berkali- kali menyadari Akeno malah semakin mendekat.

"Dimana?" Akeno berkata tanpa kata- kata khasnya, justru terdengar aneh untuk Naruto, apa lagi senyum misterius yang tidak diketahui artinya.

"emm.. se-setelah penyerangan Kokabiel, sa-saat aku me-melingkarkan ta-tanganku.. e eto ketika Gremory-san mulai bertanya, _Ojou.."_ Naruto tidak memungkiri jika dirinya ketakutan dan berbicara terbata- bata. Tubuh Akeno semakin merapat kearahnya yang masih mencoba mundur meskipun sudah tertahan sandaran sofa.

" Ara ara, aku tanya di-ma-na Naru-kun, bukan kapan, nfufufufu.." Akeno semakin mendekatkan wajahnya,

" A ano.. di-di pu-punggung _O-ojou-sama.._ pi- ping-pinggang ka-kanan," Naruto bisa merasakan pucuk hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Akeno.

Melihat Naruto yang begitu panik, memberikan hiburan tersendiri pada Akeno dan hal itu memunculkan ide Akeno yang lain. Semakin mendekat dan Akeno memandang kedalam satu iris biru Naruto yang tidak berkedip.

Naruto tau jika Akeno semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di setiap detik, dia mengira akan terbebas begitu memberikan jawaban pada Akeno. Sampai Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan kelembutan kulit yang menyentuh bibirnya, beberapa detik tidak ada perubahan. Naruto mulai ingin merasakan tekstur bibir Akeno,

"Nfufufufu... " secara tiba- tiba Akeno menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Naruto. Kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil menatap jahil kearah Naruto yang terlihat, kecewa.

Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar dengan mata segaris dan bibir tersungging sebelah, namun tidak ada ekspresia apapun yang tertangkap disana. Tentu saja dia merasa kecewa, Akeno menjahilinya dan kali ini Naruto harus mengakui kehebatan _Ojou-sama_ nya ini. _'Ojou-sama lebih berbahaya dari kitsune betina, hhh."_

Akeno berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang memegang ujung seragam Akademi Kuoh, dia ingin membuktikan keberadaan _kanji fuin_ yang dikatakan Naruto. Perlahan Akeno menarik keatas seragam bawahnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto di depannya yang sudah melongo bodoh, kepalanya sedikit berputar kebelakang untuk melihat pinggangnya sendiri. Akeno tidak sadar jika seragamnya sudah tersingkap sampai dibawah bra berwarna putih, karena kesulitan menemukan _kanji fuin_ seperti yang pernah ada di tangannya.

 **Brakk!**

Pintu terbuka kasar disertai dengan figur gadis berambut crimson yang terlihat begitu syok dengan mata yang membulat, menjadikan dua makhluk disana ikut- ikutan berjengit kaget karena suara keras. Akeno masih saja belum menurunkan bajunya yang dia singkap, dan memandang rias dengan wajah polosnya.

"A-Akeno! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?!" Rias salah paham dengan adegan barusan.

Akeno memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum polos seperti biasa, melihat wajah Rias yang memerah dan terlihat gugup. Begitu paham Akeno tersenyum menggoda kearah Naruto. "Ara ara .. kamu kembali begitu cepat _Buchou,"_ Akeno mendekati Naruto dan membenamkan kepala kuning itu ke asetnya yang over size," Kita lanjutkan lain kali ya? Naru-kunNfufufufufu."

Rias semakin memerah karena salah paham yang semakin menjerumuskan fikirannya. Dia tau jika Akeno memang suka menggoda tapi kali ini, dia merasa Akeno terlihat serius dan berani.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya, meyesali keputusannya memperbolehkan Naruto mengikutinya dan Akeno. "Kita anggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi." Rias duduk di hadapan kursi yang berisi Naruto dan Akeno, tentunya Akeno masuk mode serius yang hanya ditunjukan pada orang terdekatnya. Sedangkan Naruto menyandarkan dirinya dan tertidur, membiarkan kedua gadis iblis membicarakan apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

* * *

"Baiklah.. sudah diputuskan.. tapi aku masih ragu dia akan menerimanya Akeno.."

"Ara ara.. kita sudah membicarakannya tadi Rias,"

"Bisa- bisanya dia tidur, saat orang lain sedang bebicara hal serius.. tukang tidur!"

"Nfufufufu, _Kitsune_ yang kukenal juga pemalas dan tukang tidur.." Akeno memperhatikan Naruto yang tertidur dengan lelap, bahkan ada air liur yang menerobos sela- sela bibirnya. Wajah polos saat tertidur itu tiba- tiba mengernyit, saat Akeno mencoba untuk membangunkannya namun rubah itu tetap tak kunjung bangun. Akhirnya Akeno mengambil cara wajar untuk membangunkan Naruto, dengan menjewar telinga kirinya.

" _Ita ta ta,. Ittai_ _desu! Ojou-sama,_ tega sekali padaku.." Naruto menggerutu pelan di akhir kalimat, tentu saja masih terdengar jelas berkat kelebihan iblis.

"Ara ara,. Kamu susah sekali dibangunkan.. _Buchou_ ingin bicara denganmu Naru-kun.." Akeno mengusap rambut kunignya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Untuk persiapan rating game, kami akan pergi berlatih selama 10 hari, Naruto-kun.. maukah kamu ikut?"

Naruto menaikkan alis pertanda bingung, jika mereka ingin berlatih tinggal pergi saja kenapa dia juga diajak. Tunggu?! Jika berlatih bersama, maka _Ojou-sama_ nya dalam bahaya karena disana ada Issei. Ggrrr... iblis mesum itu layak diwaspadai.

"Kami akan meminta izin untukmu juga.. tapi kamu harus membantu untuk melatih Issei-kun.."

 **Jderr..**

"Tunggu?! Aku kenapa?" Naruto merasa pendengarannya bermasalah, dia adalah _Youkai_ lemah kenapa harus menjadi pelatih?! Melatih iblis mesum itu pula ! Gremory merah ini banyak maunya.

Naruto selalu merasa belum ada peningkatan pada kekuatannya, menganggap dirinya masih lemah , lemah, dan lemah. Bahkan setelah kekalahan dari Kokabiel, Naruto memulai pelatihan ekstremnya. Ditambah dengan mata kirinya tidak kunjung kembali menjadi mata manusia normal.

"Aku memintamu untuk melatih Issei, apa kamu ikut?" Rias menghilangkan keraguannya

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak.. kenapa juga aku harus ikut melatih Issei,. Aku tidak memiliki alasana untuk membantu latihan kalian.. hhhh.. aku pulang saja.." Rias sudah menduga penolakan Naruto, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Rias menyeringai.

"Baiklah.. Akeno, kamu yang harus melaith Issei. Pulanglah.. kita berangkat besok dan beri tahu pada yang lain.." Rias berbicara pada Akeno tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gremory-san? Kapan kalian berangkat.." Rias dan Akeno menyeringai tanpa Naruto lihat,

"Hum? Kenapa? Apa kamu berubah pikiran Naruto-kun?"

Melihat keyakinan pada wajah Rias menjadikan gengsinya semakin besar," Aku cuma bertanya.."

"Kamu ikut, kanh? Naru-kun?"

Naruto tidak tau jika Akeno sudah muncul dibelakang tubuhnya, dan berbisik penuh keerotisan. Dia lupa jika _Ojou-sama_ nya juga tidak jauh beda dari Issei, saat ingin menoleh kedua tangan akeno sudah melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Mau tak mau, dia harus mengangguk sebelum hal buruk lain terjadi.

"Ara ara.. Naru-kun sudah setuju _Buchou_ , nfufufufufu.. kita akan berangkat besok Naru-kun, ayo bersiap!" Akeno menarik lengan Naruto dalam kuasanya, " _Buchou,_ kami pulang dulu, _jaa.._ " Rias menghela nafas, saat Akeno melambaikan tangan dan menarik Naruto pergi.

* * *

Naruto lelah dan ingin pergi menggunakan hiraisin agar cepat sampai apartemennya, dia baru ingat jika _Sensei_ nya pernah menyebut- nyebut nama Hiraisin untuk _kanji fuin_ yang diagunakan untuk berpindah. Tapi niatnya harus diurungkan karena saat ini tangannya dirangkul erat oleh Akeno, menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian disepanjang jalan. Naruto sendiri tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, kerena selama ini hidupnya hanya diisi oleh latihan dan jarang sekali interaksi dengan orang asing.

Naruto memandang Akeno disampingnya yang berhenti tiba- tiba, begitu mendekati sebuah kuil yang dia yakini adalah tempat tinggal Akeno. Hembusan angin pelan membuat rambut Akeno bergerak bergelombang, rambut hitam yang sudah lebih panjang dari saat terakhir Naruto tinggal bersama Akeno.

" Ara ara.. kenapa kita lewat sini, Naru-kun?" Akeno menghentikan langkah begitu jalan yang mereka lalui sangat dia kenal.

" Hum? Tentu saja pulang.. _Ojou-sama_ bilang ingin pulangkan?"

"Apa apartemenmu ada disekitar sini, Naru-kun?"

"Apartemenku di arah yang berlawanan.. kenapa _Ojou?_ Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang terlebih dulu.."

"Dari mana kamu tau tempat tinggalku Naru-kun? Sedangkan anggota club hanya Rias, Koneko dan Kiba yang tau tempat tinggalku Nfufufufu.."

 **Nyutt ~** Akeno semakin menekan lengan kiri Naruto ke oppainya, dan mendongakkna kepalanya memandang Naruto.

 _'_ _Hhhngg, gawat...'_ Naruto berjengit merinding..

 **To be Continue. . . . . . . .**

* * *

A/N: ini ficnya udah lanjut atau next...

Pedang naruto akan mampu mengendalikan elemen angin- kaze no tsurugi, perbandingan dari pedangnya ringo ame yuri yang mengendalikan petir hehehe maaf jika nama atau pedang ini gak cocok menurut readers karena masih minim pengetahuan, aku hanya menggunakan analogi- analogi yang menurutku cocok buat naruto. Aku baca di blog kalo pedang itachi namanya totsuka no tsurugi (pedang sake atu mabuk, kalo gak salah inget), kaze itu angin kan? Spesifikasi kekuatan akan terungkap saat pertarungan, salah satunya mirip dengan pisaunya Ashuma... semoga bisa singkron dengan jawab review kemarin.. Menyesuaikan elemen angin Naruto di canon, biar naruto di fic ini nggak terkesan OC buatan author, dan mengambil beberapa chara dari naruto.

Anime Inuyasha hanya sebagai inspirasai author dan mengambil karakter di miko & hanyou juga kemunculan katana, untuk alasan kemunculan senjataitu murni buatan author aja (^_^) untuk menjaga fic ini tetap di jalur x-overs bukan multi x-overs.

Aku merasa alurnya terlalu lambat,. Alur dxd: kayaknya ada jeda waktu cukup lama antara penyerangan kokabiel dan pertemuan 3 fraksi, jadi aku menyelipkan arc rizer di arc kokabiel. Dan juga, sengaja tidak aku diskripsikan aktivitas raizer di club karena pasti itu udah muncul di kebanyakan fic x-over dxd. juga akan mengambil beberapa alur cerita di canon Naruto.

Penamplan awal naruto bukan untuk menyembunyikan ketampanan atau agar tidak menarik perhatian. Author fikir rubah punya kebiasaan seperti kucing yang sering merapikan bulunya, dari sini terfikirlah penampilan Naruto.

* * *

 **Jawaban review chap 6:**

 **namikazeall-** san, **Donquixote Tamao** -san, **juubi no kitsune** -senpai : Terimakasih suportnya.. Ganbarimasu..

 **uciha kimcil** -san : Eto... khkhkhkh, harus ngumpet waktu ngetik fic ini... ^_^  
 **Reiji01** -san **:** Terimakasih.. flassback ada kok, udah slesai malah, tinggal masukin ke chapter yang tepat aja... dan aku merasa mulai menyukai menulis, aku usahakan gk discontinue, tapi juga gak bisa intens untuk update kedepannya, gomen untuk yang satu ini.

 **The Black Water** -senpai : mungkin karena fic ini gak action, kayaknya banyak yang review di fic action atau rated MA. He he he sejak jadi author aku suka baca review fic punya author lain,. ^_^ bisa juga karena pairingnya gk cocok ada reviewer di fic lain bilang kalo naruto gk cocok sama akeno, terserahlah ane suka pairing ini, pengalihan dari Hinata RNT.. ^_^ atau summarynya gk mengumbar identitas/ kekuatan Naruto.

 **Ae Hatake** -san: ya.. aku buat seperti proses transformasi kyubi waktu naruto belum temanan sama kurama. Tapi di fic ini naruto gak akan sampai ketahap kyuubi atau ekor 9.

 **The KidSNo OppAi** -san: gak banyak tapi..

 **Kitsune857** -san: khkhkhkh, aku cuma bisa jawab kalo ortunya Naruto tetep canon, aku gk akan merubah point- point penting dari Naruto, selebihnya akan jadi misteri sampai fic ini mendekati akhir.. ha ha ha ha *tawa antagonis ... tapi diperbolehkan berspekulasi.

 **nawawim451** -san: ya.. masih tetep canon, cuma perubahan menyesuaikan fic ini.

 **mikaze9930** -san : jangan senpai.. huuee usiaku baru satu bulan di dunia FFN, terimakasi reviewnya

 **Keris Empu Gandring** -san : Terimakasih pujiannya, kepala author jadi bercabang- cabang... eto, sedikit khawatir mengundang flamers.. XD

* * *

Yosh..! Arigatou Minna-san untuk review dan dukungannya, senang jika fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur. Arigatou juga untuk readers yang menyempatkan berkunjung, visitors fic ini semakin banyak, ^_^.. juga untuk yang ngefav dan follow fic ini, sugguh author berterimakasih banyak..

. Eto? Di kyoto bukan hanya ada youkai kitsune aja kan? Aku kesulitan lihat profilnya yasaka, yang mau muncul cuma anaknya si Konou..

. aku berencana ingin menggabungkan chap 1 dan chap 2 .. kira- kira bakal bikin bingung gk ya?, soalanya aku gak terlalu suka kalo terlalu banyak chapter

* * *

Author gak bermaksud berkelit, tapi ini.. Huuaa author gak bisa update dalam waktu dekat.. bukan gara- gara UTS kok, author gk terlalu perduli sama ujian.. tapi author harus mengurang waktu ngetik fic, karena harus segera menyelesaikan maket.. GOMENASAI..! Fic ini gak akan discontinue.. karena dikit- dikit aku akan tetep ngetik cerita fic ini, kalo bosen sama maket.. khkhkhk, author harus mengakui jika semakin tertarik dengan dunia menulis.

Eto... sampai ketemu di chapter depan. . . . . .

 **Sankyuu readers . . . . . ^_^** semoga fic ini masih diminati dan ditunggu . . . .

08 November 2015


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah _ojou-sama_ tapi..."/"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu _ojuo-sama_."/...

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_** in **_High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi_**

 ** _Rated :_**

 ** _Beranjak ke rated M (T+)_**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Romance/psycology/Ecchi..._**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _OOC/TYPO(s)/ semiYandere(Akeno)... NO LEMON_**

* * *

Story by **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu**

 **Boku dake no Ojou**

 **Chapter 8: KAU DAN AKU, SIAPA IBLISNYA?**

* * *

"Dari mana kamu tau tempat tinggalku Naru-kun? Tidak ada yang tau selain Rias, Koneko dan, Kiba Nfufufufu.." Naruto suka cara tertawa itu.

 **Nyutt ~** Akeno semakin menekan lengan kiri Naruto ke asetnya, dan mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Naruto dengan senyuman polos yang terlihat begitu _kawaii_ dimata Naruto.

 _'Hhhnnggg, gawat_...' Naruto menunjukan cengirannya, gugup dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya.

Akeno yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya membuat Naruto semakin gugup dan salah tingkah sendiri, ditambah dengan para manusia yang mencuri- curi pandang dengan tampang memerah atau menggelangkan kepala. Tidak banyak perempuan dalam hidupnya selama ini, hanya dua dari Himejima, dua _Nee-san_ dan beberapa lainnya yang selalu mengusik ketenangannya saat tinggal di dalam _Kekkai_.

"Etto? _Ojou_? Disini terlalu menarik perhatian para manusia," didepanya Akeno terkikik geli, melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah.

"Ara ara.. apa kamu suka teh, Naru-kun?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. " Ayo pulang!"

 **Deg**

' _Pulang?'_ Naruto merasakan sensasi sakit yang aneh di dadanya ketika Akeno mengajaknya pulang, bukan perasaan menyakitkan tapi perasaan lain yang membuatnya merasa begitu lama dinantikan. Sekelebat ingatan melintas dalam ingatanya, kenangan masa lalu yang membuatnya mengikat dirinya pada _Ojou-sama_ nya. Tenggelam dalam ingatanya sendiri, membuat Naruto tidak sadar jika Akeno tidak lagi mendekap lengannya tapi berpindah mendekap pinggang Naruto dan lenganya sendiri sudah berada di pundak Akeno.

* * *

Anggota club sudah berkumpul sesuai dengan jam yang ditentukan, hanya tinggal menunggu dua makhluk lagi yang tidak biasanya datang terlambat. Rias mulai tidak sabaran dan terus mencoba melakukan panggilan kepada ratunya. Wajah – wajah bosan juga menghiasi yang lainnya, karena terlalu lama menunggu. Sampai pintu club terbuka, memunculkan dua siluet tubuh.

"Kalian lama sekali.." Rias menggerutu begitu Akeno dan Naruto muncul dari balik pintu club.

"Nfufufufu _Gomene buchou.._ _kitsune_ ini susah sekali dibangunkan," Akeno berjalan mendekat dengan menggandeng Naruto disampingnya.

" _Ojou-sama_ sendiri yang tidak memperbolehkanku tidur!" Naruto tidak terima dijadikan alasan.

"Ara ara kamu sendiri yang memiliki hutang, Naru-kun nfufufufuf."

 **Blus~** sontak wajah Rias memerah karena teringat kejadian kemarin siang yang digabungkan dengan penjelasan pagi ini tentang tadi malam. Rias menggeleng- gelengkan kepala, mengusir berbagai fikiran _ero_ yang tiba- tiba datang ke dalam otaknya. "Hentikan!" tiba- tiba Rias menjerit dan menyita perhatian, "Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihir menuju villa Gremory, sebaikanya kita segera berangkat."

"Apakah itu aman untukku?" Naruto berhenti sambil menunjuk lingkaran sihir bertuliskan "Gremory."

"Benar juga, Naru-kun bukan keluarga iblis gremory.. Jadi bagaimana _Buchou?"_ Akeno menoleh ke arah Rias,

"Bukankah Naruto-kun bisa berpindah menggunakan kunainya, kita bawa saja kunainya agar dia bisa menuju ketempat kita."

" _Hiraisin_ digunakan untuk menghindar bukan untuk teleportasi jarak jauh, aku tidak bisa berpindah untuk jarak yang terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya bisa menjangkau Kota Kuoh," Naruto berbicara ogah- ogahan kerena secara otomatis mengumumkan kekurangan tekniknya.

"Ara ara tidak jauh, hanya villa yang tersembunyi Naru-kun. Nfufufufu, Ayo berangkat _Buchou_ , Naru-kun tidak memerlukan kunainya" Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Begitu para iblis lenyap dalam lingkaran sihir Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat, merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku sambil menunggu kode untuk menyusul para iblis Gremory. Matanya terasa lelah karena kurang tidur, hampir semalaman Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Akeno. Memang tidak menanyakan hal- hal yang dia tutupi selama ini dari iblis lainnya, hanya membahas tentang Naruto yang menjadi _stalker_ untuk mencari tempat tinggal Akeno. Kebiasaan akeno yang suka sekali menggoda menjadikan pembicaraan yang seharusnya singkat menjadi memakan waktu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak diperbolehkan pulang, tentu dengan dirinya yang menjadi bantal dan guling dari _Ojou-sama_ nya otomatis membuatnya susah tidur.

 **Ddreeettt drreettt..** suara ponsel dalam saku mengembalikanya kedunia nyata. Menjadi kode agar dirinya segera pergi sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

* * *

Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sekitar, banyak pepohonan dan didepanya terdapat anak tangga menanjak yang cukup tinggi. Jari telunjuknya digunakan untuk menepuk pundak belakang sosok di depannya, sebagai tanda jika gadis poni tail di depanya tidak perlu menempelkan android ke daun telinganya. Wajahnya sontak memerah dengan ekspresi _innocence_ saat merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menekan tubuh depanya, mereka terpisah di belakang para iblis lain yang menyiapkan ransel besar untuk Issei.

" _Ojou?_ Kenapa Issei?" Akeno melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah iblis di depannya.

"Ara ara.. _Buchou_ sudah mulai memberikan latihan pada Issei. Tapi barang bawaanmu sedikit, Naru-kun," Akeno mulai berjalan menyusul iblis didepanya sambil menarik Naruto.

Meskipun lenga kirinya di dekap, Naruto sempat melemparkan kunainya pada sebatang kayu. Melakukan perpindahan dengan cepat sampai Akeno tidak menyadari jika lengan yang didekapnya menghilang. Dengan cepat pula Naruto kembali di sisi Akeno dengan kondisi tas ransel yang terlihat membelendung penuh, sambil menarik sebelah bibirnya karena terlintas sebuah ide menyenangkan. Sampai Naruto melewati Issei yang terlihat kesulitan membawa tas bawaan, Naruto menyeringai begitu menginjak anak tangga pertama sambil melepas ranselnya.

"Hyodou-san tangkap!" Naruto melempar begitu saja tasnya ketempat Issei tanpa memastikan keberhasilan tangkapan Issei, segera mengambil langkah seribu menarik pergelangan tangan Akeno meninggalkan Issei yang meneriakinya dibawah sana.

"Hhuoo! _Senpai_!" Issei kaget begitu menangkap tas Naruto, "Tasmu berat sekali, KUSO !" Issei tidak melihat jika Naruto sudah setengah jalan.

Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri jika merasa begitu senang menjahili Issei. Setelah sekian lama disiksa latihan oleh orang mesum kini saatnya pembalasan, sudah lama dia menunggu karena tidak mungkin dia akan membalas perlakuan _ero-sensei_ yang sudah dia anggap keluarga. Yang dia tidak sukai hanyalah sifatnya yang selalu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding saat merasakan niat- niat kemesuman, sebenarnya yang membuatnya merinding adalah efek kemarahan para wanita yang menjadi korban kemesuman. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir dari _Kami-sama_ membuatnya selalu berada di lingkaran para laki- laki mesum dan para perempuan tangguh yang selalu berhasil menghakimi tindak kemesuman itu. Dari semua pengalam itu Naruto membuat prinsip untuk dirinya,' _Jangan macam- macam jika ingin hidup tenang.'_

Begitu sampai atas Naruto lagi- lagi melihat bangunan yang terlihat megah dan mewah dengan arsitektur _classic_ , tidak menyadari suara tarikan nafas cepat di sekitarnya. Saat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihat iblis- iblis yang bernafas seolah kekurangan oksigen terdengar begitu miris. Naruto berjongkok di depan Akeno yang menundukkan tubuhnya seolah _ojigi_ dengan tangan menahan berat di lututnya _,_ terlihat masih kesulitan bernafas dengan peluh yang terus menetes dari dahinya.

Naruto berjengit karena pundaknya diremas oleh tangan putih didepannya, "Hah, Nah Naru-kun kamu.. hah ter-lihat baik.. hah baik saja," nafas Akeno masih memburu seperti yang lain.

"Hn? Kenapa _Ojou-sama_ dan yang lain terlihat kacau sekali?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya dengan tampang inosen yang terdengar menusuk telinga para iblis disana.

Keadaan Akeno yang paling parah karena mengimbangi Naruto yang berlari menaiki anak tangga, beruntung dia tidak terpeleset atau terkilir. Jangankan Akeno yang berlari, iblis lain hanya berjalan terlihat kelelahan apalagi Akeno yang berlari dan juga Issei yang membawa tumpukan tas masih tertahan di tengah perjalanan. Tapi Naruto terlihat biasa saja dan tidak ada tanda- tanda kelelahan, seolah hal yang baru dilaluinya bukan hal yang berat. Saat Naruto mencoba berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya, Akeno malah melompat kearah Naruto tanpa memindahkan tanganya dari pundak Naruto. Spontan Naruto menangkap Akeno ala _Bridal (?_ ) dan mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah karena kaget. Naruto mengernyit bingung,

" Aku- lelah.. tanggung-hah jawab," Akeno berbisik disamping telinga Naruto.

' _Seharusnya duduk saja, kenapa malah? Hahhh sudahlah'_ Naruto tersenyum tipis. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, Naruto segera berjalan dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga punggung dan tangan kanan berada di lipatan kaki Akeno. Melangkah menuju villa yang terlihat seperti mansion di tengah hutan, meninggalkan iblis lain yang menunggu Issei. Naruto melihat kedalam villa yang akan dia tempati beberapa hari kedepan, dan melangkah maju begitu melihat sebuah _sofa-bed_ warna abu- abu di dekat tembok. Menurunkan Akeno yang terihat masih mengatur nafas dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi seragamnya, tanpa banyak bicara Naruto menarik pita orange agar rambut Akeno tergerai agar lebih nyaman membaringkan kepalanya. ' _Selanjutnya? ck, si mesum itu.'_

* * *

Issei berjingkat kaget dan hampir jatuh saat Naruto muncul disampingnya dengan wajah datar, bernafas lega karena mengira Naruto akan membantunya membawa beban yang memberatkan langkahnya. Dan benar saja, tanpa suara Naruto mengambil tas ranselnya yang sempat dilemparkan tadi. Issei masih terdiam saat Naruto terduduk di anak tangga dan membuka resleting tas ranselnya tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya. Tiba- tiba tubuhnya kaku seolah membatu begitu Naruto mengambil isi ransel yang sangat berat menurutnya, Naruto mengangkat isi tasnya dengan dua tangan dan melemparkan kebawah hingga terdengar bunyi- bunyi berisik karena kayu benturan dengan anak tangga.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan Issei menunjuk- nunjuk nyalang pada Naruto, " Ka- kau memasukan BATANG KAYU? ITU SANGAT BERAT! _KUSO_!"

Naruto masih berwajah datar menatap Issei yang terlihat begitu kesal, "Hem? Tapi menurutku itu ringan,. bahkan, _Neko-chan_ membawa tas yang lebih besar dari yang kau bawa.. kau tau Hyodou-san? Disebelah sana ada jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu curam. Kurasa Gremory-san benar- benar ingin melatihmu," Naruto menunjuk arah belakang Issei untuk menunjukan jalan temuannya saat mengambil batang kayu untuk memberatkan ranselnya. Begitu puas melihat tampang pucat Issei, tapi Naruto menunjukan tampang inocen di depan Issei. Memindah ranselnya yang sudah kempes ke punggungnya dan kembali ke villa meninggalkan Issei yang hampir mencapai tujuan.

* * *

Sudah dua malam Naruto kesulitan tidur dan berencana keluar kamar karena risih berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Issei, jika ditebak maka mimpi nista sudah memenuhi kepala coklat Issei yang sudah mulai ngiler. Setelah membuka jendela, Naruto berjalan kembali mendekati tempat tidur Issei. Tepat berada di antara kasur Kiba dan Issei, Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mendorong Issei yang tidur dengan tengkurap di pinggir kasur.

 **Brukk**

Bersamaan dengan debam jatuh Issei, Naruto sudah berada di luar villa setelah melewati jendela. Mengabaikan Issei yang mengaduh kesakitan, Naruto mulai berjalan melewati taman untuk menuju bangunan basilika kecil yang menempel pada bangunan villa.

"Apa yang dilakukan _youkai_ tengah malam begini? Berkeliaran di teritori iblis, mencoba memata- matai kami..?" suara feminim berasal dari siluet hitam yang mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Tidak merasakan ancaman dari sosok tersebut, Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan dan tetap melangkah mencari tempat untuk duduk yang menghadap sosok yang mulai menampakan dirinya di bawah sinar cahaya minim. Naruto hanya meraskan jika sosok didepannya tidak menyukai kehadirannya, sama seperti saat di ruang club ORC beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita dewasa berambut perak dengan pakaian _maid,_ Naruto pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Anda suka sekali mengulang- ulang pertanyaan Grayfia-san, aku kira gadis merah dari Gremory itu sudah menceritakan sesuatu tentangku. Emm? Mungkin dia lupa karena sibuk dengan pernika-"

"Lancang! Berani- beraninya memanggil _Ojou-sama_ seperti itu, kau harus tau tempatmu sekarang _youkai_!" Naruto menyeringai, merasa tidak perlu beramah- tamah dengan iblis _maid_ di depannya sekarang.

"Waktu itu anda menyebutku manusia, lalu hari ini _youkai.._ sebenarnya aku lebih suka disebut _Hayou,._.. dan apa pun yang ku lakukan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ras manusia ataupun _youkai_ ,. dengan kaliber kekuatan seperti itu, kurasa tidak sulit mengenali rasku,. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berada di dekat orang mesum, jadi aku hanya jalan- jalan untuk melihat sekitar, anda suka sekali berburuk sangka.." Grayfia yang sudah mulai emosi sejak tadi, mulai menunjukan aura kemarahan. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha menahan tawa dengan wajah inocennya.

Pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan untuk Grayfia, tapi Naruto begitu menyukai saat berbicara sopan namun bisa membuat lawan bicara kehabisan kesabaran. _'Sungguh menyenangkan, iblis ini penuh dengan kewaspadaan.'_ Sejak tiba di villa Naruto selalu merasa diawasi dan sekarang dia tahu siapa pelaku itu.

"Tolong jaga perkataanmu _Hanyou-san¸_ bisa jadi akan ada masalah jika kamu suka bicara seperti itu.." Naruto mengernyit merasakan jika Grayfia berhasil mengontrol emosinya yang sempat memanas. Naruto mulai tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraannya dan Grayfia.

"Aa.. sebaiknya aku kembali kedalam.. _Oyasuminasai_ Grayfia-san.." Grayfia sedikit tersentak saat Naruto hilang didepanya tanpa jejak.

* * *

Sebenarnya Naruto kembali kekamar untuk melanjutkan tidur, meskipum Issei tidak mimpi mesum tapi rasa ngantuk yang sempat dia derita tadi hilang entah kemana. Dan akhirnya dia duduk di ruang tengah tanpa melakukan apa pun, hanya duduk sambil memainkan androidnya. Sampai dia merasakan kehadiran lain di ruangan.

"Kalian membosankan.. hhooammhh besok? apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Rias yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua, kaget dengan suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Berjalan pelan dan mendapati Naruto di atas sofa seorang diri sambil berkedip lemah, memperlihatkan jika dia benar- benar bosan.

"Kamu belum tidur Naruto-kun?" Rias mendekat ke ruang tengah, lalu duduk di samping Naruto karena spase kosong di sofa yang muat untuk dua orang.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tidur kalau saja kamu memberikan kamarku sendiri, aku tidak bisa tidur bergerombol.. villa ini besar, seharusnya memiliki satu kamar lain yang bisa kutempati sendiri.."

"Em? Kurasa kamu bisa menggunakan kamar yang ada di samping kamar kalian.. Ara~ apa kamu tadi membicarakan latihan? Kamu sendiri hanya melihat Naruto-kun, padahal kamu sudah setuju untuk melatih Issei," berkata sedikit sebal, Rias bersendekap dan membuat area di atas tangannya sedikit membusung.

"Aku masih mengamati, dan perlu aku ingatkan jika aku tidak membuat kesepakatan melatih Issei, yang aku setujui adalah untuk ikut dengan kalian.. "

Sontak Rias mengernyit kearah Naruto yang masih bertampang datar, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Akeno untuk membujuk Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu ' ** _Kamu ikut, kanh? Naru-kun_** _? KITSUNE INI ?!_ " Rias menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka kesamping, masih bersendekap sok angkuh meskipun sadar sudah menjadi korban kecerdikan Naruto. Meskipun Rias menganggap Naruto itu licik, tapi cerik dan licik hanya dibedakan berdasarkan sudut pandang orang yang menilai.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dengan kecerobohan Gremory didepannya," Lagi pula, dari yang kulihat kamu hanya memberatkan latihan pada Issei.. seharusnya kamu juga memperhatikan kemampuan yang lainnya, dari yang ku ketahui kalian itu iblis tidak berpengalaman. Selain itu dilihat dari pergerakan saja, aku tau Issei itu sangat payah untuk masalah berkelahi, memang dia pantang menyerah tapi jika hanya mengandalkan Issei? potensi kemenangan kalian?" Naruto mengendikan bahu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menunjukan keraguannya pada Issei.

Kali ini Rias yang merasa besar kepala karena memilki Issei dalam _peerage_ nya," Ara.. kamu salah jika menilai Issei itu lemah Naruto-kun," Naruto mengeryit karena perkataan dan ekspresi senang di wajah Rias, " Issei memiliki _sacred gear_ berbentuk _Booster gear_ yang bisa menambah kekuatan penggunanya dan itu bukanlah _sacred gear_ biasa, salah satu dari ke-13 _longinus,_ yang dikatakan dapat membunuh tuhan saat terjadi _Great war_. Berbentuk _gauntle_ merah, itu adalah Draig sang Kaisar Naga Merah, karenanya Issei dijuluki _sekiryuutei,_ " Naruto bisa merasakan ada kebanggan dalam setiap kata yang dilontarkan Rias.

"Hhaahh.. karena itu, aku melatih Issei dengan keras untuk meningkatkan kemampuan tempur Issei dan dapat mengendalikan kekuatan dari _sacred gear_ nya."

Tiba- tiba nada kebanggannya tergantikan dengan perasaan lain, seperti keputus asa-an? Kecewa? Lelah? Berharap? Entah lah, Naruto bingung mengkategorikan perasaan Rias. Naruto diam sambil memperhatikan Rias yang sudah menyandarkan diri kesandaran sofa, bentuk kediaman bukan berarti dia tertegun ataupun kagum apalagi takut dengan kekuatan terpendam milik Issei.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? Bisakah kamu memanggil ku dengan namaku?" Rias kembali bersuara saat Naruto terlihat tidak ingin buka mulut.

"Hem? Kenapa? Meskipun aku tidak suka formalitas tapi aku baru mengenalmu, kurasa tidak sopan jika aku sok akrab dengan memanggil nama kecilmu." Naruto membatin ' _Memang aku saja yang tidak ingin.'_

"Aku ingin orang lain mengenalku sebagai Rias, hanya Rias.. bukan Rias Gremory, bukan berarti aku benci keluargaku.. hanya aku ingin dikenal karena aku Rias," Naruto merasa Rias mulai suram.

"Baiklah, Rias-san.. kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam, lebih baik kamu segera tidur Rias-san.." sedikit tidak iklas, tapi Naruto tahu tentang keinginan untuk diakui sebagai diri sendiri. _'Karena aku juga sedang berusaha mendapatkannya.'_ Naruto tersenyum tipis setelah berbicara dalam fikirannya.

Namun keringat sebiji jagung jatuh dari dahi Naruto akibat perubahan suasana yang terasa berat, ketika muncul figur lain dari arah pintu dapur. Di depan matanya Akeno berjalan pelan dengan menyunggingkan senyuman, menguarkan hawa kemarahan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto. Suasana semakin tidak mendukung saat naruto menangkap seringaian diwajah Rias, bermaksud segera berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai terasa panas. Dan akhirnya Naruto tahu apa maksud dibalik seringaian Rias, saat sepasang tangan menarik ujung bajunya mencegah usahanya untuk pergi. Sedangkan Akeno yang semakin menguarkan _killing intens_ yang juga bisa dirasakan rias, semakin berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sebuah cup ramen yang sempat diinginkan Naruto.

"Ara ara.. kamu mau kemana Naru-kun? Kudengar ada yang kelaparan dan ingin makan ramen, tadi.. nfufufu ada Rias juga.." mati langkah saat Akeno sudah berada di samping Naruto dengan Rias yang masih memegang ujung kaosnya di sisi yang lain. Naruto kembali menyamankan diri di posisi duduknya, meskipun merasa alaram tanda bahaya.

"Aku hanya belum mengantuk dan tidak sengaja menemani _Kitsunei_ ini.." bukannya menjauh, Rias malah mendekatkan dudukanya saat Naruto ingin berdiri tadi. Naruto tidak ingin bicara dengan perdebatan perempuan, karena Naruto tidak akan paham maksudnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, begitu mendapati wajah kemenangan Rias dan aura sengit yang di pancarkan Akeno. Ramen yang sudah ditaruh di atas meja tidak lagi menarik perhatiaannya, menulikan pendengaran dengan percakapan yang dilakukan Rias dan Akeno yang masih setia berdiri disamping kursinya karena tempat duduknya sudah diambil alih oleh Rias.

 **Nyuutt ~** Naruto sedikit tersentak saat merasakan beban berat yang menindih pahanya, untuk beberapa saat Naruto sempat tertidur dan tidak menyadari Akeno yang duduk dipangkuannya sambil menghadap kearah Rias yang duduk di sisi kiri Naruto. Begitu mengumpulkan kesadarannya Naruto melihat Rias dengan muka masam, sedangkan Akeno tersenyum penuh kemenangan di atas pahanya dan mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju tengkuk Naruto. Di pundaknya, Naruto bisa merasakan tekstur gigi yang menancap dikulitnya meskipun tertutup kain kaos. Tangan kiri Akeno yang mendorong tengkuk naruto kearahnya dan tangan kanan yang mengekang tubuhya.

"Aku tidak suka jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi _,"_ terdengar bisikan Akeno bersamaan hilangnya sensasi gigitan dipundaknya. "Naru-kun? Aku ingin tidur.."

Naruto bisa merasakan ketidak sukan dari Akeno. Menunggu beberapa saat tapi Akeno tidak juga bergerak dari posisi awalanya, malah menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. _'Aaa.. ternyata aku gagal paham,'_ Naruto berdiri duduknya sambil membopong tubuh Akeno.

" _Oyasuminasai_ Rias-san.." Rias juga mulai berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

 **Set~** Naruto merasa Akeno semakin membelitkan tangan pada lehernya, hanya mengendikan bahu tanda tidak paham dan melangkah menjauh dari tepatnya semula.

* * *

Naruto mengobservasi kamar barunya setelah membaringkan Akeno di karanya sendiri, dari jendela besar dikarnya Naruto melihat siluet hitam berlari menuju barisan pohon. Didorong rasa penasaran, Naruto melemparkan kunainya untuk mengejar siluet seseorang yang sudah hilang di balik rimbun pepohonan. Sempat tertinggal dari sosok tadi, Naruto mengandalkan hidungnya untuk mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut. _'Si mesum itu, apa yang dilakukan tengah malam begini?'_

 **Syut ..**

 **Syuut. .**

Sebuah bonekan jerami yang tampak aneh, mengayun kesana kemari ketika Issei mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya. Naruto yang mengamati dari atas pohon tertegun melihat Issei yang tampak bersungguh- sungguh melakukan latihannya. Teringat dengan latihan yang sudah dia lewati bersama _shisou_ nya yang tidak kenal siang atau malam, selama dia belum berhasil menguasai apa yang diajarkan Naruto tidak akan berhenti jika dirinya tidak pingsan kelelahan.

 **Ctakk** , sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya ketika menyadari keanehan boneka jerami yang digunakan Issei untuk latihan.

 _'Gggrrr... tendanganku diwajahnya tadi siang tidak berefek apa pun padanya! Kurasa bawang bombai dan kentang kurang keras untuk kepala mesumnya.'_ Boneka jerami yang dipasangi baju berwarna kuning, terlihat mirip dengan model yang sering dipakai Asia. "Hahhh.. kurasa dia perlu mendapatkan pelajaran yang lebih keras, bagaimana bisa berlatih dengan otak mesum seperti itu! Ggrr..!" Naruto mengurungka niatnya, lebih memilih untuk tidur dan meninggal Issei dengan pikiran mesumnya, _'Kita lihat, apa yang akan terjadi besok! Sekiryuutei.'_

* * *

Naruto muncul di samping tempat tidurnya, mengeluh pelan saat Naruto mendapati tempat tidurnya yang sudah dihuni tubuh lain. Tanpa melihat wajah pelakupun dia tahu siapa pemilik tubuh yang hanya berbalut baju tidur pendek berwarna putih yang nyaris transparan.

"Hahhh,. Sejak kapan dia pindah tempat tidur? Aku hanya ingin berbaring dengan nyaman, kanapa susah sekali," memijat pelipisnya Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto-kun?! Dasar _Hentai !"_ jeritan suara menghentikan Naruto yang sedang memutar kenop pintu kamar Akeno.

"Hahhh..." sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto menghela nafas, "Singgkirkan pikiran _ero_ mu, Rias-san.. kamarku sudah dihuni oleh makhluk yang seharusnya tidur dikamar ini, kalau dia tidur dikamarku, berarti aku juga berhak tidur dikamar ini," Rias masih mengernyit tanda tidak setuju. Sedangakan Naruto sudah berhasil membuka pintu.

"Apa? Kamu berharap aku tidur di kursi? Kheh!, jangan terlalu berharap..!" Naruto bicara dengan nada congak, tidak ada lagi nada sopan yang biasa di gunakan.

 **Blam!** Dengan sedikit keras Naruto menutup pintu tanpa menunggu tanggapan Rias, sudah terlalu lelah Naruto melepas kaosnya dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, Naruto sudah berada di dunia mimpi.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari sela gorden mengusik kesadaran Naruto, berlahan mendudukan tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Mengernyit saat merasakan ada kehadiran lain disampingnya. Jika _Ojou-sama_ nya, bisa dipastikan dirinya tidak akan bisa bangun dengan mudah.

"Enggghhh... _Ohayou-_ " lenguhan yang terdengar asing tapi suaranya terasa familiar di telinga Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara,

 **Bluss~** Sontak Naruto membulatkan mata dengan pemandangan di samping kirinya, sedikit darah mulai mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Terlalu kaget sampai membuatnya terbengong, Naruto kembali kedunia nyata dan mengambil bantal yang sempat dia gunakan untuk tidur dengan suara geraman.

 **Buk. . !** Spontan Naruto melemparkan bantalnya pada gadis disampingnya, yang mencoba duduk sambil mengucek mata.

"Dasar iblis _Hentai !_ kau sendiri yang _hentai !_ apa yang kau yang kau lakukan disini, Rias?!" Naruto berteriak sebisanya sambil mengelap sisa darah di hidungnya, " Tutupi tubuhmu dasar bodoh! _Hentai !"_ Naruto kembali berteriak saat Rias mengabaikan begitu saja tubuh polosnya terekspos saat bantal yang dilempar Naruto mulai merosot tanpa ditahan oleh Rias. Menarik selimut untuk dilemparkan ke Rias, karena Naruto sempat melihat hal lain di samping kakinya yang pasti akan membuatnya terlihat seperti pria mesum.

"Eengghh.. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika menggunakan baju, jangan melempar- lempar ke muka ku!" malah Rias ikut tersulut emosi seperti Naruto.

"Ara ara.. aku melewatkan sesuatu," Naruto menoleh terpatah-patah karena merasakan _killing intens_ yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya," Tidak adil.. kau mendahuluiku _buchou.._ nfufufu. _"_ Akeno muncul diatas lingkaran sihir dengan bersendekap dan menoleh dengan senyuman kemarahan kearah Naruto yang sudah berkeringat.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut, menuju jendela untuk mendinginkan udara ruangan yang terasa panas. Tidak panas dari mana jika dua gadis berada dihadapannya dengan kondisi yang begitu mengundang? ' _Argh! Aku tidak mesum! Tidak mesum! Tidak mesum!'_ hanya bisa berteriak dalam batin sambil menghantam tembok dengan kepalanya, setelah membuka jendela.

"Ara ara.. Apa aku sudah salah paham dengan situasi tadi?" Naruto masih mencoba menghukum dirinya sendiri, dan Rias mengangguk masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. " _Buchou_ , sebaiknya segera merapikan diri, Naru-kun tidak suka jika dirinya terlihat seperti Issei,. Nfufufufu,"

Membalikkan badan, Naruto akan mengklarifikasi jika dirinya memang tidak seperti Issei. Tapi melihat Akeno yang masih berdiri di sana dengan balutan baju yang terlihat lebih berani dari sebelumnya, membuatnya harus menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menyandar tembok. ' _Aku tidak mesum, kalian saja yang suka mengumbarnya di depanku, hiks,"_ Naruto menangis anime, tidak tahu caranya berkelit. Bagaimanapun dia pria normal yang akan bereaksi jika dihadapkan dengan situasi pagi ini.

"Ara ara.. padahal aku tadi sudah menyiapkan diri jika harus mengikuti sistem pasangan iblis, nfufufufu ternyata aku sedang beruntung,."

"Sistem iblis?" Naruto menoleh untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"Maksudnya adalah, sistem iblis yang mengizinkan untuk memiliki pasangan lebih dari satu,. Jadi Naruto-kun, ras iblis tidak mempermasalahkan jika dalam satu keluarga dengan satu suami tapi memiliki lebih dari satu istri, ataupun sebaliknya.." Rias angkat bicara setelah membelitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sempat terekspos.

Naruto mengernyit merasakan _killing intens_ yang perlahan menurun tergantikan dengan perasaan antara sedih, tidak terima dan yang lainnya. Ter _cover_ dengan baik dibalik senyuman menawan yang sering menipu banyak orang. Awalnya Naruto akan mengira mendapat serangan seperti saat _Kaichou_ mengajukan tawaran untuk menjadi bagian dari Sitri, atau saat Naruto sedang memperhatikan Rias, padahal kali ini lebih dari yang lalu. Naruto mendekat kearah kursi di tengah ruangan yang menghadap ranjang, dekat dengan Akeno. Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara karena merasakan tekanan lain yang berasal dari Naruto yang sudah duduk dikursi.

"Kalian para iblis sangat setia kawan ya?! Hemh! Ras iblis sangat penyabar ternyata.." Nada datar namun dua gadis disana merasakan penekanan lain dalam kalimat Naruto, "Jika kalian mau mendengar pendapatku, dengan situasi seperti ini.. Apa kalian mencoba menariku kedalam sistem yang kalian patuhi?" dengan gerakan pelan, dua gadis disana mengangguk dalam diam.

" Yang perlu aku perjelas adalah, aku bukan iblis seperti kalian.. Aku memang tidak tau aturan tentang pasangan untuk manusia ataupun _Youkai.._ tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan membagi apa pun yang sudah menjadi milikku.. jadi jangan libatkan aku dalam sistem kalian!"

Akeno yang merasakan emosi Naruto segera berjalan mendekat, Naruto didepanya menunduk dan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. **Grap,** tanganya yang berusaha meraih pundak Naruto segera di genggam kuat oleh pemilik pundak tanpa menoleh. Akeno meringis sakit karena genggaman Naruto yang semakin mengerat, " Naru-"

"Kaupun sama saja!" tidak jelas Naruto bicara dengan siapa, namun Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan tajam mengarah untuk Akeno yang duduk disampingnya. "Kalau kau marah, kau hanya perlu meluapkannya,. kalau kau sedih kau hanya perlu memberitahuku, kalau kau tidak terima jangan diam saja dan menunjukan SENYUM BODOHMU DIDEPANKU!" untuk kali ini bukan hanya Rias yang terkejut, Akeno sedikit syok mendengar bentakan Naruto meskipun bukan yang pertama kali Naruto membentaknya. Di tambah dengan tatapan tajam dari dua iris mata yang berbeda warna dan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu marah. Naruto yang biasanya tidak protes saat Akeno bertindak seperti _yandere,_ sekarang berganti Akeno yang tidak bisa berkutik didepan Naruto yang ini.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dulu, aku sudah tau tentangmu lebih lama dari mereka! Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku dengan senyum bodohmu itu Akeno!" didepan matanya, tidak ada _Ojou-sama_ yang perlu perhatian, di depannya hanya terlihat Akeno yang sangat menjengkelkan karena menurutnya Akeno berusaha membohonginya.

Akeno ingin dipanggil seperti itu tapi tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang membuat Akeno merasa seperti kelinci kecil yang terpojok karena rubah kelaparan di depannya.

Naruto melihat wajah Akeno yang meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan genggamanya yang membuat pergelangan tangan Akeno memerah bekas tangan. Mengembuskan nafas panjang beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesabarannya, "Aku tidak tau maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Rias-san.. jika kamu bersikeras mereingkarnasikanku kedalam keluargamu, tunggu nyawaku tidak terselamatkan dan kamu bisa melakukannya padaku," terlihat wajah Rias yang beruah sendu.

" Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Naruto-kun tapi aku benar- ben-"

" _Gomen.._ tapi aku merasa kamu hanya terpaku untuk merekrutku, kamu tau aku tidak bisa menolongmu untuk _rating game.._ " Naruto tahu jika perkataanya itu benar, "lagi pula aku yang tidak bisa.. aku memiliki seseorang yang harus aku lindungi, aku bahkan ragu apa dia masih bisa disebut seseorang., terakhir kali aku masih gagal melindunginya.. jika ditambah denganmu juga, Gomen aku tidak akan sanggup. Aku hanya bisa memberikan bantuan untuk masalah latihan."

Rias segera menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang mulai berpendar, ketika ada suara feminim yang memanggilnya dari kamarnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Akeno.

"Kamu tau? Itu tadi sangat kasar Naru-kun., aku tidak menyangka kamu suka menyakiti hati gadis- gadis," Akeno bicara sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Aku tau, jadi jangan menggodaku jika tidak ingin aku mengeluarkan kata kasar," bukannya menjauh Akeno malah memindahkan dudukanya di paha Naruto seperti semalam. "Padahal aku baru selesai bicara."

"Nfufufufu.. jika aku menjauh, bagaimana kamu kan menjagaku? Hem?"

Naruto menyipitkan sebelah mata sambil menatap Akeno yang sudah menghadap padanya. "Percaya diri sekali," setengah tertawa Naruto menanggapi Akeno.

"Ara ara.. memangnya, berapa banyak _Ojou-sama_ yang kamu punya Naru-kun?"

Naruto terdiam sekarang, tidak perlu menutupi apapun karena perlahan semua rahasianya akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. _'Tanggung, sekalian saja berperan yang lain,'_ Naruto melihat Akeno mendekatkan wajahnya, Naruto pun juga mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping kepala Akeno dan berbicara sambil membalik tubuh Akeno ke sandaran kursi," _Ojou,_ jangan terlalu suka menggodaku, aku ini masih _Kitsuen loh!_ " Akeno terdiam masih kaget, lagi- lagi Naruto bertindak diluar dugaan. Sebelum Akeno menjawab, Naruto sudah menghilang tepat di hadapannya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada masalah antar Rias, Naruto, dan Akeno. Naruto menepati perkataannya karena merasa bersalah pada Rias. Selama beberapa hari setelahnya Naruto memberikan pelatihan fisik yang dulu juga dilakukannya, tidak sepenuhnya karena tidak akan mungkin sanggup dijalani iblis karena dia menjalani latihan selama beberapa tahun. Tidak ada yang protes ketika dengan lantang Naruto berkata, "Kalian akan mudah jatuh jika fisik kalian lemah,. aku kira kalian akan bertarung dengan lawan yang bisa beregenerasi, bukannya bermain catur."

Sebagai pembukaan Naruto memberikan lari maraton mengelilingi area villa, Naruto hanya cengo saat melihat jika yang dikelilingi adalah bangunan villa. Di dekat pepohonan, Naruto melihat Issei berada di tempat yang tepat. Muncul di sebelah Akeno dan bergerak cepat menuju Issei, dan mengandalkan kakinya mendorong pelan Issei.

 **Duk..** "Eh? GGYYYAAAAAA...!" Teriakan histeris dari Issei membuat yang lain berhenti dan memandang Naruto yang menjulurkan kepalanya melihat kebawah sana. Melihat Issei yang beberapa kali hampir menabrak pohon karena sulit mengendalikan kecepatan larinya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan wajah innosen, "Apa? kalian menungguku memberi sedikit dorongan pada kalian? Kalau hanya memutari villa, bocah balita juga bisa.." nada bicara yang terkesan polos dan wajah inosen didepannya malah membuat mereka merinding ngeri. Dengan wajah ragu- ragu akhirnya mereka menyusul Issei dengan berteriak karena medan menurun yang cukup curam. Seharian hanya untuk berlari menuruni bukit dan naik lagi lewat jalan setepak yang seharusnya mereka lewati hari pertama.

Sampai tiga hari berikutnya hanya perombakan fisik, sebenarnya tidak berefek banyak pada Koneko, Kiba, dan Xenovia yang sudah biasa melakukan latihan dan memiliki ketahanan fisik yang lumayan. Setidaknya sangat beda jauh dengan Issei dan Asia yang memang butuh perbaikan stamina. Naruto tidak berkomentar untuk Rias dan akeno dari tiga level mereka berada di level dua, mungkin efek terlalu lama menjadi iblis.

Hari keempat kembali melatih basik sihir mereka, untuk yang satu ini Naruto lebih memilih melihat dari jarak jauh dan beralasan, "Kalau kalian bisa membuatku terdesak dalam pertarungan, baru aku akan bersungguh- sungguh."

Hari kelima Naruto ikut campur, berarti menjadi hari ketuju hari latihan iblis Gremory. Rias meminta Issei menunjukan peningkatan kekuatan _Booster gear_ nya melawan Kiba dengan _boken_ kayu. Tapi Naruto muncul dan mengambil posisi Kiba.

Naruto membenarkan penjelasan Rias, karena dia bisa merasakan peningkatan kekuatan saat Issei berusaha berkonsentrasi pada _gauntel_ merah dengan inti berwarna hijau ditangan kirinya. Bosan, Naruto menyerang Issei dengan _Boken_ yang sudah dialiri _senjutsu_.

 **Brakk..** Issei menahan _boken_ yang diayunkan Naruto dengan _gauntel_ nya dan mendorong Naruto yang tidak menjejak tanah. Naruto menyeringai karena Issei berhasil menahannya, kali ini dia akan menyerang langsung tubuh Issei namun lingkaran yang semulai kecil dari _gauntel_ Issei bergerak cepat menerjangnya. Menghindar seketika dengan menggunakan _Hiraisin_ , kunainya menancap di depan Issei.

 **DUAARRR...** suara ledakan keras dari balik punggung Naruto karena serangan Issei yang merusak puncak gunung, bersamaan dengan suara lain yang mengalihkan atensi yang lain untuk menoleh pada Issei dan Naruto. Tanpa ada yang melihat, Naruto muncul di depan Issei dengan memukul _Gauntel_ merah dan menendang perut Issei hingga tersungkur ketanah.

"Hem? Kagum dengan kekuatan sendiri? Dan kau menjadi lengah.. itulah kenapa aku lebih suka simulasi dari pada hanya latihan."

Issei bangkit dengan perlahan, bersamaan dengan munculnya armor merah yang melindungi tubuhnya. Naruto menggeram melihat hal itu, _'Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, kenapa!kenapa dia menyiakannya!'_ Naruto bisa merasakan perubahan kekuatan pada Issei dengan munculnya armor merah yang melengkapi _gauntel_ nya. Bukan hanya serangan tapi pergerakan Issei juga bertambah cepat. Naruto berdecih kesal karena hanya bisa menggunakan satu kunainya, dia mengakui peningkatan kekuatan Issei dari sebelumnya. _'Kekuatan besarmu melawan pengalaman dan kecerdikanku, kau mendesakku Sekiryuutei!'_

Naruto menatap datar Issei yang terus mendekat kearahnya, sedangkan _senjutsu_ mulai mengaliri tubuhnya dan _boken_ di tangan kanannya. Issei datang dengan pukulan yang hanya ditahan oleh Naruto, sampai Naruto mendapat celah dan mendorong dagu Issei hingga terjelembab kebelakang. _'Kena kau!'_

 **Brukk ..**

Issei masih sanggup bangun membuat Naruto menyeringai senang, tidak menghiraukan jeritan iblis yang memintanya berhenti. Manufer cepat dari Issei menuju arahnya, Naruto yang hanya tersenyum aneh. Beberapa meter Naruto muncul didepan Issei dan menendang kepalanya yang terlindungi bagian armor. Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan Naruto sesuai dengan instruksi di kepalanya, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Issei untuk membalas. Sampai Naruto mendengar suara dikepalanya, jika awalnya hanya seruan memukul dan beri pelajaranka. Naruto mendapatkan kesadaranya ketika suara itu berubah, menyerukan kata "Bunuh."

Naruto segera berhenti, tidak sadar jika aura yang terlihat seperti api biru juga menghilang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mendapatkan kesadaran.

 _"_ Hanya begini saja _Sekiruuytei?_! Kau seperti petani tua yang mendapat pedang prajurit terlatih, kau terlalu beruntung memiliki naga itu di tubuhmu, dan kau! Menyedihkan sekali menjadi kuat dengan berfikir mesum, menjijikan! Tapi tetap saja, sampai kapan kau mengandalkan itu? menunggu waktu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan, atau kau berteriak- teriak menyemangati dirmu sendiri? kurasa kau tidak perlu mengikuti latihan ini karena kekuatanmu akan meningkat dengan sendirinya." Naruto bisa merasakan emosi Issei.

" Kau bukan siapa- siapa tanpa naga itu ditubuhmu, tapi aku menghargai sifat pantang menyerahmu, ya! Hanya poin itu yang membuatku menghargaimu, " wajah datar namun dengan nada suara yang penuh penekanan, benar- benar menusuk benak Issei yang tidak bisa membalas setiap perkataan tajam dari Naruto.

Naruto masih tidak puas setelah menghajar fisik dan mental Issei, melemparkan kunainya kedalam hutan tanpa ada yang berani mencegahnya karena setiap kata tajam yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat mereka terdiam. Dia tidak perduli lagi dengan iblis disana, yang dia butuhkan adalah menyalurkan rasa kesalnya setelah membunuh Issei dengan kata- kata tajamnya. Darah _Youkai_ yang mendominasi tubuhnya begitu liar dan sulit sekali dikendalikan, hanya dengan sedikit emosi bisa membuatnya meluap kapanpun. Menyandarkan tubuhnya kebatang pohon, kejadian yang dialaminya membuat Naruto teringat Kyoto saat Naruto membuat mata kirinya sulit dikembalikan. _'Kyoto?! Aku harus kembali kesana.'_

* * *

Hari kedelapan, Naruto mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Kyoto sementara iblis yang lain bersiap pulang. Merasakan kehadiran lain di ruangannya, dan segera berbalik sambil memegang _tsurugi_ miliknya dan melemparkannya pada sosok yang kini hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Eh? Kenapa ini tidak menyerangku lagi?" Akeno tampak bingung sambil melihat pedang berwarna putih yang awalnya tidak bisa dia sentuh.

"Aku tidak tau,. hahh aku harus segera bergegasa ke Kyoto.. _Ojou-sama_ bisa membawanya saat _rating game,"_ Naruto bicara sambil memasukan beberapa potong bajunya.

"Ara ara.. Kamu bilang pedang ini hanya bisa digunakan olehmu? Kenapa kamu terburu- buru sekali Naru-kun?" Akeno sudah duduk disamping Nruto sambil menarik keluar mata pedang, namun pedang itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

" _Ojou-sama_ tidak akan bisa menariknya, bawa saja saat _Rating game,_ dia bisa membuat _kekkai_.. selama aku tidak ada, dia yang akan menjagamu _Ojou.."_ Naruto berdiri sambil mengenakan ranselnya.

"Apakah itu artinya kamu mengakui, yang kemarin? Nfufufufu.." Naruto hanya menatap datar mananggapi Akeno. Akeno ikut berdiri mendekat kearah Naruto yang sudah siap berangkat.

" _Tsurugi itu_ tidak akan bisa membuat _kekkai_ untuk setiap serangan.. ada serangan yang tidak akan bisa dia tahan, kamu harus berhati- hati _Ojou_.."

Akeno terlihat penasaran dan Naruto memberikan isyarat akan berbisik, Akeno tidak akan melihat senyum menyeringai begitu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hembusan nafas berhasil membuat wajah Akeno memerah ditambah dengan pipinya yang terasa basah namun hangat karena Naruto menjilatnya tanpa peringatan. Naruto sendiri terlihat menahan tawa melihat wajah lucu Akeno, wajah yang biasanya penuh godaan sekarang terlihat mata yang membulat kaget.

"Dia tidak akan bisa melindungimu jika aku menyerangmu seperti itu, kamu harus berhati- hati denganku _Ojou_.." Naruto segera menghilang dengan _Hiraisin_ sebelum waktunya terbuang untuk melihat ekspresi lucu Akeno.

"Ara ara.. rubah imutku sudah menjadi rubah mesum ternyata.. nfufufufu, senangnya.."

 **To be Continue. . . . . . . .**

* * *

A/N: fic ini masih berlanjut ^_^

Terlebih dulu aku harus minta maaf untuk para _Shoujou to Otoko mo_ yang membaca fic ini, atas segala tindak kekerasan dan hal lainnya:

_ kata "majikan" hanya untuk merujuk pada subjek yang benar- benar diinginkan, kepemilikan, dan sangat ingin dia lindungi.

_ **ALASAN PENTINGNYA..** karena hanya di fic ini naruto tidak punya harga diri, sedangkan di fic lain para iblis perempuan yang tidak memiliki harga diri (mungkin di canon seperti itu) tapi karena ini cuma cerita dibawah kekuasaan author mangetsu, **coba deh baca lagi fic ini setelah penyerangan kokabiel.. akeno (iblis perempuan dan mewakili kaum perempuan) disini juga gak kalah kehilangan harga diri sebagai perempuan karena itu aku membuat karakter naruto OOC untuk mengimbanginya.** Aku sadar jika mulai chap 3 aku sudah kehilangan reviewers dengan nama nama perempuan dimana aku menaikkan rating ke M. Semakin chapter bertambah.. bertambah pula reviewer lelaki dan menghilangnya revierwers dengan nama yang menunjukan nama perempuan.

_Untuk reviewer, menurutku review itu seperti evaluasi dari reader setelah membaca fic ini. Jadi silakan sampaikan apa pun yang ada di kepala reader-san setelah membaca fic milik kurotsuhi mangetsu. Fic ini terbuka untuk dikritik, kalo saran? entah lah, hehehehe aku ini sedikit keras kepala.

* * *

Agak gak rela ngehapus AN di atas,. **Aku suka membuat petunjuk di chapter, misal :**

Chapter ? : Akeno kecil yang membiarkan Naruto berada di sekitarnya, membuatnya merasa dianggap dan dimiliki. _(kurang lebih seperti itu)_

Chapter 5: Naruto akan bermain- main sebentar, _'bukankah rubah sering dianggap **penggoda atau PENIPU**?_ '

Eto ? chapter ini aku mengarang bebas, sumpah bingung sekali bikin chapter ini karena aku selalu gak niat baca waktu pelatihan issei. karena aku males baca arc rizer, mau ngilangin arc rizer tapi disini ada bagian pentingnya. Sudahlah, jika kurang jelas silakan bertanya, ini nanti ANnya bisa jadi 1 chapter kalo diterusin. Silakan berargumen dan sampaikan di review atau PM..

* * *

 **Jawaban. . .**

 **mikaze9930** -san: bukan senpai.. aku baru sebulan di FFN,. Baru sebulan jadi author maksudnya, heheh

 **The Black Water** \- senpai: niatnya pengen buat penyiksaan issei , tapi entah malah melenceng dari rencana.. heheheh

 **Crucufix** -san : single pair, gak bisa bikin harem.. ^_^

 **maulana59** \- san: trimakasih reviewnya..

 **dianrusdianto39** -san : enggak pak,. Belom sembilan, aku gak suka dengan kemunculan overpower

 **kuro-s** -san : gomen untuk typo, mataku gak nyaman ngedit di word. Gomen . gomen jadi aku ngeditnya setelah aku publis

 **Kagami yuuki-** san : itu ide yang menarik, tapi nanti akeno gk dapet yanderenya khu khu khu

 **Antoni Yamada** -san : gomen, itu Cuma potongan chapter 7

 **Keris Empu Gandring** -san: hum? Terimakasih reviewnya, gomen.. fic ini akan tetap berjalan seperti keinginanku..

 **.31** -san : sankyuu.. gak berani bikin lemon pak, masih sayang kepala,. T_T

 **namikazeall** **-** san : yaa.. semoga sajazehehe

 **Araihitsu** -san: aku sendiri masih bingung dengan yanderenya kirishima shoukou sama sadistnya akeno, sepertiny aku terlalu memaksakan.

 **AripRif'an368** -san: huuaa sankyuu karena pemikiran kita sejalan.. fic ini adalah reaksi dari otakku setelah banyak baca fic, anggap seperti hukum k3 newton tentang gaya aksi-reaksi..

Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya. .

 **Sankyuu readers . . . . .! ! ! ! ! ^_^**

23 November 2015


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah _ojou-sama_ tapi..."/"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu _ojuo-sama_."/...

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_** in **_High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi_**

 ** _Rated : Rated M_**

 **FIC INI RATED "M", BUKAN FIC RATED "K"/AKU SUDAH MENAIKAN RATEDNYA DARI RATED "T" KE RATED "M",** **_untuk segala ke"absurd"an fic ini_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Romance/psycology/Ecchi/..._**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _OOC/TYPO(s)/ NO LEMON_**

* * *

Story by **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu**

 **Boku dake no Ojou**

 **Chapter 9: Aku Kembali. . .**

* * *

 **FLASSBACK KYOTO (NARUTO POV)**

"Apa maksud kalian datang kemari?! Wilayah ini adalah teritori terlarang untuk para _youkai_.." Aku bertanya dengan menatap tajam ke arah mereka, memperhatikan gerak gerik lima figur _youkai_ dengan maksud tidak baik.

"Ini adalah wilayah Youkai, yang tidak pantas disini adalah KALIAN! " Pandanganku teralih pada _Youkai_ dengan telinga berbulu yang nyaris sama seperti milikku. Hanya miliknya berwarna coklat, _youkai_ anjing.

"Area ini memiliki hak khusus untuk teritori Hanyou, itu adalah keputusan dari _Kyuubi-sama_. Karenanya, sangat mencurigakan karena kalian bisa melewati _kekkai_ , siapa kalian?!" Mereka tertawa keras seolah mengejekku, membuatku sampai pada limit kesabaranku. Tapi tekanan kekuatan mereka berada di atasku, jadi aku mencoba untuk menghindar dari masalah. Dengan statusku sekarang, akan sangat berbahaya jika aku sampai menimbulkan perkelahian dengan _youkai_ murni. _Kuso_! Ini tidak adil!

Sebisa mungkin aku berbicara dengan pilihan kata normal, tidak seperti biasanya yang lebih terkesan sakratis. Tapi aku merasakan mereka menguarkan tekanan KI untuk mengintimidasiku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerang duluan. Aku menyeringai, profokasi adalah salah satu keahlianku, jadi percuma saja memprofokasiku dengan cara bodoh seperti ini. Cukup lama aku berdiri di halaman rumput yang cukup jauh dari rumah, dengan mereka yang semakin meningkatkan KI. Aku masih berwajah datar untuk memperlihatkan jika aku tidak terpengaruh dengan KI mereka. Tekanan KI milik _Ero-sensei_ jauh lebih baik dari mereka, bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa dan tidak akan terpengaruh dengan mudah. Aku merasakan mereka mulai marah, dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Apa tidak ada yang memberimu kabar, jika wilayah ini sudah dibersihkan menjadi wilayah umum. Dan makhluk tidak jelas seperti kalian? sudah di bereskan beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kami menyadari masih satu yang tersisa. Itulah kenapa kami ada disini, untuk menyelesaikan tugas kami beberapa hari yang lalu!" Aku masih mengolah setiap kata yang dilontarkan kelelawar yang sudah melesat dengan tinju kearahku, sedangkan yang lainnya menatapku dengan tawa merendahkan.

"Kau tau! Pesan itu hanyalah rekayasa yang kami buat untuk menarikmu kembali ke Kyoto! Apa kau tidak bertanya- tanya kenapa rumah ini kosong? Dasar BODOH! Mereka sudah dibereskan bersama dengan petinggi tidak tau diri itu!"

 **Brukk ...**

Tubuhku tersungkur di atas tanah begitu saja. Gerakan kelalawar tadi meningkat lebih cepat dalam jarak dekat dan aku tidak sempat menghindar, tinju kerasnya menghantam pipi kananku hingga terasa aroma anyir darah dimulutku. Dia berdiri beberapa meter didepan dengan tatapan seolah mengejek, dan ke-4 lainnya tertawa di belakang sana.

"Kalian saja yang mengurusnya, sekali pukul langsung jatuh, LEMAH!" Seruan mengejek dari _youkai_ bertubuh manusia yang berdiri di belakang bersama ketiga lainnya, mungkin dia ketuanya dengan KI yang lebih kuat dari pada yang lain. Sedangkan aku tidak merespon ejekan yang dilontarkan untukku. Cuma ejekan tidak akan mampu memancingku, aku sudah terbiasa mendapat yang lebih parah dari sekedar ejekan. Ya! Tertawalah sekarang selagi kau bisa dan aku akan menginjakmu kemudian.

"Yahh.. ?! ku kira kau tau cara bertarung, tidak seperti pria tua yang menyebalkan itu, kau tau? Dia tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali.. sayangnya dia mati terlebih dulu sebelum memberikan petuahnya padamu." Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku kenal dengan figur pria tua yang memang tidak suka kekerasan. Paman tua menyebalkan yang sudah mengalami berbagai kisah menyakitkan sebelum bertemu dengan yang lainnya, paman tua bijak yang kusegani dan selalu aku menghormati. _Yokai_ rendah yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh manusia sepertimu tidak pantas membicarakannya!

 **Syut..** Kunai yang kulempar ke arah ketua _youkai_ berhasil di tangkap dengan mudah oleh si kelalawar dengan tangan kirinya, dia menyeringai untuk merendahkanku.

"Apa ini?! Setengah _youkai_ sepertimu memiliki senjata milik _youkai_?! Apakah ini peninggalan dari orang tua mu!? bwahahaha.. sayang sekali, kau hanya menganggapnya mainan dan tidak tau cara menggunakannya," Tatapan membunuh ditujukan padaku yang tidak niat untuk berdiri dan tetap menatap datar, tapi dalam diam aku meyumpahi _'Kau akan tau akibat merendahkan orang asing'_ , "Bwahahaha.. akan ku aj-" **Jrass...**

Terlihat dimataku, si kelalawar yang melotot begitu aku muncul didepannya dengan mengayunkan kunai ke arah lehernya. Perlahan, tubuh kelalawar roboh dengan leher yang nyaris terpisaah dengan tubuhnya. Sebelum tubuh itu benar- benar menyentuh tanah, aku menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri yang memegang kunaiku. Ketiga _youkai_ lainnya terlihat menggeram penuh amarah, tapi si ketua malah menatapku dengan seringaian yang semakin bertambah lebar.

Tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu memandangku dengan mata terbuka lebar, raut wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan dan ketakutan. Sebelum tubuh kelelawar menguap menyisakan tulang, Naruto melihat ke dalam mata yang sudah kosong tak beremosi itu, kenapa? aku tidak merasakan apa pun? Aku membunuh untuk pertama kali, kenapa terasa biasa saja? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memiliki keinginan membunuh, apa karena dia musuh? Bahkan ketiga _youkai_ disana bersiap menyerangku karena aku membunuh rekannya. Rasa khawatir atas kekuatan mereka yang lebih kuat dariku juga menghilang, perasaanku semuanya memudar. Tidak ada yang terisisa selain rasa ingin melenyapkan mereka. Kenapa?

Tiba- tiba aku teringat dengan iblis muda Gremory dan malaikat jatuh yang saling membunuh di gereja tua dengan mudahnya, apakah membunuh bukan lagi hal yang tabu? Bahkan _Ojou-sama_ yang dulu penuh kehangatan, menyambarkan petirnya dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa dosa. Bertentangan! _Sensei_ dan yang lainnya selalu membicarakan tentang hidup dalam perdamaian. Kehidupan damai dengan tidak adanya makhluk yang saling membunuh, hidup tanpa rasa sakit yang saling melukai hati. Semua itu bertentangan dengan realita yang ku hadapi begitu keluar _kekai,_ kehidupan yang penuh kesakitan dan kewajaran yang tidak manusiawi. Manusiawi? Atau karena kami bukan manusia? Meskipun dengan sedikit darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, apakah kemanusiawian itu masih tidak berlaku untuk ku? Apakah ini kehidupan yang sebenarnya? Kehidupan yang saling menyakiti dan membunuh tanpa penyesalan?

 **Gggrrrrrr...**

Geraman dan tekanan KI yang kuat menyeretku ke dunia nyata, dan kembali melihat realita kehidupan. Saat aku tenggelam dalam fikiranku, dua _youkai_ anjing disana sudah menunjuka wujud aslinya.

"Betapa bodohnya! Kau melamun ditengah pertarungan? Bwahahahah.. Apakah ini pembunuhan pertamamu? Jika begitu, izinkan aku untuk menunjukan pertarungan yang sebenarnya padamu!" Ketua kelima _youkai_ itu memberikan aba- aba pada dua anjing yang sudah meneteskan air liur ingin membunuhku. Kali ini dia benar- benar menyeringai senang menatapku, si brengsek itu? Apa dia bisa membaca fikiranku?!

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Naruto masih tidak bergeming ketika dua _youkai_ anjing bertubuh besar mengayunkan cakar untuk mengoyak tubuhnya, tidak bergerak sampai beberapa centi cakar akan menggores kulitnya dan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangan yang berdarah karena cakar anjing. Dari awal Naruto tidak ingin menghindar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, bahkan saat cakar anjing benar- benar melukainya. Masih saja tidak ada rasa ketakutan, tapi perasaan ingin membalas semakin menguat. Tidak lagi memperdulikan kekuatan _yokai_ yang lebih kuat darinya, tidak ada lagi yang menghambat ambisi membunuhnya.

Luka cakar sudah menutup dengan cepat, kunai pendeknya sudah memanjang membentuk pedang tipis. Dengan tatapan tajam, Naruto menyerang kaki depan si anjing dan melompat menuju tengkuk anjing yang tersungkur ketanah.

 **Gggggrrrr. . . Brak!**

Belum sempat Naruto mendarat karena anjing satunya memukul tubuhnya hingga menabrak tanah dan membentuk kawah kecil berbekas tubuhnya. Pukulan yang kuat serta menghantam tanah keras membuat Naruto bangun terduduk dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar menahan rasa sakit, tapi tetap saja tidak ada perasaan takut. Tubuhnya yang bergetar sakit semakin menguatkan kemarahannya.

"Apa petinggi bodoh itu hanya mengajarimu melompat- lompat?! Khahahaha.. Kau bertarung seperti manusia, hanya mengayunkan mainanmu kesana- kemari, benar- benar memalukan!" Ketua _Yokai_ itu mulai mengoceh lagi," Oh.. Maaf aku lupa, KAU HANYA SETENGAH _YOUKAI_! Makhluk sepertimu, bagaimana bisa bertarung selayaknya _youkai!_ " Sekali lagi, si ketua mulai memprovokasi Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto masih bungkam atas ejekan ketua _youkai,_ semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada kunainya. Kuku- kukunya mulai memanjang disertai _yoki_ yang mulai menguar dari tubuhnya, perubahannya terhenti begitu mengingat perintah dari _sensei_ nya _, 'Kau tidak boleh bertarung dengan wujud hayou, jika kau ingin bertarung. Bertarunglah selayaknya manusia atau youkai. Kau harus mengingatnya Naruto! Jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu dan menjadikanmu tidak terkendali.'_

"Ternyata kau _youkai_ yang banyak bicara paman! Kau merendahkanku yang memiliki darah manusia, tapi kau? Sepertinya suka sekali dengan tubuh manusiamu. Kheh.. Aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana untuk menghadapimu yang munafik!" Perlahan Naruto mulai berdiri, meskipun kakinya masih sedikit bergetar. Emosinya mulai terkendali begitu mengingat perkataan _sensei_ nya, sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah ketua _youkai_ yang semakin menggeram marah.

.

.

.

 **Dddrrrtttt..** Getaran ponsel dari sakunya membawa kesadaran Naruto kembali ke dunia fana.

 **END OF FLASSBACK**

* * *

Naruto membuka mulut untuk bicara, namun gagal begitu mendengar suara yang cukup melengkin dari ponselnya, "Naru-kun? Kamu tidak akan lama di Kyoto kan? Izin yang kami buat hanya tersisa dua hari," sekali lagi Naruto mencoba bicara, "Dua hari! Dua hari lagi kamu sudah ada di Kuoh! Pokoknya cuma dua hari!" Berwajah kikuk, karena Akeno yang tiba- tiba bersuara sebelum Naruto sempat berbasa- basi.

"Tidak mungkin _Ojou.._ perlu seharian hanya untuk waktu perjalanan, Lagi pula kenapa juga aku harus cepat- cepat ke Kuoh? Banyak hal yang harus aku urus di Kyoto.. Hhh.."

"Begitu ya? Kamu meninggalkanku,.. dan hanya meninggalkan _Tsurugi_ mu.. Tidak bertanggung jawab.." Suara datar dengan kesan sendu itu mengalun mulus dari speaker ponselnya.

 **Jleb!** Sesuatu yang kasat mata menusuk dadanya yang mulai terasa bergemuruh.

"Kamu bilang jika kamu akan menjagaku, tapi malah meninggalkanku dengan _tsurugi_ mu.. Dasar, dua hari lagi kami akan menghadapi rating game, apa tidak ingin melihatnya?" Bukan suara kemarahan, justru suara bernada lembut itu membuatnya setiap katanya semakin tajam menusuk batin Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kikuk dengan sebiji keringat di dahinya, dia benar- benar merasa menjadi laki- laki bermulut besar sekarang.

"A- aa..? eemm..? aku akan mengusahakannya _ojou,_ maa-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, Akeno kembali bersuara dengan nada bicara lainnya.

"Naru-kun! Kamu terburu- buru pulang bukan karena acara perjodohankan!? Hm?!" Suara feminim itu mengalun lembut di telinganya, berbanding terbalik dengan intonasi bicara yang terdengar menyeramkan.

 **Loading...** Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, masih terdiam dengan beberapa kali mengedipkan mata. _'Te? Perjodohan? Maksudnya? Hemm.. ?'_ Melintas imajinasi konyol di kepala Naruto, dimana keluarga anehnya berkumpul dalam suasana hening. Dihadapannya duduk beberapa orang asing dengan seorang gadis duduk gelisah dengan muka memerah, sedangkan _sensei_ nya sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang pria dan wanita yang terlihat mirip dengan gadis dihadapannya. **Brak!** Suasana hening buyar begitu saja ketika sesuatu menghantam _shoji_ hingga rusak tak beraturan, dan muncul figur gadis dengan senyuman idah di wajahnya juga terlihat genggaman tangannya yang mengeluarkan sambaran petir. **Gluk!**

"Kenapa tiba- tiba bertanya seperti itu?! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mengenal siapapun, selain mereka yang tinggal di dalam _kekkai_! Itupun mereka juga kebanyakan laki- laki! Tidak mungkin!" Reflek Naruto menjawab dengana suara keras, begitu menyadari maksud dibalik pertanyaan Akeno. Merinding ngeri karena mengingat tempatnya tinggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir, beberapa penghuni dengan keanehan yang tinggal di sebuah rumah terlindungi oleh _kekkai_.

Sampai beberapa detik berlalu tidak ada tanggapan dari Akeno, perlahan suhu udara terasa meningkat ketika Naruto kembali mengingat suara Akeno yang terdengar menyeramkan. Imajinasi- imajinasi tentang gadis poni tail yang mengenggam petir melintas di kepala kuningnya, hhiii... Naruto berjengit ngeri dan memanggil Akeno beberapa kali, masih tidak ada jawaban setelah satu menit berlalu.

" _Ojou?_ Apa kau bisa mendengarku? _"_ Naruto mulai khawatir saat tidak ada respon dari Akeno, khawatir dengan sambaran petir yang akan menyambutnya ketika kembali ke Kuoh. _'Eh? Kenapa aku harus takut?! Dia tidak pernah serius menggunakan petirnya untuk menyakitiku.'_

 **Krik.. Krik.. Krik..** Masih tidak ada sahutan dari seseorang(?) disana, dengan tidak sabaran Naruto memindah ponsel tepat di depan bibirnya dan bersuara sedikit keras.

"Baiklah! Berikan aku waktu 3 hari, aku akan segera kembali ke Kouh.. _Ne Oj-?_ "Naruto memelototi ponsel di depan wajahnya,"Iiieee...! _KUSOOO...!"_ Menekan tombol power berkali- kali dengan emosi namun tetap saja, _screen_ ponselnya tetap gelap tak bersinar. Naruto terlalu fokus pada latihan di villa Gremory sampai melupakan ponselnya yang mulai kehabisan daya, dan pergi terburu- buru kembali ke Kyoto.

"Hhhh... Ya sudahlah, lihat saja besok." Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, beruntung hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam gerbong yang duduk sambil memandang aneh kearahnya. Naruto membungukan badan dan tersenyum canggung, sedikit malu karena menjerit histeris tadi. Memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas begitu kereta mulai melamban dan berhenti di stasiun tujuan, dan membaur keluar bersama penumpang lain.

Berjalan pelan sambil memantau keadaan sekitar, merasakan setiap aura di sekitarnya sambil berharap tidak akan bertemu degan salah satu _youkai_ Kyoto dalam waktu dekat. Aman, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dan menuju sebuah mesin vending karena kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Tidak ingn terlalu lama berada di tempat publik, Naruto segera berpindah menggunakan _Hirasin_ begitu berada di tepat sepi.

* * *

Muncul di sebuah gang sepi ketika hari sudah mulai gelap, sebelum ke Kuoh Naruto meninggalkan beberapa simbol _fuin_ di Kyoto untuk mempermudah pergerakannaya. Salah satunya di tempatnya berada saat ini, sebuah distrik terpencil yang cukup ramai dan lumayan jauh dari pusat Kota Kyoto. Juga terletak tidak jauh di sisi utara dari pusat pemerintahan _youkai_ Kyoto, beberapa kali _ero-sensein_ nya mengajaknya kesini untuk melakukan penelitian rahasia yang selalu di lakukan setiap beberapa bulan sekali. Ya... penelitian rahasia yang tidak perlu dia ingat detailnya. Tiba- tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika merasa keraguan dalam dirinya, kembali lagi teringat saat kepulanganya ke Kyoto beberapa bulan lalu.

* * *

 **Flassback. . .**

Pertama kali yang kurasakan ketika aku bangun adalah tubuhku yang terasa sakit dimana- mana, dan keadaan sekitarku yang terasa lembab juga terdengar beberapa kali gema tetesan air. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang mungkin membuatku merasa sakit seperti ini, baru tersadar juga jika aku terbaring di dalam gua. Berapa lama aku tertidur? Aku sudang mengingat jika aku terlibat pertarungan dengan beberapa _youkai_ yang menjebakku dengan surat palsu dari _ero-sensei._

Masih teringat ketika aku berhasil membunuh tiga dari lima _youkai_ itu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bayangan samar yang mengabur. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar ketika mengingat lawan terakhir yang sempat aku remehkan karena bersembunyi dibalik tubuh manusianya, si ketua dari keempat _youkai_ yang ternyata adalah _Oni._ Aku memeliki ingatan buruk tentang _oni_ yang selalu membuatku gemetaran seperti merasa trauma, dan sekali lagi aku lolos dari _oni_ tanpa aku mengigatnya dengan pasti.

"Oo.. Kau sudah sadar,. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sosok yang sudak aku kenal dengan pasti itu melangkah mendekat, sedangkan aku sudah menyandar di dinding gua.

"Aku merasa aneh di mataku, dan aku tidak mengingat beberapa kejadian sebelumnya. Berapa lama aku tidak sadar, _ero-sensei_?" Dia memberikan sebotol air padaku dan duduk di atas batu tak jauh dari tempatku bersandar.

"Em? Sekitar 1 hari, ku kira kau mati,. Bhahahaha.. Uhuk-" **Bukk!** Kulemparkan botol air itu dengan segenap tenaga yang kumiliki, berarti hari ini adalah hari ketiga aku di Kyoto."Baiklah- baiklah aku hanya bercanda.. Jadi? Kau tidak ingat? Kau hampir saja membunuhku?" Di depanku _ero-sensei_ menatapku dengan wajah serius, _'Tidak mungkin!'_

"A- apa maksudmu? Kenapa juga aku mau membunuhmu, aku melawan _oni.._ Jika aku nyaris membunuhmu? Kenapa malah aku terkapar disini?! _"_ Aku masih tidak percaya pada perkataanya.

"Ooh.. kalau yang itu," Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan ragu, "Ya? Aku berhasil menghindari seranganmu,. Tentang _Oni_ yang kau lawan tempo hari? Setelah kau membunuhnya dengan brutal, kau menyerang kami yang baru saja datang.. Dan yaa? Seharusnya kau sudah tau alasanmu terkapar disini, hehehe," Dia mengakhiri perkataanya dengan kekehan menyebalkan.

"Kami? Berarti saat itu aku dikeroyok?!" _Sensei_ kembali terkekeh menjawab pertanyaanku, "Aku membunuh _oni_ itu? Aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.. Maaf jika aku menyerang kalian,"

"Sudahlah.. Lupakan, yang lebih penting adalah.. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bertarung dengan _youkai_ penjaga tanpa alasan? Dan yang kau bunuh bukan _youkai_ penjaga sembarangan.." Mengernyitkan alisku, apa maksudnya tanpa alasan?

"TANPA ALASAN?! Mereka melewati batas _kekai_ dan?! Mereka membunuh yang lainnya atas perintah resmi dan menjadikan wilayah _hanyou_ sebagai wilayah netral!" Sekali lagi emosiku terpancing dengan mudah, "Mereka terus memprovokasiku dan akhirnya aku membunuh tiga _youkai,_ dan aku tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sisanya.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku _ero-sensei?"_

" Hhh.. jadi begitu.. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu, saat kami datang.. Tidak ada _youkai_ penjaga yang masih hidup, hanya ada kau.. Sepertinya, kau kehilangan kontrol pada kesadaranmu karena kau menyerang kami begitu saja.." Terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat jika dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah ini artinya, aku dalam masalah besar? Jika _sensei_ masih hidup berarti yang lainnya juga selamat.. Apakah? Aku masuk perangkap yang mereka buat?"

Dia menatapku, seolah masih mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dia katakan padaku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya karena aku sudah tau jawaban dari setiap pertanyaanku. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kejelasan atas tindakanku, atas pembunuhan beberapa _youkai_ murni dan menyerang salah satu petinggi _youkai_. Dua masalah itu bukan masalah sepele yang akan dilupakan, apa lagi dengan statusku sebagai _hanyou_. Keberadaan kami yang selalu dibatasi bahkan ketika zaman sudah berubah. Bahkan ketika manusia sudah memasuki era modern dan para makhluk akhirat yang sudah melakukan revolusi pemerintahan, para _youkai_ masih bertahan pada kebiasaan lama yang masih kental diskriminatif untuk kami. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada _ero-sensei_ yang tidak terikat dengan kebiasaan lama meskipun jabatanya sebagai salah satu petinggi di pemerintahan, terimakasih karena bersedia menerima kami dan memberikan tempat pada beberapa makhluk yang tidak memiliki kejelasan ini.

"Kurasa kau sudah tau, Naruto.. Aku datang bersama beberapa _youkai_ lainnya dan juga salah satu petinggi, bisa kupastikan mereka tidak akan senang mengetahui kau masih hidup sekarang.. Kurasa kau memiliki keberuntungan yang besar, karena aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu dengan sembunyi- sembunyi saat mereka mengira kau sudah mati,. Hhh," Aku sudah tidak berminat bicara.

"Emosimu akan menjadi tidak stabil, aku sudah berusaha melakukan hal yang kubisa.. Tapi mata kirimu tetap seperti itu, anggap saja kau adalah bom kemarahan yang bisa meledak sewaktu- waktu. Jadi kau harus segera kembali ke Kyoto sebelum kau benar- benar lepas kendali! Akan sangat merepotkan jika kau menjadi objek penelitian makhluk- makhluk akhirat di Kuoh. Hindari Kyoto! Sampai aku memanggilmu, aku akan berusaha membersihkan namamu.. sekarang cepat kembali ke Kuoh, Kyoto sedang tidak aman untukmu," _Sensei_ sudah membalikkan badan akan pergi, sebelum aku kembali bertanya.

"Tapi! Bagaimana denganmu dan yang lain? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian dengan situasi seperti ini!" Baru saja dibicarakan, tapi emosiku benar- benar mudah terpancing _. Sensei_ hanya menggelangkan kepala sambil melemparkan beberapa pil yang biasa ku konsumsi saat menjalani latihan berat.

"Tenang saja, kami aman di lingkungan dalam, tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh mereka dalam wilayahku.. kau meremehkan pengaruh dan kekuasaanku bocah?! Mereka ada dirumah sekarang," _Ero-sensei_ menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol kanannya sambil nyengir jenaka. Terlihat bodoh, tapi itu selalu meyakinkanku dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Tidak perlu dua kali perintah, aku segera menghilang dari hadapanya bergegas kembali ke Kuoh. Jika perkiraanku tidak meleset, esok pagi aku akan mendapat masalah dengan beberapa iblis menyebalkan yang suka sekali bertanya, hhh...

 **End of Flassback. . .**

* * *

 _'_ _Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, tapi.. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kehilangan kendali.. Maaf ero-sensei,. ku rasa aku akan membuat masalah baru,. Kheh!"_ Kali ini di kembali tanpa perintah, besar kemungkinan dia akan dianggap sebagai penyusup yang dapat membahayakan _youkai_ Kyoto. Lagi pula, _sensei_ nya juga memberi perintah untuk segera kembali saat keadaanya mulai berbahaya.

"Njaaa... Saatnya mencari makaaaannn..." berjalan keluar gang yang dekat sekali dengan tempat tujuan berikutnya, distrik ini juga menjadi salah satu bagian dari wilayah _hanyou_ yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh ras manusia.

Tidak perlu berputar- putar untuk mencari kedai tujuannya yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari tempatnya meninggalkan _fuin_ untuk media _hiraisin_ , karena beberapa kali pernah berkunjung ke Distrik Konoha.

* * *

 **Bruk..**

Naruto langsung menjatukan berat tubuhnya di atas kasur penginapan yang dia sewa beberapa saat lalu setelah mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa mangkok ramen, menjatuhkan tasnya sambil memfikirkan rencana untuk menyusup ke paviliun _ero-sensei_. Meskipun itu wilayah dari _sensei_ nya, tetap saja itu bagian kecil dari seluruh wilayah _youkai_ yang dijaga ketat oleh penjaga. Seluruh wilayah Kyoto adalah wilayah untuk _youkai_ tapi tidak seluruh Kyoto mendapat penjagaan ketat seperti wilayah yang ditempati _youkai_ , misalkan beberapa wilayah manusia hanya mendapatkan pengawasan untuk menjaga keberadaan antar ras yang berkunjung ke Kyoto.

Otak encernya mendadak membeku karena kesulitan memfikirkan rencana penyusupan, penjagaan ketata di setiap sudut wilayah _youkai_. Meskipun dengan keahlian penyusupan yang diajarkan _ero-sensei_ , tidak akan banyak membantu untuk menyamarkan bau darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ada satu jalan tersembunyi yang digunakan untuk tamun, tapi resiko lain jika jalan keluarnya mendapat penjagaan karena naruto masih merasakan situasi yang tidak berubah sejak kepulangannya yang lalu. Situasi kecemasan dan kebimbangan yang mengakibatkan keamanan disekitar wilyah _youkai_ diperketat.

 **Plakk.. !** Memukul dahinya hingga tersisa cetakan telapak tangannya ketika menginagt informasi yang sepat dia lupakan.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan _fuin_ yang ada pada mereka?! Kheh! Aku jadi tidak perlu berfikir sampai pusing begini kan.. Hhh.." Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi kasur, lalu menarik sebuah kotak celid dari dalam tasnya. Kotak kecil berisi kunai yang sudah patah menjadi tiga patahan, lalu melihat angka- angka digital di jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan angka 18.

"Tengah malam nanti, aku harus memastika keadaan terlebih dulu.. Pasti! Kita akan bertemu lagi., " Kembali merebahkan punggunggnya kepermukaan kasur dan memjamkan matanya _'Tersisa waktu empat jam untuk tidur, hehehe._ '

* * *

 **Tes..**

 **Tes..**

 **Tes..**

Lorong gelap yang digenangi air dan terdengar tetesan air membuat tempatnya berpijak menjadi semakin menakutkan, banyak sekali jalan berbelok di depannya. Lubang- lubang di dinding lorong utama, membentuk lorong baru yang lebih sempit namun memiliki ketinggian yang sama. Tempat yang menyerupai lorong, baru kali ini dia kunjungi terasa asing namun juga terasa familiar. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi kakinya terus melangkah tanpa ragu seolah mengetahui lorong mana yang harus dia lewati untuk sampai tujuan.

Melangkah penuh kepastian sampai di ujung lorong terlihat gerbang berjeruji merah yang menjulang tinggi hingga batas lorong, tidak ada yang terlihat dibalik jeruji itu karena begitu gelap tanpa cahaya. Hal aneh terjadi ketika air bergerak membentuk bergelombang yang berpusat dari dalam jeruji, perlahan mata Naruto berhasil membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya redup. Sedikit demi sedikit, mulai terlihat sesuatu dibalik bayangan sosok bertubuh manusia yang mulai menunjukan pergerakan dan menimbulkan suara nyaring rantai besi yang bergesekan, semakin menambah kesan horor tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ne... Kau? Naruto kah? Khahaha.. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Makhluk naif yang menamai dirinya Naruto?" Terdengar lagi kekehan layaknya tokoh antagonis, Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok didepannya karena memiliki suara yang begitu dia kenal. "Ada apa? melihatku dengan mata itu? Apa kau kesulitan melihat dirimu?" Kembali suara itu menggema dengan nada arogan yang seolah mengejeknya.

 **Krincing... Krincing..**

Semakin sering terdengar suara rantai besi yang nyaring, bertanda jika sosok didepanya semakin aktif bergerak seiring banyaknya kalimat yang terlontar dari tenggorokkannya. Mengabaikan itu, Naruto masih bungkan tak berniat bicara selagi matanya masih memicing untuk dapat melihat sosok itu, sampai tiba- tiba.. **Brak!**

Tida bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto sangat terkejut dan melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sosok yang awalnya bersembunyi dibalik bayangan, kini sosok itu berdiri tepat dihadapanya dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putih dengan sepasang taring yang mengihiasi rahang atas dan bawah. Bunyi benturan berasal dari kaki sosok itu yang menendang jeruji besi yang menjadi penghalang diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah melihatku?! Khahahahah.." Naruto masih tidak bersuara, melihat wajah dengan tika wisker di kedua pipinya dan mata merah berpupil vertikal yang menyala di sebelah kanan. Rambut pirang yang memerah disetiap ujungnya dan wajah yang masih menampilkan seingaian. Bagaimanapun Naruto mencoba mengelak, dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika didepannya saat ini adalah sosok yang begitu mirip denganya.

"Siapa kau?!" Kata pertama yang keluar dari Naruto mendapat kekehan yang menjadi tawa. Bukan hanya wajah dan penampilan, tapi suaranya juga begitu mirip dengan suara Naruto.

"Pertanyaan macam itu?! Apa kau tidak menyadari mata kiri itu adalah mataku! Dan kau masih menanyakan siapa aku?! Makhluk naif berotak bodoh!" Mengamati lagi sosok didepannya yang memiliki bola mata yang berbeda, warna merah di sebelah kanan dan warna biru di sebelah kiri seperti.. ' _Seperti miliku, hanya berbeda di kiri dan kanan, itu artinya..'_

"Kenapa bola mata kita sama? Hanya terlihat.. tertukar," Sosok itu hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya dan berlahan melangkah mundur..

 **Bwuss.. Bwuss,. Bwuss...**

Tiba- tiba cahaya menyeruak dari arah belakang Naruto dan terus bergerak di kedua dinding lorong sampai berakhir di dalam jeruji. Cahaya dari obor yang mengobarkan api biru, saling terbakar berurutan dikedua dinding lorong. Di dalam jeruji yang awalanya gelap menjadi lebih terang dengan dua obor lebih besar yang tergantung di atas pangkal rantai yang mengekang sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto.

"Bukan tertukar tapi bertukar bodoh! Mata kananku adalah mata kananmu dan mata kiriku adalah mata kirimu, artinya.. kita ini tidak memiliki perbedaan selain tempat kita berada sekarang!" Meskipun dengan nada bicara arogan dan seolah merendahkanya, Naruto tidak merasakan ancaman dari sosok lain dirinya yang sudah duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jika kita ini sama, maksudnya kita saudara kembar atau kau adalah inner lain milikku yang tidak ku sadari sebelumnya? Selain itu, kau terlihat tidak senang mata kiriku ada padaku?" Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kebalik jeruji yang celahnya terlalu besar untuk sosok terkekang di dalamnya.

Menyeringai karena Naruto berani masuk kedalam jerujinya, "Hemm..? Anggap saja aku ini adalah dirimu yang lain, sebagian kesadaran yang dikekang didalam tubuhnya sendiri. Aku dikekang untuk membatasi kekuatan yang bisa kau keluarkan, dan dua mata beriris vertikal ini adalah tanda jika aku memiliki kekuatan melebihi dirimu yang memegang kendali atas tubuh kita.. Lalu karena kejadian itu, kau menahan mata kiri yang harus ada padaku dan menggatinya dengan iris biru ini, Ck! Si naif yang selalu berfikir dirinya tidak punya salah-"

"Suara itu?! Kau yang menghasutku untuk membunuh Issei?! Kalau kau lebih kuat dariku, kenapa tidak kau tukar sendiri mata kiri ini?!" Sambil menyeringai, Naruto memotong perkataan begitu saja.

"Aku? Menghasutmu?! Aku adalah dirimu jadi, keinganku adalah keingan yang sebenarnya tidak mau kau akui ! Nah si naif yang menamai dirinya Naruto.. Kau ingin aku menukar mata kiri kita?" Sekarang Naruto merasa aura disekitarnya berubah, ketika sosok dirinya yang lain memandang horor dengan mata kanannya yang berkilat merah. " Khu khu khu.. Dari pada aku menarik mata kiri itu. Kenapa kita tidak bertukar tempat saja?"

 **Wusshhh...** Tiba- tiba hembusan angin kencang menerpa Naruto dan di depannya muncul kobaran api biru yang merambat cepat diatas permukaan air. Terlalu cepat sampai tidak waktu untuknya menghindar.

* * *

"Haaaa... hhaahhh..." Begitu membuka mata, Naruto sudah terduduk di atas kasur dengan nafas memburu dan keringat yang membanjiri sisi wajahnya.

"Mimpi macam apa itu! Ck! tersisa satu jam." Naruto segera bangun dari posisi duduknya, membuka tas untuk mempersiapkan rencana yang akan dia jalankan satu jam lagi. Sebuah kunai yang dia selipkan di sisi tubuhnya dan beberapa senjata rahasia lain yang digunakan dalam keadaan mendesak, tidak lupa sebuah peta kecil yang diberikan oleh _ero-sensei_ sebelum dia pindah ke Kuoh.

Kembali naik ke atas kasur dan membuka sebuah peta yang tidak detail karena buatan tangan _sensei_ nya, hanya menunjukan titik pos penjaga dan jalur- jalur yang bisa digunakan untuk menyusup. Tidak lupa menunjukan paviliun yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal _sensei_ nya, akan sangat sulit menyusup dengan letak paviliun yang berada di pusat wilayah. Tapi langkah pertama adalah mengintai tempat tinggalnya yang hanya menyisakan puing- puing bangunan. Setidaknya, Naruto masih bisa merasakan keberadaan _fuin hiraisin_ di sekitar puing- puing tempat tinggalnya.

Tersisa waktu setengah jam untuk melakukan persiapan, menggunkan baju serba gelap dan tidak lupa penutup kepala yang bisa menyembunyikan rambut kuning- orangenya. Menurut _nee-san_ nya, para _youkai nocturnal_ yang aktiv dimalam hari akan cenderung mengandalkan penglihatan dan pendengaran dari pada penciumannya. Karena itu Naruto memilih bergerak pada malam hari untuk menyamarkan bau darah manusianya.

Persiapan terakhir mengunci pintu- jendela dan mematikan penerangan yang ada di kamar sewanya untuk mengamankan tasnya yang sengaja ditinggal, menjelang tengah malam Naruto sudah selesai dengan segala persiapan. Butuh sedikit konsentrasi untuk merasakan segel _Hiraisin_ **, Fyuutt..**

Ketika Naruto membuka mata hal yang dia pahami adalah dirinya muncul di tengah puing tempat tinggalnya, tidak perlu menjadi sentimen karena Naruto merasakan aura _youkai_ tak jauh dari tempatnya dan segera mencari tempat gelap untuk bersembunyi.

Berjongkok dibalik bayangan pepohonan dan merasakan aura- aura makhluk hidup yang masuk jangkauannya, paman berjenggot pernah mengatakan jika jarang sekali ada _youkai_ yang bisa mendeteksi emosi dan aura dari makhluk lain. Mengandalkan kelebihannya untuk berjaga dan benar saja, ada dua _youkai_ yang muncul dari semak- semak di sisi kanannya. Beruntung mereka hanya melintas dan segera menghilang lagi di balik rimbun pepohonan.

Menunggu beberapa menit sampai dia yakin para _youkai_ yang berjaga masih pada jarak aman. Naruto masih merasakan dari hembusan angin, perasaan bergolah oleh rasa kecemasan yang masih tidak berubah. Merasa keadaanya aman, Naruto bergerak ke sisi kiri menuju arah selatan untuk mendekat kearah wilayah tempat tinggal _youkai._ Yang perlu dia pastikan adalah keberadaan paviliun milik _sensei_ nya, dan memastikan penjagaan yang mungkin akan merepotkan dia nantinya.

Naruto bisa merasakan segel _hiraisin_ yang saling berdekatan satu sama lain, berarti dia hanya perlu menghindari segel yang letaknya paling jauh dari yang lain. Setelah menentukan tempat aman dan tempat berbahaya, Naruto segera menghilang menuju salah satu tempat segel _Hiraisin_ nya.

* * *

Tempatnya berpijak kali ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat mengintai sebelumnya, bedanya adalah dia berada di dalam bangunan yang gelap dan sunyi. Tidak ada yang tertangkap oleh matanya selain dinding pembatas dan pintu yang berlubang dibagian bawah, masih heran dengan tempatnya berpijak sekarang. ' _Seharusnya aku di dalam paviliun? Kalau begitu, segel siapa yang aku tuju?'_

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto segera menoleh kesamping kanannya begitu mencium aroma yang tidak asing lagi untuk hidungnya.

" _Nee-san?_ Kenapa disini?!" Dengan suara berat, Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tubuh yang menyandar di dinding.

"Na- Naruto?" Terdengar suara serak namun terdengar membisik , seolah menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Suara yang menjawab panggilannya malah menambah rasa khawatirnya. Dan dia baru sadar jika yang lainnya juga berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, masih dalam satu bangunan yang hanya dibatasi oleh tembok.

"Kami baik- baik saja, kamu baik saja kan?" Perkataan yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Naruto lihat, menjadikan perkataan itu seperti senjata yang melukai dadanya.

"Aku tidak bertanya kabar kalian! Apa yang terjadi sampai kalian dikurung ditempat seperti ini?!" Bukan keinginan Naruto untuk membentak _nee-san_ bertubuh lemah yang sudah ada dalam dekapannya, sambil mencoba membagi apa pun yang dipunya untuk membuat _nee-san_ nya menjadi lebih baik. Membagi energinya dan juga mengeluarkan kantong yang didalamnya menyimpan pil pemberian _sensei_ nya. Naruto tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan tentang bau darah manusia ataupun aura anehnya, karena keberadaanya sudah tersamarkan oleh yang lain. Karena dia sekarang sudah bersama dengan beberapa makhluk aneh yang sama aneh sepertinya, tidak memiliki kejelasan ras sepertinya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini?" Suara masih serak diiringi dengan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan tangan Naruto yang tidak tertutup kain.

' _Pertanyaan macam apa itu!'_ Mengernyitkan alis tanda tidak suka, Naruto segera membalik pertanyaan, "Itu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kalian bisa disini?!"

* * *

 **To be Continue. . . . . . . .**

* * *

 ***Ojigi- ojigi**

Hhhh. . . akhirnya bisa update, Yosh! Itu tadi next atau lanjutan dari chapter 8.. sorry untuk typo (s) atau kalimat sumbang karena chapter ini ngetik kebut semalem

Maafkan author karena tidak sanggup update dengan cepat, author sudah menyampaikan di chapter sebelumnya.

Sebulanya ? Ahahahah.. Chapter ini yang paling lama memang, karena sulit sekali mentigakan 3dmax apalagi vray, dua software itu menguras konsentrasi laptopku, jadi gk bisa buka . Yaa? Intinya seperti itu alasanku lama update (^_^) dan alasan itu masih tetap berlaku untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, *nyengir.. yaa gini nih keributan pelajar kalo udah mendekati akhir semester.. belum juga ujian tapi udah dikasih soal, ujian- ujian take home yang jawabanya sampai dijilid, Hhh.. kan jadi curhat.. * abaikan hahahah

* * *

 **Respon . . .**

-Tenshisha Hikari : sankyuuu... ^_^

-Asd :

eaa, udah dilanjut ^_^

-Ae Hatake :

hehehe... udah di next nih

-Neko Twins Kagamine :

^_^ Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

-maulana59 :

logika? Dari yng kubaca di review fic lain, kritikan seharusnya hanya boleh ditujuan untuk penulisan fic. Bisa sebutkan dibagian mana atau kalimat mana aku tidak memikirkan logika? Otak kecilku gk paham bagian mana yang tidak bisa dinalar logikamu, mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan sekali lagi agar tidak mempersulit maulana59, /tentang kekerasannya? Fic ini RATED M, setauku rated M itu udah mencakup hal- hal aneh atau tabu seperti violance, mature, yuri atau yaoi. Jadi? Untuk sekedar kekerasan seharusnya udah wajar jika fic ini Rate M./ Lalu tentang "om masashi tau naruto dibuat tidak pnya harga dri bgini dia bkal marah", aku rasa aku bakal seneng masashi kishimoto-sama memberikan perhatian untuk ficku. Lalu apa pendapatmu jika masashi kishimoto-sama tau naruto dibuat jadi homo? Apa dia bakal nodongin kunai pada si author?.. Open mind, kenyataan itu gk selebar daun talas *jdak! Author ngomong apa ini! Seharusnya di negerinya sendiri dengan satu bahasa yang dia pahami, pasti naruto menjadi objek ke OOC'an OOG (out of gender)apa lagi dengan fansnya yang berjibun di permukaan bumi. Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

-The Black Water :

sulit mikir jernih kalo pairnya akeno, jadi ada HOT- HOTnya.. XD / / issei gk tidur berjalan kok,. Cuma nglindur doank, heheheh itu scene motong di youtube Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

-hutamara senju:

aku gk paham apa tujuannya temukan perbedaan.. Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

.980 :

aku buat naruto rada- rada labil, sebenernya.. Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

-Namikaze Ichza :

aku hanya bisa jawab, insyallah.. gk janji... Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

.39 :

sankyu tawarannya.. alasan tidak buat lemon ya? Yang pasti karena aku buka tanaman lemon, jodaan.. kalo harus diketik aku gk tau harus diketik yang mana, banyak alasan berseliweran yang menahanku untuk gk bikin lemon.. mungkin salah satunya karena aku author baru, untuk sekedar baca aku gk masalah, tapi kalo ngetik sendiri itu beda lagi urusan, jujur aja itu ngetik adegn HOT aja udah doki-doki, kalo aku bikin lemon nanti jantungan vak XD, alasan lainnya? Takut dikatain mesum kalo ketahuan aku author dan ternyata bikinanya lemon, ini author udah cukup umur tapi belom dewasa *nyengir.. Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

-uciha kimcil :

Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

-Guest-tachi:

gomen untuk lama update dan no lemon bisa dibaca di atas.. Sankyuuuu reviewnya...

* * *

_Sekali lagi, Sankyuu yang udah kasih review, fav and foll di chap 8.. terpaksa chapter 8 dihentikan disitu karena keterbatasan waktu dan imajinasi, rada garing karena gk ada Akeno XD

_Selamat menikmati liburan natal dan tahun baru... XD

_Sampai ketemu tahun depan... ! (untuk yang masih penasaran) **Sankyuu readers . . . . .! ! ! ! ! ^_^**

24 Desember 2015


	10. Chapter 10: Fakta yang Dipermainkan

**Summary** : Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah ojou-sama tapi..."/"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu ojuo-sama."/...

* * *

 _"Aku tidak bertanya kabar kalian! Apa yang terjadi sampai kalian dikurung ditempat seperti ini?!" Bukan keinginan Naruto untuk membentak nee-san bertubuh lemah yang sudah ada dalam dekapannya, sambil mencoba membagi apa pun yang dipunya untuk membuat nee-sannya menjadi lebih baik. Membagi energinya dan juga mengeluarkan kantong yang didalamnya menyimpan pil pemberian senseinya. Naruto tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan tentang bau darah manusia ataupun aura anehnya, karena keberadaanya sudah tersamarkan oleh yang lain. Karena dia sekarang sudah bersama dengan beberapa makhluk aneh yang sama aneh sepertinya, tidak memiliki kejelasan ras sepertinya._

 _"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini?" Suara masih serak diiringi dengan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan tangan Naruto yang tidak tertutup kain._

 _Mengernyitkan alis tanda tidak suka, Naruto segera membalik pertanyaan, "Itu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kalian bisa disini?!"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Anime/Manga bukan milikku**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto in High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rated :**

 **M (T+)**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance/Ecchi/...**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC/TYPO(s)/ NO LEMON/Naruto= Kurama; Kurama=Naruto**

* * *

Story by **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu**

 **Boku dake no Ojou**

 **Chapter 10: Fakta yang Dipermainkan**

* * *

Naruto menarik belenggu rantai dari pergelangan tangan gadis di depannya, hanya rantai biasa dan menjadi patah dengan mudah. Semakin bingung, _Nee-san_ nya bukanlah gadis lemah yang bisa dibelenggu dengan rantai murahan.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kesabarannya yang memang sudah tipis, apa lagi dengan sikap _Nee-san_ nya yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu bukan gadis pendiam, Naruto mengenalnya sebagai _Nee-san_ yang crewet, periang dan _hiperactiv_ , sangat berbeda dengannya saat ini.

"Kau masih tidak ingin bicara?! Baiklah!" Dengan geraman emosi, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menuju pintu besi didepannya.

Gadis itu memilih menyandarkan punggungnya setelah lepas dari tangan Naruto dan hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, saat pemuda pirang itu mendang pintu besi dengan kaki kanannya. Tenaganya masih terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mencegah Naruto, pil – pil yang baru ditelannya butuh waktu untuk bekerja.

 **Braakkk !**

 **Parangg**

"Setidaknya bantu aku membebaskan yang lain kalau kau sudah baikkan."

Melihat keadaan gadis di balik punggungnya cukup menguatkan asumsinya jika keadaan yang lain, tidak akan jauh berbeda. Rencana penyusupan dan tidak menarik perhatian dibatalkan saat Naruto menjadi geram dan butuh pelampiasan atas rasa kesalanya. Pintu yang baru saja dia dobrak dengan sekali tendan itu juga hanya pintu biasa tanpa semacam segel atau apa pun yang digunakan untuk menahan _Youkai._ Penjara tidak berarti, standar manusia normal.

 _'Kami terlalu direhkan.. Aku bukan manusai lemah, aku kuat. Aku bisa menghancurkan apa pun yang aku mau,'_ Menuju pintu selanjutnya di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Pintu besi yang sama, tingkat keamanan yang sama. Roboh begitu saja dengan tendangan dari kaki kanannya. Suara besi terpelanting, mendapat perhatian dari penghuni ruang yang juga terbelenggu rantai di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Asumsinya terbukti..

"Naruto?!" Suara serak dengan intonasi datar laki- laki mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari pintu besi.

"Keadaanmu tidak lebih baik dari _Nee-san_ eh, Tanuki?" Terlihat jika laki- laki di depannya tidak suka dengan panggilan Naruto. "Tapi kuharap, kau mau menceritakan keadaan disini.. Dimana _Ero-sensei?"_ Naruto memerintah sambil menyerahkan sebutir pil pada pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

* * *

 ** _Side Story : Kuoh di Waktu yang Sama_**

"Cih! Seharusnya kita sudah sampai sini lebih awal!"

"I-iya~ maafkan aku, tolong jangan berisik.. Kita bisa disangka pencuri, _Hime.."_ Tidak mempedulikan lawan bicara di balik punggungnya, pria rambut putih itu lebih antusias membuka pintu lemari yang digunakan untuk menyimpan baju. "Tidak ada.. semuanya milik laki- laki," Menjadi kehilangan semangat ketika pintu terakhir terbuka dan tidak mendapati apa yang ingin dia temukan.

 **Bletak!**

" _Baka!_ Tentu saja semuanya milik laki- laki! Dia bocah laki- laki _Baka!_ Dia tidak mungkin memakai baju perempuan!"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Dengan kualitas wajahnya itu, seharusnya dia bisa menggait setidaknya satu perempuan untuk di ajak tinggal bersama, kudengar sekolahnya didominasi jumlah murid perempuan.." Sambil mengelus benjolan kepalanya, pria itu membela diri tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

 **Kratak.. tak .. tak.. tak. . .** Suara sendi yang saling bergesekan, kesepuluh jemari itu berbunyi nyaring dan menyadarkan pria itu atas pengakuannya yang nista

"Jiraya! Perempuan tidak menilai hanya dari tampang..!" Wanita itu membuka pintu lebar dan kembali mendekat ke tempat pria itu,"Dan aku tidak mengasuh Naruto untuk jadi Maniak mesum sepertimu!" Kembali ketempat awalnya dan menendang pria itu sampai keluar ruangan.

 **Blam!** "Kau! TIDUR DILUAR!"

 _[adegan kekerasa di atas, tolong imajinasikan dengan karakter anime SD (?) chibi (?), karena author selalu menggunaka karakter itu untuk adegan KDRT cuma untuk kesan lucu-lucuan *nyengir]_

Sebelum Jiraya sempat memanggil nama wanita itu, pintu apartemen berdebam keras. Protes tidak akan merubah keadaan jika wanita itu benar- benar sudah marah dan akan lebih bijak menghindari masalah dari pada menantang masalah. Pilihan itu juga sudah sering dia ajarkan pada Naruto, dan muridnya itu akan selalu bergumam untuk menanggapi petuahnya, ' _Nasehat sesat dari orang mesum.'_

"Haaahhh... berarti aku harus kembali ketempat Azazel.." Berjalan gontai, beruntung tetangga apartemen tidak ada yang merasa terusik dengan keributan yang dia buat tadi,"Sial! Kenapa aku harus ngungsi di tempat laki- laki."

* * *

 ** _Kyoto. . . .  
_**

Menelan pil itu lalu merenggangkan persendiannya yang terasa kaku, laki- laki itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Jiraya- _Sensei.._ Bersama Tsunade- _sama_ keluar Kyoto untuk urusan diplomatik dengan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Dan kudengar.. Mereka ingin menemuimu di? Kuoh?" Naruto mengeryitkan alis mendengar suara datar dari sosok di depannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia merasa sedang main kucing- kucingan. Dan keadaan semakin rumit ketika dirinya sedang krisis kesabaran. Dia membutuhkan bantuan dan segera kembali ke Kyoto, nekat menerobos _kekkai._ Tapi nyatanya..

"Sepertinya.. Situasi tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, lupakan itu! Kita harus membebaskaan yang lain.. Kemungkinan ada beberapa penjaga mendekat, kau masih saja ceroboh seperti biasa. Ck!"

Dugaanya tidak salah, Naruto bisa merasakan lima _Youkai_ mulai mendekat. Sambil membantu pemuda merah di depannya yang masih kesulitan berdiri, sejenak dia tadi melupakan fakta jika keributan yang dia perbuat mudah terdengar oleh _Youkai_ penjaga. Meskipun berjalan sambil bertumpu dinding, pemuda merah itu bersikeras menggerakan kakinya untuk keluar ruangan.

"Gaara.. Aku yang mengurus penjaga, kau dan Fuu _Nee-san_ yang membantu yang lain." Di balas anggukan singkat, sedangkan Naruto berjalan mendekati arah penjaga yang semakin medekati lokasinya.

Kunainya sudah memanjang membentuk pedang, meskipun tekanan kelima penjaga tidak terlalu kuat. _'Bahkan, hanya youkai lemah yang dijadikan penjaga!,'_ Menyeringai, Naruto semakin memperlebar langkah kakinya, _'Artinya.. Aku harus menjadi sombong untuk melawan para arogan.'_ Begitu di luar bangunan Naruto meningkatkan aura _Youkai_ nya, tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menahan diri.

 **Set!** Sebuah anak panah melesat di samping kepalanya.

Dari atas genteng, _Youkai_ dengan senjata panah membidik kepalanya sedangkan yang lain menghunuskan senjata menghadang di depannya.

"BERHENTI DISA-" **Blaarr...**

Sebelum penjaga selesai berteriak, sebuah serangan mangarah dengan cepat tanpa mereka sanggup mengelak. Sedangkan Naruto menatap mata pedangnya yang mengeluarkan asap tipis dan sedikit bergetar. Jika dibanding senjata sendiri, senjata pemberian tidak akan terlalu baik menahan kekuatannya. Menyeringai, hasilnya serangannya tidak terlalu buruk melihat retakan tanah di depannya. Retakan kecil yang semakin melebar dengan beberapa tubuh tergeletak yang mulai terkikis angin.

Barjalan di atas benteng bermaksud menjauh dari penjara ketika merasakan tekanan energi mulai mendekat akibat ledakan keras yang dibuatnya. Ketika Naruto berjalan santai dengan menyeringai tipis, Gaara hanya bisa menepuk keras dahinya akibat perbuatan Naruto yang sengaja membuat keributan. Sahabat yang sudah dia anggap saudara itu, tetap bodoh dengan otak cerdasnya.

Penjaga mulai mendekat kearah Naruto dari beberapa pos terdekat, dan kali ini bukan cuma penjaga abal yang akan tumbang dengan satu serangan. Beberapa prajutit kuat mendekat, merasa tertarik dengan kekuatan si pembuat onar. Dan si pembuat onar harus menrasakan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya.

Suara keras ledakan disertai dengan luapan energi yang cukup besar, hingga menarik perhatian beberapa _Youkai_ yang memiliki kuasa.

"Khu khu khu.. Ternyata benar dia masih hidup, kebohonganmu berakhir sampai di sini Jiraiya." Sosok yang masih memegang sebuah tabung reaksi di tangan kanannya, terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya saat merasakan luapan energi yang tidak terlalu asing untuk dikenalinya. Pria dengan penampilan menyerupai wanita berambut hitam panjang segera beranjak dari kursinya dan memanggil seseorang(?), segera menutup pintu lapnya untuk segera menemui pemilik energi yang membuatnya begitu tertarik.

* * *

Sosok gelap dibalik bayangan itu menyeringai senang, ' _Tidak_ _lama lagi.. Aku yang akan mengambil alih_. '

 _Yokai- yokai_ kuat mulai berdatangan untuk menghentikan kekacauan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri mulai kelelahan dengan luka- luka yang semakin lambat ber-regenerasi. Kekuatannya tidak sanggup mengalahkan jumlah musuh yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, kesal dan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Nafas yang semakin memburu ketika otaknya berusaha keras mencari peluang menang, detak jantung yang semakin terpacu menyadari posisinya yang semakin dekat dengan kematian.

 _'Masih terlalu lemah,. Lagi! Aku butuh kekuatan lagi!'_

Bersamaan dengan tongkat besi yang menusuk perutnya, perubahan sudah terjadi.

 **Deg!**

" _Ohayou."_ Senyum menyeringai terpatri di wajahnya dengan kedua iris mata merah darah, membuat pemilik tongkat segera melompat mudur. Atmosfer di tempat itu perlahan berubah, ketika aliran pelan udara yang seolah berputar disekitar tubuh Naruto. Udara terasa semakin menekan, membuat keenam _Youkai_ yang semula tenang, merasa terancam dan menyiapkan serangan serentak. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap tersenyum menampakkan taringnya tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Di sekitar tubuhnya muncul tiga titik yang perlahan membesar membentuk bola berwarna biru, seiring cepatnya putaran titiknya. Senyuman yang terkesan menyeramkan saat tangan kanannya bergerak keatas, sambil menggumamkan sebuah kata dan ketiga bola biru melesat cepat menyerang apa saja yang ada di depannya.

 **Bbllaarrrr. . . . .**

Tidak ada yang tersisa dari _youkai_ yang merendahkannya, mereka menghilang bersama gumpalan debu yang membumbung di atas kawah lebar yang tercipta akibat serangan Naruto. Mengibaskan kelima ekor yang melindunginya dari efek ledakan, tembok dibalik punggungnya roboh menyisakan pondasi bawahnya. Sebelum kakinya berhasil melompat, muncul akar- akar kayu yang menjerat kakinya.

Sedangkan aliran udara disekitar tubuhnya berputar membentuk aura samar berwarna biru, membakar akar- akar yang terus bermunculan di bawah kakinya. Menggeram menghadapi empat sosok lain yang muncul di depannya, dan salah satunya merupakan _youkai_ menggunkan topeng kayu yang mengendalikan akar- akar yang semakin besar dan sulit terbakar.

"Aktifkan pengekangnya." Suara serak dan datar dari pria tua yang memberikan instruksi pada laki- laki dewasa berambut perak, mengangguk menerima perintah.

Disaat bersamaan, terasa sensasi aneh di tubuhnya ketika _youkai_ berambut perak mendekat beberapa langkah dengan telapak tangan membentuk simbol aneh. Energi dalam tubuhnya seolah tersedot kesatu titik dalam tubuhnya, membuat api biru disekitar tubuhnya perlahan lenyap dan akar- akar kayu membelit tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau keluar _kekkai_ dengan cuma- cuma.. Dan kalung itu adalah jaminan jika kau bertindak diluar rencana," Pria tua melangkah dengan bantuan tongkat.

Kesadarannya sudah kembali ketika pria tua dengan perban yang menutupi mata kanannya mulai berbicara padanya. Petinggi _youkai_ terakhir yang dia temui saat pertama kali keluar _kekkai_ , _youkai_ yang memberikan kebebasan sekaligus ancaman padanya. Naruto hanya menanggapi ocehan pria di depannya dengan dengusan tak berniat membuka suara.

"Khu khu khu... Kau memang sangat menarik Kurama- _kun_ , bagaimana caranya kau membuat kerusakan seperti ini dengan energi spiritual yang tidak besar?" Suara mendesis dari pria lainnnya berambut hitam panjang sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidah bercabangnya yang tidak kalah panjang. Naruto menatap tajam ketika Pria cantik itu menjulurkan lengannya, memunculkan ular putih yang keluar dari lengan Haorinya.

 **Crak!**

Naruto merlihat ekspresi senang pria itu ketika ular putihnya berhasil menggigit leher dan mendapatkan beberapa tetes darahnya. Naruto menduga jika dia tidak hanya mendapat gigitan kosong di lehernya, karena perlahan kesadarannya semakin menurun. Di ambang kesarannya dia dapat melihat samar ketika didepannya muncul wanita muda dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang ditemani dua sosok pria tua, manusia kelelawar dan kakek ubanan berjenggot. _'Kuso, kesadaranku mulai menipis.'_ Detik berikutnya, hanya kegelapan yang dia ingat. Dan Naruto tidak bisa melihat lihat saat semua _Youkai_ menunduk hormat pada wanita yang lebih tertarik menafsir kerugian akibat wilyahnya yang mengalami kerusakan.

"Danzou- _sama_.. Ini bukan kerusakan kecil,. Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" Wanita muda itu, bersuara anggun namun penuh ketegasan meminta penjelasan pada pria tua dengan mata kanan tertutup perban.

"Maafkan saya Yasaka- _sama.."_ Dan jawaban itu malah dilontarkan oleh kakek berjenggot yang datang bersamanya, ketika sebelumnya melihat bocah kuning yang terlilit akar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hiruzen- _sama?_ " Wanita bernama Yasaka itu mengalihkan atensinya sambil melirik ke arah bocah pirang yang menarik perhatiannya pertama kali.

"Anak ini berada dibawah tanggung jawab saya." Dengan sekali tepukan di salah satu sisinya, akar- akar mulai melepaskan tubuh Naruto yang langsung jatuh menyentuh tanah.

* * *

Matanya masih belum terbuka saat cahaya matahari menimpa wajahnya, sedangkan penciumannya sudah berfungsi mendengus bau lembab disekitarnya. Bau lembab lantai dan pipi kanannya yang merasakan dingin lantai, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan warna iris mata yang berbeda satu sama lain. Mengerjab dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri untuk memunggungi sinar matahari tanpa ada niat untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Hah! _Kuso!_ " Umpatan kesal adalah pilihan pertamanya ketika melihat barisan besi di depan matanya, dia berada di balik jeruji besi rapat dengan kertas yang mengunci pintunya.

"Kamu sudah bangun? Naruto?" Dan menambah kejengkelannya ketika gadis berambut hijau menatapnya prihatin. "Maafkan kami,.. jika saja kami lebih kuat, kamu tidak seharusnya berada di sini,"

Hanya mengedipkan mata bosan. "Hm," hanya dua huruf itu yang terfikirkan olehnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku semalam, dan kalian tidak punya masalah denganku,"Gadis itu menjulurkan lengan kecilnya kebalik jeruji, menyuapkan sebutir pil yang langsung ditelan oleh si kuning. Tangan kecil itu lalu beralih mengusap surai kuningnya yang berantakan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Fuu _Nee-san?_ Aku butuh jawaban," Naruto merasa akan mendapat kejutan listrik jika saja si sadis _pony-tail_ melihat kejadian barusan. Sedangkan Fuu segera menarik kembali tangannya.

"Yang terjadi pada kami bukan kesalahan _sensei,_ paman ular itu mengatakan hanya akan melakukan tes kecil dan kami setuju begitu saja.. Kemarin lusa, _sensei_ mendapat tugas keluar _kekkai_ bersama Tsunade- _sama_ untuk pertemuan dengan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, dan menyerahkan penjagaan kami pada paman ular karena Hiruzen- _Jiji_ ikut mengawal Kyuubi- _sama_ sehari sebelum _sensei_ berangkat _.."_ Naruto masih mendengarkan tanpa merubah posisinya. "Siang harinya setelah keberangkatan _sensei,_ Paman ular memindahkan kami kewilayahnya. Sebelum tes dimulai dia memberikan serum, katanya untuk mempermudah tes.. Tapi ternyata tubuh kami terasa lumpuh setelah 1 menit dan dipindahkan ke ruangan gelap itu,. Lalu tengah malam, kamu datang tiba- tiba dan membebaskan kami. Baru tadi pagi, tubuh kami kembali normal, bersamaan ketika _Jiji_ mengatakan kamu membuat ulah dan berada di sini. Hanya satu saja yang diperbolehkan melihatmu, jadi yang lain ada diluar menunggu." Selesai dengan penjelasannya, Fuu menundukkan kelapannya.

Naruto tidak langsung menanggapi, malah menguap beberapa kali sampai meneteskan air mata. Jika difikir dan dinilai berulang- ulang, tetap saja dia melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia akan menepuk dahinya dengan keras jika saja tangannya bebas, sayangnya kedua pergelangan tanganya dibelenggu di balik punggungnya. Siapa yang tidak salah paham jika melihat keadaan keluarganya semalam, terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan. Tapi, si ular itu juga tetap salah, dia adalah sahabat _sensei_ nya dan beberapa kali si ular berkunjung kerumah mereka yang sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah. Dia tidak seharusnya menjadikan keluarganya sebagai subjek penelitian, ketika Naruto sudah setuju dengan kesepakatan yang membuatnya bisa keluar _kekkai_.

"Naruto? Maafkan aku karena tidak menjelaskan padamu lebih awal, Aku benar- benar menyesal," Dengan mata berkaca- kaca gadis itu masih memandang Naruto.

 **Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .** Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka.

"Fuu _Nee-san.._ Bukan salahmu, aku hanya sengaja mencari hiburan, di Kuoh sangat membosankan.." Naruto menjawab asal lalu nyengir watados, penjaga akan segera datang bersama si ular putih dan dia harus menghilangkan rasa bersalah _Nee-san_ nya.

Tidak berselang lama setelah Naruto bicara, di sisi kiri muncul dua _youkai,_ dan disambut tatapan intens dari Fuu. Dan pria ular yang lebih mirip wanita itu tersenyum dengan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya, kebiasaan alami ular.

"Saya mengerti Orochimaru- _sama." Youkai_ penjaga segera melangkah keluar setelah mendapat isyarat dari atasannya, meninggalkan ketiga makhluk lain dalam diam.

"Kau juga keluar _Ojou-san,_ kau tidak masuk hitungan disini," Fuu keluar setelah melancarkan _deathglare_ pada Orochimaru, berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. " _Ohayou_ Kurama- _kun.._ Ku harap ularku tidak terlalu berbisa untuk sekedar membuatmu tidur sementara," Orochimaru mengakhiri perkatannya dengan kekehan menyebalkan.

Naruto menajamkan sorot matanya seolah mengancam pria yang mungkin saja terlalu tebal menggunakan bedak, sampai wajahnya terlihat seputih kapur. "Kau melanggar kesepakatan Orochimaru!" Tentu saja intimidasinya tidak berpengaruh untuk kaliber pria didepannya yang mengkalim dirinya sebagai keturunan _Yamata no Orochi_ , dia hanya seperti rubah kecil yang menyalak imut menghadapi Orochimaru _._

"Kesepakatan? Kurasa kau yang menyalahi kesepakatan karena Jiraya melaporkan kematianmu pada insiden beberapa bulan lalu yang menewaskan kelima bawahanku.. Jika kau mati, bukankah tidak ada kesepakatan yang perlu kita patuhi? Khu khu khu.. Sedangkan aku sangat tertarik dengang latar belakang kalian," Naruto medecih, sama saja dengan rubah karena ular juga terkenal akan kelicikkannya.

"Anak buahmu menyerang keluargaku dan menghasutku.. Aku tidak menyalahi syarat yang kalian ajukan!" Menggertakkan giginya menjawab Orochimaru.

"Oo.. Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak ikut campur, mereka dibawah perintah langsung dari Danzou- _sama.._ Mungkin hanya gertakan jika dia tidak main- main dengan ucapannya." Orochimaru berkata santai tak menghiraukan Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan masalah itu sementara waktu, aku datang karena urusan lain.. Siang hari nanti, kau akan menghadap Yasaka _Kyuubi-sama,_ dia menangani masalah ini secara langsung. Sampai ketemu lagi Kurama- _kun."_ Setelah itu, Orochimaru pergi tanpa menunggu tanggapan Naruto. Dan tertawa senang mendengar Naruto berteriak kesal.

Begitu Orochimaru membalik badannya, Naruto menggulung kakinya ke arah tubuhnya dan berusaha memajukan tangannya namun nihil karena usahanya sia- sia. " _KUSO!"_ berteriak frustasi dengan rasa gatal yang tiba- tiba menjalar di permukaan perutnya, namun tidak dapat menggaruk perutnya karena tangannya tidak dapat menjangkau.

* * *

 ** _Academi Kuoh_**

Jam istirahat masih akan berbunyi 10 menit kedepan, namun duo _Onee-sama_ memilih bolos pelajaran untuk membahas ulang strategi sebelum _Rating game_ tengah malam nanti. Dan Suasana club menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya saat jam istirahat dengan kedatangan anggota yang lain.

"Seperti kata Naruto- _kun,_ kemenangan kita tergantung padamu Issei - _kun,_ menyerang Raizer sampai dia kesulitan beregenerasi _._ Dan Akeno... _"_ Rias seolah ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Ara ara~ Tak apa _Buchou_ , aku akan menggunakannya karena memang seharusnya aku bersyukur mewarisi kekuatan ini.. Naruto- _kun_ sudah melatihku sebelum dia kabur, Tck.." Akeno masih saja kesal karena setelah sambugan telefonnya terputus, dia tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto lagi. Sedangkan yang lain terdiam, tidak terbiasa ketika Akeno menunjukan emosinya.

Diseberang kursi Issei terlihat diam, masih mengingat perkelahiannya dengan Naruto. Memang benar jika kekuatan dalam tubuhnya tidak boleh disia- siakan, faktor keberuntungan yang harus dia buat menjadi kelebihannya. Beruntung dia menjadi salah satu manusia yang mendapatkan _sacred gear,_ salah satu Longinus lagi. Tanpa Draig dia tidak mungkin bisa berada satu club dengan para gadis populer, dan semangatnya semakin berkobar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan keberuntungannya direbut oleh pria brengsek yang mengincar _Buchou_ nya, dia akan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan keberuntungannya. Saat tangannya mengepal kuat, tiba- tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eto.. Akeno- _senpai?_ " Memanggil sedikit ragu karena suasana hening yang tercipta setelah Rias selesai bicara. "Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku, katanya untuk Himejima- _san,"_ Issei langsung menyerahkan amplop putih begitu Akeno menoleh.

"Siapa yang memberikannya Issei- _kun?_ " Amplop agak besar dengan sesuatu yang nampak lekukan di permukaan kertas berbentuk mirip kunci.

"Paman poni pirang yang membuat kontrak denganku, dia bilang dari itu kenalannya," Issei melihat Akeno yang menarik sebuah kunci dengan bandul rubah dan selembar kertas. Akeno membaca isi kertas bersama Rias, hanya beberapa baris kalimat tanpa nama pengirim.

 _Untuk: Himejima Ojou-chan_

 _Tolong rawat apartemen di . . . . .(sebuah alamat). . . . . untuk beberapa hari kedapan,_

 _Kuncinya ada di dalam amplop yang sama, mohon bantuannya ^_^_

"Bagaimana dan kapan kamu bertemu dengan paman itu Issei- _kun?"_ Rias jadi ikut penasaran.

"Pagi buta, paman itu menelfonku menayakan Naruto- _san.._ Lalu berasamaan dengan berangkat sekolah, aku menemui paman itu bersama Asia, iyakan Asia?" Issei meminta dukungan pada gadis pirang untuk menguatkan alibinya. Dititipi kunci apartemen untuk Akeno _Onee-sama_ , fikirannya sudah buyar kemana- mana.

"Mencurigakan!" Koneko berbicara dengan memicingkan matanya pada Issei yang berjengit kaget, reputasinya di sekolah membuat Issei disalahkan tanpa sebab sekarang.

"Terimakasih Issei- _kun,_ akanku cek setelah _rating game._ Firasatku mengatakan ini akan menyenangkan, fu fu fu..."

* * *

Menjelang tengah hari, Naruto mendapat pengunjung baru di selnya. Dengan nafas tak teratur wanita _blonde_ itu menyaksikan sendiri keadaa Naruto, masih tiduran di lantai dengan baju yang robek sana- sini. Begitu mendapat keterangan dari Jiraya jika Naruto kembali ke Kyoto, mereka segera melesat kembali sebelum menyerahkan sebuah titipan pada Azazel.

Menguap bosan, Naruto bangun duduk bersila begitu melihat Tsunade. "Sepertinya kalian baru datang? _Baa-san?"_ Dalam keadaan normal, Tsunade akan memberi benjolan karena panggilan itu.

"Hahh... Kali ini kau berulah apa lagi kuning?!" Tsunade menjawab tidak kalah nyolot.

Tidak ada jawaban, ketika tiga sosok lain mendekat. Salah satunya pria bertopeng yang menangkap Naruto dengan akar, _youkai_ kelelawar dan satu lagi yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"Sudah waktunya.. Tolong lepaskan dia Tenzo-san.." _Youkai_ bertubuh manusia dengan tambahan sayap kelelawar yang pertama bersuara.

 _Yokai_ bertopeng yang dipanggil Tenzo itu membuka pintu jeruji dan membebaskan kayu yang membelit lengan Naruto, memberikanya sebuah Haori hitam untuk menutupi penampilan kacaunya. Tenzo melangkah keluar dan diikuti Naruto dibelakang dengan dua tangan yang kembali terbelenggu di depan tubuhnya. _Youkai_ kelelawar memimpin di paling depan, Tenzo mundur menjaga dari belakang.

"Apa yang dia lakukan Jiraya?" Tsunade dan Jiraya mengambil posisi paling belakang.

Bersendekap risau, "Dia membuat kekacauan di wilayah Orochimaru, membuat sebuah kawah lebar dan kerusakan parah. Selain itu, 48 _Youkai_ meninggal, 10 diantaranya adalah Prajurit elit milik Danzou... Astaga," Sementara Tsunade segera menuju tempat Naruto, Jiraya segera mengumpulkan informasi.

"Pria itu tidak akan melepaskan Naruto dengan mudah, Tsk!" Tsunade mendecih. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu mempercayai Orochimaru,"

"Dia sahabat kita _Hime,_ aku tidak menyangka dia menjadikan mereka sebagai kelinci percobaan." Jiraya berusaha membela, tapi tetap saja tidak membantu dengan fakta yang dia dengar dari para _Hanyou_ yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memasuki jauh kedalam _kekkai,_ kedalam sebuah istana yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan _Youkai_ terbesar. Pertama kalinya juga, dia akan bertemu dengan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ secara langsung, sayangnya bukan pertemuan yang tampak menyenangkan karena dia di istana untuk diadili karena ulahnya sendiri. Istana yang begitu luas, beberapa saat kemudia bermunculan petinggi _youkai_ yang lain. Semuanya berjajar rapi membentuk barisan yang membuka jalan ketika sosok wanita muncul dengan anggun dan duduk mengambil posisi paling ujung di tengah barisan, dan otomasis Naruto bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas dari arah pintu masuk.

"Nar- Kurama.." Jiraya nyaris kelepasan memanggil nama Naruto di lingkungan _youkai._

"Aku cuma kurang tidur _Ero-sensei."_

 _Youkai_ kelelawar mengambil langkah mundur mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Tenzo. Dibelakang tubuhnya bersimpuh Jiraya dan Tsunade, mereka duduk ditengah barisan menghadap wanita bersurai pirang keemasan. Wanita muda yang baru Naruto tahu adalah pemimpin tertinggi _youkai_ adalah wanita dia lihat semalam, di depannya duduk Tengu tua dan Hiruzen.

"Bisa kita mulai," Dengan wajah tenang wanita itu membuka pertemuan.

" _Hanyou_ , bernama Kurama kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan membuat kerusuhan di wilayah salah satu petinggi. Berpusat di paviliun milik Danzou- _sama_ dan meluas sampai wilayah penduduk. Membuat kerusakan bangunan dan 48 _youkai_ terbunuh dalam insiden semalam. 10 prajurit elit dibawah perintah Danzou- _sama_ , 20 penjaga istana, 12 penjaga gerbang dan 16 termasuk penduduk." _Youkai_ dengan enam tangan itu, menyudahi laporannya dan menggulung kembali perkamen ditangannya. Tanggapan beragam dari para petinggi lain, hanya bisik- bisik pelan.

Yang ada di aula pertemuan adalah bawahan dari Tengu, Hiruzen, dan Danzou merupakan ketiga pejabat utama yang menjalankan tugas berbeda. Tengu merupakan _youkai_ bertubuh manusia kelelawar yang menjadi penasihat sekaligus bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan pemimpin _youkai._ Hiruzen dalah _youkai_ tua berjenggot dari klan Saru yang bertanggung jawab untuk hubungan dengan ras lain, menjaga hubungan antar ras atau fraksi agar tidak terjadi pertikaian seperti waktu lampau. Sedangkan Danzou adalah pria dengan mata kanan diperban akibat peperangan di masa lalu, bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan wilayah dan pertahanan jika hal buruk tidak bisa dihindari.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak bermaksud bicara jika tidak ditanya dan melawan jika merasa dia dirugikan, _'48? Tidak terlalu buruk untuk membuat gertakan.'_ Matanya sedikit berair karena menahan kuap, dia benar- benar butuh tidur nyaman diatas futon sekarang.

"Bukankah _hanyou_ memiliki wilayah sendiri di dekat batas _kekkai_ dan itupun juga terisolir oleh _kekkai_ tersendiri _?_ Kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke lingkungan dalam?" Suara anggun milik Yasaka membuat Naruto fokus kembali, itu dia yang ingin dia konfrontasikan. ' _Kena kau Danzou!'_ Naruto berteriak dalam benaknya.

Dengan tenang Danzou mulai berbicara,"Seperti yang kita tahu, muncul kabar burung jika ada sekelompok kriminal yang membuat para _youkai_ gelisah. Sebelum para _hanyou_ mendapat tuduhan, mengingat mereka tidak terlalu diterima _Youkai_ lain. Saya memindahkan _hanyou_ kedalam lingkungan dengan persetujuan dari Hiruzen- _sama_ karena mereka dibawah tanggung jawabnya. Maafkan kelalaian saya karena tidak segera melaporkannya pada Yasaka- _sama."_ Hilang sudah seringaian Naruto, dia benar- benar masuk perangkap.

"Bawahanku melaporkan, Fraksi malaikat jatuh masih melakukan penyelidikan dan sedang berusaha mendapat dukungan dari fraksi lainnya," Hiruzen menambahi.

"Lalu apa alas yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan membuat kerusakan?" Untuk pertama kalinya, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Naruto bisa merasakan kecemasan Yasaka bersamaan ketika melihat pimpinan _Youkai_ itu sedikit meremas tangannya

"Itu kesalahan saya karena memanipulasi Kurama- _kun,_ Yasaka- _sama._ Seperti yang kita khawatirkan ketika menerima _Hanyou_ adalah mereka yang tidak memiliki pengendalian atas darah _youkai_ nya. Dan pihak kita harus menanggung kerugian ketika tidak sanggup mengendalikan mereka dengan baik," Naruto menggertakkan giginya karena pernyataan Orochimaru. "Tapi sisi positifnya, bukan kah mereka adalah prajurit yang menjanjikan? Hanya seorang _Hanyou_ muda tapi mengalahkan 10 prajurit elit yang harus kami latih dalam rentan waktu yang sangat lama," Orochimaru kembali menambahkan.

Beberapa _youkai_ merasa tersinggung karena dianggap lebih lemah dari _hanyou_ yang selalu mereka pandang lebih rendah. "Tapi tetap saja mereka berlaku tanpa sadar, tidak bisa membedakan teman dan lawan, mungkin saja mereka malah menjadi bumerang bagi kita Orochimaru- _sama!" Youkai_ gembul menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Mereka menjadi tidak terkendali saat merasakan jika nyawanya terancam, kehilangan kesadarannya dan menjadi haus darah ketika darah _youkai_ nya mengambil alih. Jika mereka terus dilatih mereka akan menjadi semakin kuat. Ketika mereka kuat, mereka tidak akan mudah terdesak. Bukankah mereka ujung tombak yang menjanjikan?" Naruto melebarkan mata atas penjelasan Orochimaru. "Insiden semalam, adalah rekayasa kami untuk menguji mereka.. Kurama- _kun_ tidak seharusnya disalahkan atas insiden yang kami rancang secara sadar," Orochimaru mengakhirinya dengan menundukkan kepala seolah menunjukan penyesalan.

Diluar dugaan yang lain, tanpa sadar Naruto malah meningkatkan tekanan energi atas pembelaan Orochimaru karena dia bisa menangkap maksud terselubung Orochimaru. Naruto menggertakan taringnya mengahdap Orochimaru, bahkan kayu dipergelangan tanganya sampai terlepas. Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat berdiri, Jiraya dan Tsunade segera menahan pundak Naruto sebelum kejadian konyol semakin menyulitkan bocah kuning itu.

"Anda lihat sendiri Orochimaru- _sama!_ Dia bahkan ingin menyerang ketika anda bermaksud baik padanya!" Wanita berambut merah dengan dua tanduk dikepalanya, bersiaga menjaga Orochimaru jika Naruto bertindak. Petinggi lainnya juga berada di posisi siap menghajar Naruto.

Sedangkan Yasaka masih diam dalam keterkejutan begitu merasakan aura bocah kuning yang sedang diadilinya. Melebarkan matanya begitu menyadari apa yang membuat bocah kuning itu begitu menarik perhatiannya sejak semalam, dan Yasaka bisa mengingatnya.

Naruto kembali duduk bersimpuh sambil mencengkram kristal biru yang tergantun dilehernya, begitu menyadari pria berambut perak bersiap dengan tangan di depan dada bersiap melumpuhkannya seperti kemarin. Tangannya yang sudah bebas bersendekap di dada sambil berusaha memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Dia tidak akan bertindak lebih jauh selama kristal itu ada padanya, itu adalah antisipasi yang sudah kami kembangkan untuk menahan kekuatan mereka saat kehilangan kesadaran. Dalam insiden semalam kami juga menguji kristal itu." Keterangan Danzou kembali didengarkan oleh Yasaka, dan situasi kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi tetap saja Kurama bersalah atas kerusakan dan pembunuhan beberapa _youkai,_ dia layak mendapatkan hukuman.. _"_ Sekali lagi instruksi memberatkan Naruto.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jiraya bersuara,"Saya rasa, dengan pengakuan yang dibuat Danzou- _sama_ dan Orochimaru- _sama_.. Bukankan Kurama- _kun_ adalah korban sebenarnya dari insiden semalam? Dia dimanipulasi dan menjadi objek penelitian tanpa dia sadar, mendapat pengadilan atas kerusakan yang memang sudah direncanakan.. Mohon Yasaka- _sama_ mempertimbangkan hal ini," Mau tidak mau, Orochimaru harus kehilangan seyum diwajahnya, itu memang resiko yang sudah dia perhitungkan sebelumnya.

Pernyataan telak Jiraya membungkam petinggi yang lain, stratanya cukup tinggi disini dengan menjadi bawahan langsung dari Hiruzen bersama dengan Tsunade. Sedangkan Orochimaru adalah bawahan Danzou, begitu pula dengan _youkai_ bertubuh kelalawar didepannya yang menjadi tangan kanan Tengu senior.

"Di samping hal itu, Kurama- _kun_ sedang dalam misi atas permintaan dari salah satu petinggi dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh di Grigory.. Jika kita memberi hukuman padanya, saya khawatir dengan kerja sama yang baru saja terjalin dengan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Mohon hal itu menjadi pertimbangan Yasaka- _sama,_ " Hiruzen angkat bicara untuk menyelamatkan salah satu tanggung jawabnya.

Pernyataan tambahan yang membuat Naruto bisa merasakan angin kebebasan berhembus padanya. Dan dia menyeringai ketika Yasaka menganggukkan kepala dan mendeklarasikan dirinya tidak bersalah atas insiden semalam, helaan kecewa dari kebanyakan petinggi menyaksikan kebebasannya. Sedangkan Pihak Danzou yang harus bertanggung jawab atas eksperimen mereka.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian lagi karena suaranya yang cukup keras, "Yasaka- _sama,_ terimakasih keadilan anda atas insiden ini.. Tapi, tolong izinkan para _hanyou_ tetap berada dibawah tanggung jawab Hiruzen- _sama_ , tentu jika Hiruzen _-sama_ tidak keberatan," Dia harus menegaskan posisi mereka disini.

"Emh.. Ya, Tentu saja.." Naruto mengernyit heran dengan jawaban Yasaka. Bukan jawaban, tapi emosinya yang berubah drastis begitu mendengar suaranya.

Naruto tidak sadar, jika pengadilannya yang baru saja selesai memakan banyak waktu. Dia memasuki istana saat langit masih terang berwarna biru, dan sekarang sudah menjadi gelap dengan sedikit warna merah disisi barat. Dia melangkah lebih dulu bersama Jiraya dan Tsunade, meninggalkan Hiruzen bersama kedua petinggi lain dan Yasaka.

Sementara itu Yasaka menahan Hiruzen dalam pembicaraan begitu Danzou melangkah keluar.

"Hiruzen- _sama?_ Saya rasa banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan tentang Kurama- _kun.._ " Hiruzen menghembuskan nafas pelan, hal ini memang tidak bisa terus disembunyikan.

"Jiraya lebih mengenal Kurama- _kun.._ Saya akan memanggil dia untuk menghadap anda, Yasaka- _sama.._ " Yasaka menjawab dengan anggukan.

* * *

Naruto sudah bebas dari tuduhan dan hukuman, tapi _youkai_ tua itu masih tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Danzou segera menghadang Naruto, begitu Jiraya kembali memasuki istana dan Tsunade berjalan lebih dulu untuk pulang.

"Kita masih terikat kesepakatan rubah kecil," Danzou menyeringai, karena tidak sepenuhnya dia kalah dalam masalah yang sengaja dia buat. "Kejadian ini hanya pembuktian jika aku tidak sekedar membuat gertakan."

Naruto mendecih sambil megeluarkan gulungan di balik punggung yang sejak awal dia sembunyikan, dan sengaja menekan kuat ketangan Danzou.

"Aku hanya memberikan peringatan, jika itu adalah permulaan jika kau berani menyalahi aturan! Danzou- _sama!_ " Naruto menggertakkan giginya, berbicara dengan nada paling kurang ajar yang dia bisa.

"Kita kembali Orochimaru, urusan kita sudah selesai.." Danzou memberikan perintah pada Orochimaru yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sementara Danzou melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menahan emosi, Orochimaru justru mendekati Naruto dan mengabaikan sejenak titah Danzou. Seringai tipis tercetak di wajah putihnya ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, mengetahui jika rencananya berjalan sesuai alur yang dia buat.

"Apa kau sendiri tidak penasaran dengan asal usulmu? Kurama _-kun_?" Naruto terkejut, baru menyadari jika selama ini dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk memikirkan latar belakangnya.

"Orochimaru.. Kita kembali." Perintah Danzou membuat Orochimaru segera melenggang pergi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

* * *

Suasana yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan setelah mendapat misi ke Kuoh, berada di satu meja yang sama bersama dengan suadaranya. Mereka tidak terikat darah satu sama lain, tapi keadaan yang membuat mereka terikat dalam takdir yang sama. Beruntung paviliun tempat _ero-sensei_ cukup jauh dari tempat Orochimaru, sehingga tidak terkena efek ledakan yang dia buat. Membayangkan orang- orang menyebalkan itu memiliki tempat tinggal benar- benar menghibur untuk ditertawakan. Tapi sedetik kemudian rasa senangnya hilang seketika, gadis yang tinggal di Kouh itu juga pasti selalu sendirian saat dia tertawa lebar bersama yang lainnya.

"Naruto? Sangat mengherankan melihat makanmu yang sedikit," Laki- laki dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya, terlihat lebih dewasa dari Naruto.

"Ahahaha.. Aku sedang bingung ingin makan yang mana duluan _Nii-san.._ " Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dengan cepat Naruto segera meyambar banyak daging setelah melamun beberapa saat tadi.

" _Yo Brother!_ " Paman berotot dengan kaca mata itu menarik leher Naruto. _'Ini dia, masalah menungggmu Naruto.'_ Dia bicara dalam batin karena duduk di dekat paman berotot disebelahnya.

"Jiraya- _san,_ mengatakan jika misimu tidak jauh- jauh dari seorang gadis?" Pria itu bicara dengan aksen aneh seolah menggunakan irama di setiap katanya.

" _B-ossan(?)_ Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada _Ero-sensei_ jika dia tahu segalanya?"Dengan tenang Naruto menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya.

Jiraya merasa ditarik dalam pembicaraan, "Aku dan _Hime_ segera pulang begitu Azazel mengatakan kau pulang ke Kyoto, jadi aku belum sempat bertemu dengan teman- temanmu disana,"

"Lalu? Dari siapa orang itu tau aku sudah pulang ke Kyoto? Tidak akan ada yang tau selain iblis dari keluarga Gremory," Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Jiraya

Sambil menyuapkan nasi, Jiraya kembali mengingat ."A! Dia bilang kenal dengan salah satu iblis muda yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu dan pernah membuat kontrak dengannya, dia bilang pemuda berambut coklat yang menyenangkan,"

Pemuda iblis berambut coklat tidak salah lagi, tidak ada yang lain lagi selain Issei. ' _Kuso! Kenapa para mesum saling terhubung.'_ Naruto menyangga dagu di atas meja, lelah.

" _Ero-sensei?!_ Bisa kita pecahkan masalahku? Karena aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang." Naruto bicara mengancam dengan senyum diwajahanya, menjadi bahan tertawaan yang semakin meramaikan suasana di ruangan 8 tatami itu.

Semakin malam, suasana bertambah ramai dengan para orang tua yang berteriak- teriak karena mabuk sake. Sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih kabur kekuar _kekkai_ untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang dia tinggal di penginapan. Sudah tengah malam, Naruto mengingat jika malam ini adalah malam _rating game_ yang sudah ditentukan oleh gremory dan phenex. _'Itu bukan urusanmu, Naruto'_ segera menghilang setelah menutup shoji. Tidak butuh waktu lama lembali kepenginapan, karena kunainya sengaja dia tinggalkan. Segera kembali kepaviliun begitu urusannya selesai.

"Kau dari mana Naruto?" Setengah sadar Tsunade melihat Naruto yang baru saja tiba membawa ranselnya, dia tidak sempat menjawab karena Tsunade kembali tertidur di atas meja.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan merebahkan tubuhnya sembarangan sambil memegang ranselnya, sampai dia benar- benar tertidur.

* * *

Malam semakin larut sejak pertemuan di istana, seolah tidak memperdulian sekitar Danzou dan Orochimaru masih melakukan pembicaraan. Danzou yang duduk dibalik meja dengan pencahayaan lilin besar didepannya dan Orochimaru membaca beberapa berkas penelitiannya.

"Kau salah perhitungan Orochimaru, kau membuat kesalahan,"

"Jiraya tidak pernah berbohong padaku sebelumnya, ku kita Kurama- _kun_ benar terbunuh saat melawan salah satu _Oni_ milikku.. Beruntung aku masih sempat membuat alasan yang sangat meyakinkan, meskipun aneh rasanya ketika aku harus membuat alasan yang sebenarnya tidak aku rencanakan."

Dengan wajah tersenyum, Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dengan endapan berwarna merah pekat dan terkekeh. "Setidaknya aku memiliki bahan penelitian sebagai gantinya," Danzou menatap seolah bertanya,"DNA dalam darah adalah awal untuk mengetahui jati diri individu yang tidak teridentifikasi, Aku memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu besar Danzou- _sama.._ Aku akan kembali ke-lap ku."

* * *

Menjelang siang hari Naruto duduk tenang sambil mengelap kunainya yang mulai bergerigi. Duduk di koridor menghadap taman, nyaris serupa seperti tempat yang sama saat dia mendapatkan kunai dari _Ero-sensei_.

"Kau kembali tanpa perintah, apa kau juga membuat masalah di Kuoh?" Jiraya tiba- tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Aku nyaris membunuh iblis muda berambut coklat yang kita bahas kemarin," Naruto bicara sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi salah satu kunainya yang patah kepada Jiraya.

"Dan kau lebih memilih membunuh masal disini sebagai pelampiasan. Otakmu bermasalah Naruto," Jiraya bermaksud bercanda, dan mendapat tatapan datar dari lawan bicaranya. "Kau?! Mematahkannya? !" Naruto mengangguk, "Berarti sudah saatnya kau memanggil senjatamu sendiri, kau tidak bisa lagi bergantung dengan pedang yang bukan milikmu, pedang yang patah tidak mungkin disambung kembali.." Jiraya menyimpan kunai itu disamping tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mendapat milikku sendiri, yang aku butuhkan adalah replika kunai ini untuk mempermudah pergerakanku saat bertarung.. "

"Benarkah? Tunjukan padaku pengganti kunai ini, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? aku akan segera membuatka replika kunaimu,." Jiraya tampak antusia.

Naruto menatap _senseiinya,_ dia yang memberikan kunai kembar ini padanya. Mengerikan berbagai petunjuk untuk menguasia _Hiraisin_ yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa menguasainya dan memanfaatkan kunainya, memberikan keyakinan jika dia _Hanyou_ dengan darah _youkai_ yang mendominasi tubuhnya. _Sensei_ nya ini terlalu banyak mengetahui hal tentang dirinya.

"Aku menitipkan pedangku pada _Ojou_.. aku masih belum menggunakannya untuk bertarung, yang ku tau dia bisa membat _kekkai_ untuk melindungiku.." Jiraya kehilangan antusias. " _Sensei_ aku mencurigaimu! Kau pasti tau sesuatu tentang orang tuaku.. Kau memberikan senjata yang seharusnya hanya menjadi pemilik ahli waris.."

Jiraya memandang heran, tiba- tiba saja dia menayakan orang tua yang tidak pernah sekalipun mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Pertanyaan yang terlalu mendadak untuk dia jawab, dan wajah Naruto mulai terlihat kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya sekarang tak masalah.. Tidak perlu memilhatku seperti itu! Kau lupa? Aku ini sensorik yang bisa merasakan emosi," Jiraya menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, akan kucerit-"

"Tak perlu! Aku sedang malas mendengar suaramu, mungkin lain kali _ero-sensei.._ " Sesaat tadi, Naruto terpengaruh perkataan Orochimaru tempo hari.

Dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk memikirkan siapa dan apa orang tuanya, tidak ada ingatan tentang masa kecilnya selain masa menyedihkan sebelum ditemukan dan dirawat keluarga Himejima. Yang dia tahu orang tuanya pasti manusia dan salah satunya adalah _yokai_ rubah, bisa dilihat dengan mudah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Murid durhaka!" Perempatan tercetak jelas di dahi Jiraya.

" _Sensei.._ aku akan kembali ke Kuoh besok, misiku belum selesai.. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kapan misiku selesai.."

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Aku masih belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk membuatku kembali pada keadaan semula.."

"Kau bukan _youkai_ yang tau segalanya tentangku, Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri,." Naruto menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan." Tapi kau yang menjadi penanggung jawab jika sekali lagi aku lepas kendali.." Naruto tertawa melihat _sensei_ nya yang seolah kehilangan suara. Menjadi murid durhaka bisa membuatnya tertawa.s

 **To Be Continue. . . . . . . .**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ho ho ho...semaki GaJe saja fic ini. Danzou? Orochimaru? Wkwkwkwk... Ya tapi sayangnya, emang itu yang ada di otakku untuk fic ini. Dan sekali lagi, jangan terlalu berharap menemukan adegan action untuk fic ini. Aku gk jago bahasa jepang jadi gk bisa ngasih nama- nama untuk serangan, dan imajinasiku gk sekeren author- author-san yang super banget bikin scane actionnya. Aku baca LN dxd, dan gk nemu kekuatan macam apa yang dipakai youkai dxd selainn senjutsu milik koneko. Disini Naruto bukan shinobi, dan tetang _Hanyou_ pasti udah ketebak dari awal kemaren.. Panggilan "Naruto" Cuma dipakai untuk orang- orang (?) terdekat, dan panggilan "Kurama" Cuma semacam kode untuk _youkai._ akan lebih detail di chapter selanjutnya jika masih tertarik.

Dan aku nggak terlalu hobi ng-edit ketikkan.. **_Gomenasai !_**

Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan akun ini, kurasa akun ku disabotase karena hpku hilang minggu lalu dengan keadaan browser yg nge-akses langsung ke akunku *Kuso! semoga yg nemu buta sama dunia ff, ya semoga saja...

* * *

 **Jawaban Review di Chapter 9:**

 **Ae Hatake** : udah terjaawab, di atas sana. Aku bikin fic ini degan berperan jadi Naruto. Targetku, membuat pembaca juga ngarsain apa yang naruto rasain. Kalo Naruto bingung sendiri sama masa lalunya, berarti reader juga harus ikut bingung.. ha ha ha ha ha .

 **UzuNami Tara 217** : Gomen! Aku akan sangat kesulitan untuk update cepat. Selain faktor aktivitas, sifatku sendiri itu pemikir dan selalu mempertimbangkan, jadi lama untuk proses ngetik cuma untuk mencari kalimat yang menurutku pas. Bukan perfeksionis( _karena kenyataanya gk perfek)_ , cuma obsesi aneh yang gk niat aku ilangin hehehehe.. untuk word itu menyesuaikan, sampai scene mana aku akan motong cerita perchapter. Intinya gk ada jaminan untuk 2 topik di atas.

 **Pendy** : ya? Seperti itulah. kalo ngetik flassback panjang.. fic ini gk bakalan kelar- kelar.. itu salah satu ideku buat memperpendek fic ini.

 **Guest** (?): Hoammhh... Thanks, karena repot- repot baca fic yg semakin membosankan ini sampai chapter 9,. Em? Mungkin masih memaksakan diri sampai di chapter 10? Ha ha ha... saranku kalo bosen baca fic,. Bikin fic yang sesuai keinginanmu sendiri,.. aku jadi author juga karena ngerasa bosen sama fic yang gk bisa menghiburku dan bikin fic ini yang emang sesuai pemikiran dan keinganku.. kalo semua hal dari orang lain berjalan seperti yg kamu mau, nah pertanyaannya,. Siapa elu? ? *peace ^_^.. Makasih ya reviewnya, bukan flame kok, tenang aja.. tapi manusiawi kan? Kalo aku sendiri juga tetep ngeyel, yang punya ego bukan cuma yg baca..

 **Fullbuster** : FIKIRAN KITA SAMA! Niatku pengen bikin persaingan queen, heheheh... Dari kemaren- kemaren aku pengen munculin tsubaki, tapi sampai chapter 8 kemarin akeno masih harus beresin dulu si Rias.. aku munculin saingan Akeno satu persatu. **Jadi bisa bantu ngasih tau aku, gimana sifat asli Tsubaki** biar gk keterlauan OOC.. Dari fic2 yang udah aku baca jarang yg nyeritain tsubaki,. hehehe

 **Ggikj** : Nee-sannya Naruto? Em.. Cuma chara- chara female yang dibuat lebih tua, jadi di anggap Nee-san.. dan fic ini masih terpengaruh dengan Naruto canon. Fic ini sangat mudah ditebak sebenarnya, karena aku gk minat bikin OC, dan gk tertarik impor chara dari anime lain- lain.

 **elaxi :** mungkin typo,. aku ngetiknya "agak" lama, sorry kecerobohanku.. fic ini single pair, seperti yang udah aku bilang sebelumnya ^_^ **  
**

* * *

 **Terimakasih untuk reviewnya Minna-san. . .! ! !**

Niat utamaku bikin fic ini untuk menghibur diriku sendiri setelah baca banyak fic, menghibur readers itu bukan salah satu latar belakang aku berhenti jadi silent reader dan bikin fic sendiri. Kalo pembacanya terhibur dengan fic ini ya alhamdulilah itung- itung ibadah, ngehibur orang. Kalo gk terhibur ya mau gimana lagi, aku cuma menuliskan imajinasiku disini.. tapi...

Silakan berargumen,

 **Sankyuu atas kunjungannya readers . . . . .! ! ! ! ! ^_^**

22 Februari 2016


	11. Chapter 11: Kembali ke Kuoh

**Summary** : Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah ojou-sama tapi..."/"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu ojuo-sama."/...

* * *

 _"_ _Sensei.. aku akan kembali ke Kuoh besok, misiku belum selesai.. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kapan misiku selesai.."_

 _"_ _Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Aku masih belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk membuatku kembali pada keadaan semula.."_

 _"_ _Kau bukan youkai yang tau segalanya tentangku, Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri,." Naruto menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan." Tapi kau yang menjadi penanggung jawab jika sekali lagi aku lepas kendali.." Naruto tertawa melihat senseinya yang seolah kehilangan suara. Menjadi murid durhaka bisa membuatnya tertawa._

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Anime/Manga bukan milikku**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto in High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rated :**

 **M (T+)**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance/Ecchi/...**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC/TYPO(s)/ NO LEMON/** _'_ _Italic' -_ Naruto POV

Story by **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu**

 **Boku dake no Ojou**

 **Chapter 11: Kembali ke Kuoh**

* * *

Menempa logam tidak semudah merebus air, ditambah logam yang harus diasah untuk membentuk sisi tajam sebuah alat. Setidaknya butuh waktu lebih dari dua hari untuk membentuk sebuah replika yang mendekati sempurna. Sekarang dia menyesali sendiri perkataanya tempo hari, waktu dua hari menjadi sangat lama ketika keinginan pergi lebih besar dari pada keinginan untuk tinggal dan menunggu.

" _Sensei?!_ Kau sengaja mengulur waktu? Aku sudah tiga hari menunggu.." Dengan nada kesal Naruto meneriaki _sensei_ nya yang baru saja ingin duduk, melupakan posisinya sekarang.

 **Crass..** Terlambat.

"Tsk!" Liquid merah mengalir dari pipi kanannya akibat goresan benda tajam yang terlambat dia hindari, perlahan pasir merayap sampai lututnya dan membatasi pergerakkannya. "Kalian serius berniat membunuhku?" Menunjuk- nunjuk kesal wanita blonde dan laki- laki merah didepannya sambil menyeka bekas darah, luka di pipinya sudah hilang tak berbekas.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menyerangmu dengana niat membunuhkan? Kalau kau tadi diam, mungkin kepala kuningmu sudah tumbuh kembali dengan wajah baru yang lebih baik, aku sedikit prihatin akan hal itu,." Wanita bersenjata menyerupai cakar di kedua tangannya hanya menjawab enteng, bermaksud membuat lelucon garing. Bahkan Gaara yang berdiri dibelakang wanita itu hanya berkedip dengan wajah inosen, benar- benar terlalu garing.

 _'_ _Kamu kira kepalaku ini ekor kadal?'_ Naruto sedikit membungkan kepalanya dengan wajah _specless_ begitu mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari Jiraiya. Pasir di kakinya semakin mengerat, dua sosok di depannya tidak menunjukan tanda akan menyerang lagi.

"Kamu lengah _Aneki_." **Bugh..** Sebuah pukulan di tengkuk membuat wanita itu ambruk, tidak sempat menghindar saat Naruto muncul ditengah dirinya dan Gaara.

Melepaskan diri dari jeratan pasir dikakinya dengan _hiraisin_ , pukulannya berhasil menjatuhkan wanita _blonde_ tapi tendangannya tidak berhasil mencapai Gaara karena perisai pasir terbentuk dengan cepat dan menahan laju kakinya. Dia melupakan jika Gaara selalu dilindungi oleh pasirnya, seperti pedangnya yang melindungi dengan membentuk _kekkai_. Terlalu fokus mengenali kekuatannya sampai Naruto menjadi yang paling terakhir memanggil pedangnya sendiri, kesulitan mengolah energi spiritualnya sampai dia lebih memilih mengembangkan kekuatan fisik yang lebih mudah dia pelajari.

 **Bugh..** **Bugh..**

Buku tanganya memerah dan sedikit berdarah karena pukulannya ditahan oleh perisai pasir yang selalu terbentuk dengan cepat. Jika ingin memukul Gaara, gerakannya harus lebih cepat dari pasir yang bertebaran di sekitar Gaara atau menarik sebagian besar pasir untuk menjauh dan kembali keposisi awal. Mengandalkan _senjutsu_ lalu mengfokuskannya dia tangan dan area lutut, butuh tenaga lebih untuk menerobos perisai pasir yang selalu membuat tulangnya retak. Berakhir seperti dugaanya dengan tempurung lutut kanannya bergeser karena berbenturan dengan pasir Gaara, dan rambut merah itu sedikit terjngkal kebelakan dan berniat menyerang balik jika saja Naruto tidak segera berteriak.

"Oey! Berhenti! Hahh sudahlah aku lelah.." Tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang membantu wanita pingsan tadi, Naruto sudah duduk dengan tatapan sengit ke arah Jiraya.

"Yahh.. Kau tau mereka sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa jika hanya mengerjakan _kunai_ mu yang datangnya belakangan, kan?" Terlihat cetakan arat di pelipisnya saat bocah kuning didepannya hanya menaikan sebelah alis, seplah menantangnya," Sebagai atasan yang baik aku tidak boleh semena-mena bukan?" Jiraya tidak butuh pertanyaan tuntutan yang mungkin akan Naruto suarakan tadi.

"Baiklah- baiklah, aku yang salah.. Aneh sekali, sepertinya mereka membuat banyak senjata akhir- akhir ini. Padahal _youkai_ memiliki senjata sendiri yang lebih baik dari pada senjata yang ditempa," Naruto sempat melihat tumpukan senjata dua hari yang lalu, tapi terserah lah itu bukan rusannya. " _Sensei?_ Kau mengundang ular itu kesini?" Sumpah, Naruto tidak ingin lagi memiliki urusan dengan _youkai_ itu, Naruto menjadi jengkel hanya kerena mengingat kejadian yang sudah- sudah.

"Ha? Orochimaru maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang lebih memilih menyibukan diri untuk mengembalikan tempurung lututnya yang bergeser dari posisinya, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan retoris. Mengabaikan begitu saja Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri dibalik _shoji,_ membiarkan _ero-Sensei_ yang pergi begitu menyadari keberadaan Orochimaru. Jika bisa dia ingin mengabaikan makhluk- makhluk disekitarnya, ya.. jika bisa.

 **Srakk..**

"Apa maksudmu Orochimaru?!" Jiraya berteriak begitu menghentikan kunai yang mengarah ke Naruto.

"Khu.. khu.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat mencelakai siapa pun, hanya mengantarkan barang.."Orochimaru berkata enteng. "Bukankan benda itu yang menahanmu disini, Kuram _-kun?_ "

Tidak ada respon dari Naruto, masih sibuk dengan lututnya. Jiraya menerima kunai lain dengan waspada, tidak ingin menahan Orochimaru yang mulai melangkah pergi. Sepasang kunai yang direplika berdasarkan kunai yang pernah dia berikan pada Naruto, hanya replika kunai bermata tiga biasa.

"Naruto? Apa kau pernah terlibat pembicaraan dengan Orochimaru?" Merasa ganjil, Orochimaru bukan pribadi yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa tujuan. Jiraya cukup mengenalnya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Orochimaru sampai repot- datang kepaviliunnya hanya untuk kurir pengantar kunai.

Naruto mengambil replika kunainya setelah manyampirkan tas yang dia bawa dari Kuoh, "Untuk apa aku bicara serius dengan ular menyebalkan itu, _itekimasu."_ Dan segera menghilang setelah selesai bicara tanpa menunggu pertanyaan lain yang akan dilontarkan Jiraya.

Pria berambut putih itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu melakukan sesuatu semaunya sendiri, situasi yang pas jika dianalogikan dengan pribahas yang sering dipakai manusia.

"Dasar, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonya, ck! Kenapa kau mewariskan sifatmu yang menyebalkan pada anakmu." Naruto pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

 **Di Kuoh Setelah Naruto Keluar Kekkai**

Keadan club yang tenang seperti biasa, menghabiskan _bento_ bersama sambil melakukan pembicaraan ringan. Setelah rating game beberapa hari yang lalu, mata Rias sering tertuju ke arah Issei tanpa dia sadari. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari mata Akeno yang selalu berada disekitarnya. Mengingat kembali saat- saat terakhir mereka berada di area pertarungan dengan _peerage_ Raizer, sebenarnya hanya tinggal Issei karena yang lain sudah dipindahkan keluar arena.

"Fufufu.. Issei _-kun_ mulai terlihat keren, _ne Buchou?_ " Dengan tersenyum Akeno mengayunkan bidak raja di depan wajahnya sambil menopang dagu.

"A-Akeno.. tidak mungkin.." Dengan wajah terkejut Rias memandang ke Akeno setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Entah terkejut karena pertanyaan Akeno atau karena baru kali ini dia kalah bermain catur dari Akeno, biar menjadi urusan Rias. Menggembungkan pipinya sebal, dia tidak perlu berpura- pura menjadi Rias Gremory di depan sahabatnya. "Kita ulang, kamu pasti curang.."

"Ara~ kenapa aku harus bermain curang _Buchou? Buchou_ sendiri yang terlalu senangan dengan lamunannya, fufufufu..."

"Eemmm.." Rias hanya bergumam sambil mengingat sesuatu,"Akeno? Apa ada kabar Naruto- _kun_? Sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak terlihat lagi,"

"Tidak tau.." Aura gelap menjadi background dari senyuman Akeno, "Aku tidak bisa lagi menghubungi _kitsune_ itu, ponselnya tidak aktif." Terlihat sekali kekesalan Akeno, perubahan nada bicara dalam sekejap.

Tertawa canggung, Rias mengerti keadaan Akeno sekarang dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Melirik sekitar untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan yang bisa menjauhkan pembicaraan bertema Naruto. Tapi ruang club sudah sepi menyisakan merek berdua karena yang lain sudah kembali ke kelas karena waktu jam makan siang hampir habis, ruangan yang terasa sepi dengan hanya dihuni dua orang.

Rias ingat sekarang, "Akeno? Kamu bisa tinggal di ruang club bersamaku dari pada di kuil tua itu, lagi pula.. Aku juga tinggal sendiri setelah Asia pindah kerumah Issei- _kun.._ " Terbiasa dengan kehadiran Asia, menjadikannya tidak nyaman karena ditinggal sendirian.

"Fufufu.. _Gomene buchou_ tapi aku menemukan tempat tinggal baru, jadi.. Aku ingin lebih mengenal tempat itu.." Aura suram itu seketila menghilang berganti padang bunga, perempuan _mood booster._

"Eh? Kapan kamu pindah? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku yang menginap di tempatmu?" Rias

"Eto.. Maaf _Buchou.."_ Akeno bertampang memelas meskipun padang bunga itu belum lenyap, "Aku harus minta persetujuan sebelum memasukan orang ke apartemennya.."

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi saat Rias berfikir lebih lanjut, ada yang tidak beres dengan perkataan Akeno.

* * *

Langit sudah gelap begitu Naruto sampi di apartemennya, melempar tasnya asal dan segera melepas t-shirt biru yang menempel dikulitnya yang keringat. Dia ingat belum memiliki kipas angin untuk mengurangi efek kepanasan, padahal baru mendekati musim panas. Apartemen yang terlalu lebar jika dihuni sendiri olehnya tapi hanya tinggal apartemen ini yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Akademi Kuoh. Merebahkan punggungnya di atas kasur dengan berkedip lemah, nyaris tertidur jika saja perutnya tidak berbunyi minta diisi. Keluar menuju dapur, dia ingin cepat tidur setelah makan dan ingat masih punya stok ramen di kulkas.

Makanan cepat saji yang bisa diandalkan, tapi begitu membuka pintu kulkas hanya tersisa satu cup ramen dan itu tidak bisa mengatasi rasa laparnya, ' _Daging!'_ . Menghentikan tangannya membuka freezer, daging dua minggu yang lalu lebih cocok masuk tempat sampah karena dia tidak terlalu suka daging beku yang disimpan terlalu lama. Menyerah dan segera mengisi perutnya dengan satu cup ramen terakhir. Makan dengan cepat lalu pergi tidur secepatnya, fikirannya lebih lelah dari pada tubuhnya dan tidur adalah cara paling efektif untuk istirahat.

" _Tadaima.."_ Gadis _pony tail_ yang baru saja muncul dengan lingkaran sihir itu tau pasti jika tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Tapi kebiasaan sejak kecil memang sulit untuk ditinggalkan, bahkan berubah menjadi iblis tidak membuatnya menanggalkan identitas yang sudah dia bawa sejak lahir, dia tetap anak dari seorang _Miko._ Dengan membawa _yukata_ dari kuil tempat yang dia tinggali sebelumnya, dia segera melangkah untuk membersihkan diri setelah menjalankan rutinitasnya membasmi iblis liar sebagai ratu _peerage_ Rias Gremory.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Akeno baru sadar jika di atas meja ada cup ramen dan gelas kosong selain itu pintu kulkas tidak tertutup rapat juga panci yang biasa dia gantung berada di atas kompor . Segera berjalan menuju satu- satunya kamar di apartemen itu begitu membuat kesimpulan akhir, dan menemukan pelaku yang membuat dapur berantakan. Bahkan kamar yang sudah dia rapikan sebelum berangkat kesekolah tadi pagi juga menjadi berantakan karena baju dan tas yang berserakan dilantai.

" Na-ru- _kun?_ " Menusuk- nusuk pipi Naruto untuk mengganggu tidur laki- laki kuning itu dan tidak ingin meminta maaf jika sampai Naruto terbangun. Dan tentu saja sia- sia karena Naruto masih terlelap dengan memeluk guling, tidak merasa terganggu.

Akeno berdiri dari posisi jongkok di depan ranjang dan menarik guling dengan keras karena terlihat bengitu nyaman dipeluk, dan Naruto tetap tidak terganggu dan tetap tenang memjamkan mata. Melihat Naruto yang tidur memunggungi tembok, dia baru ingat jika Naruto pernah mengatakan saat latihan untuk rating game jika dia tertidur hanya dengan pertahanan sensoriknya. Panca indranya melemah dan akan tetap tertidur kecuali merasakan niat buruk yang mengancam dirinya, efek karena sensorik menjadi kelebihannya. Jika memiliki kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan meskipun tidak disadari, kesempurnaan hanya asumsi dan sebuah ilusi dari keputusasaan.

Senyuman aneh terlihat di wajah Akeno, mungkin karena alasan itu dia bisa menyelinap dengan mudah saat Naruto tertidur. Dan kali ini pun dia tidak akan sungkan merebut sisa kasur dari Naruto, menggantikan peran guling yang sudah dia buang kelantai dengan sebal. Menjadikan lengan kiri Naruto sebagai bantal dan perlahan tertidur meskipun detak jantungnya sedikit diatas normal.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih tidur dengan tenang tidak merasakan gangguan.

* * *

 **Di Tempat Lain. . .** Cahaya bukan menjadi masalah ketika mata sudah menjadi terbiasa dengan kegelapan, kegelapan yang sering membuat manusia ketakutan adalah tempat mereka merasa nyaman untuk tinggal. Berkumpul beberapa sosok dengan figur laki- laki, mereka yng selama ini berada di balik bayangan.

"Kenapa kita harus bekerja sendiri? Ada sebuah kelompok yang bersedia mendukung kita.. Bukankah semakin banyak, kita akan akan lebih kuat?"

"Kita tidak bisa membuat lingkarang dengan asal, kau lupa? Leluhur kita mengalami kekalahan karena terlalu percaya dengan sekutu dan berakhir dengan mereka yang hanya dimanfaakan.. "Tidak ada lagi sanggahan, pria tegap didepannya memang terlalu gegabah mengambil kesimpulan. "Tidak perlu terburu- buru, kiat masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk membuat persiapan," Sekali lagi sosok itu berbicara, sosok yang dipercaya untuk memimpin.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan sekutu? Kita mungkin menang dalam kualitas jika hanya melawan beberapa dari mereka, tapi mereka itu juga lebih banyak dari pada jumlah kita sekarang," Pria lain yang lebih muda.

"Kau benar, tapi secara pribadi ak menolak jika ada yang mengusulkan mereka, aku tidak ingin bersekutu dengan jenis sama yang seperti mereka.." Sosok ketua itu membuat masa lalu menjadi pengalaman yang tidak ingin dia ulang dikemudian hari. "Kita akan berkumpul lagi beberapa hari kedepan."

* * *

Awalnya dia berniat tetap tidur karena belum melihat cahaya matahari sampai di jendelanya, tapi rasa lapar karena kurang porsi makan malam memaksanya membuka mata dengan segera. Matanya terasa kering dan menjadi pedih saat bangun tidur adalah hal biasa, tapi lengan kirinya seperti mati rasa dan kaki kiri juga sulit digerakan. _'Begitu kuatkah efek kelaparan sampai membuat tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan dan mati rasa?'_

Membuang asumsinya barusan begitu matanya sudah bisa terbuka dengan normal karena air mata hasil dia menguap beberapa kali dengan terpaksa. Beberapa helai rambut _dark- blue_ menggelitik hidungnya _,_ merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan indra penciuman yang seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memahami situasi saat ini. Berusaha keras menggerakan lengan kirinya yang mati rasa karena ditinggih semalaman, guling yang benar- benar berat. Beruntung bukan dadanya yang ditindih berat karena Naruto sempat khawatir akan mengidap asama jika terlalu lama memiliki kebiasaan buruk.

"Ooiii.. Banguun.." Berusaha membangunan pemilik rambut _dark-blue_ dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sudah bisa digerakkan. Beberapa kali mengetuk jidat gadis itu dengan jari teluntuknya, tangan kananya tidak bisa diandalkan karena digenggam oleh dua tangan lain tepat di lembah terlarang.

 **Dukk..**

Naruto mulai tidak sabaran karena perutnya mulai terasa sakit, dengan pertimbangan matang akhirnya Naruto membenturkan dahinya ke kepala si rambut _dark- blue_ sampai dia terbangun karena keget dan sakit? mungkin?

" _I-ittaii..."_ Gadis itu merintih pelan dan melepaskan tangan yang dia genggam semalaman.

Dengan cepat Naruto terbebas bagitu menarik tangan dan kakinya lalu berencana segera pergi, tapi ' _Oi! Ini apartemenku.'_ Selain itu juga merasa bersalah ketika gadis itu tetap tidak merubah posisi awalnya yang menggulung tubuhnya dengan memegang kepala bagia belakang.

" _O-ojou.._ Apa tadi terlalu keras? Maaf.."

Merasa bersalah sudah pasti, mengusap rambut _dark-blue_ dan telapak tangan si gadis. Dia tidak menyadari membentutkan kepalanya cukup keras tadi. Membantalkan niat awalanya untuk segera pergi, dan tetap tiduran menghadap punggung Akeno yang masih tidak berubah dari posisi awalnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Akeno hanya menjawab dengan "Eemm.. " Datar. Dengan gerakan ragu, Akeno membalikan tubuhnya dan menelusupkan kepalanya kebawah dagu Naruto.

 **Kkryuukk. . .** Dan suara perut itu sudah cukup untuk menggantikan Naruto berbicara.

* * *

Setelah melewati pagi hari yang konyol, Naruto masih harus melakukan hal lain yang tidak kalah konyolnya yaitu sekolah. Selama umurnya sampai sekarang, baru kali ini Naruto menjalani apa yang dinamakan dengan sekolah. Bahkan dia memasuki bangku sekolah karena rekaya yang dibuatkan, dia hanya perlu membuat alurnya sendiri. Bersekolah atau tidak pun juga tidak akan berpengaruh untuk masa depannya kelak.

"Naru- _kun!_ Jangan melamun sambil berjalan.." Akeno benar,

Naruto menoleh Akeno yang menggapit lengan kirinya, membiarkan begitu saja ketika menjadi objek tatapan murid Akademi Kuoh yang lain. Akeno _Onne-sama_ berjalan bersama dengan tukang bolos, Naruto mendengar bisikan begitu memasuki kelasnya. Sudah ada Rias yang duduk dengan menghadap jendela tidak menyadari kedatangan Narto dan Akeno.

" _Ohayou Buchou.."_ Sapaan akeno menglihkan pandangan Rias dari jendel dan menoleh.

" _Ohayou_ Akeno.." Hanya Akeno karena Rias tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sudah menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja. "Eh! _Ohayo_ Naruto- _kun.."_ barisadar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hm. _Ohayou.._ Gremory- _san.."_ Naruto lupa pernah menyetujui permintaan Rias untuk saling memanggil dengan nama kecil.

Rias terlihat sedikit tidak senang mendengar sapaan Naruto, berbanding terbalik dengan Akeno yang terlihat senang? Menolehkan kepalanya dari Rias ke Akeno, pagi hari dua gadis iblis didepannya sudah bertingkah aneh. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Naruto kembali menjatuh kepalanya di atas meja melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setidknya itu rencana awalnya sebelum Akeno mengganggu tidurnya, lagi.

"Ara~Naru- _kun.._ " Menarik kedua sisi pipi Naruto, "Kamu sudah tidur cukup lama semalam.."

Naruto hanya diam dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, perbuatan Akeno yang usil membuatnya marasa senang. Cara meminta perhatian yang mungkin saja kasar bagi orang lain, tapi Naruto menghargi itu sebagai tindakan yang wajar. Setiap individu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menyampaikan maksudnya bukan, asal itu bukan kepura- puraan tidak akan membuat Naruto merasa terganggu.

"Aaaa... _Ojou,_ jangan menarik pipiku.. Wajahku jadi terlihat anehkan?" Menggenggam kedua tangan Akeno dan menatap gadis itu bosan, sebenarnya bukan karena wajahnya terlihat aneh. Hanya saja, "Kamu bisa membuat orang lain memberikan penilian yang buruk, laki- laki akan takut padamu dan memilih tidak berurusan denganmu,"

Naruto tidak akan tenang jika memberikan _Ojou_ nya untuk Isse si maniak oppai, jika terpaksapun dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dengan mudah. Naruto masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana cara kerja kekuatan di tubuh Issei. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya kesal, membuka kekuatan karena kelakuan mesum? Sungguh, menggelikan sekali sistem dunia ini.

"Ara ara~ apa Naru _-kun_ tidak suka gadis yang kasar?" Akeno tidak melakukan apapun pada tangannya yang masih dipegang Naruto.

 _'_ _Oi.. kau itu sadis, bukan kasar.'_ Cengo, tidak mengira pertanyaan Akeno, "Kasar atau tidak bukan masalah untukku, asalkan itu tidak digunakan untuk membohongiku.."

Akeno tersenyum menang, "Fufufufu.. Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu memperdulikan laki- laki lain untuk memperhatikanku.. Seorang pria sudah cukup untukku,"

Di akhiri dengan sebuah senyum menawan yang sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia tidak tahu benar atau salah dengan asumsinya atas pernyataan Akeno, tapi gadis didepannya berhasil membuatnya terkena gejala serangan jantung.

"Ara~ Mereka tidak akan berani medekat, jika tau kita sering tidur bersama.. Ara~ Bagaiaman ini? Aku tidak bisa menikah nanti.." Wajah sedih yang dibuat- buat dengan kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya yang memerah, sebuah candaan yang dianggap serius oleh Naruto.

"Hee?! Bagaiman bisa?" Naruto menganggap jika tidur bersama adalah hal yang wajar untuk mereka, sekali lagi itu sering terjadi dulu meskipun sekarang memang ada perasaan aneh ketika tidur dengan Akeno.

Rias memutar kedua matanya bosan, pagi harinya disuguhi drama picisan yang juga menjadi tontonan satu kelas. Dan kejadian ini bukan cuma sekali terjadi, wajah- wajah siswi yang memerah dan wajah kesal para siswa lalu guru piket memasuki kelas dan merusak suasana. Rias ingat ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan anehnya dia tidak pernah merasa sakit hati.

* * *

Bel istirahat mengakhiri kelas bahasa Inggris yang membosankan, beberapa siswa segera berlarian keluar kelas karena kantin terkadang berubah menjadi medan perang begitu jam makan siang.

"Naru- _kun.._ Ayo.." Akeno dengan penuh semangat berusaha menariknya untuk mengikuti Rias yang sudah sampai ambang pintu.

"Kemana?" Tidak ada niat berdiri, hanya mendongak untuk menatap Akeno yang berdiri di samping kursinya sambil menarik tangan kirinya.

"Ruang club.. _Buchou_ mengundangmu untuk berterimakasih karena membantu latihan kemarin.." Akeno tidak melepaskan tangan Naruto masih mencoba menariknya.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak ajakannya, tapi sulit sekali menolak Akeno yang terus berusaha menariknya pergi. Ini semua diluar dugaanya, dia datang ke Kuoah tidak untuk berteman dengan ras iblis yang menjaga wilayah ini. Dan sekarang dia benar- benar tidak ingin terlibat semakin jauh dengaan urusan iblis, tapi iblis- iblis itu masih saja bersaha menariknya ke linggarang mereka dan jika terus seperti itu maka Naruto yang akan menjauh.

" _Ojou.._ Mungkin kamu bisa duluan, ," Perlahan Naruto berusaha menarik lengan kirinya yang ditahan Akeno dan menghentikan langkahnya sebelum sampai ke ruang club.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naru- _kun?_ " Akeno memicing curiga, tidak melepaskan lengan kiri Naruto.

"A-aku ingin ke toilet, _'mungkin'_ aku kan menyusul nanti.." Dan usahanya berhasil, dengan enggan Akeno melepaskannya dan menyusul Rias berjalan di depan mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega sambil menatap gadis _pony tail_ yang membawa sekotak bento di tangan kanannya, berjalan bersama Rias yang menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi. Mungkin karena kedekatannya dengan Akeno yang menyebabkan perasaan intimadasi tadi, tentu saja banyak yang iri karena dia yang notabennya murid baru bisa dekat dengan salah satu siswi terpopuler di Akademi Kuoh. Lupakan masalah itu, dia lapar sekarang dan segera berjalan menuju kantin ingin mencoba makanan yang bernama _yakisoba._

Dan beruntungnya medan perang sudah usai dan dia bisa membeli makan siangnya dengan tenang, sebuah _yakisoba_ dan sekotak jus di tambah minuman berkaleng hitam yang dia dapat dari mesin fending. Memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin karena keadaan yang terlalu ramai, Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Akhirnya dia ingat tempat yang cocok, tapi sebelumnya dia harus menyembunyikan makanannya sebelum memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tolong isi daftar hadirnya.." Suara ramah dari staff sekolah meghentikannay di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ah,. Iya.. Maaf aku lupa, hehehe.." Naruto sudah pernah berkunjung sebelumnya, jadi dia tau larangan untuk membawa makanan atau minuman ke dalam perpustakaan.

 _'_ _Yosh! Tinggal cari tempat yang sepi di pojokkan.'_ Saat mengisi daftar hadir, dia mengisikan namannya di uruatan ke-11 berarti tidak banyak yang berkunjung di perpustakaan yang terlalu luas ini. Banyak slot kosong di balik rak yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bersembunyi dan menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

* * *

Sudah cukup lama Akeno menunggu tapi, Naruto tidak juga muncul dari balik pintu dan perlahan dia mulai merasa kesal. Entah sadar atau tidak, anggota yang lain merasa kurang nyaman kerena saat ini Akeno dalam mode sadist seperti saat pembasmian iblis liar.

"Ah.. Akeno, kamu bisa mencari Naruto- _kun_ jika ingin.." Rias berinisiatif karena merasa kasihan pada Naruto, tidak mempermasalahkan saat undangannya yang diabaikan.

"Ara ara~ tidak perlu _Buchou.._ aku punya banyak waktu untuk membuat _kitsune_ itu bicara. Dan ku pastikn dia akan benar- benar menjawab nanti, fufufufufu.." Akeno merasa berhutang budi dengan pengirim surat misterius yang memberikanya alamat dan kunci apartemen Naruto, akhirnya dia bisa menahan Naruto.

"Ah.. baiklah.." Rias berkata canggung meskipun terlihat baik- baik saja, suasana ruangan tidak banyak berubah. "Kalau begitu.. Aku akan mengecek kontrak yang sudah kita buat."

* * *

 **Glukk..**

Entah kenapa tugukan terakhir tadi terasa menyakitkan di sertai dengan firasat buruk yang tiba- tiba terasa, dengan cepat Naruto segera mencari tempat persembunyian untuk plastik dan bekas minumannya. Aura yang dia rasakan adalah milik iblis Sitri dan dia tidak ingin di paksa datang keruang osis karena melanggr tata tertip, bisa saja hal itu hanya akan membuatnya berurusan lebih jauh dengan iblis Sitri.

"Ternyata Uzumaki- _kun.._ Aku heran menemukanmu sendirian di perpustakaan,. Bukankah kau tadi bersama Rias dan Akeno?" Gadis berkaca mata bersuara datar dan wajah tidak berekspresi, bersendekap di depannya.

"Wahh.. _Kaichou-san.._ Lama tidak bertemu.. Kamu terlihat baik-baik saja, syukurlah.." Dengan seenak jidat Naruto berbicara sok ramah tanpa niat menjawab pertanyaan Sona, bicara seolah saling dekat sebelumnya. Menyamankan cara duduknya di atas lantai dengan menahan berat badan dengan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya sambil memutar pergelangan kakinya, bersikap paling santai yang dia bisa untuk menghadapi ketegasan Sona yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Aku tau maksudmu bersikap ramah, tapi kau tetap dihitung bolos kemarin,.. Uzumaki- _kun_.."

 **Bugh...**

Naruto merubah posisi santainya menjadi tengkurap di atas lantai, dia melupakan jika gadis di depannya ini adalah ketua osis sekaligus adik pemilik tempatnay bekerja. _'Siaal! Eh, Tunggu.. Aku memiliki alasan.'_ Kembali merubah posisinya dan duduk santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak buku tempat dimana dia menyembuyikan sampah makanannya.

"Tapi _Kaichou-san.._ seingatku aku mendapat izin karena permintaan dari Gremori- _san_.. Eee, aku belum selesai!" Naruto mencegah Sona yang ingin menyelanya, "Lalu sisa hari lainnya, kurasa _Ojou-sama_ memberitahukan padamu jika aku pergi karena urusan keluarga.. Dan urusan keluarga bukan hal yang harus diberitahukan pada orang luar bukan? Tapi baiklah, aku mengkui jika kau bolos kerja." Naruto menguap ketika Sona menghela nafas.

 **Tap.. tap.. tap..** _'_ _Ah.. Datang lagi Sitri lainnya.'_

" _Kaichou!_ Aku mencarimu dari tadi.. Ini berkas yang dicari sejak kemarin.." Datang gadis kaca mata lainnya sambil memberikan mab pada Sona, belum menyadar kehadiran Naruto.

"Terimakasih Tsubaki.." Sona mengambil mab dan menoleh lagi pada Naruto, "Lakukan sesukamu Uzumaki- _kun,_ Aku cuma adik dari pemilik tempatmu bekerja,. Sampai jumpa.." Sona segera melangkah pergi meninggalkannya bersama dengan gadis Sitri bernama Tsubaki.

Tentu saja mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali sebelmnya dan sudah saling mengenalkan nama masing- masing, tapi sayangnya Naruto jujur jika mengatakan sulit menghafalkan sebuah nama. Jam makan siang masih cukup lama akan berakhir sedangkan Naruto tidak memiliki tempat lain, tentu saja dia menghindari ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Yo! Etto.. Tsubaki- _san?_ " Bersikap ramah dan bersahabat bukan sifat aslinya, tapi dia bisa melakukan sandiwara setiap saat. Ironi memang saat diriny tidak suka dibohongi tapi senang sekali bersandiwara dan menipu, dan dia yakin bukan hanya dia yang melakkukan ha seperti ini.

Memperhatikan Tsubaki yang sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaanya. Gadis berkaca mata yang terlihat serius dan bukan gadis humoris pastinya, diperkuat dengan wajah masif alias tidak ekspresif, terlihat mirip dengan Sona hanya saja dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang lurus. Tsubaki melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah mereasa dirinya menjadi objek penilaian, meninggalkan Naruto yang juga tidak berpindah posisi.

 _'_ _Jadi? Apa mereka memang terlihat mirip satu sama lain? Atau itu ciri khas dari setiap keluarga?'_

* * *

Setidaknya di apartemenya sendiri, Naruto bisa merasa aman dan sedikit bebas. Setidaknya itu yang dia rasakan sampai dia mendengar suara feminim di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya. Mungkin dia memiliki tetangga perempuan, tapi suaranya tidak terlalu keras sampai terdengar begitu dekat. Sayangnya dengan penciuman, Naruto tidak perlu repot- repot mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Habis sudah privasinya, Naruto memang berencana memerikan alamat apertementya pada Akeno. Tapi tidak secepat ini, dia belum memiliki persiapan apa pun.

 **Srekk. . .**

Naruto keluar kamar dan mendapati si pemilik suara yang sedang melepas alas kaki dan mengambil sendal rumahanya, _'Eh? Sejak kapan ada dua pasang disana?'_

"Ara~ Naru- _kun! Tadaima..!"_ Dan Akeno sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa tas di depan rok pendeknya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kamu tadi tidak sengaja meninggalkan ku pulang sendirian kan? Ne Naru _-kun?"_ Seperti biasanya Akeno selalu mengucapkannya dengan senyuman, tapi tekanan yang berasala darinya itu bukan hal yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan.

" _Okaeri Ojou.._ he he he he, _"_ Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa jiwa, "Aku kira kalian ada rapat club setelah bel pulang jadi, aku pulang duluan,"

Naruto tentu tidak berbohong dengan perkataanya, hanya saja Akeno terbiasa mengajak Naruto kemanapun selama di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi hari ini, Naruto lepas dari pengawasannya dan terus menghindar jika di ajak ke ruang club. Dan Akeno kehilangan Naruto tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi dan pergi ke ruang club hanya besama Rias, dan Akeno tidak meyukai Naruto yang selalu hilang tanpa memberitahunya.

"Kamu menghilang saat jam makan siang dan meninggalkanku pulang duluan," Akeno mendekati Naruto di depannya, saat jaraknya tidak lebih dari sejengkal Akeno menarik ujung lenga T-shirt Naruto dan mendongak untuk melihat Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kamu menghindariku?"

Naruto berkedip tidak mempercayai pendengaranya, " Kenapa aku menghindarimu _Ojou?"_ masih bingung dengan pertanyaa Akeno _'Sedangkan aku datang ke sini karena kau ada di sini.'_

Dan rasanya tidak tenang sekali melihat Akeno yang seperti ini, dia akan dengan senang hati meneriaki Akeno saat gadis itu berpura- pura sok tegar. Tapi perasaanya menjadi lebih buruk saat melihat Akeno yang terlihat sedih karena dia sendiri yang menjadi sumber masalahnya.

" Kamu tidak menyusulku ke club seperti yang kamu katakan.." Tangan dan tubuhnya bergerak ke depan memeluk Naruto tanpa ada penolakan.

 _'_ _Mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus menceritakan padanya.'_ Membungkukan badannya dan memeluk balik Akeno dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Akeno. "Aku bosan.. dan mengunjungi perpustakaan, setelah ini.. Bisakah? Jangan menarikku datang ke clubmu lagi? _Ojou?"_

Akeno melepaskannya, melihat laki- laki di depannya dengan alis berkerut bigung dan ingin marah," Kenapa? Rias mengizinkanmu datang lagi ke club.. Cuma hari itu saja.. Naru _-kuun~?!_ "

"Pffttt..." Panggilannya tadi, Naruto menganggapnya sebagai rengekan dan membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi malah dia tahan dengan membekap mulutnya. Jarang – jarang melihat Akeno yang sebenarnya. "Akan ku ceritakan nanti.. Kita terlalu lama berdiri di depan pintu, dan sebaiknya _Ojou_ ganti baju dulu.. Ayo?" Naruto menarik tangan Akeno keluar dan sudah memutar kenop pintu.

"Kita mau kemana Naru- _kun?_ " Akeno berpura- pur tidak tahu dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengantarmu ke kuil.. _Ojou_ harus ganti baju dulu.." Naruto bersikeras, dan pintu sudah benar- benar terbuka lebar.

"Ara ara~ tidak perlu Naru- _kun_ , aku ganti baju di sini saja.. ufufufu" Akeno melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan berjalan sendiri menuju satu- satunya kamar, meninggakan Naruto yang kebingungan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Sebelm menutup pintu Akeno berbalik dan memperingatkan Naruto, "Naru- _kun!_ Kau benar- benar akan menceritakannya hari ini." Dan langsug menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras.

"Hahhh... Iyaaa! Setelah aku pulang kerja aku akan menceritakannya.. _Ittekimasu!_ " Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bolos lagi untuk hari ini, tapi melihat keseriusan Akeno malah melunturkan kepercayaan dirinya. Dan segera pergi secepat dia bisa, sebelum Akeno menahanya. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak berbohong untuk bercerita hari ini, hanya mengulur waktu dan mungkin membuat kesal Akeno yang tidak mendengarkan suaranya. Selain itu tanggung, pintunya sudah terbuka mempersilakan dirinya untuk keluar apartemen.

Akeno menyelesaikan aktivitasnya secepat dia bisa dan berbah suram begitu melihat apartemen kosong hanya menyisakan dirinya dan benda- benda tidak bernyawa. Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi meminta perhatian ada dua pesan masuk, pesan pertama dari Naruto yang memrikan alasan kepergiannya diakhiri dengan emoticon menjulurkan lidah yang terlihat menyebalkan

" _Baka Kitsune!"_ Memaksa Akeno mengumpat kesal. Sedangkan pesan terakhir dari Rias, meminta anggota _peerage_ nya untuk segera berkumpul di ruang club. Segera saja Akeno menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

* * *

Terhitung dua minggu Naruto tidak datang ke cafe, dan tentunya dia mendapat izin dari manager yang bertanggun jawab untuk mewakili pemilik cafe yang sebenarnya dan segera bersiap ganti baju untuk bekerja. Sebenarnya tidak bekerjapun Naruto tetap bisa bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan credit card yang diberikan Tsunade dulu, tapi tentunya benda kaya itu milik _Ero-sensei_. Tujuannya bekerja hanya ingin mengetahui tentang manusia, bagaiman acara mereka berkomunikasi dan saling bersosialisasi. Naruto suka sekali meniru beberapa karakter sifat manusia yang menurutnya unik, tentunya dari beberapa pelanggan cafe berkunjung.

Dan tentunya cafe tampatnya bekerja bukan ah cafe sembarangan, kebanyaka pengunjungnya adalah pasangan dan sejenisnya meskipun tidak jarang juga beberapa pengunjung yang melakukan reuni persahabatan. Dan dari pengunjungnya yang datang jugalah Naruto belajar cara menghadapi Akeno dan keunikanya.

"Selamat datang..." Beruntungnya cafe ini bukan cafe _maid_ / _buttler_ atau sejenisnya yang harus menyanjung pelanggannya, lagi pula dia hanya ingin menggunakan _Ojou-sama_ untuk Akeno. Meskipun terkadang ada event aneh atas permintaan pemilik cafe sendiri. Naruto jadi penasaran dengan kakak kandung Sona _Kaichou_. Melihat ketua osis yang bersifat tegas dan dingin seperti itu rasanya aneh saja.

Dan shiffnya sudah selesai jam 8 malam, sudah saatnya dia pulang dan mendongeng. Sengaja berjalan dengan tempo lambat karena menyesali perkataanya sendiri tadi siang, _'Hahh, kenapa cepat sekali sampainya...'_ Menatap ragu pintu kayu didepannya, " _Tadaima.."_ Tidak ada yang menjawab, Naruto memasukkan beberapa cup ramendan telur yang dia beli saat perjalanan pulang. Memeriksa setiap ruangan tapi Akeno memang tidak ada di dalam apartemennya. _'Akan aku tunggu saja sampai jam 9.'_

 **To Be Continue. . . . . . . .**

* * *

Terimakasih saran dan dukungannya minna-san,

 **Sankyuuu reader-san.. ! ! ! ^^**

* * *

06 Maret 2016


	12. Chapter 12: Sumber Masalah!

**Summary** : Berlari dan terus menghidar dari penolakan yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, tidak ada yang menerimanya atau memperdulikan keberadaanya. Sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis kecil pada musim salju, gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah nama dan rumah untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi dan Naruto kehilangan gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai majikan./ "Aku memang tidak mengingat wajah ojou-sama tapi..."/"Aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu ojuo-sama."/...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Anime/Manga bukan milikku**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto in High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rated :**

 **M (T+)**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance/Ecchi/...**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC/TYPO(s)/ NO LEMON/** _'_ _Italic' -_ Naruto POV

* * *

Story by **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu**

 **Boku dake no Ojou**

 **Chapter 12: Sumber Masalah!**

* * *

Sengaja berjalan dengan tempo lambat karena menyesali perkataanya sendiri tadi siang, _'Hahh, kenapa cepat sekali sampainya...'_ Menatap ragu pintu kayu didepannya.

" _Tadaima.."_ Tidak ada yang menjawab, Naruto memasukkan beberapa cup ramendan telur yang dia beli saat perjalanan pulang. Memeriksa setiap ruangan tapi Akeno memang tidak ada di dalam apartemennya. _'Akan aku tunggu saja sampai jam 9.'_ Mengambil sekaleng kopi di dalam kulkas lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas meja makan sambil mengetik pesan, menanyakan dimana Akeno. Baru 5 menit waktu berlalu tapi dia sudah merasa kebosanan, sedangkan jam masih menunjukkan angka 20.25.

"Ciii... Jangan- jangan dia balas dendam," Mengambil ponsel di sampingnya terlihat kesal, tidak ada e-mail balasan dari Akeno.

Naruto tidak ingin menunggu lagi begitu mengingat insiden penyerangan Kokabiel beberapa waktu yang lalu. Segera berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya lalu melompat ke atas genteng tetangga, melesat cepat menuju Akademi Kuoh untuk mengecek keadaan. Menggunakan _Hiraisin_ akan lebih cepat dari pada berlarian dari atap- atap, sayangnya Naruto hanya ingin memantau dari luar area akademi tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak segel diluar lingkungan sekolah.

Sampai ditengah perjalanan Naruto berhenti mendadak karena merasakan niat membunuh dan aura iblis tidak jauh dari tempatnya melitas, dari arah berbeda terasa tekanan energi yang kuat namun tidak mengancam. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir, _'Bukan urusanku.'_ Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan begitu mengingat jika makhluk akhirat juga berkeliaran di Kota Kuoh, dan apa pun yang mereka lakukan bukan menjadi urusan Naruto selama itu tidak mengacaukan kedamaianya.

Sedangkan di sebuah balkon sosok pria berponi pirang sedang mengamati objek bergerak yang melompat atap- atap rumah penduduk dengan cepat, masih dengan sebuah ponsel yag menempel di telinganya.

"Huh? Kebetulan sekali, sepertinya dia baru saja lewat.. Tunggu? Apa kalian memang lebih suka melompati atap- atap rumah seperti kucing?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada jenaka, lalu mengernyitkan alis mendengar jawaban dari ponselnya.

"..."

"Ahahahah.. Baiklah- baiklah, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah.. Oi, aku baru ingat jika sekolahnya akan ada kunjungan orang tua murid.. Apa kau akan kembali kesini?" Lagi, pria itu bertanya.

"..."

"Kau ingin melibatkanku dalam masalah?! Di sana ada penerus dari keluarga Sitri dan Gremory dengan insiden terakhir yang bisa menyebabkan perang antar fraksi terjadi lagi, aku tidak bisa leluasa berjalan sebelum pertemuan itu terlaksana,"

"..."

"Tentu saja aku yakin.." Lalu berjalan masuk ke apartemen begitu sambungan telphone terputus. "Pertemuan yang akan menjadi awal perdamaian," Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

* * *

Sekali lagi hari sudah berganti tanpa terasa ketika cahaya matahari menerobos dari balik tirai, Naruto mendudukan dirinya sambil menoleh sekitar. Tidak ada siapapun disamping tubuhnya seperti kemarin, lalu turun dari ranjang dan bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Semalam tidak terjadi hal yang menarik dan berlalu dengan cepat. Ketika dia baru sampai di depan gerbang Akademi Kuoh, ponsel disakunya bergetar karena e-mail balasan dari Akeno. Menggertakan giginya kesal karena keputusan menyusul Akeno adalah tindakan yang sia- sia, urat kekesalan juga tercetak di pelipisnya begitu membaca beberapa deret kalimat yang di ketik Akeno. Lalu memutuskan segera pulang tanpa beban dan tertidur dengan lelap sampai sinar matahari membangunkanya.

"Hoamh.. Tiba- tiba aku merasa hal merepotkan akan terjadi lagi," Menaruh kembali tasnya di atas kotatsu dan duduk di dekat pantry setelah mengabil minuman.

"Naru _-kun! Ohayou~_ " Gadis itu langsung saja bersuara dengan keras begitu keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan melihat sosok Naruto tidak jauh di depanya.

 **Bruusss...**

Air yang hampir sampai di kerongkonganya menyembur ketika suara seorang gadis memanggilnya dan disusul tangan yang merangkul leher, punggungnya sedikit melengkung karena gadis yng memeluknya lebih pendek dari tinggi tubuh Naruto.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Ojou?!_ Jangan memelukku tiba- tiba.. Uhuk!" Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan berbicara kesal sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sisa air yang hampir saja salah jalur, karena kaget dengan perbuatan Akeno.

"Fu fu fu.. _Gomen~_ Naru- _kun.._ Aku terlalu senang karena Naru- _kun_ merindukanku, uumm.." Sekali lagi Akeno merangkul leher Naruto dan menempelkan pipinnya ke pipi Naruto, " _Gomene~ Ojou-sama_ terikat dengan _Buchou_ dan menjadikan Naru- _kun_ nomor 2, Hikz.." Akeno masih melakukan aktivitas menempel pipi Akeno tanpa melepas rangkulanya.

 _'_ _Hhh...'_ Naruto mendengus karena Akeno bercanda dengan isakan di akhir perkataanya," Aku tau! _Ojou_ sudah menulisnya semalam ,tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Ufh.." Entah disengaja atau tidak, Naruto bisa merasakan bagian selain pipi Akeno yang menekan bagian tubuhnya. _'Aaa.. Tolong lah, ini masih pagi.. Jangan lakukan ini padaku.'_ Membuang muka kesamping karena wajahnya terasa panas.

" _O-ojuo_ lepas.. Nanti kita terlambat.." Dan beruntunglah, Akeno segera melepaskan lehernya dan tersenyum, rona merah muda mengiasi kedua pipinya.

"Fu fu fu.. Ayo berangkat Naru _-kun!"_ Tanpa rasa bersalah Akeno menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya berangkat sekolah.

Naruto cukup penasaran dengan tingkah Akeno pagi ini. Dimulai karena Akeno tidak menyusup kebalik selimutnya tadi malam, berarti Akeno tidak pulang keapartemenyaa karena gadis disampingnya baru muncul tadi pagi di dekat dapur. Lalu sekarang di perjalanan menuju Akademi Kuoh, Akeno tidak berusaha mendekap lenganya atau hal lain yang membuat tubuh mereka berdempetan.

Berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan, bahkan tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya Naruto yang sesekali melirik Akeno di samping kirinya, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati warna merah muda di pipi Akeno. _'Hhh.. benar- benar makhluk tuhan yang sulit dimengerti.'_ Baru sampai kelas, genggaman tangan mereka terlepas dan Akeno duduk diam tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto- _kun.. Ohayou_ Akeno.." Rias baru saja muncul dengan suara riang dari ambang pintu ketika pipi Naruto baru menempel meja, ingin tidur.

" _Ohayou Buchou.._ Fu fu fu.. Tumben sekali _Buchou._.." Akeno sedikit menggeser arah duduknya menyamping.

Naruto masih enggan menegakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan _Duo Onee-sama_ saling berbincang dengan leluasa, sebelum tekanan energi kuat berjalan disekitar kelasnya dan membuatnya terduduk dengan tegap. Dan semakin mengernyitkan alisnya begitu merasakan sekolahnya menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Jika biasanya fans Kiba atau _Duo Onee-sama_ membuat keributan, hari ini terasa begitu banyak sosok yang memasuki area sekolah.

Pelajaran disudahi begitu jam istiraha berbunyi dan disambut teriakan kelegaan dari murid. Rias dan Akeno berusaha membuat kode mata yang tentunya disadari Naruto karena duduk dibelakang mereka.

"Um..? Naruto - _kun?_ Bisakah kamu ikut kami sebentar?" Rias sudah berdiri lagi setelah meletakkan tasnya, lalu menoleh memberikan suatu kode pada Akeno.

"Dua tekanan yang sangat kuat dan kamu terlihat tidak mempermasalahkanya.. Apakah karena hal itu? Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalahmu lagi Gremory- _san_ ," Naruto memandang Rias dengan bosan.

"Ya.. Tapi mereka anggota keluarga, um.. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka," Rias berkata enteng begitu saja, sedangkan Akeno terlihat tidak nyaman dan mengambil tangan kiri Naruto. "Bukan yang seperti itu Akeno! Kamu masih ingat tentang malam bulan purnama? Tentu karena masalah itu," Rias memijit pelipisnya menyadari ratunya sedang salah paham, tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ratu sadisnya jadi sensitif ketika menyangkut Naruto.

Naruto menyadari maksud dari malam bulan purnama, itu adalah kode karena kelas masih dihuni banyak murid. Kode yang dimaksudkan untuk penyerangan Kokabiel beberapa bulan lalu. Dan itu artinya dia masih belum benar- benar lepas dari malah ras iblis, _'Dasar iblis sumber masalah!'_

"Bisakah aku meminta jaminan? Masalah ini adalah yang terakhir melibatkan ku? Aku bicara jujur jika tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian para ib- sumber masalah!" Naruto bernafas lega, hampir menyebut dua gadis cantik di depannya iblis. Meskipun mereka memang iblis, tentunya para manusia di kelas akan menghujatnya dengan sebutan laki- laki brengsek bermulut rusak.

"Aku akan mengusahana sebisaku Naruto- _kun!"_ Rias bicara mantap, namun Naruto malah terlihat putus asa dan lesu.

Sedikit enggan, tapi Naruto memantapkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk menumui dua sosok anggota keluarga yag dimaksudkan Rias. Sedikit mengurangi konflik batin dalam dirinya ketika Rias mengerti cara untuk menarik perhatian Naruto, tentu saja membiarkan Akeno berada di sekitar Naruto lalu masalah bisa teratasi untuk sementara.

" _Ojou?_ Apa tidak masalah ada keluarga ke sekolah ketika jam pelajaran?" Naruto menjadi penasaran ketika menjumpai banyak orang- orang tua tidak berseragam di lingkungan sekolah.

"Ara? Fu fu fu.. Apa aku lupa memberi tahukan padamu, Naru- _kun_? Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan orang tua murid, jadi pihak sekolah memberikan keleluasaan pada wali murid untuk mengamati proses belajar," Akeno berbicara lancar meskipun banyak mata terfokus padanya, tepatnya mereka berdua yang berjalan berdampingan seperti pasangan.

"Ee? Berarti yang dimaksud anggota keluarga oleh Gremo-"

"Rias! Naruto- _kun.._ Rias! Kita sudah sepakat tentang itu," Tidak disangka Rias mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Akeno, dan memotong dengan suara dongkol. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menjawab sesuai keinginan Rias dengan nada bosan

"Fu fu fu.. Iya Naru- _kun_ , kita menuju tempat orang tua _Buchou.._ Apa kamu tau? Keluarga Gremory adalah pemilik sekolah ini." Akeno berbicara sambil menyembunyikan tawa di balik pungung tangannya, terlihat jika pundaknya sedikit bergetar.

Rias menghentikan langkahnya disebelah mesin fending dan memasukan beberapa koin, lalu memilih minuman. Tidak berselang lama Issei datang bersama Asia lalu membahas tentang prestasi Issei yang Naruto dengar beberapa kali selama berjalan di koridor tadi, dan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahi dengan respon Rias dan ekspresi Issei.

"Ara ara~ Perkembangan yang cepat Issei- _kun_ meskipun _buchou_ baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu.. fu fu fu Aku tidak keberatan membantu jika Isse- _kun_ membutuhkan mod-"

 **Gludak !** Suara dari mesin memotong perkatan Akeno.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kapan Naruto memasukan uang koin karena terfokus pada obrolan, dan suara benda jatuh membuat Naruto menjadi perhatian mereka beberapa saat. Naruto sendiri terlihat acuh dengan sekitar, dengan wajah datar mengambil kaleng yang terjatuh di dalam kotak kecil.

 **Jrzzeess...**

Lalu suara botol soda dibuka tidak luput dari perhatian mereka, memperhatikan Naruto menenggak minumannya dengan pelan lalu dengan santainya memutar tubuh dan melangkah pergi seolah dia bukan bagian dari obrolan iblis muda Gremory. Bukan masalah bagi Naruto tidak terhitung dalam obrolan mereka, hanya sedikit firasat tidak menyenangkan ketika Akeno mulai ikut bicara. Lalu pergi tanpa mempedulikan sekitar secara spontan adalah pilihan yang diputuskan tanpa perencanaan.

"Eh? Aku kira Naruto - _senpai_ datang bersama _Buchou_ dan Akeno- _senpai,"_ Suara kecil Asia baru menyadarkan mereka.

"Kalian sama- sama aneh," Akhirnya Rias berkomentar, yang ditujukan untuk Akeno.

"Berarti bukan cuma aku yang tertarik dengan pemotretan _Mahou shojo_?" Kiba langung bertanya ketika baru saja datang dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

" _Mahou Shojo?"_ Rias terdiam sambil mengingat sesuatu,"Akeno? Segera cari Naruto- _kun!"_ Dengan raut wajah terkejut Rias segera memberi perintah pada Akeno begitu mengingatnya

* * *

 **Akeno Side**

Akeno mengerti perintah yang diberikan Rias, mereka sudah membahas beberapa antisipasi jika terjadi situasi yang tidak direncanakan. Dan sebenarnya Akeno cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto tadi, cukup merasa senang karena memikirkan kemungkinan alasan Naruto menjadi dingin dalam waktu singkat. Di sisi lain ada persaan bersalah karena godaan yang dilancarkan pada Issei, Akeno harus segera mencari rubahnya.

Meskipun sedikit kesulitan akhirnya Akeno bisa merasakan aura Naruto, dia tidak berada di kelas seperti yag diperkirakan Akeno. Butuh waktu lebih lama karena koridor sekolah juga diramaikan dengan kehadiran wali murid, dan akhirnya sampai di sudut taman tempat Naruto sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menunggu cup ramen di depannya. Merasa heran, bagaimana caranya mendapat makanan itu dalam waktu singkat? Akeno segera mendekat ke arah Naruto yang seolah tidak menggubris kedatangannya. Tersenyum tanpa sadar dan menarik lengan baju Naruto meminta perhatian.

"Naru- _kun?_ "

 **End Akeno Side**

* * *

"Hm? Apa?" Naruto menjawab datar tanpa melepas pandangan dari cup ramen di depannya.

"Ara ara~ Naru- _kun_ jangan bicara dengan nada dingin pada ku.. _Gomen.. gomen~_ Aku cuma ingin menggoda Issei- _kun.._ " Akeno mencoba mengusap rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Tsk.. Rambutku jadi berantakan, kalian bilang ingin menemui keluarga Rias- _san.._ Malah terjebak pembicaran dengan Issei, kalian menyianyiakan jam makan siangku yang terbatas,."Sambil mencoba menghalau tangan Akeno dari kepalanya, "Jangangan coba- coba membujukku, kesempatan kalian sudah hangus." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cup ramenya, _'Alasan yang pintar Naruto!_ '

Akeno hanya menghela nafas, sebuah tindakan yang jarang sekali dia lakukan sambil melirik Naruto yang tidak melihat kearahnya sama sekali. Perlahan senyuman akeno mengembang begitu melihat Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu berubah cemberut karena Naruto terlihat senang sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil ramen di depannya.

"Naru- _kun?!_ Jangan mengabaikan ku.." Akeno bicara setelah berhasil merebut cup ramen dari Naruto, lalu menjauhkan ramen di samping tubuhnya.

Naruto mengehela nafas lalu menopang kepalanya sambil menatap Akeno bosan, "Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan?" Akeno malah ngengedipkan mata terkejut, "Aku tidak tau jika _Ojou_ hanya mengedipkan mata, katakan apa lagi yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Ara ara ~ Aku senang karena Naru- _kun_ cemburu _,_ tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Baiklah aku salah,.."

"Tolong hentikan, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu _Ojou,_ " Naruto memijit pelipisnya, "Aku sudah cukup gelisah karena tekanan energi dua makhluk disana, jadi.. Silakan katakan apa tujuanmu?" Naruto tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya, memejamkan mata sedikit lama beberapa kali sambil mengatur ritme pernafasannya untuk mencoba sedikit mengurangi emosinya. Setelah difikir lagi, dia tidak mengerti apa alasannya merasa kesal lalu memilih pergi begitu saja.

Raut wajah Akeno sulit sekali dijelaskan, ketika melihat Naruto dengan menggigit kecil bibirnya,"Na- naru- _kun,_ ikut aku ke ruang klub.." Bahkan suara Akeno terdengar ragu- ragu.

"KAN SUD-" Emosinya meluap, lalu sadar dengan suaranya yang nyaris membentak Akeno segera mengatupkan mulutnya dan menelan kembali kalimatnya. Memutar arah dudukunya kesamping sampai tidak menghadap Akeno, lalu memukul- mukul pelan dahinya dengan kepalan tangan kiri. _'uufh.. Hampir saja.'_ Tanpa menghadap Akeno, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Kenapa aku harus ketempat itu? _Ojou,._ aku sudah pernah bilangkan? Aku tidak mau ketempat itu lagi."

"Naru- _kun,_ tentang dua tekanan energi yang kamu katakan mungkin salah satunya milik _Maou-sama,_ Kakak perempuan Sona- _kaichou_.. Jadi untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman, terpaksa kami harus menyembunyikan mu.."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu segera berdiri dari kursi," Baiklah.." Lalu menoleh pada Akeno

Akeno ikut berdiri dengan raut wajah normalnya lalu mencoba meraih tangan Naruto,

"Berarti tujuannya adalah menjauhkanku, agar iblis itu mengetahui adanya _Hanyou_ di sini?" Akeno mengangguk, "Kalau seperti itu,. Kau pulang.. _Jaa, Ojou."_

Naruto langsung menghilang begitu selesai dengan kalimatnya tidak menghiraukan respon Akeno, yang penting dia betindak sesuai tujuan dan tidak membuat membuat keributan. Lagi pula pulang adalah cara terbaik dari pada masuk sarang iblis pemula.

 **Bruk..**

Langsung saja Naruto memjatuhakan diri ke atas kasurnya, lalu berguling mencoba tidur. Tapi otaknya malah bekerja memilirkan beberapa pertanyaan yang tiba- tiba muncul di otaknya akibat peristiwa hari ini.

 _'_ _Jika dipikir lagi, kenapa aku harus ke ruang club jika itu masih berada di lingkup sekolah? Sial.. kenapa malah aku yang harus menyingkir, ck! Lagi pula aku masih bisa terhitung sebagai manusia. Maou di dunia manusia? Iblis di dunia manusia? Mereka punya mekkai kenapa masih membuat teritori di luar dunianya? Youkai? Aku juga bisa dianggap seperti youkai, Youkai mempunyai Kyoto.. Mereka bilang iblis dan malaikat adalah makhluk akhirat, berdasarkan cerita.. mereka harusnya berurusan secara langsung dengan manusia yang sudah mati. Youkai? Apa yang dilakukan Youkai di dunia manusia? Manusia mati dengan kebencian dan tidak bisa keakhirat lalu roh jahat yang juga disebut Youkai, arwah manusia yang menuntut dendam. Makhluk mistis yang meyerupai hewan dan manusia itu siluman? Siluman? Youkai? Lalu aku ini manusia dan Youkai,. Argh.. terserah lah!'_

Kesulitan tidur saat otaknya bekerja keras memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu rumit untuk level otaknya, lalu bangkit sambil melepas blazernya dan kemeja seragamnya untuk diganti dengan T-shirt Orange. Lalu memutuskan untuk keluar apatertemen, "Aa.. dan jangan lupakan kipas angin sebelum musim panah benar- benar datang." jika di ingat- ingat ini masih jam makan siang dan Naruto belum sempat makan apa- apa di sekolah tadi.

* * *

Setelah kepergian Naruto alur kembali normal sepert aslinya, hanya saja. Setelah kembali dari perintah menyusul Naruto, Akeno masih tersenyum normal seperti biasa tapi tidak ikut berbicara jika tidak ada yang bertanya padanya. Hari biasanya Akeno masih mencoba menggoda Issei sesekali, tapi hari ini Akeno cenderung menjaga jarak dari Issei setelah melancarkan kalimat godaan yang terpotong suara mesin vending.

Dan bersyukurlah Akeno ketika Kakak Rias mengikutkan dirinya untuk terlibat pembicaraan serius, setidaknya bisa menjauhkan dirinya sebentar dari keramaian.

"Ria- _tan.._ Bukankah kamu akan memperkenalkan pemuda bernama Naruto?" Pria dengan rambut merah seperti Rias, langsung menyambung pembicaraan setelah hal serius selesai diutarakan.

"Saat Naruto- _kun_ bilang dua tekanan energi, aku kira itu milik _Otou- sama_ dan _Onii-sama.._ aku tidak menyangka _Onii-sama_ akan datang bersama Serafall- _sama.._ Jadi dia pulang saat aku mencoba mengamankannya di ruang club.." Rias menjaawab sambil melirik ekspresi Akeno yang terlihat tidak baik- baik saja.

"Ahh.. Sayang sekali, padahal aku penasarang dengan pemuda itu.. Tapi tidak masalah, bukankah dia ikut terlibat saat terjadi penyerangan Kokabiel?"

"Iya.. Kami merasa tertolong karena dia tiba- tiba datang," Rias bisa melihat wajah _Onii-sama_ nya tersenyum.

"Jika begitu, kamu bisa membujuknya untuk datang kepertemuan.. Em? Hitung saja dia sebagai salah satu VIP,"

"Tapi, apa tidak masalah jika Naruto- _kun_ ikut datang? Dia kan.." Rias berakata sedikit ragu.

"Ku rasa tidak masalah, aku akan membantu jika ada yang mempertanyakan dirinya. Lagi pula aku punya hutang terimakasih karena dia sudah beberapakali membantu adik kecilku.." Lalu pria itu mengusap kepala Rias gemas.

" _Onii-sama.._ Jangan membuat rambutku menjadi berantakan, hump.." Rias mencoba menghentikan aksi kakaknya,"Akan aku usahan, dia itu sulit dibujuk.."

"Hum? Kudengar dia juga sedikit aneh dan menyebalkan, Ah!" Lalu atensinya beralih ke Akeno yang lebih banyak diam,"Akeno- _kun.._ Bisa tolong sampaikan pada Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_ jika dia juga ikut diundang dalam pertemuan bersama _peerage_ dari Rias Gremory.."

Akeno sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan pria di depannya,"Baik.. akan saya usahakan Lucifer- _sama.."_ Nada bicara sedikit ragu.

 **Akeno Side**

Tentu saja Akeno ragu untuk menyanggupi peritah dari sang _Maou_ setelah kejadian tadi, meskipun Naruto banyak menurut padanya dan cenderung pendiam tapi Akeno harus mengakui jika beberapa kali dia juga merasa ketakutan pada Naruto. Dia ragu jika Naruto akan meuruti permintaanya kali ini, apa lagi setelah Naruto mengatakan tidak ingin terlibat dengan urusan iblis. Ditambah lagi permintaan kali ini dalah membujuknya kepertemuan ketiga fraksi, Akeno harus bersiap terkena bentakan yang sebenarnya dari Naruto.

Padahal Akeno cukup merasa senang ketika Naruto ingin menceritakan tentang dirinya tapi karena ulah Akeno sendri, sepertinya akan kesulitan membuat Naruto berbicara padanya lagi. Padahal rubah itu punya hutang cerita padanya.

Bahkan sekedar mengingat ekspresi kemarahan Naruto mampu membuatnya merasa takut secara nyata. Tapi perintah _Maou-_ _sama_ tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja dengan semua kebaikan yang Akeno dapat dari keluarga iblis Gremory, mau tidak mau dia harus mengambil resiko dan mencoba membujuk Naruto sekali lagi. Akeno hanya berharap, setidaknya Naruto masih mau mendengarkannya.

 **End Akeno Side**

Pria itu bisa melihat wajah heran Rias yang ditujukan untuknya setelah menoleh pada Akeno sebentar," Aah.. Bukankah kamu yang bilang jika pemuda itu sedikit penurut pada Akeno- _kun.."_ Rias hanya menghela nafas.

Begitu tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan mereka berlalu pergi menuju kelas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, tentunya bersama dengan para orang tua murid.

* * *

Jalan- jalan seharian membuat Naruto merasa lelah lalu memutuskan pulang dan melanjutkn tidurnya yang tertunda. jam tangan digital di pergelangan kirinya sudah menunjukan angka 18.08, berarti setengah dari hari ini dia habiskan untuk jalan- jalan keliling Kuoh. Suasana sudah begitu gelap tidak ada lampu menyala ketika Naruto baru membuka pintu apartemennya, sepertinya _Ojou-sama_ nya cukup pengertian dengan keadaan emosinya.

Memilah beberapa barang belanjaan di atas meja makan, menyisakan beberapa dan memindahkan bahan makanan kedalam kulkas. Kemudian teringat kejadia disekolah tadi, _'Mungkin aku sudah berlebihan'_

 **Tok.. Tok..**

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, tidak biasa mendengar pintunya diketuk.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Masih saja pintunya diketuk, lalu meninggalkan aktivitasnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Aku tidak tau, _Ojou_ bisa mengetuk pintu.." Naruto bicara dengan nada normal tapi tetap bertampang innocen.

Naruto merasa emosinya sudah kembali normal dan bisa berbicara dengan Akeo seperti biasa, intinya adalah kejadian tadi siang bukan masalah serius yang harus berlanjut. Tapi sayangnya gadis di depannya tidak sepemikiran denganya, bahkan Naruto harus membuatkan segelas minuman karena Akeno datang keapartemennya seperti tamu normal. Bahkan terlalu normal karena biasanya Akeno lebih suka mendobrak pintu atau muncul dengan lingkarang iblisnya, lalu melakoni peran sebagai pemilik apartemen yang baru pulang dari bepergian.

Sejak memasuki apartemen Naruto terus memperhatikan Akeno, menangkap perasaan ragu dan takut yang membuat _Ojou_ nya menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak mencoba menggodanya sama sekali. Bahkan Naruto harus membuat pembicaraan pancingan agar Akeno mulai menceritakan rentetan cerita setelah dia tinggal sendirian di taman sekolah, Akeno bicara dengan tenang dan lebih terkesan berhati- hati. Sampai pada cerita dimana _Maou_ Lucifer memintanya datang ke acara pertemuan, dan maksud terakhir itu otomatis membuat otot dahinya berkedut.

"Aaa.. jadi begitu, ne _Ojou.._ Jadi maksudmu datang padaku untuk menyampaikan pesan _Maou_ Lucifer?"

Akeno menggelang pelan lalu segera berganti mengiyakan dengan suara cepat, Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang dia tahu apa alasan yang membuat Akeno terlihat kaku dan jika harus jujur dia akan mengaku lebih menyukai Akeno bertingkah seperti biasa, lebih santai dan menggoda.

"Terimakasih karena mengundangku, aku sangat tersanjung tapi maaf aku tidak akan datang, _Ojou_ bisa mencari kata lain untuk menyampaikan jawabanku," Naruto menjawab dengan nada bosan sambil menopang dagu diatas meja.

"Tapi Naru- _kun_. Kenapa?"

"Tidak _Ojou,_ aku sudah bilang tidak ingin terlibat dan tadi siang adalah yang terakhir aku mengikuti kemauan kalian.. Kalian menyebutnya pertemuan 3 fraksi kan?" Akeno mengangguk mengiyakan, Naruto melanjutkan sambil menghitung dengan jari "Aku bukan iblis, aku bukan malaikat, dan aku bukan malaikat jatuh.. Jadi pertemuan besar itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku.."

"Tapi, kamu terlibat saat terjadi penyerangan Kokabiel.." Akeno msih bersikeras.

"Itu hanya gerakan spontan, perluku katakan jika aku tidak akan ikut campur jika kalian bisa bertarung dengan benar dan tidak tersudut oleh paman itu."Akeno kembali ingin bersuara sebelum di potong lagi oleh Naruto, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. " _Ojou_ tentunya masih ingat, aku tidak terlibat banyak, karena situasiku yang tidak menguntungkan lalu tidak sadarkan diri tak lama setelah ikut campur masalah kalian. Jadi aku menuntut rasa terimakasih kalian dengan mengahargai keputusanku dan jangan melibatkan ku."

Naruto mengakhiri dialognya dengan sebuat tarikan nafas panjang setelah bicara dengan intonasi cepat yang menguras udara di dalam paru- parunya, usahanya berhasil karena Akeno tidak lagi mencoba membujuknya. Tapi anehnya, Naruto merasakan perasaan bimbang dari Akeno. Bahkan gadis itu tidak ingin mancoba menjawab dan lebih memilih meneguk sekalengan soda dingin di depannya.

 **Krikk..**

 **Krikk..**

 **Krruuukk...**

 _'_ _Sial!'_ Naruto mengumpat dalam diam karena perutnya berbunyi saat suasana akward yang dia ciptakan sendiri, niat awalanya pulang adalah segera mempersiapkan makan malam namun tertahan karena Akeno datang bertamu. Tapi Naruto harus bersyukur dengan situasi konyolnya begitu mendengar Akeno terkikik geli.

"Fufufu.. _Gomene_ aku jadi menganggu jam makan malamu, Naru- _kun.._ Mau ku masakkan sesuatu?" Naruto mengangguk antusias, Akeno segera berdiri menuju dapur dan terhenti setelah beberapa langkah," Naru- _kun_ tidak keberatan untuk meminjamkan dapur kan?"

Menepuk jidat, Naruto hanya terlalu heran dengan Akeno yang merasa sungkan padanya."Aku lebih senang jika _Ojou_ bertingkah seperti biasa, hanya saja? rasanya terlalu aneh.."

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Akeno begitu mengerti maksud Naruto, segera melanjutkan niatnya untuk memasak. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu sambil duduk santai menghadapkan wajahnya melihat keluar jendela sambil merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya, sesekali melihat Akeno yang sedang memasak dengan terampil di dapurnya. Sebuah malam yang tenang dengan tekanan Kuoh yang menyesakan.

* * *

Lagi- lagi gerakan angin yang menerpa wajanya membuatnya tersadar, membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Tadi malam Naruto sengaja membuka jendela untuk mengalirkan udara di ruangan, dan dia yakin tidur di ruang tamu seorang diri dengan bergelung dibalik _futon_ nya setelah Akeno memasuki kamar tidurnya.

Setelah makan malam usai mereka berbincang ringan, mencairkan suasana yang sedikit keruh dari kemarin. Lalu Naruto menawarkan kamar tidurnya ketika Akeno berkata ingin pulang, dan tentu saja Akeno menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati. Tapi ketika terbangun di pagi buta Naruto merasakan kehadiran lain di samping kirinya, tidak perlu lagi dipastikan ketika helaian rambut _dark- blue_ tertangkap matannya disertai dengan aroma yang sangat dia sukai.

"Yaa.. Setidaknya aku lebih suka wajahmu ketika tidur terpejam dari pada saat kamu membuka mata.." Naruto mencoba membebaskan sebagian tubuhnya yang dibelit Akeno lalu menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah terlelap Akeno. " _Arigatou_ Akeno." Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Naruto karena sebuah ingat masa lalu ketika memandang wajah Akeno, terlihat polosl tanpa tipu daya.

 **Deg**

Dan sebuah tekanan energi dan bau familiar terbawa angin, membuatnya terbangun menampakan tubuh _topless_ yang tadi tertutup _futon_ lalu melihat keluar jendela. Sebenarnya dia terbiasa tidur tanpa kaos dan menurutnya itu normal, yang tidak normal tentu saja gadis Gremory karena kebiasan buruk bagi seorang gadis ketika tidur tanpa berfikir privasi. Mengambil T-shirtnya yang tergeletak di samping meja lalu melompat keluar menemui dia.

 **Tap.. Tap..** Melompati setiap atap dengan tenang tanpa menghawatirkan terlihat manusia, masih jam 3 pagi sehingga suasana masih sepi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kata sapaan mana yang cocok ketika jam 3 pagi, " Berhenti disebuah atap gedung dengan sosok pria dewasa di hadapannya. "Lama tidak bertemu paman,"

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka basa- basi Naruto- _kun,_ tidak perlu mecemaskan masalah sapaan _.._ Jadi? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Pria itu bertanya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto tertawa tanpa tahu alasannya, lalu menjatuhkan diri dan bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil menatap pria di depannya. "Aha ha.. Mukamu suram sekali paman.." Tentu saja rasa kesal yang menimpa pria berwajah tegas itu. "Tentu saja dia baik- baik saja, apa yang anda fikirkan paman? Dia bukan gadis sembarangan," Naruto mengabaikan raut kekesalan pria itu dan tetap tertawa mengejek.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam- macam padanya kan!" Pria itu memicingkan matanya setelah lama terpejam, mengundang gelak tawa Naruto.

"Paman mengawatirkannya karena masalah itu? Seharusnya anda lebih mengkhawatirkanku yang harus extra menghadapinya.." Susah payah Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Sungguh, aku curiga jika iblis Gremory yang merubah _Ojou- chan_ ku yang polos menjadi.. eerr?" Naruto tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak perlu basa- basi padaku paman, Aku tau kau selalu memantaunya dari jauh. Jadi?"

Pria itu mendengus dengan kelakuan Naruto," Tentang pertemuan 3 fraksi, tentunya kau sudah mengetahuinya.. Dan aku yakin kau akan dilibatkan karena keikut sertaanmu dalam insiden penyerangan Kokabiel," Naruto hanya menatap bosan pria di depannya, seolah mempersilakannya untuk meneruskan perkataannya."Datanglah kepertemuan itu, sepertinya akan ada masalah lain yang terjadi. Sekali lagi, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melindunginya Uzumaki Naruto- _kun."_

Rubah pirang itu lagi- lagi menghembuskan nafas dengan terpaksa, merasa kesal dengan ayah dan anak yang terikat masa lalu denganya yang seolah terus mencoba menyeretnya kedalam permasalahan mereka. Dia terikat batasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin terlalu jauh mengetahui tentang dunia mereka, karena semakin banyak yang dia tau semakin rumit juga masalah yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Tapi pria didepannya menolak jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, cerita yang sama saja saat Naruto berhadapan dengan putri dari pria itu.

"Baraqiel- _san.._ Meskipun anda ayah dari Akeno dan suami dari Shuri- _sama,_ Aku tidak bisa menghormatimu seperti aku menghormati mereka.. Aku menghargaimu karena kita sama- sama pria gagal, aku tidak bisa mengikuti perintahmu karena anda bukan atasanku dan aku tidak merasa segan padamu.. Aku berterimakasih, berkat andalah aku bisa disini dan bertemu lagi dengannya.. Tapi aku tidak berminat mengikuti perintah anda.. aku hanya menjalan tugas yang diberikan oleh mereka."

"Baiklah jika kau bersikeras," Baraqiel kehilangan minat untuk memaksa Naruto.

"Jika benar terjadi kekacauan aku akan tetap datang padanya dan menjaganya seperti yang aku katakan, kupastikan aku tidak sekedar mengamatinya dari kejauhan seperti yang anda lalukan. Aku tidak akan kehilangan dia lagi, karena aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya," Naruto bangkit sambil menghadap pagar pembatas setinggi perutnya, "Ah.. Dia sudah pergi.." Naruto merasakan segelnya hilang sesaat dan muncul lagi di tempat yang lebih jauh, akeno sudah pulang ke kuil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkaan tentang Akeno?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung karena perubahan alur pembicaran, sedangkan Baraqiel tidak mau lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya. "Dulu kau mengikutinya dengan keempat kakimu seperti rubah peliharaan yang manis, lalu apa alasanmu masih mengikutinya setelah bertahun- tahun terlewat," Baraqiel menatapnya serius.

"Lalu jawaban seperti apa yang anda inginkan dari rubah peliharaan ini?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baraqiel.

"Jawaban untuk seorang ayah. Aku tidak pernah bercanda jika itu menyangkut putriku."

Naruto hanya menatap datar Baraqiel, mencoba membaca situasi dan keadaan yang dia hadapi sekarang sambil memikirkan jawaban untuk Baraqiel. Akeno adalah penyelamat juga alasanya dia terus berlatih agar menjadi lebih hebat dari pada 9 tahun yang lalu, selama ini dia melakukan apapun hanya karena keinginan dan kata hati tanpa memikirkan alasan logis. Lalu jika dia dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan yang serius seperti sekarang, dia harus memutur otak dan perasaanya secara bersamaan karena dia cukup mengerti dengan maksud pria berwajah garang di depanya.

"Dia selalu menyembunyikan perasanya dan menutupinya dengan senyuman konyol, sialnya lagi dia juga menggunakan topeng seperti itu padaku. Kita sama- sama mengerti alasanya menjadi menyebalkan dengan berpura- pura tegar, tapi dia juga terlihat seperti gadis rapuh secara bersamaan.. Jadi paman, anda sudah pasti mengertikan? seperti apa rasanya? Ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang berusaha tegar menghadapi kenyataan ditambah lagi dia perempuan yang berharga? Mereka terlalu berharga untuk merasakan penderitaan," Naruto mengawasi perubahan raut wajah Baraqiel. " Aku menyayangi Akeno.. tentu saja, dia nonaku."

Naruto menciptakan jeda, mencoba mengerti perasaan Baraqiel. Dan pria di depanya terlihat bungkam tidak niat membuat sanggahan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memiliki ambisi apapun padanya. Lagi pula, aku ini hanya seekor rubah peliharaan. Aku cukup memahami kalian yang sangata tertarik dengan sosok berkekuatan besar, dan Akeno menginginkan sosok pria kuat seperti ayahnya sebagai pendampingnya." Naruto diam, begitupun dengan Baraqiel yang sepertinya cukup terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang dia ungkapkan.

Sedangkan angin mulai berhembus lebih kuat bersamaan dengan langit yang mulai memerah dengan sinar terang yang masih terhalang perbukitan, sudah beberapa menit berlalu masih menatap pria di depannya yang seolah enggan berbicara. Naruto merasa aneh karena dirinya banyak bicara dan pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi pada pria yang lebih tua darinya, entah kenapa rasanya benar- benar kesal dan nyeri seolah ada bongkahan batu yang menyumbat paru- parunya.

 **Krriiinngggkk..!**

 **Brak!** Jam beker yang menunjukan angka 5 di atas nakas tidak sengaja menjadi korban.

Pandangan matanya tertarik pada selembar memo diatas lipatan kemeja putih miliknya yang dipakai Akeno samalam, sebuah memo undangan dari Akeno berisi permintaan pada Naruto untuk mengunjunginya di kuil 3 jam lagi. Selembar memo yang sedikit mengurangi kekesalannya, lalu melakukan sedikit aktivitas sebelum mengunjungi kuil tempat Akeno tinggal.

* * *

Di sebuah kuil pinggir kota menjadi tempat untuk ritual suci bagi pedang legendaris Ascalon telah berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik, sebuah pedang pembunuh naga yang diterima oleh iblis reingkarnasi yang memiliki _sacred gear_ dari salah satu _Hevenly Dragon._ Pedang pembunuh naga yang digunakan oleh pemegang naga sendiri? _(Gomen.. mungkin aku yang salah tangkap di bagian ini)_

Lalu gadis berpakaian _miko_ yang menunjukan keramah tamahannya dengan mengundang pemilik Ascalon yang baru untuk sekedar menikmati teh bersama sambil mengobrol di salah satu bangunan kuil.

Bangunan yang mirip dengan ruangan untuk upacara minum teh itu tiba- tiba senyap. Bermula dari pembicaran sensitif membuat gadis _miko_ itu terlihat sedih, sedangkan pemuda coklat dihadapannya tampak berwajah kebingungan akibat mengungkanpan rasa tidak sukanya pada ras malaikat jatuh karena beberapa kali mengacaukan kehidupannya. Lalu spontan Issei mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan jujur, berusaha membuat pembelan tersendiri untuk Akeno.

"Tapi, aku menyukai Akeno- _san!"_

 **Tap !**

Naruto baru saja muncul langsung menyerong kesamping dan menemukan dua objek iblis dengan kondisi emosi yang aneh, si rambut coklat yang terlihat bersungguh- sungguh. Akeno menatapnya tidak kalah terkejut dengan kerah baju yang sudah turun menampakan pundaknya, sedang mengeluarkan sayap iblis dan malaikat jatuh sepertinya memendam rasa sedih bercampur terkejut. Meskipun dia masih sempat mendengar pengakuan yang Issei lontarkan, tetap saja Naruto berusaha mengorek lubang telinganya karena takut salah dengar.

 **Dong!** Issei tiba- tiba memucat karena kemunculan Naruto yang tiba- tiba, ditambah dengan kalimat yang digunakannya pada Akeno. Meskipun tidak mengerti hubungan jenia apa di antara kedua _senpai_ nya, dia tau jika Naruto dan Akeno memliki kedekatan khusus yang bisa membuatnya berada dalam masalah.

"Eem.. Sepertinya jamku berputar lebih cepat setengah jam, ah _!_ maaf mengganggu."

Sumpah! Naruto ingin segera menghilang dan pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi karena perasaan aneh yang tiba- tiba menghantam dadanya membuat gerakannya menjadi lebih lambat. Sebuah keinginan kecil agar Akeno menghalangi kepergiannya, tapi rasanya mustahil karena Akeno masih terlihat terkejut di tempat tanpa ada perubahan sejak kedatangannya 30 detik yang lalu. Jika tadi pagi terasa seperti sebongkah batu menyumbat paru- parunya, rasanya sekarang seperti paru- parunya yang membatu lalu terjadi malfungsi organ dalam.

 **Sett..** Pergelangan kaki kirinya tertahan.

 **Syutt.. Jduakk!** Lalu jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan dengan kaki kiri yang sepertinya masih tertahan di udara.

" _Itteii..! Ojou?!"_ Menggeram murka karena hidungnya menghantam lantai dengan keras, lalu mendapati kakinya yang masih tertahan oleh tangan putih Akeno.

Issei yang sempat masuk mode serius langsung tertawa terbahak melihat kecelakaan di depanya. Akeno sendiri masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di balik poninya, baru saja melepaskan kaki Naruto begitu si pirang terduduk sambil membalik tubuhnya.

 **Greb!**

Sebuah pelukan di dapat Naruto ketika Akeno langsung melompat kearahnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto yang berlapis T-shit Orange, lalu terdengar isakan lirih dan lilitan yang semakin kuat di punggungnya. Perlahan Issei mengehentikan tertawanya dan melihat kearah dua sosok tubuh berbeda _gender_ yang saling berdempetan di seberang meja.

"Naruu~ Hikz.." Akeno semakin menekan wajahnya ke dada Naruto sambil memperkuat pelukannya, membua Naruto semakin kesulitan bergerak.

Sudut kemiringan tubuhnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa menegakkan punggungnya dan harus menggunakan kedua tanganyya untuk menyangga beban tubuh mereka berdua, di tengah situasi haru (?) Issei hanya menjadi penonton dari seberang meja.

" _Ojou?_ Lepas.. aku tidak bisa bergerak..

"Tidak mau! Hikz.. Naru- _kun_ pasti pergi lagi.. Tidak mau!" Akeno tetap kekeuh, bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan Issei sambil tetap terisak.

"Tapi, aku jadi sulit bernafas! Uffhh.. Aku tidak akan pergi, jadi lepaskan aku dan selesaikan urusanmu dengan Hyoudou!" Akeno sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tetap tidak menarik wajahnya dari Naruto.

" _Mouu~_ Tadi pagi aku bangun sendirian, seperti kemarin siang.. Naru _-kun_ selalu saja pergi!" Naruto hanya bersiul santai tidak merasa bersalah, "Ini tidak seperti yang Naru- _kun_ pikirkan.. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Issei- _kun!_ " Akeno mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kesal Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Issei hanya menggaruk pipinya gugup, merasa seperti pemain figuran yang baru saja kehilangan peran. Harapan terbesarnya saat ini adalah kemunculan _Buchou_.

Beberapa saat melihat tatapan Akeno membuat ritme jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan membuang muka kesamping terlihat sebal. "Hn! Aku tetap disini! Jadi _Ojou_ bisa melepaskanku sekarang.."

Akeno mengabaikan perintah Naruto, hanya sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya sampai Naruto bisa duduk dengan tegap itu pun dilakukannya tanpa melepas tatapan dari Naruto dan cengkramannya pada lengan T-shirt orangenya. Segera mengambil sedikit celah di antara kaki Naruto yang duduk bersila, menyamankan cara duduknya yang tidak lagi bersimpuh tanpa memperulikan protes Naruto.

 _'_ _Uwaaa! Gawat- gawat!'_ Naruto menjerit dalam diam ketika Akeno menggunakan lengan kirinya seperti _save belt_ di jok mobil, otomatis membuat lengannya membelah lereng dari dua gunung yang saling berdekatan. Segera mengalihakan matanya pada Issei lalu menatap datar _kouhai_ nya itu, dia memahami polemik batin Issei yang sedikit memucat menyadari intimidasinya. Tentu saja sebagai penggila oppai dia pasti kesulitan mengalihkan matanya dari fenomena di depannya, dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Naruto.

 _'_ _Hem? Kau menyukai Ojou-ku eh?!'_ Sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajahnya karena mendapatkan ide brilian untuk menyiksa Issei secara visual, _'Hiks! Tapi aku tidak sanggup melakukannya! Itu sama saja pelecehan namanya!'_ Naruto menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak sanggup menjalankan rencananya, dia yakin apa yang dia rencanakan akan berhasil membuat Issei geram. Tapi jika dia melakukannya, berarti dia melakukan pelecahan pada _Ojou_ nya yang sangat berharga.

Naruto mencoba melepas jaket tipisnya dengan mengandalkan tangan kanannya, dan tindakan spontan itu justru berhasil membuat Issei menangis bombai. Tangannya yang menjadi _save belt_ tidak sengaja menekan Akeno karena dirinya yang kesulitan melepas jaket dan membuat gerakan- gerakan tertentu untuk melepas jaketnya. Gerakan natural tanpa dia sadari juga berakibat pada Akeno yang beberapa menghentikan kalimatnya untuk Issei dibarengi dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, karena hal- hal _ecchi_ yang selama ini mereka lakoni selalu dipelopori oleh Akeno sendiri.

" _Ojou.._ Sepertinya kamu butuh baju baru." Naruto menarik jaket tipisnya untuk menutupi Akeno dari tatapan mesum Issei, baju _miko_ yang terlihat sangat pas dipakai Akeno terlihat kekecilan.

Naruto mengabaikan pembicaraan Akeno dan Issei, dia merasa tidak perlu ikut campur meskipun sesekali Akeno mengeratkan lilitan pada pergelangan tangannya yang berkulit tan.

" _Ojamashimasu.."_ Suara feminim milik gadis rambut merah mengalihkan atensi penghuni ruangan.

"Ara~ akhirnya _Bouchou_ datang juga.." Akeno berbicara dengan wajah senang,

"Bagaimana dengan pedangnya?" Rias bertanya pada kedua anggotanya sambil melirik wajah bosan Naruto di balik punggung Akeno.

"Sudah kudapatkan _Bouchou!_ " Issei menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, urusan disini sudah selesai, ayo Issei- _kun.."_

Rias segera mengajak Issei pulang, meninggalkan Akeno yang sudah menampakan ekspresi menggoda. Akeno segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, berganti tangannya membelit leher sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa lagi? Aku mau pulang sekarang.. Sudah selesaikan?" Naruto bicara dengan intonasi datar, membuat wajah menggoda Akeno berubah cemberut.

"Ara Ara~ Naru- _kun_ masih cemburu pada Issei- _kun.._ Aku cuma bercanda dengan Issei- _kun.._ Jadii, Naru- _kun~_ Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu.."

" _Ojou_ bisa geser kesamping? Kakiku kesemutan.." Akeno malah tersenyum mendengar permintaan Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat Akeno memeluk kepala Naruto, membuatnya terbanting kebelakang karena dorongan Akeno yang terlalu kuat dan tiba- tiba.

 **Bruk!**

Meskipun wajanya ditekan benda lembut, sayangnya kepala dan tubuh belakangnya harus menghantam lantai.

" _Ittai! Ojou!_ Jangan melakukan hal aneh- aneh, _Ojou_ kenapa!" Naruto mengerang sambil mendorong pundak Akeno dari atas kepalanya.

"Fu fu fu fu.. Habisnya wajah Naru- _kun_ jadi lebih imut~ , Naruu.." Naruto melupakan point penting jika Akeno mungkin benar- benar golongan _sadist._

 **Chuu~** Naruto melebarkan mata kaget, bibir lembut Akeno yang hanya dia amati dari tadi tiba- tiba sudah menempel di bibirnya. Sedangkan Akeno mulai melumat bibirnya dengan pelan terlihat memejamkan mata. Meskipun Naruto menganggap tindakan Akeno biasa dia hadapi, tetap saja membuat wajahnya yang berwarna tan menjadi memanas dan bersemu merah.

Ditengah kegugupannya, Naruto masih diam menatap wajah Akeno yang sangat dekat dengan matanya. Sedangkan Akeno semakin menekan dan menghimpitnya, berakibat pada Naruto yang tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Akeno. Semakin mengeratkan dirinya dan Akeno, dia baru ingat jika dia sangat menyukai sensai memluk Akeno. Sebuah perasaan abstrak yang sulit dijelaskan.

 _'_ _Tenang saja, aku tidak memiliki ambisi apapun padanya.'_ Tiba- tiba saja teringat perkataanya sendiri yang dia ucapakan pada Baraqiel. _'Tenang saja, aku tidak memiliki ambisi apapun padanya? Jika sudah seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memiliki ambisi untuk memilikinya.'_ Mengusap punggung Akeno. _'Tapi, bagaiman caraku nanti untuk melepaskan diri?'_

Saat Naruto sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Akeno mengehentikan aktivitasnya lalu memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Dari awal Naruto tidak menanggapinya dan membiarkan gadis itu melakukan sesukanya tanpa berniat membalas. Mungkin karena itu juga, gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah kecewa.

Naruto merasakan emosi yang melanda Akeno dengn sangat jelas, _'Rupanya, aku juga harus berbohong padamu. Paman Baraqiel.'_

Mendengar rintihan sakit Akeno malah memberikan motivasi tersendiri untuk membalas perlakuan Akeno yang dia abaikan tadi, mengabaikan Akeno yang masih terengah akibat aktvitasnya sendiri. Melakukan hal yang sama, seperti yang Akeno lakukan padanya. Yang berbeda adalah Akeno membalas perlakuan Naruto, menekan rambut pirang di atasnya.

Sesekali Akeno meremas rambut di tengkuknya, menimbulkan desiran aneh yang lebih kuat dari sekedar pelukan. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah bahu Akeno meskipun sebagian dari tubuhnya menekan Akeno kelantai, imajinasi diotaknya semakin terlihat nyata karena eksprei dan tanggapan Akeno atas aktivitasnya.

Wajah Akeno semakin memerah dengan nafas terengah ketika Naruto mulai menggoda lehernya.

 **Srakk !**

"Kyaaaa!" Suara jeritan feminim menghentikan aktivitas dua tubuh yang masih berhimpitan di atas lantai, "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akeno?! Rubah mesum!"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dengan malas, sambil menatap wajah Akeno yang cemberut dengan warna merah rata di permukan wajahnya. Membantunya duduk lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Rias yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tak kalah merah.

"Kau yang mesum! Dasar gadis pengintip!" Rias membuka bibir, berusaha membela diri, "Kau sudah berdiri di balik pintu dari satu menit yang lalu, membuka pintu pura- pura menjerit terkejut.. Kau tidak bisa mengelak.." Naruto berkata santai sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, sebuah jawaban yang membuat wajah Rias semakin merah.

"Ara ara~ itu tindakan yang tidak terpuji _Buchou.._ Fu fu fu.." Akeno tersenyum di balik punggung tangannya, sambil mendekati Naruto. " _Buchou? Arigatou_ sudah menyelamtkan Akeno, fu fu fu.."

Meskipun bicara seperti itu, Akeno kembali memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Mungkin lebih sopan jika aku mempersilakan kamu untuk masuk, Gremory- _san.._ Kecuali jika kamu sudah menemukan bayanganmu yang tertinggal di balik pintu.." Kalimat terakhir adalah sebuah candaan sedikit sindiran dari Naruto.

Rias berjalan masuk dengan pelan, sambil mencoba menengok wajah Akeno yang tersembunyi. Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan ratunya masih baik- baik saja.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan Gremory- _san?_ Jangan bilang tentang pertemuan itu lagi? _"_ Akeno bergeser kesampin Naruto, tetap menahan tangan Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Sayangnya aku ingin membahas masalah itu Naruto- _kun.._ Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Akeno, jadi.. Aku ingin menyampaikannya padamu secara langsung-"

"Iya.. Iya aku mengerti, kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi.." Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Rias.

"Jadi kamu akan datang? Naruto- _kun?"_ Rias memandang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iyaa." Naruto mengatakannya tanpa semangat.

Sedangkan kedua gadis iblis itu saling mengangguk dengan senyuman, Akeno menoleh pada Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Nauto sendiri hanya menguap bosan tidak memperdulikan keadaan. Jika diingat lagi, dia sudah bertindak berlebihan pada Akeno. Mungkin saja dia belajar terlalu cepat. Tak lama, Rias segera pergi lagi meninggalkan Naruto dan Akeno

"Naru- _kun_ benar- benar kan hadir nanti malam?" Akeno kembali mendekatinya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku tidak menjawab seperti itu.. Tsk! Aku benar- benar tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi _Ojou.."_ Naruto menatap Akeno dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Tapi Naru- _kun_ sudah mengiyakan pertanyaan _buchou.._ " Akeno kembali bersuara pelan.

"Jika begitu, berhenti percaya pada perkataanku.. Aku sudah lelah membahas masalah itu, tidak bisakah _Ojou_ mengerti? Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin terlibat lagi dalam masalah para iblis, apa lagi masalah ini sudah merambah ke-2 fraksi yang lain.. Aku memiliki golonganku sendiri, aku bukan salah satu dari kalian, aku bukan manusia ataupun makhluk sepernatural.. Aku ini..," Naruto menatap serius kearah Akeno.

Terlihat ekspresi rumit dari wajah Akeno, sulit dijelaskan bahkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Akeno membuat Naruto sulit mengetahuinya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengn Akeno yang masih tidak melepaskan tangan Naruto, malah menggenggamnya semakin erat dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tapi aku juga iblis, kenapa kamu mau terlibat denganku?!" Akeno masih menunduk.

"Benar, kamu juga golongan iblis sekarang.. Tapi, kamu adalah _Ojou_ \- ku.." Naruto berkata pelan sambil mencerna alur pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pelayan, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Akeno semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, "Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, berhenti menggapku sebagai majikanmu!"

"Tapi itu yang kurasakan padamu, sudah kukatakan aku mengenalmu dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Suka atau tidak, beginilah caraku memanggilmu.." Naruto masih bertahan dengan pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan masa lalu yang selalu kamu katakan, kamu bahkan sudah berjanji ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku.. Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu percaya padaku.. Naru- _kun.._ "

Naruto terdiam cukup lama sambil melihat helaian rambut Akeno, suasana selalu berubah mengikuti topik pembicaraan. Dalam satu hari Akeno mencoba mengungkit masa lalunya dua kali, Naruto memahami hal itu dengan pasti.

" Aku tidak bermaksud tidak percaya padamu, tapi kamu sudah berubah terlalu banyak dan itu sangat sulit untuk kuterima.."Akeno langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. "Aku mulai tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini, mungkin lebih baik kita menenangkan diri dulu.." Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Akeno.

Terlihat seperti pengecut yang melarikan diri, siapa yang peduli? Setiap orang punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah, dan seperti itu juga Naruto menyikapi keadaan yang membuatnya tidak senang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi meniggalkanku.." Akeno menarik kembali tangan Naruto.

"Jika itu mau mu.. berhenti mendesakku _Ojou."_

Akeno mengangguk sambil menarik tangan Naruto kembali.

* * *

Sebuah area terbatas sudah diciptakan di Akademi Kuoh, bahkan tiga jenis makhluk yang pernah terlibat peperangan besar berbaris rapi di lapangan dan beberapa di bagian sudut sekolah. Setiap pemimpin berkumpul disebuah gedung yang juga terlapisi _kekai_ khusus, sebagai tindak keamanan ekstra.

"Dimana Naruto- _kun?_ Akeno?" Rias langsung bertanya tidak mendapati Naruto di sekitar Akeno.

"Ara ara~ entahlah _Buchou.._ Naru- _kun_ menghilang begitu saja.. _Sumimasen Buchou.."_ Akeno membungkukan badan karena merasa bersalah.

Rias menghembuskan nafas dengan frustasi, dia harus mengecewakan _Onii-sama_ nya. Akeno merasa bersalah karena terpaksa berbohong pada Rias, dia masih ingat alasan dan keinginan Naruto sebelum dirinya berangkat sendiri. Akeno tidak bisa lagi membujuk Naruto untuk hal yang benar- benar dihindari oleh rubahnya.

 _Peerage_ keluarga iblis Sitri dan Gremory hanya tinggal membuka pintu di depan mereka lalu berhadapan dengan para pemipin dari masing- masing fraksi, tentunya mereka membutuhkan persiapan mental untuk itu.

Ditempat lain, Naruto mengangkat cangkir kopinya dengan santai. Duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan ditemani alunan musik dengan tempo pelan, beberapa kali Naruto mengumbar senyuman untuk para gadis yang menoleh kearahnya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Situasi masih cukup kondusif meskipun tercipta ketegangan antara tiga fraksi disana, menjadi pengamat itu cukup membosankan memang.

 **Sreek.. sreek.. Tack**

Begitu selesai dengan tulisannya pada gulungan perkamen, Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk keluar menuju _roof top_. Naruto sedang menghabiskan jam malamnya dengan menjadi pengunjung di salah satu _lounge_ hotel yang terletak tidak jauh dari Akademi Kuoh, memandang area sekolah yang terlihat sangan sepi karena _kekkai_ yang menutup pemandangan di dalamnya.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto bersiul, muncul elang berbulu gelap menghampirinya. Mengikatkan sebuah gulungan pada badan elang dan si elang kembali terbang di tengah kegelapan, elang terlatih? Tapi sayangnya penampilan elang hanya sekedar trik penyamaran untuk para pembawa pesan.

 **Deg**

Sebuah sensai aneh tiba- tiba terasa, seolah ada denyutan nadi di udara yang dibarengi juga dengan firasat buruk. Naruto menarik kursi di dekat pembatas dan terduduk diam memejamkan mata untuk memfokuskan konsetrasinya.

"Haahhh... Terjadi, seperti yang paman Baraqiel katakan.." Naruto membuka mata begitu merasakan kepanikan yang bersumber dari Akademi Kuoh.

Naruto berdiam diri beberapa saat sampai merasakan kengerian yang membuatnya merinding, rasa ketakuta masal seolah sedang terjadi pembantaian seketika. Beberapa tekanan energi juga berkurang signifikan dalam sekejap, membuatnya terdesak untuk segera menuju tempat pertemuan.

Tidak ingin gegabah mangambil tindakan membuat Naruto memilih mendekat dari pada langsung muncul di samping Akeno, semakin terasa pula perasan- perasan negatif yang menyelimuti area sekolahnya. Sampai sebuah aroma menyengat menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya jantungnya berdebar karena adrenalin. Aroma lain yang terasa memuakkan, dan itu bukan aroma anyir darah.

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg..** Detak jantungnya semakin meningkat tanpa alasan, membuatnya merasa bingung dan marah tanpa sebab yang tidak dia ketahui dengan pasti.

Bahkan nafasnya ikut memburu karena pasokan oksigen yang terpompa dengan cepat kesetiap bagian tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari tempatnya dan segera menuju _Ojou-_ nya.

 **Tap!**

Kakinya menginjak lantai dengan suara pelan di antara suara- suara bising di luar banguanan, mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat beberapa sosok tubuh tidak bergerak di tempat duduknya masing- masing.

Naruto berjongkok disamping Akeno terdiam mengamati, "Waktu yang membeku?" Sebuah kalimat terlontar dari tenggorokan Naruto karena melihat Akeno yang terdiam tidak wajar.

"Siapa kau?!" Suara feminin melengking mengisi gedung yang sempat senyap beberapa saat setelah kepergian sosok wanita dengan sayap iblis dan pria bersayap hitam.

 **To be Continue. . . . . . . .**

* * *

 **A/N :** Aku mengatakan akan membuat alur sendiri, sebenarnya kau hanya mencoba mengisi, membelokan, dan menambahi alur asli DxD.. Lalu jika ada yang merasa ada scene yang mengingatkan reader-san dengan salah satu fic milik author senior dengan pair yang sama, He he he he... itu sengaja. Aku terlalu suka dengn fic itu dan masih menunggu kelanjutan fic itu. Ide Pair dari Inuyasha x Kikyo dan ide cerita dari beberapa fic senior yang masih aku tunggu kelanjutannya T_T .. Berharap fic ini bisa jadi selingan sambil nunggu updatenya fic Naruto x Akeno milik author senior

Chap ini banyak mengandung basanya sampai jadi basi ya? Hahaha gomen... gomen.. Naruto masih harus ngelakuin ini dan itu sebelum Akeno bener- bener membuat pilihan, menurutku sih.. Dapeteni hati perempuan itu nggak segampang mengedipin mata, bahkan mengedipkan mata pun terkadang masih mengalami namanya kelilipan. Ha ha ha ha em? Hidup itu harus ada perjuangan. Semoga aku membuat chapter ini tidak terlalu berlebihan. :D

 **Sankyuu! Atas apresiasi reader-san terhadap fic ini**.. Huuwaa... Sekali lagi _Gomene_ karena jadwal update yang semakin mengaret.. aa? Ya tentu saja masih dengan alasan _clise_ yang sama "sibuk" dengan keseharian ini dan itu.

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca. . . . . .**

* * *

15 April 2016


End file.
